Bittersweet Bond
by SassySolarian
Summary: When the Winx and specialists are assigned on a mission on earth together, they don't get along due to events of the past. But will they end up falling for each other again? Loads of StellaxBrandon
1. Familiar faces

**Hi guys! So,this story is called Bittersweet Bond because their relationship is like a love hate one. You'll understand it when you read, trust me. All the couples will get their moments, and yep, theres gonna be a whole lot of StellaxBrandon XD. Also, this will be a magical story and its kinda like at the beginning of s6 when they loose Sirenix (but including Bloom this time because by giving them a part of her dragon flame she only had a bit left, and needed to gain Bloomix) and do courageous and brave acts to gain Bloomix and blah blah blah. Its gonna start in Stella's P.O.V because she remembers they have a certain link to the specialists from an unfortunate event in their past.**

 **Stella's P.O.V**

"Stella, wake up we're late" Bloom moaned, shaking my shoulders lazily.  
"We have to go to Miss Faragonda's office" Musa said, unenthusiastically. You're probably wondering why we're all in such a bad mood, right? Well, we've been really pissed ever since we lost our sirenix powers, and being a fairy with absolutely no magic makes you feel useless, like who a girl stays in bed for weeks crying her eyes out after a break up.  
"It's probably more bad news, like that we'll never be able to get new powers and Bloom's dragon flames are just energy boosts!" Flora huffed. Yep, even FLORA was being all negative, thats how bad it was.  
"Whatever, lets just go and get it over and done with so I can come back here sleep the rest of the day!" I said, pulling up my hair into a laid back ponytail. We all left our rooms together and walked into Miss Faragonda's office with blank expressions on our faces.  
"Faragaonda, this is a disgrace, a disgrace I tell you! They are supposed to be young elegant fairies not headless chickens!" Miss Griselda yapped.  
"Oh thats enough Griselda, let them be. Now, if you excuse me, I have something very important to discuss to the Winx." Miss F said.  
"Ah, It's nice to see you girls! I see you're not in the best mood, but I have a mission for you, and you might just be able to gain a new transformation and bring your powers back" She said.  
"Wait, are you for real? We have a chance to restore our magic?" Aisha asked.  
"Yes, but I have to warn you it is risky. You'll need to find Acheron, he has been freed by the Trix, who have teamed up with him. In order to be successful with your mission, you must gain Bloomix, a transformation from Bloom's inextinguishable Dragon flame, and learn how to control it. You will have to go to Earth, as that is where they are hiding." She said.  
"But how will we be able to fight before getting Bloomix?" Tecna asked.  
"Professor Saladin has sent 6 of their finest specialists to help you, as this is a very dangerous mission. You'll have to keep a low profile, so you'll attend Gardenia high school and we've organised a 4 bedroom house for you to stay in, nothing special. We just want you to be comfortable during your stay." she said.  
"Okay Miss Faragonda, we're ready." Bloom said confidently.  
"Good, your ship should be arriving now. Be carful and good luck Winx!" Miss F said. We walked out of her office and through the corridors.  
"Did you hear that! She said there are gonna be guys going with us!" I squealed.  
"Bleugh. I'll never fall for those boys, unlike you, you're excited because you're the Flirt!" Musa said. Okay, big deal, she's like hard to get. But I'm pretty sure guys like that in a girl. Not that a million guys haven't fallen for her, she just hasn't fallen for them. Same goes with Aisha, she's independent and she's not easy to get. Tecna and Flora are the shy ones, they could have crushes and we'd never even know! Bloom and I are more of the flirty ones, but don't get us mixed up with sluts, because thats a totally different thing!

Once the ship landed, and the door opened, my face lit up, hoping to see some hot, fit specialists, but you know who I see? _Brandon_ _Shields._ My mouth shot wide open like my eyes. You'll find out why when the time is right.  
"Am I mistaken here? I thought we were assisted with specialists, not life ruiners." I snapped.  
"Stella! Don't be so rude!" Flora said.  
"Yeah, where's the usual flirty attitude gone, huh?" Bloom asked.  
"You girls don't remember these guys?" I said. They took a good look at the guys and they stood there, confused.  
"Stella, is that you?" Brandon asked.  
"Don't talk to me you jerk face." I hissed.  
"Wait a minute, these guys were the ones who wrecked our prom last year!" Tecna gasped, giving them dirty looks.  
"I remember it like it was yesterday.." I mumbled under my breath. before drifting off into my own world.

 **Flashback**

 _It was Alfea and Red fountain's annual prom, and Faragonda asked us to organise it. We were so dedicated to this, so we went all out and worked super hard. We went to all our home planets to bring the best they could offer and combine it all to make the best prom ever. We also happened to get asked out by 6 hot guys, which we thought would make it even better, but we were wrong. A week before, we had got everything ready and asked the guys to help us. We went out for a much break, and when we came back everything was wrecked, burnt to the ground in ashes. It hit us like lightning, who'd sink that low? We looked for the guys, and found them at the mall flirting with a bunch of other girls. They made excuses, but I was more upset about the preparations at the time to worry about that. They said that they were only trying to prank us but it got out of hand when they ended up burning up the place. Too cowardly to face us, they decide to ditch us for a bunch of whores. We got no sleep the whole week, staying up all night and day to finish it, even with magic. We banned them from coming and never spoke to them again. They were just pathetic, they didn't know how much it meant to all of us._

"Stella? STELLA!" Musa shouted, waving her hand in front of me.  
"Oh sorry, I must have drifted off because of how boring being in their presence is." I huffed.  
"Look, we may not like them, but we'll have to deal with it. At least we can focus on our mission without any distractions now" Aisha whispered to me. I huffed and walked into the ship, with an annoyed expression on my face.  
"You're so stupid, thats not how you control the gears!" Tecna yelled at the strawberry blonde haired guy.  
"No, you're the stupid one! I know exactly how to control the gears!" Timmy said.  
"Yeah, Timmy's the driver he obviously know what he's doing, who do you think you are?" The magenta haired one snapped.  
"HEY! DON'T YOU F*CKING DARE SPEAK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Musa yelled.  
"YOU GUYS STOP IT!" Flora and Helia yelled at the same time coincidentally, then turning their backs on each other like 3 year olds.  
"You know, you girls are so under appreciative. We're assigned on this mission to protect you and you're yelling and screaming at us for no goddamn reason!" Sky said.  
"Under appreciative? Stel, are you hearing this shit?" Bloom said, turning to me.  
"Yep, and I'm staying out of this shit" I said, examining my nails.  
"Why, because you can't handle it?" Brandon asked. I glared at him, trying to resist the urge to slap his pretty little face.  
"Excuse me, but that is NO way to talk to the princess of Solaria!" Aisha snapped. I'm glad she's defending me, but I'm pretty sure it's because this is the only time I've ignored a guy rather than flirting with him.  
"Says who?" Nabu asked.  
"Says Aisha, the princess of Andros" I said, pointing at her. He looked kinda guilty, after mentioning that we're royals he probably thinks we'll execute him or something like that. After like 10 minutes of repeatedly dragging each other into arguments, we decided to ignore each other and stay to our sides.  
"This is gonna be a long ride.." I sighed to myself.

 **Just wondering, is it Brella or Bella? I got a review asking that, and idk lol in some stories its 'Brella' and in some, is 'Bella'. Eh, whatevs. BTW, I'm gonna try and do it like 2-3 chapters of Forever and Always and 1-2 chapters of this story each week. I only have next week left, then I'm on summer holidays finally. Forever and Always might be like 15 - 20 chapters, and the sooner I finish it the sooner I can start to write more for this one. I'm planning about 30 chapters for this story, idk bear with me here XD.**


	2. I hate you all

**Okay, Ik I update this one a bit late, but I want to do as much a I can for the other one to finish it sooner, so I could update this story more. It kinda confusing, I know, so while you're waiting for a new chapter for this story, go check Forever and Always because that will be updated more often. Okie Dokie, you can get reading now.. (PS, since its its Bella, a lot will be in Stella's P.O.V, but I'll put all of the girls' in as well)**

 **Bloom's P.O.V**

It felt like hours later when we got there, and I didn't even want to look in their direction.  
"Ahh, home sweet home" I smiled.  
"Its so cool we get to stay in your hometown Gardenia!" Flora squealed.  
"I thought you were from Domino?" Sky said, scratching his head.  
"She is, she grew up here with her adoptive parents, fool!" Musa said.  
"Calm down, you don't need to be so bitchy everytime we talk to you" Riven said. Yep, now he's gonna get it.  
"Oh no you didn't!" Musa yelled, coming face to face with him.  
"GUYS! We are here for a mission, not to try rip each others guts out!" Flora said, pulling them apart.  
"She right. Now, according to my holographic map, the house we're staying at is actually right down the road, and then we take a right turn." Tecna said, looking at her phone. We walked to the house, and it was pretty big. Miss F was really generous to give us this instead of a cramped up apartment.  
"OH MY GOD!" Stella screamed, walking into the living room.  
"What? What is it?" Aisha asked, as we rushed towards her thinking she got attacked or something.  
"This colour is BLUEGH. Beige is so last century! This place need a total makeover!" Stella cried.  
"STELLA!" We said in unison.  
"Don't scream like that, we thought it was an emergency or something" I sighed.  
"But it was!" She said.  
"We can fix it later, we're going out to eat." Musa said.  
"Nah, I'll stay here. Can you guys get me some fries, a bucket of KFC chicken, wait no, actually a wrap..no I mean pizza!" She said.  
"Just text me what you want" I smiled.  
"Maybe I should stay too. I mean, you can't stay alone without any powers.." Brandon started.  
"I can defend myself thank you very much! And I can handle it on my own!" Stella snapped, interrupting him.  
We all left and decided where to go for lunch, even that was an argument between us. We settled for chicken, and chilled at KFC for a while. I couldn't help noticing that I was trying to avoid staring at Sky the whole time. God knows why, I felt nervous around him, and I hated him. Or did I? Okay, this is really getting confusing. But I couldn't help it, his perfect features, ocean blue eyes and...wait, am I falling for him? Already? I couldn't, this was a mission, and I need to remember what they did to us last year. My chain of thought were interrupted by my phone ringing, making me jump. It was Stella.  
"Bloom, where are you?" She asked.  
"KFC, what do you want?" I said.  
"Okay, I'll have the bargain bucket, the one with 6 chicken legs and 4 medium fries, an Oreo krushem, thats all" She said.  
"We'll be back in like half an hour bye!" I said, going up to the counter to order.

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

I was peacefully asleep when someone woke me up with ice. Yes, thats right, ice!  
"AHHHHH" I screamed, falling of the couch.  
"Sorry, just had to!" Riven laughed. I'll get the prick back later.  
"Firstly, what happened to this place, it looks amazing, and second, you make me wait in the que and buy all this food just to find you asleep?!" Bloom said, with my drink and bucket of chicken in her hands.  
"I decorated this place, all by hand! It was so tiring, especially without magic, so I crashed on the couch." I said, digging into the food.  
"Seriously, you did ALL this manually?" Brandon snickered.  
"HEY! Don't you dare insult my skills!" I snapped. We split up the rooms so it would be me, Bloom and Musa in one room, Aisha, Flora and Tecna in one, Sky, Brandon and Riven in one, and Timmy, Helia and Nabu in the other. Once we got settled into our rooms, I took a shower and changed into my PJs.  
"So, what do you think our first day is gonna go?" Musa asked, taking off her headphones and chucking them to the side.  
"I don't know. Probably okay, hopefully the jerks won't embarrass us." Bloom sighed.  
"I think you have a thing for the blonde one" I laughed, and she blushed.  
"I DO NOT!" She said, crossing her arms.  
"Judging by the way you were staring at him today, I'm pretty sure ya do!" Musa giggled.  
"Yeah, like Stel isn't in LOOOVE with the brunette!" Bloom teased.  
"Excuse me!" I said. Just then Brandon walked in.  
"So, you're in looove with me?" he smirked, leaning on the door.  
"NO! She wasn't talking about you! She was talking about, uh.." I stuttered, thinking of a lie.  
"Her boyfriend, Bloom was talking about her boyfriend. He's a brunette as well, but he's like a better, hotter version of you" Musa said. He looked at me raising a brow, and I just nodded.  
"Yep. Now GET OUT!" I screamed.  
"Geez clam down" he said, shutting the door.  
"Thanks Musa. As for you Bloom, I am NOT in love with jerkface!" I said, hopping into bed.  
"Whatever you say" Bloom smiled, turning the lights off. Just because I fell for him once, doesn't mean I'll do it again!

 **The next morning**

I heard my alarm go off, and I was the first to wake up. Musa was practically falling off her bed, she probably had a dream about beating up someone, and Bloom was hidden in her pillow. On school days, I'd be the first to wake up because I need time to get ready. I opened the door and sneaked to the kitchen to get a saucepan, and then went into Riven, Sky and Brandon's room.  
"This is for the ice!" I whispered, as I picked up the pans and banged them together loudly.  
"WAKE UP!" I screamed.  
"STELLA! WHAT THE F*CK ITS FIVE AM!" Riven yelled, trying to cover his head with his pillow.  
"What is wrong with you woman!" Sky said, trying to grab the pan from my hand.  
"just getting you back for pouring ice on me, and also just because I hate you all!" I said. Suddenly, I found myself being chased around the house by Sky and Brandon because I was still banging the pans together, waking everyone up. The girls were laughing, probably because I was doing it to someone other than them. I ran down the stairs and into the living room, with Sky and Brandon catching up.  
"Try and catch me if you can!" I giggled. I felt a tight grip on me, and realised I was tackled onto the floor, but not in a threatening way.  
"Get off of me now!" I screamed, trying to push Brandon off.  
"Why? I'm pretty sure you'd need to get used to this position.." he said.  
"You dirty minded..." I screamed.  
"Stella! What the hell are you doing?!" Musa asked cutting me off as she walked into the living room with the others.  
"I swear to you Musa, its not what it looks like!" I said, finally pushing him off, leaving him laughing his ass of with the rest of them.  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get ready." I said, dusting myself off and going back to our room. I put on a pair of light wash shorts, a black spaghetti strap corp top, a white knit cardigan and black converse. My hair was in a half up half down hairstyle and I had a bit of makeup on. I grabbed my phone and stashed it into my bag as I ran back down to the kitchen.  
"Finally, we can go now." Aisha sighed.  
"How are we gonna get there?" Flora asked.  
"We can take my SUV, got it last night because I figured we'd need something to get around, and its a 6 seated one." Musa said, picking up her keys.  
"Sweet! But how are the guys gonna get there?" Bloom asked.  
"Who cares?" I scoffed.  
"Riven also got us a ride, so we have our car and you have yours" Nabu said.  
"Copycat!" Musa whispered to me. We drove off to Gardenia high, and it was really big. All of us got schedules, and some of us were in the same classes which was good, but there were a couple of classes I was with the devil. More specifically, Brandon. I had Science first, and after spending like 10 minutes searching for the right classroom, I got there.  
"Uh...excuse me?" I said, opening the door with all eyes on me.  
"Oh, you must be Stella, the new student. Welcome sweetie, I take it the principle has already told you what you need to now, so you can sit on that desk at the back." the teacher smiled. I walked to the back and sat down right next to some guy. But wait, he wasn't just 'some guy', he was like SUPER hot. He had dark black hair, greyish blue eyes, was really fit and muscular and had the cutest smirk ever! Hold on, he was smirking at me? Guess it's a good sign. He looked like one of those bad boys, who get all the girls because they're players, but maybe he's different?  
"Hey, Stella right? Can I call you Stel?" He asked. I nodded, surprised he was even talking to me.  
"I'm Steele. Daniel Steele. You can call me Dan though" he said. Nicknames? Okay, this is going somewhere, so just go with the flow Stel.  
"Nice to meet you. You know what? You're literally the mirror image of Diego Barrueco" I said, examining his face.  
"Who?" He laughed.  
"Super hot Spanish model" I said, showing a pic of him from my phone. Yes, I am a crazy stalking fangirl, okay?  
"So you think I'm super hot?" he smirked. Oh god.. should I flirt, or not? Come on Stella, get your confidence back! I just smirked back, he probably figured it out.  
"Right, Stel. Where are you from?" he asked.  
"Solari- I mean, uh, Los Angeles." I stuttered. Oh shit, almost blew it there! Remember Stel, low profile.  
"So you're used to the heat, huh?" he said.  
"Tell me about it!" I sighed. Considering the weather in Solaria, it wasn't too different in LA.  
"So how'd you like Gardenia?" he asked.  
"It's great" I smiled.  
"DAN! Stop flirting with poor Stella and pay attention!" The teacher yelled, giving me a sympathetic look. My face went red as everyone eyes turned to us, which is when I realised Aisha and Bloom were there too. Bloom was silently giggling at me, while Aisha was smacking her forehead and rolling her eyes.  
"Sorry, but I can't resist flirting with you." He whispered.  
"I dont wanna have to friend zone you.." I giggled.  
"You wouldn't dare!" he said, looking all offended. And then thats when the bell rang..  
"What class you got next?" He asked, as I packed up my stuff.  
"Um, I got Maths, then a double period of Art." I said  
"Well I'll see you round.." he said, giving me that signature smirk, which I knew even though I've only known him for 20 minutes. I made it through Maths, but Art was wild...

 **Musa's P.O.V**

My next lesson was Art, and I had Stella in my class, which was good. Unfortunately, I also have Riven.  
"So, how were your lessons?" Stella asked, all dreamy.  
"Okay, but why are you..oh wait, you met a boy, did you?" I said.  
"Muse! He's just a friend!" she screamed, nudging me on the elbow. Thats what they all say...  
"Denial aint doing any good sweetie" I laughed, as we walked into the art room. I looked at the seating plans, and I had to sit next to..Riven?! Out of all people?  
"I am NOT sitting net to you!" I screamed, crossing my arms.  
"Does it look like I want to sit next to you?" Riven said, tuning to me.  
"Don't even talk to me, jerk face." I snapped, sitting down and pulling my chair as far away as I could. I just know this is going to end badly..  
"OMG. Musa! Don't affiliate with that idiot!" Stella said, as she walked past me handing out some sheets.  
"I'm not!" I said.  
"Stop flirting then" she said.  
"Flirting? We aren't flirting, we're arguing!" I said.  
"Yeah, why would I ever flirt with a brat like her?" Riven said. I looked at him, trying not to punch him in the face. But those eyes, are so memorising..wait, am I falling for him? Snap out of it!  
"See, you guys are agreeing, which in my eyes is flirting" Stella smiled.  
"Whatever, are you inviting your new boyfriend over anytime soon?" I said.  
"He's not my boyfriend! I told you, we're just friends. And at least he's not a f*ckface like the specialists!" she said, going back to her seat. Half way through the lesson, you won't believe what he did! He took black paint and spilt it all over my sketch, and said it was an accident. To get him back for his so called 'accident', I poured pen ink on his new Jordans.  
"Good luck getting that off!" I snickered.  
"Hey! These are BRAND NEW!" he said, frantically trying to rub it off.  
"I warned you." I said, starting to paint. I thought it would evolve into a paint fight, but it was our first day and I didn't want to make a bad impression, so I stayed quiet the rest of the lesson. I considered it clam, until just before the end of the lesson. He legitimately threw powder paint in my hair, and it resulted in a fight. Thank god the teacher was clueless. She was gone half the the lesson, probably flirting with the male teachers in the teachers lounge.

 **Sorry for the late update. I finished school today, yay! I have like a month and a half off, which I'll spend on here :P. Anyways, go check out Forever and Always bcus I updated it with a super long chapter.**

 **PS - Ik, it has nothing to do with Brandon yet, but as I said, I'm taking it slow, and Dan will be a huge part between Stella and Brandon. I'll update soon bye 3**


	3. Not in a million years

**Late update, I know, soz. Also, I just noticed how many mistakes were in the last chapter, including a mix up between Taco Bell and KFC, but I fixed it lol. Okay, this chapters gonna be some HeliaXFlora and TecnaXTimmy. Enjoy!**

 **Flora's P.O.V.**

Lets see, first day, not so bad in my opinion. Well, except for the continuous bickering between the girls and guys. As for me, I stick with the girls and try to stay out of it. I'm just kinda worried, because I think I have a teensy weeny crush on Helia. He seems so calm, and romantic and..WAIT. I can't be falling for him! I need to get rid of these feelings because I simply can't have them. Not with the current situation, and the mission and all.  
"Hey, uh, so you guys got any info on where the trip and Acheron might be?" I asked, trying to get my mind off it.  
"Nope, not yet. I'm still scanning the area for dark magic though" Tecna said, with her holographic machine thingy.  
"I think we should try to gain Bloomix in the time we have" Aisha said.  
"Mhm. So, are we ever gonna make up with the specialists?" I said, arranging some roses in a plant pot.  
"We hate them Flora! Don't tell me you're falling for him! Remember how broken you were last time?" Bloom said.  
"I know, I know. And no, why would you think I'm falling for him?" I said.  
"Specify 'him'" Musa said.  
"Helia, right?" Tecna said.  
"You guys, I told you I don't like him!" I huffed  
"Yeah, explains why I saw you staring at him in Maths yesterday" Stella scoffed, as she read through her magazine.  
"Says miss matchmaker herself! Well, to be honest, not the best match maker.." Bloom said. Stella dropped her magazine and looked taken aback, well it was all fake and exaggerated.  
"Excuse me, but I'm pretty good at my job!" Stella said in defence.  
"Come on drama mama! Drop it, don't you remember when you set me up on a date" Aisha said.  
"Oh yeah, she set you up with a guy who was SO not your type, he was afraid of you in fact" I laughed.  
"Hey, different is good" she said.  
"Right. Anyways, how about you Stel? I heard you were going out with some super hot bad boy?" Musa smirked.  
"Bad boy, aye?" Bloom said, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"HE IS JUST A GOD DAMN FRIEND!" Stella screamed.  
"But do you like him? Because he totally likes you!" I asked. I saw a blush creep up her neck.  
"knew it!" Tecna said.  
"Well, as I said before, at least I'm not crushing on a f*ckboy like the ones we live with!" She huffed. Unfortunately, she was right. She wasn't crushing on the specialists, well not exactly. I still think she has a soft spot for the brunette, or is it the other way around?  
"You know, this mission isn't about talking about how much you love us, its about saving the magic dimension" Riven said, walking in and rudely interrupting.  
"We weren't talking about you guys, we were talking about some decent guys who aren't assholes like you" Aisha hissed.  
"Right. Oh, and I heard blondie got friend zoned" Nabu snickered.  
"I did not! I friendzoned him, and even then, it was a joke." Stella said.  
"I thought you said you had a boyfriend. Cheating isn't good Stella" Brandon said, shaking his head.  
"My personal life is none of you concern thank you very much. Now scram!" she said, slamming the door in their faces.  
"Hey you guys, I think I found something, Stel let them back in." Tecna said, looking at her laptop which was hooked up to some device. Stella was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed so I went and opened the door.  
"Come to apologise?" Helia asked.  
"Not in a million years, but keep dreaming" I said. The girls looked at me, all smiling. Right, at least my feelings are hidden. For now, that is.  
"I traced some dark magic, but its blocked so they're clearly trying to prevent us from finding their hideout. All I know, is that they're in the area, and are probably scheming. Since we don't have any magic, they can't track us down, so they have no idea we are here" Tecna said, as we crowded around her. Good enough for the moment, I guess. Stella, Bloom Musa and the guys went back to their room and we got ready for bed.  
"I CANT FIND MY HAIRBRUSH!" Stella screamed from the other room.  
"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP" Brandon yelled back.  
"OKAY, I'LL SCREAM LOUDER THEN!" Stella yelled, even louder. I got up and spotted her hairbrush on my bedside table, and brought it to her, to get her to stop yapping. I knew there was something going on between them...

 **In the Morning**

My ears where ringing and my head was pounding because of the loud banging. Probably Stella's pans and pots, that girl is insane I tell you. I opened my eyes and noticed Aisha and Tecna weren't in bed. They probably went to attack Stella, to think of it, everyone probably went to attack Stella because I could hear her running around downstairs. Better go break this up because I'm the mature one here, right?  
"Stella come here right now or I'll tell everyone at school you're going out with that guy that you claim is just a friend!" Musa said, on the opposite side of her.  
"Go ahead, I don't think he'll mind since he's so in love with her!" Aisha smirked.  
"Oh yeah? Well I know both of you guys have certain guys you're so in love with..." Stella said, glancing at the guys. Of course, they had no idea, but if she spilled, then we'd suffer endless teasing.  
"Hey hey! No need to be hasty!" I said, grabbing the pans from her hand.  
"All I'm doing is waking up early so I don't get late" Stella huffed.  
"Yeah so she can see her prince charming" Tecna whispered.  
"Look, we're already fighting with the guys enough, we can't be in a continuous fight with each other!" Bloom said.  
"You're right" Stella said. You see, girls make up with apologies and hugs, but with the guys its not that easy. I went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea, and then got ready for school. We took Musa's car and once we got there, I separated from the girls to go to the school greenhouse. To my surprise, Helia was there.  
"Hey, didn't know you'd be here. Wait, dumb statement, you're the fairy of nature of course you'd be here" He said. I could see he was really nervous for some reason.  
"Yeah. I'm really into neutering and caring for these beautiful plants. Back in Linphea, I used to stay in a field full of lowers for hours admiring their beauty and I could just feel their energy" I smiled.  
"Listen, Im sorry for snapping at you last night" I said. Boy if Stella was here she'd be slapping me right now.  
"Don't worry about it, I..." he started.  
"HELIA! There you are!" A girl said, running to him. She had tan skin, bubblegum pink hair and green eyes, kinda a mix between mine and Stella's.  
"Flora, this is Krystal, my..." he said. Please don't say girlfriend, please don't say girlfriend...  
"Friend" he said. Phew!  
"Well? Why are you here sticking with her when you can be with me?" Krystal said, shooting me a dirty look and dragging him off.  
"Uh..bye?" I said. I really don't like Krystal, she's so clingy and for some reason she makes me angry. Am I...jealous?

 **Tecna's P.O.V**

My first class was IT, and we were doing this project, something to do with designing a video game. Easy, I can ace this!  
"This project will be partner work, so these are the pairs you are in:" The teacher said, pointing at the board. I searched for my name and I was with Timmy. WAIT WHAT?  
"I didn't even know you were in this class" I said, as he walked to my table.  
"Well I wish I wasn't!" he said.  
"Just don't do anything that will get me lower than an A+" I said, logging onto the computer.  
"Whatever" he said, rolling his eyes. Oh no he didn't.  
"Listen, You better do this properly or else.." I said, glaring at him. After that, it was arguing galore. And to think that I have a crush on him?!

 **So now we got Krystal in the picture :P. Next chapter will be up sooner , I'm writing it now. It'll be BloomXSky, and AishaXNabu. Then after that it will be random and mainy Stella and Brandon. Oh and I was thinking, since jealousy is literally the best tool to use, should I put Nex and Roy in? And Diaspro?**


	4. Food Fights With The Enemy Posse

**Okay, so I HAD to update sooner because I love this story lol. I was thinking to give Forever and Always a break for a while, and work on this story? After this chapter it will be Stella and Brandon. For some reason I ind the other couples kinda boring, and I like writing Stella and Brandon, and some Musa and Riven too. I think because Musa and Riven have loads of problems in their relationship which makes them come back stronger, and Riven is afraid of commitment in this story. PS - Theres a lot of swearing in this chapter, just a warning.  
Enjoy :) **

**Bloom's P.O.V**

Second day, not so bad, well so far. All morning, I've been trying to concentrate, but my mind was somewhere else. I kept having weird thoughts in my mind, about Sky. I mean, unlike the others, we aren't really in a war with each other. We're just friends, but every time he talks to me, smiles at me or even looks at me, I just get all mushy inside. Okay, I admit it, I have a teensy weeny crush on him. But that won't distract me because this mission is my main focus.  
"Bloom, what do you think are the best Earth brands? Like, I want to go shopping after school and check out Gucci, Prada, Chanel, and..are you listening?!" Stella said, waving her hand in front of my face.  
"Yeah what about Chanel?" I said, turning to her.  
"You've been kinda off lately, Its not just me right?" Tecna said.  
"Maybe she's daydreaming about a certain someone.." Musa smirked.  
"Do you guys think its fate that we're assigned with these guys, like to make up?" I said. Shit, why the hell did I let that slip out?  
"Fate? Its far from fate honey, its bad luck!" Stella snickered.  
"Don't tell me your falling for him again? Damn, I knew this mission would flop!" Aisha asked.  
"No, I was just wondering. I have no feelings for him whatsoever!" I said, taking a bite from my sandwich.  
"Anyways, what do you think? Which stores are the best?" Stella asked.  
"Mind if we join?" Nabu asked, walking towards our table.  
"No, you guys can go have lunch somewhere else!" Aisha snapped. Whats her deal?  
"Aisha!" Flora whispered.  
"Go ahead, just don't invade our privacy or talk to us" Tecna sighed.  
"Sky? Why are you hanging with these bitches?" some girl said, clinging onto his shoulder. The girls had blonde hair in curls that look like macaroni, red-orange eyes that were like the devils, and at least 10 layers of makeup on. Her name was Diaspro.  
"Excuse me? Who are you calling bitches?" I said, coming face to face with her.  
"You! You should keep away from MY sky, little slut!" Diaspro hissed. Thats when Stella started to get defensive.  
"Don't you talk to her like that you whore! Bloom is far from a slut, in fact, if anyones a slut here, well, go look in the mirror honey. You're the one wearing skimpy ass crop tops and butt shorts! And don't even get me started on your makeup, a billion layers of fake. So before you go pointing fingers, stop and use your microscopic brain!" Stella snapped. Diaspro looked as if she as ready to kill, but also as if she was gonna cry.  
"Oh, you wanna go huh? I will f*ck your face up so badly, your mother will feel it!" Diaspro said.  
"TOO FAR BITCH!" Stella yelled, grabbing Sky's macaroni and dumping it in her hair.  
"I was going to eat that!" Sky sighed. They were both standing on top of the table, like 2 lions about to kill.  
"Oh so you want it that way?" Diaspro asked, grabbing a Musa's salad and throwing it at Stella.  
"Hey! Bitches don't take my food and get away with it!" Musa snapped, joining Stella on top of the table.  
"STELLA, MUSA STOP IT!" Flora yelled.  
"Little miss flower girl decided to step in huh?" Krystal said.  
"Nope, I'm joining them!" Flora said, anger in her eyes. Flora must really hate this girl.  
"Guys! Break this up now!" I screamed, in unison with Sky. Stella and Musa shot the girls dirt looks and dropped the food they were about to throw.  
"We aint done with you just yet!" Musa hissed, as they walked off to the bathroom to clean up. Thank god no teachers were here, otherwise they'd be in major trouble.  
"Keep away from Sky!" Diaspro whispered, walking way with her posse.  
"Don't listen to her, she's a bit obsessive and insane.." Sky chuckled.  
"Yeah.." I laughed nervously. Did he just give me permission to get close or something? Nah, I'm just overthinking it.  
"That cheap ass bitch is gonna pay for ruining my new heels! They're the Balmain new addition!" Stella whined, coming back to our table.  
"You over react to everything, like they're just shoes for gods sake!" Brandon said.  
"JUST SHOES? See this is why you don't appeal to the ladies!" Stella said.  
"Relax, we'll go shopping after school" Musa said.  
"Shit, I totally forgot I told Danny I'd join him for lunch for some soda tasting test." Stella said. Nicknames already?  
"Honey your lunch is all over your face and clothes!" I laughed.  
"Whatever, let her go, she can't cause a fight around him unless she gets jealous.." Musa smirked.  
"Ha Ha very funny. You girls should join me, its more fun than sitting with these guys!" Stella said.  
"Why do you act like you hate us so much? Afraid to admit that you love us?" Brandon said.  
"Its not an act. If you wanna know the reason, think back to the burned remains of my hard work!" Stella said, and with that, she was was off.  
"Talk about holding a grudge!" Riven said.

 **Aisha's P.O.V**

After the wild food fight at lunch, we had PE. Unfortunately, we had Diaspro and her friends, aka the enemy posse, in our class. We went to the locker rooms to change, then into the netball court.  
"Finally, something I can focus my energy on!" I said, tying my shoes.  
"Netball is like the one sport I don't totally fail at" Stella said.  
"Well, you better be good enough to knock out Diaspro and her friends" Musa said.  
"Not gonna waste my energy on that, so the pleasure is yours" Stella said. The coach put us into groups, so it was Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and I against Diaspro, Krystal, and 4 other of their friends called Mitzi, Kate, Lizzy and Alison.( yep, had to add in Mitzi but I don't plan to use her for Stella and Brandon)  
"Game on" Bloom whispered, throwing the ball up in the air.  
"Pass to me!" Tecna said, jumping up to hit the ball.  
"Musa hit it!" Stella screamed.  
"Calm down!" Flora laughed.  
"Aisha!" Musa said, passing it to me. My eye was on the ball, and I hit it a split second before Krystal could reach it.  
"SCORE!" The coach said, blowing her whistle.  
"We did it!" Stella said, throwing her hands up in the air. We went to the side bench while the guys played.  
"Hey, you were pretty good" Some guy said to me. He had tan skin, light blonde hair and dark grey eyes.  
"I'm Roy" he said.  
"Aisha" I said.  
"You're different then the other girls, like in a good way" he said.  
"How so?" I asked, raising a brow.  
"You're so independent and fearless" he said.  
"Woah woah woah, we just met and you're flooding me with compliments?" I smirked.  
"What else am I supposed to talk about?" he said.  
"Why, you're so kind" I joked.  
"Anyways, what other sports are you into?" Roy asked.  
"All sports pretty much. If I explained all of them we'd be here until Christmas" I said.  
"Aisha, I need to talk to you" Nabu said.  
"Why?" i asked. He mouthed 'mission' to me.  
"oh, um I'll see you round then Roy" I said, as I walked to the side with Nabu.  
"What? What was so important you had to drag me out of a decent conversation?" I whispered.  
"Oh nothing" Nabu said.  
"What do you mean 'nothing'? You said you wanted to talk about the mission?" I said.  
"Oh, right. about that.. Its not about the mission" he said.  
"Then what?" I asked.  
"Just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't talk to Roy" he said.  
"Why?" I said.  
"Because I don't trust him. He might be Acheron in disguise or something" he said.  
"Oh wow. You are one idiot of a person" I said, shaking my head.  
"Thanks, you really lifted my self esteem" he said sarcastically.  
"Theres nothing wrong with Roy. Maybe you're just jealous" I smirked.  
"Why would that be?" he said.  
"You don't want me to talk to other guys but you're talking to me now" I said.  
"Whatever, I knew you liked me" he said.  
"Bye" I said, turning around and going back to the sidelines.  
"Ooh, is this something I should know about?" Stella asked.  
"What?" I said.  
"You and..Nabu?" she smirked.  
"Stella! NO! Nuh uh!" I said. Theres no escaping the Stella torture now..  
"Whatever you say" she sang, going back to that Daniel guy she claims is just a friend.  
"Miss matchmaker over there invades everyones love life else but herself!" I said, drinking down a bottle o sparkling water.  
"Tell me about it! You know how much she torments me about Riven? Like as IF!" Musa said.  
"The most important thing is, don't take advice from her because it might ruin your love life" Tecna said.  
"Oh come on you guys, don't be so harsh she's only trying to help" Flora said.  
"Yeah, like the time she HELPED you by setting you up in club?" Bloom said.  
"Oh yeah." Flora sighed.  
"I think Stella still is head over heels for Brandon, but is so busy shipping other people that she doesn't show it" Bloom said.  
"What do you say we give her a taste of her own medicine and set her up on a date with him? Its not a bad thing" Musa said.  
"Okay, no WE are turning into Stella. This is a mission remember, no time for falling for our partners in battle" I said.  
"Come on, we can squeeze it in. Or atleast get it out of her that she likes him! Trust me, it will be a good thing because I'd rather have them making out all the time than yelling and attacking each other" Tecna said.  
"Okay okay." I sighed.  
"What are you guys talking about? I heard my name" Stella said, joining us.  
"Shopping" Flora said, winking at me.  
"Oooh Goody!" Stella squealed.  
"Yep, ooh goody" I said, with a devious smirk on my face.


	5. Facing the Trix

**Nothing to say except thanks for all the reviews you guy are the best :). Btw, thanks for the dancing idea Jen, I'm gonna try squeeze that in somewhere. This chapter is leading off the last one but in Stella's P.O.V, and I got a review that its a bit hard to read so I spaced the dialogue out, hopefully its easier to read now. BTW if its still too cramped, then put it on reader view, and tell me if I should keep writing like this. Enjoy!**

 **Stella's P.O.V**

"Shit, I totally forgot I told Danny I'd join him for lunch for some soda tasting test." I said.

"Honey your lunch is all over your face and clothes!" Bloom laughed.

"Whatever, let her go, she can't cause a fight around him unless she gets jealous.." Musa smirked.

"Ha Ha very funny. You girls should join me, its more fun than sitting with these guys!" I said.

"Why do you act like you hate us so much? Afraid to admit that you love us?" Brandon said. Cocky bastard.

"Its not an act! If you wanna know the reason, think back to the burned remains of my hard work!" I said, walking off.

"Talk about holding a grudge!" Riven said. I looked for Daniel and spotted him on a table with a couple other guys and girls, like maybe 5 including him.

"Hey, Stel" Daniel said, signalling for me to sit down.

"Hi" I smiled. The other 4 had welcoming smiles on their faces, and he introduced me to them. There were 2 girls, one with blue eyes and blonde hair called Emily, and one with black hair and green eyes called Sophie, and 2 guys, one called Luke who had brown eyes and light brown hair, and one called Jake who had greyish blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, and finally there was Daniel. Luke was dating Emily and Jake was dating Sophie, and Daniel was single but a huge flirt. Okay, long boring introductions, I know.

"Aw you guys are such a cute couple!" Emily squealed, looking at me and Dan.

"Oh, no I'm not dating him. We're just friends, like seriously" I said.

"Finally I don't feel like a third wheel, or a fifth wheel in this case, anymore!" Dan joked.

"So. You up for some soda?" Sophie asked, dumping a pack of 6 different sodas on the table.

"Yep. I don't need to have the whole bottle right?" I said.

"Its only a sip of each. Our dumb maths teacher made us do this survey thing so we made it interesting by using which Sodas are most popular amongst teenagers, not what newspapers are the most popular among old people, like he told us to do" Jake said, pouring them into plastic cups.

"Which one first?" I asked. He pointed to the one with orange fizzy soda in it, so I took a sip.

"BLEUGH!" I said, wiping my mouth.

"I know right! I saved best for last!" Sophie said.

"Well you have good soda taste because that one tastes like something teachers would enjoy, more specifically, Miss Griselda" I said.

"Miss Griselda? Let me guess, some strict, really annoying teacher at your old school?" Luke said.

"Yep, she almost expelled me for blowing up the po- the lab, blowing up the lab" I said, interrupting myself. I almost said potions lab, if that slipped out they'd think I'm crazy!

"See, perfect match! She's a bad girl, your a bad boy, she's insanely pretty, and you're insanely cute, which I'm saying as a FRIEND" Emily said, which made me blush like crazy.

"Do you not understand the concept of opposite genders being involved in a friendship? Enough with the matchmaking!" Dan said.

"Don't be so harsh, my friends say I'm a matchmaker too, and a good one I might add!" I laughed.

"You've got the Hastings attitude" Sophie said.

"Pretty Little Liars reference?" I said.

"Yep, you are DEFIANTLY in my good book!" Emily said. After a tasting all the sodas, lunch was over and we had PE. I overheard the girls talking about me, and they said it as about shopping so I was all up for it.

"Musa, can I drive?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me think..Stella, behind the wheel of my car, on the streets of Gardenia where innocent men and women walk by. I don't think so" She said sarcastically.

"Okay okay I'm a reckless driver, I know, don't rub it in my face!" I sighed, getting in the front.

"Where are we going, the Mall right?" Musa asked, turing on the radio.

"Duh!" I said.

"So, Stella, how do you feel about Brandon?" Flora asked.

"What do you mean how do I feel about him?" I scoffed. God not this again.

"She means, do still have feelings for him, do you like him, even as a friend?" Aisha asked.

"No! And If I were to describe my feelings towards him, Flora's ears would not appreciate all the swearing and cussing!" I said.

"And anyways, I know you guys are still crushing on them thats why your asking me!" I said.

"Or is it that you're snapping at us and always yelling at him because you express your love through anger?" Musa smirked.

"If I expressed my love through anger then I'd be tormenting you guys, and being the nicest person in the world to Brandon!" I said. Truth is, I have no idea about how I feel towards him. I obviously hate him, and get mad at him because it reminds me of what happened last year. Riven was right, i totally do hold a grudge like that.

"Turn right at the next stop sign to get there" Tecna said, interrupting my thoughts.

"How are things going between you and Daniel?" Bloom asked.

"You act like we're dating, so for the tenth time we are friends. He's kinda like my GBF, you know like the movie?" I said.

"What are you on about?" Musa asked.

"Remember, GBF as in Gay Best Friend?" I said.

"Daniels gay?" Aisha said.

"No, he's straight, I just mean he's kinda like the guy in the movie minus the gay part, so he's just a...Guy best friend?" I said.

"Well stick with calling him Dan because people will get the wrong idea" Flora laughed.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Wait I need to find a good parking space" Musa said.

"Who cares about parking just park anywhere and lets go!" I whined, desperate to go shopping. Once we finally got out of the car and into the mall, I went to literally all the stores, and bought as much as I could carry. Then once my arms were full, I used Musa's, Bloom's, Tecna's Aisha's and Flora's arms to carry my shopping.

"That'll last me for the mission" I said.

"Stella, there is enough to last ALL of us a whole YEAR!" Tecna sighed.

"Don't worry you can borrow anything you want from my closet!" I smiled.

"Good because I'm totally taking that graphic tee and those black jeans" Musa said.

"Already planning outfits are we?" I said.

"I'm taking that floral headband for tomorrow" Flora said.

"And I'm taking those high wasted shorts" Tecna said.

"And I NEED those platform pumps" Bloom said.

"Army green ripped jeans are def mine!" Aisha said.

"Calm down you guys, I know you're incredibly desperate to get a hold of my fabulous couture!" I said sarcastically, flipping my hair.

"Cocky much?" Bloom whispered.

"At least I'm joking unlike some people aka The enemy Posse" I said.

"I know right, they're all 'OMG my daddy said I can't buy the white house because it belongs to the president like how is that even fair!" Musa said, in a spoilt brat kind of tone.

"So what do you guys wanna do when we get home?" Flora said.

"How about we actually start looking for Acheron and the Trix" Tecna said.

"Not if we find you first!" Icy said, appearing in front of us. We were in an alley, and were surrounded by the Trix, but Acheron wasn't here. No powers, great, just great.

"Perfect f*cking timing!" I sighed to myself. All we could do now was dodge their attacks, but not fight back.

"ICE ATTACK!" Icy screamed, sending disks of crystals at Flora.

"Watch out Flo!" Bloom yelled, as Flora jumped up to a platform. We climbed up the plumbing ladder until we were on the top of a building (like the ones in season 4).

"Surrounded, and nowhere to go girlies?" Darcy cackled.

"LIGHNING BOLT" Stormy yelled, sending streams of lightning at me. I covered my face with my hands and expected to fall back, but instead I was untouched. I moved my arms and opened my eyes to see a bright green phanto blade in front of me.

"Brandon?" I said. Luckily the specialists arrived in the nick of time, but I didn't make it seem like a good thing.

"Excited to see me?" he chuckled.

"No, I can defend myself ya know!" I huffed.

"Lets be real here, you would be demolished if I didn't defend you, so accept the fact that you can't fight without powers" he said. You know what? I know karate so screw you Brandon! While the guys were busy fighting the Trix, Aisha and I were on the edge of the platform about to be swallowed by a ginormous tornado.

"What do we do?" I panicked.

"Well it either be eaten by that, fall off, or jump" Aisha said.

"JUMP? Are you crazy?" I said.

"Come on Stel, we can make it!" she said.

"Maybe you can, but I certainly can't!" I said. It was coming closer, and the wind was making my hair go crazy.

"Stella NOW!" She screamed. I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, as we took a step back and then jumped across to the other platform.

"I'm alive!" I sang, as I opened my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a rush of energy in me, and I felt strong again.

"Stel, we got our powers back! We got Bloomix!" Aisha said. And she was right, just then, I transformed.

"These outfits are rad, and the colour is so chic, and..." I started.

"Stella, stop checking yourself out, we have Trix booties to kick." Aisha said, as we flew back to the other platform. I noticed Flora had Bloomix as well, probably by saving someone, she's so selfless and caring so it would have been a piece of cake for her.

"Dark slam" Darcy said, shooting at Musa.

"Light spectrum" I said, sending a pink and yellow spiralling beam at her attack, breaking it off.

"How did they get new powers?!" Darcy said.

"Who cares, we'll just get Acheron to make us stronger" Stormy said.

"Come on sisters, this isn't the end!" Icy hissed, as they all disappeared in thin air.

"Yeah what were you saying about me not being able to defend myself?" I smirked to Brandon, who just chuckled.

"At least half of us have powers. Now Bloom, Musa and I need to earn Bloomix." Tecna said.

"How the hell did I earn it though, all I did was jump over a building, no biggie" I said.

"It was a biggie if you were scared to death, and whimpering 'Aisha, help me, I can't do it'" Aisha mocked.

"Whatever" I huffed.

"Now, we should be getting back before they strike again." Bloom said.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, with my eyes wide.

"What? What is it Stel? The Trix? Acheron?" Flora said in a worried tone.

"No, my couture, its down there. I swear if they laid a finger on my shopping I will karate chop their faces like f*cking buzz lightyear!" I huffed, flying back down and checking my bags.

"Such a Stella comment" Musa sighed.

"How much did you buy? You'll need a truck to carry that home!" Brandon said, appearing right next to me.

"Jesus christ boy, don't ever do that again you scared the hell outta me" I gasped.

"Can we go home I'm hungry!" Musa whined.

"Okay okay, just once I get my bags into the car" i said, loading them into the back. Once we got home, I loaded everything into my closet, then got a lecture from Bloom on not using any magic.

"Especially at school, if you get into a fight, you can't threaten them with spells or transform" Bloom said, walking around in circles.

"Is that all?" I said.

"Oh, almost forgot. Absolutely NO pranks, am I clear?" she said.

"Dammit! Okay fine, no pranks, no magic." I sighed. I changed into a light grey adidas sweatshirt, black leggings and a pair of fuzzy socks, and put my hair into a messy bun. As I walked into the kitchen, I could smell something really nice cooking, which was definitely Flora's egg, chicken and vegetable noodles. I requested pizza, but Flora said I need to eat something healthy. She's literally the mother of all of us.

"I'm gonna make some hot chocolate, you want some Flo?" I asked, getting a mug.

"Yep" she smiled.

"I want some too" Brandon said, popping his head into the kitchen door.

"Me too" Nabu said

"And me" Bloom said.

"Diddo" Helia said.

"Me-" Sky started, but I cut him off.

"OKAY I GET THE IDEA HOT CHOCOLATE FOR EVERYONE!" I yelled, hearing 11 yeses.

"Ugh this is so much work!" I whined.

"You have magic, stupid!" Riven said from the other room.

"I forgot, no need to be rude, f*ckface!" I yelled,waving my finger to stir around 12 spoons. I finished them all off with whipped cream and white and pink marshmallows, because I'm Tumblr like that.

"You all owe me!" I said, going to the living room and giving them out.

"I don't, because I already saved you before" Brandon smirked.

"Yeah well there won't be anymore saving from now on" I said.

"Guys Miss Faragonda's calling" Tecna said.

"Girls, how are you doing?" Miss F said.

"Good. Stella, Flora and Aisha got their Bloomix, and we faced the Trix but they were weak compared the Bloomix power, so they went back to get stronger" Bloom explained.

"Well done girls. It will take a lot longer than you think this time. I discovered that Acheron is still trapped and the trix are building up power to free him. Once he's freed, the real mission will begin, but now its defending yourselves and the people of Gardenia. The Trix could take months to build up power." Miss F said.

"Months? So its like a long vacation on Earth" I squealed.

"Just be careful and keep a low profile, no magic at school remember!" She said. Everyone looked at me for some reason.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said.

"Because last time we came here you threatened to turn someone into a toad!" Musa said.

"Bye, and good luck" Miss F said, ending the call. Once I finished eating dinner and drank my hot coco, I went to bed, a long well deserved slumber after a long day.

 **I'm tired now lol. I know there isn't that much SXB, just Brandon flirting, but more is coming soon, I promise! R &R please :P**


	6. This is OUR table, bitches

**Heyy. So I decided to spice things up a bit, with Daniel getting involved ..XD BTW, theres lots of insults and swearing when it comes to Diaspro and her posse, so yh just saying beforehand. Oh and I started using lines lol.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V**

I woke up nice and early this morning, and being the devilish twisted crazy chick I am, I decided to get the pots and pans out again. I sneaked to the kitchen, opened the cupboards and got the loudest pan out, along with a wooden spoon. With an evil smirk on my face, I turned around just to see Brandon right in front of me. The shock scared me so much I fell back, yes, I fell into the cupboard under the sink, so klutzy I know, and bumped my head.

"Don't even think about it" he said, taking the pan out of my hand.

"OUCH! HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled, rubbing my head. He just chuckled and offered his hand out and I only took it because I was stuck in this cramped up space.

"Sweetie what happened I heard a scream!" Flora said, still half asleep. She ran up to me, and being the motherly figure she is, she observed me to see if I was hurt.

"Nothing, I just fell into the cupboard because this douche pushed me!" I said.

"You said I scared you" Brandon said, raising a brow.

"Pushing, scaring, SAME THING!" I said, in a 'duh' tone.

"You two really need some work if you're gonna end up being a couple" Flora sighed, shaking her head.

"What?" Brandon and I said simultaneously.

"Oh..um..nothing" she said, as if she just spilled something she wasn't supposed to.

"You girls better not be setting me up with him!" I whispered as I walked past her. What the hell are they up to? I went back to my room, and saw Bloom and Musa giggling.

"Whats up with you girlies?" I said, shutting the door.

"Stella, you're so right, I do totally like Sky. But don't you dare tell him!" Bloom said. HA! KNEW IT!

"See, you're still into him, and Musa, we all know you have a thing for Riven" I said.

"3 days on this mission and we're already failing!" Musa sighed.

"Maybe Miss F assisted us with them for a reason, maybe its not just 'bad luck' as Stella says" Flora said, walking in with a tray full of coffees.

"Mind if we join? We have food" Tecna asked, walking in with Aisha.

"You guys can't be serious, you actually think Miss F would do that?" I asked.

"No, I KNOW Miss F would do that, because I called her this morning and asked her if there was a reason, she said we should be straightening things out" Flora said.

"Whatever, I don't need a guy to boss me around!" Aisha said.

"Thats the spirit!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm so not bothered to change or do my hair or makeup, so Stel, do the honour" Bloom said. With the wave of my finger, everyone was changed into an outfit from what I bought yesterday.

"See, told you I'd let you borrow them anytime" I smiled.

"We should get going, I don't wanna get stuck in traffic." Musa said, grabbing her keys. We drove off to school, and just walked through the hallways since we had some time left.

"STELLA" someone shouted.

"Mr Steele! No shouting in the hallways!" A teacher snapped. Yep, it was definitely Dan.

"Prick" he said behind the teachers back.

"Hey, way to make an entrance, swearing at a teacher and all" I laughed.

"See you later Stel" Musa said, walking off with the girls, probably plotting something devious.

"So hows life?" he asked.

"Thats a question people ask when they have nothing to talk about, and I'm sure we can do better than that." I said.

"Right. So, have you started the science project yet?" he asked.

"Hey, its partner work you know, so you better help me" I said.

"When do you want to work on it then?" he asked.

"How about today after school my place?" I said.

"Yeah, cool with me." he said. Wait a minute, what did I just get myself into? Oh shit, when he comes over, he'll be questioning why there are 12 living at my house, and more importantly why 6 of them are guys! Stupid, stupid! Okay, I'll just call the guys and tell them to be out of sight.

"Yep, and just so you know, I have 5 roommates, because everything is better when you live with you best friends right?" I laughed nervously.

"Lucky you, you don't live with you parents" he said.

"Yeah, lucky me" I sighed.

"You know what, we should have some fun before class, what do you say we prank a teacher?" he smirked.

"This is why its good to have a bad boy as your best friend" I said, messing his hair.

"What shampoo do you use, your hair is like SO soft. Sorry I know I'm being super weird but its so fluffy" I said.

"I know you love me Stella, but we have teachers to prank" he laughed.

"We won't get caught or anything, right?" I asked.

"Nope, and you should know that because you had a food fight with Diaspro and didn't get caught, did you?" he said. He took out an air horn, and we went into a classroom and stuck it under the chair so when the teacher sits on it it will go off. We made it look like it belonged to a student who just left the school, so we wouldn't get in trouble, and then sneaked out.

"Imagine they never figure it out and she just chucks the chair out the window." I said.

"We'll just have to wait and see" he said.

"Ooh, I got an idea!" I smirked.

"I know that face, its the devious one" he said.

"Okay, so I go into the girls bathroom and start screaming, saying theres a monster in the stall, and then when someone comes in and opens it, you jump out with a clown mask." I said.

"And I got the perfect mask for that" he said, taking out a creepy clown mask with fake blood on it.

"Yeesh that it one scary mask" I said.

"Well I'm the king of pranks, so what do you expect?" he said. We went into the girls bathroom and luckily there weren't any girls checking themselves out in there, so he quickly hid in the stall, and I started screaming. I could see someone staring at me from the small window in the door, so I opened it and saw Brandon.

"Why are you screaming like that?" he asked.

"Go away you idiot you're ruining the prank!" I said, attempting to push him away.

"What prank? Don't tell me Daniel dragged you into it. Wait, what is he doing the girls bathroom?" He said.

"No, you don't get it and I'm not gonna explain so leave!" I said, shutting the door. He shrugged and walked away, and I saw Diaspro so I used this as a chance to get back at her. She came in to check up on her sloppy make up.

"Hi bitch, whats up?" I fake smiled.

"Nothing slutbag, you? she said.

"Oh, I heard that the stall over there is haunted" I said.

"As if. Are you scared, should I open it for you?" she said in a baby voice.

"Oh please do" I smirked.

"You are so patheti-AHHHHH!" she screamed, running away.

"THATS RIGHT BITCH! RUN AWAY!" I yelled.

"That really scared her" Daniel laughed.

"I know, we can laugh about it outside, lets get out of here, before people see you" I said.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Me, you, in a bathroom ALONE. Oh you know what I'm talking about, don't make me say it!" I said, dragging him out. The bell rang, and we walked to science and at down at the back, waiting for the teacher. Once she came in, she sat down, and the horn made her scream and fall off. Daniel and I were practically dying of laugher, and I almost fell off my chair because I giggled too much.

"WHO DID THA-AHH!" She started, sitting back down and hearing the horn again. The whole class was laughing, and Bloom and Aisha were looking at me suspiciously.

"Miss, theres a horn under your chair, its a classic prank" a student said.

"Snitch!" I whispered.

"Miss, thats Blake's horn, but he left this school yesterday so he must have done it as a goodbye prank" Daniel said. She rolled her eyes and threw the horn in the bin.

"Good work Danny!" I whispered, hi fiving him.

"I need to get my horn back from the bin though" he said.

"MISS STELLA! ARE YOU CONCENTRATING?" The teacher yelled.

"uh..yes Miss." I said. After lessons, at lunch, we were walking to the cafeteria, and Musa wouldn't stop complaining.

"I CANT BARE IT ANYMORE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Musa cried.

"Bare what?" Tecna asked.

"Riven. He's SO annoying." she whined.

'What did he do this time?" Bloom asked.

"Jerk face broke into my locker, and stole my iPod, and he won't give it back!" she huffed.

"He'll be hearing from me then" I said, barging my way through to the table they were sitting at.

"Give it back" I said.

"Give what back?" Riven said.

"Musa's iPod, hand it over NOW" I snapped.

"What makes you think I have it?" He said, acting all innocent.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm capable of!" I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said

"Just give it to her dude" Timmy said.

"I will embarrass you right here, right now, in front of everyone, because if you haven't forgotten, I have my powers back. So what do you prefer, I turn you into Medusa or hand it over" I said.

"Fine, fine" he sighed, getting it out of his pocket.

"Why did you have it anyway?" Helia asked.

"No reason" He said.

"I'll take that thank you very much" I said, snatching it.

"Oh and, when you get home, hide in your rooms and don't make a sound because I invited Daniel over" I said.

"A dick move, you're such an idiot" Riven said.

"Oh shut up Jerk face!" I hissed.

"Well I ain't hiding" Nabu said.

"Listen, its either that or I turn you all into my pet rats, am I clear?" I smiled.

"Whatever, your highness" Brandon said.

"Did you get it?" Musa asked.

"Yep. I suggest you check it, you know, incase he did anything to it" I said.

"You were saying something to do with turing the guys into rats, what was that about?" Flora asked.

"Daniel's coming over after school for some science project we have to do, and I already told him about you guys but he'd question 6 guys living with me, so I told them to hide." I said.

"Good luck with that then." Aisha said.

"What if he sees them? Are you going to explain?" Bloom asked.

"I'll think of something." I laughed.

"Are you sure you guys are doing a science project, or is it something else?" Musa smirked.

"MUSA! Stop with the dirty minded thoughts" I said.

"Thats just provoking her to think dirtier!" Tecna said.

"Oh my god you guys, I totally forgot to tell you." I giggled.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"This morning, Danny and I pulled a prank on Diaspro, and she burst into tears" I said, going into fits of giggles.

"Seriously? Tell us all the details" Aisha said.

"Okay, so, I made Daniel hide in a stall in the girls bathroom, and then I started screaming. Diaspro walked in and I told her the stall was haunted, and when she opened it, he jumped out with some creepy clown mask on, and she literally turned white, like she saw a ghost. She started screaming and ran away crying." I laughed.

"Thats how I react when I see her face" Musa said, wiping away a tear because of extreme laughing.

"Don't they have cameras in there?" Flora asked.

"No, unless this school has perverts for teachers" Bloom said.

"I'm starving can we get a table and eat already?" I whined.

"Okay, over there" Tecna said, pointing to a free table. Just as I put my bag down, I came face to face with Mitzi, one of the bitches from Diaspro's posse.

"This table is OURS blondie, so clear out!" Mitzi hissed.

"No, its ours!" I snapped. There was something I really didn't like about her, its as if we each have one main enemy in the group, and mines definitely Mitzi.

"We came here first, now get out of my presence bitch, you'll ruin my flawless looks" She said, flipping her ratty black hair. Now she's really gonna get it.

"Honey, your looks are so far from flawless, that they'd ruin my eyesight. Now, scram before I turn to stone by looking at your ugly completion" I said.

"Yeah right. You're just jealous" she said.

"Jealous? As if" Musa snorted.

"You know what, they're not worth it Stel, lets go somewhere else" Bloom said, grabbing my hand.

"Yep, thats right, go away" Mitzi said, with a fake smile. Flora made us sit with the guys, AGAIN. She just can't get enough, can she? And I'm pretty sure the others are happy about it too.

"She is such a...ugh I'm running out of insults, used all of them on her already" I sighed.

"F*cktard, Jackass, Prickstick," Musa started.

"Language!" Flora interrupted.

"Sorry, its just those bitches really get on my nerves, they walk around acting like they're all that, like they own the place and shit" I said.

"Why are you so frustrated? Oh wait, it's that time of the month isn't it?" Brandon said.

"Don't you start with me!" I hissed. In the corner of my eye, I could see Mitzi cackling. That witch.

"What is her problem? You know what, I'm gonna teach the toad a lesson!" I said.

"Stella, wait, no magic, remember!" Aisha said.

"Come on, I was gonna make her croak like a toad! Wait, no, I got it!" I said, waving my finger. Suddenly, a toad appeared in her soup. She was just about to eat it when..

"MITZI DON'T EAT IT THERES A TOAD IN YOUR FOOD!" Krystal screamed. After that, there was lot of havoc, non stop screaming, and a toad hopping around.

"Thats for taking our table!" I smirked, fist bumping Musa.

"Stel, would you give me a hand with this..WATCH IT BITCH!" Dan said, interrupting himself as he dodged a hair extension thrown across the room.

"Um, whats a 'watch it bitch'?" I laughed.

"I meant with this binder or folder or whatever the f*ck you wanna call it." he said, dropping a heavy red binder in front of me.

"Did someone just throw a hair extension at you?" Flora asked.

"Yep, god knows were that came from" he said.

"My moneys on Diaspro" Bloom said, chewing on a burger.

"BLOOM! You told me we didn't have any burgers!" I whined, staring at her food.

"Sorry" she shrugged.

"Sooo, why do I have to hold this heavy ass folder thingy?" I asked.

"Because I carried it the whole morning, and its partner work, thats why" Dan said.

"But you're all strong and fit so why can't you do it?" I asked. He handed me his bag, signalling me to hold it, which is what I did...aaand I fell to the floor.

"You could've warned me! Its so freaking heavy I can't even." I said, sitting on the floor.

"Its either that or you're super weak" Brandon said.

"Oh shut up!" I said, standing up and dragging his bag onto the table.

"What have you got in there, rocks?" Tecna asked.

"Is this a joke?" I said, opening the bag only to see giant rocks in it.

"What can you say, she's always right" Aisha said.

"Why the hell do you have rocks in your bag? Wait, lemme guess, to use to throw at the football team?" I scoffed.

"STELLA! Don't say that! The guys on the team are super smokin hot!" Bloom said, making Sky roll his eyes.

"Jealous much?" I accidentally blurted out, earning me a glare from Sky. Oops.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"uh..nothing, sooo about the rocks?" I said.

"Firstly, I have nothing against the football team even though they're a bunch of self absorbed pricks, and second, Mr Newton gave me these rocks for the project and he said to crack them open and write analysis on the core or some shit like that, just google it. Now if you don't mind..." Daniel said, dumping them on my table.

"Wait! I can't carry the binder and the rocks, I'll get shoulder pains! Its all too heavy!" I said.

"OR, you're too weak" Brandon said again.

"Why don't you carry it then" I said. Somehow, he managed to carry them without a single sign of struggle. Oh who am I kidding, he's a goddamn specialist. Obviously he can carry them because he's super fit, I mean those muscular arms and rock hard abs, and..wait, am I fantasising about him? Okay, I admit he's hot, but that doesn't mean I'm into him, right?

"What were you saying?" Brandon said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah well you have unfair advantages!" I said.

"Just keep them in your locker, Sherlock" Dan smiled, walking away.

"No need for the sarcasm" I said, attempting to pick up the bag. Useless, completely and utterly useless, yet I continued to embarrass myself.

"Need some help, sunshine?" Brandon said, appearing literally centimetres aways from me. Sunshine? Where'd the nickname come from?

"Not from you" I hissed, gaining back my personal space.

"Don't look like it" he said, picking up the bag and binder. I stared at him with a confused look.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" He said. The girls were all smiling at me, and Musa was grinning like freaking cheshire cat.

"GO!" Bloom mouthed to me. I furrowed my eyebrows at her before following after Brandon. We walked to my locker and he dumped the bag and binder in.

"Why is your locker full of pictures of random guys?" He said.

"They are NOT random, they're special." I snapped. It was true, my locker was filled with pictures of my favourite celebrities, because I'm a typical fangirl. Joking, I'm not that obsessed, at least I think. There were pics of Chris Collins, Joe Sugg, Diego Barrueco, Cody Christian, etc.

"Yeah thats why you have a pic of me in it, right?" He smirked, taking out a small picture of himself from my locker. How the HELL did that get in there?

"I swear I did NOT put that there" I said. I will murder the idiot who slid that in my locker, and at the moment my top suspect is none other than Riven.

"Oh stop making excuses sunshine, I know you love me" he said, leaning to the locker beside mine.

"Far from love actually" I smiled, slamming my locker and walking away.

"Its not good to lie to yourself" he said, catching up with me. Great, now he has an excuse to tease me, and he thinks I'm in love with him. He's such a cocky little bastard.

"What kind of a girl calls their crush a cocky little bastard?" Brandon said. Shit, did I say that out loud?

"You. are. not. my. crush." I said through gritted teeth. I swear, keep going and I'll wipe that smirk off your pretty little face with my bare fist.

"Then why do you have a picture of me in your 'collection'?" He asked.

"You tell me! And don't answer that!" I said.

"Yo Stel" Daniel said, walking up to me. Let me use this as an advantage to show Brandon I really don't like him...

"Heyy, where have you been?" I said flirtatiously. I saw Brandon rolling his eyes at me. If he didn't like that then he'll certainly hate my next move.

"Its only been 20 minutes? I-" Dan started, but I interrupted him. I got up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay.." he said, raising a brow. Brandon's arms were crossed but I could see his fists were clenched. What was his problem? Why was he so angry?

"Come on lets go, I need your opinion on something" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

"I though YOU were the one who wanted to be 'just friends'?" Daniel said.

"Sorry, I just need to get away from Brandon. The jerk was teasing me because some prick slipped a picture of him in my locker so he thinks that I like him. Then you popped up so I used it as an excuse to escape" I sighed.

"Well you could've taken advantage of it by making out with me" He smirked.

"Yeah no." I said.

"Anyways I hope you find that prick who slipped the picture in your locker and kick their ass, and if you need help with that then you know where to find me." He smiled, walking off.

"Yep oh and by the way, I normally drive to school with my roommates, so there won't be enough space. Do you think you can both of us a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, meet me after school in the parking lot" he said, before I walked back to the canteen.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Bloom said, with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting down .

"You've been gone for 25 minutes, and walking to your locker takes like 5 minutes. What have you been _doing_ with Brandon?" Aisha asked.

"You guys, she was OBVIOUSLY in the janitors closet making out with him" Musa said casually.

"EWW NO!" I said, scrunching up my nose in disgust.

"Then what were you doing?" Tecna asked.

"Getting tortured by Brandon, because someone put a picture of him in my locker and he thinks I'm in love with him!" I said.

"Who do you think did that?" Flora said. I glared at Riven, hopefully he gets the idea.

"Why are you looking at me?" Riven said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because YOU invaded my locker just like you did to Musa's." I said sarcastically.

"Me? Pfft why would _I_ do that?" he said. Okay thats it. I got up out of my seat and grabbed him by the top of his shirt.

"I don't know, you tell me!" I snapped.

"Stella, calm down! You don't want to cause another scene, do you?" Bloom said, giving me that _'put him down and come here_ ' look.

"Whatever, I know you did it, so don't even try to deny it!" I hissed, loosening my grip and sitting back down.

"Anyways, didn't you tell him that you didn't put the picture there?" Flora asked.

"Been there, done that. He thinks I'm making excuses" I said, rolling my eyes.

"So where is he now?" Tecna said.

"God knows. I made an escape when I saw Dan" I said, not explaining the whole thing. If I said I kissed him, the girls would go mental.

"Don't worry, he'll come around or probably forget about it" Musa said.

"He better" I sighed.

 **Sorry, I know its not my usual quick updates, and I meant to write more in this chapter but I explained everything in detail so its really long, like 4,101 words lol. I'll update soon, cus I already know what the next chapters about. R &R please. Bye ^-^**


	7. Confessions and Questions

**Hi :3. So, some of you want more Daniel and Stella to make Brandon jelly, eh? Your wish is my command :P...**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Soooo, whats this _project_ about?" Musa smirked.

"Rocks, Musa. Not how babies are made, okay?" I said, opening my locker and taking out the heavy load.

"So it's true, your locker is full of hot guys" Bloom squealed, gazing at the pictures in my locker.

"Move out the way, I wanna see!" Tecna said, as they all crowded around my locker, leaving me on the floor beside them.

"I see how it is" I said, looking taken aback. I heaved myself up and rolled my eyes at the girls dreamily staring into my locker.

"Thats enough eye candy for one day girlies!" I said, slamming my locker shut.

"I never knew you had Cody Christian in there" Bloom said.

"Who?" Aisha said.

"Mike Montgomery, you know, Aria's little brother from Pretty Little Liars" I said.

"Ohhh. I knew you had a thing for him, I mean the way you stare at the TV when he comes on" Musa laughed.

"At least I'm not in love with the Biebs" I scoffed.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH DUSTBIN BEAVER!" Musa screamed.

"Ahem. MY word play!" Flora said.

"Whatever, I need to meet up with Dan so I'll see you girls later. Oh, and tell the guys to stay in their rooms!" I said

"Will do" Tecna said. I walked to the parking lot and spotted Dan on his phone next to a black range rover.

"Nice ride" I said.

"Thanks, and expensive too" he laughed.

"Can we stop at a McDonalds Drive thru? I'm starving" I said, putting my seat belt on.

"Sure, I was gonna get a burger anyways" he said. We drove off and I texted Brandon to make sure he was clear on the plan.

 **Me:** _Are you in your room, out of sight?_

 **Brandon** _ **:** Nope. I'm in your room looking through your stuff :P_

 **Me:** _GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE AND GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!_

 **Brandon:** _Whatever. BTW you should text me more often, sunshine ;)_

 **Me:** _-_-_

I rolled my eyes at his flirting and stashed my phone back in my pocket.

"What do you want Stel?" Daniel said. I raised a brow at him in confusion.

"Like from McDonalds, what are you ordering?" he said.

"Ohh. I'll have a double cheeseburger and a chocolate chip frappe please" I said to the speaker. We picked up the food and I put my address into the GPS. When we got there, he parked on the driveway and I opened the door, crossing my fingers that those morons are in their rooms.

"MUSA MELODY COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL TELL YOU KNOW WHO YOUR SECRET!" Bloom yelled, chasing Musa around the the living room.

"IF YOU DO THAT I'LL TELL YOU KNOW WHO _YOUR_ SECRET!" Musa yelled back.

"Oh come one, it was just an egg" Aisha said, Tecna nodding in agreement.

"Just an egg? Lets see how you like it!" Bloom said, grabbing a bag of flour and throwing it up in the air. The whole room was covered in white smoke, including me. I smacked my head in embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I screamed, silencing everyone as if I just froze them.

"Well, we were making brownies and them Musa over here decided go throw an egg in my hair, which was a dick move because it ended up in a food fight" Bloom explained.

"So where are the brownies?" Daniel asked.

"Oh we didn't get round to making them" Tecna said, wiping some coco powder off her shirt.

"When Flora sees that her beloved kitchen looks like a food tornado happened in there, she will murder you guys. So I suggest you clean that up to save your asses" I said, going to my room. I'm surprised the guys actually stayed quiet. I mean with all the screaming and that.

"So where do we start?" I asked.

"With these" Daniel said, dumping out the rocks onto the floor.

"You have flour in your hair" I said, trying to whip it out.

"Me? Stella go look in the mirror" he said. I stood up and did as he said, and I looked like a f*cking ghost.

"I am going to kill those girls if Flora doesn't get the chance." I said, sitting back down and ruffling my hair.

"They seem fun, I bet you wouldn't complain if you were a part of the food fight" he said.

"Yeah you're probably right" I said.

"Okay so how do we get this thing open?" Daniel said.

"We could use a..wait no, bad idea" I said, thinking of crazy methods of cracking this dumb rock open.

"Ooh, I know. We could use this" I said, taking a baseball bat out of my closet.

"You keep a baseball bat in your closet?" he asked.

"Well you never know, there could be a murderer or robber in your room, and its easier to just beat them" I said.

"Right with the amount of couture you have in here, I'm sure a guy would come through here and steal stuff" he said sarcastically. That reminds me, Jerk face said he looked through my stuff. I swear, if he took anything, well lets just say I have my ways.

"Okay, stand back" I said, holding the bat up. He stood up and walked back, as I smashed the rock. We wrote up some analysis and kept the pieces in bags to store them for the presentation. We actually put effort into it, so after an hour, it was just Netflix and chill.

"So whatcha want to watch?" I asked, bouncing onto my bed next to him.

"I dunno, you choose as long as its not something science related because I have had enough of that shit for one day." He said.

"Okay, Pretty Little Liars. I need to catch up and theres like 2 episodes left until they reveal A" I said.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said.

"Do you want to order pizza?" I asked, grabbing my phone.

"Yep, and don't forget the soda." he said. I ordered the pizza and it came like 10 minutes later.

"You'll probably be lost if you haven't watched it from the beginning, so spoiler alert!" I laughed, turning up the volume and chucking the remote to the side.

"Nah, Sophie and Emily are obsessed and they force me to watch all of the episodes with them" he said.

"Well I wouldn't blame them, considering I'm doing it now." I smiled

* * *

"So Charles is Jason and Alison's long lost brother?" Dan said, stuffing a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Yeah, and they thought he was dead all this time" I said, picking at the peppers.

"Hey Sunshine, whats up?" Brandon said, opening the door. My eyes went wide and my mouth froze in a chewing position.

He has the nerve, scratch that, the _audacity,_ to walk in when I clearly told him to stay out? Okay, calm yourself Stella.

Kill. me. now.

"What are you doing here?" I said, glaring at him.

"Me? I'm always here, Sunshine" he smirked. Daniel was lost, the boy was clueless I tell you. He notice Dan was practically lying in my bed with me, and I noticed his fist clench up. His eyes locked with mine, waiting for my response. He was having way too much fun with this...

"Uh, he means that he comes over a lot because...uh..his friends...and my friends are..dating?" I said, trying of think of an excuse. Now they're gonna kill me...

"Are you sure thats the _only_ reason?" he said, leaning on the door.

"Positive" I hissed, getting up and slamming the door.

"There's something going on between you guys, isn't there" Daniel said.

"Nope, nothing at all. I told you already, remember, he thinks I'm in love with him" I said.

"Oh right. But still, if you are in love with him I'm totally setting you up, because what else are friends for?" he smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder enthusiastically.

"But I don't like him! Infact, I hate him!" I said, crossing my arms like a six year old child.

"Why do I find that hard to believe? Come on Stella, I've caught you staring at him enough times to say that you are in love with him" he teased.

"Not you too! My friends are already insane about it." I sighed. Okay, maybe he had a point. I can't deny that I've stared at him numerous times, but he's so damn hot that I..wait, did I just say that? What if I _am_ in love with him? Oh this is bad, I'm basically giving into him!

"Stella? Stella! Are you dreaming about Brandon?" Dan smirked, clicking his fingers in my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No I'm dreaming about food" I said. Believable reply because I dream about food often.

"Anyways, I gotta go its almost 8. See you at school, if you're not too busy with _Brandon_ " he said, grabbing his bag.

"I'm walking you to the patio before you open that big mouth of yours!" I said, opening the door. All the guys and girls were randomly scattered around the couch, watching a movie. So much for hiding.

"So, what did you guys do in there, it was pretty quiet" Riven said. HA HA HA so funny I forgot to laugh.

"Just focus on your movie!" I hissed, opening the front door.

"Aren't you gonna kiss him goodbye?" Nabu asked. I turned around and glared at him. Boy, these people are so embarrassing.

"Don't you start" I snapped.

"I'll take that kiss via text" Dan said, walking out the door.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES FOR GODS SAKE!" I screamed, slamming the door shut.

"Calm down woman, we didn't do anything wrong" Sky said in defence.

"Didn't do anything wro- Bullshit!" I yelled, interrupting myself.

"Take a chill pill" Timmy sighed.

"Easy for you to say, you ain't being tortured by words!" I said, walking into the kitchen, which was still messed up.

"YOU GUYS SAID YOU WERE GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP! Oh my god my head hurts from this idiocy" I moaned, rubbing my head.

"What is her problem today?" Helia whispered.

"Yeah Stel, why _are_ you so pissed?" Brandon asked.

"Because..because..." I stuttered, thinking of an answer. I couldn't tell him that the girls and Dan think I'm in love with him..

"You know what, the jokes on you guys because I told Dan that you guys were dating the girls" I said.

"You did what?" Musa said.

"Wait, she's just joking, you're just joking right?" Aisha said trying to laugh it off.

"No, I'm being serious?" I said.

"She's being serious" Tecna said, putting her head in her hands.

"STELLA I'M GONNA KILL YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM I'M WITH THAT CLOWN!" Musa said, attacking me. I fell down to the floor, rolling around on the ground with Musa on me.

"HELP ME I'M DYING THIS GIRL IS DANGEROUS SOMEONE HELP ME" I screamed.

"YOU COULD HAVE MADE UP A BETTER LIE, BUT NO, YOU DECIDED THAT WE'RE SUDDENLY DATING THEM?" Musa screamed. This girl weighs a ton I tell you.

"Hey, we have feelings you know" Riven said.

"OKAY YOU GUYS IM SORRY OKAY I WAS BEING TOO BITCHY AND I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE HELP ME" I screamed.

"COME _ON_! SHE'S KILLING ME I HAVE DREAMS YOU KNOW, I CANT DIE LIKE THIS" I said, practically dying by the second. I managed to push her off so I was on top of her, but she rolled around the ground as if she were a dog.

"OWW MY HEAD" I yelled. Musa was finally pulled off me, by Aisha and Tecna.

"Oh my god Stella your head, its bleeding!" Bloom said, rushing down and kneeling in front of me as I sat up. My fingers grazed my temple, and they came back with blood.

"Holy f*ck Musa's a vampire! And now the venoms turing me into one! This is twilight without the super hot guys!" I said dramatically, assuming she bit me.

"No you idiot, I didn't bite you. You hit your head on the table" Musa said.

"Where is the only sensible person in this group when you need her" I sighed, as everyone just crowded around me, staring. Useless, they're useless I tell you, I mean instead of helping me, Riven took a goddamn video of her attacking me and now he's adding a caption, like what the actual f*ck?

Suddenly, I heard the door click, and it was Flora.

"HALLELUJAH, FLORA!" I said, running up to her and hugging her like a reunited child and soldier.

"Stella? What happened to you sweetie? What happened to the kitchen?!" She said.

"The girls had a food fight and I told them to clean up, guess they don't take orders from me, huh? And Musa ATTACKED me and the table leg assaulted my head!" I said.

"Stella do you even know what you're saying?" Tecna asked.

"If we made a reality show outta this we'd make a fortune, I mean theres more drama in one day than a whole season of KUWTK" Brandon said.

"I mean, who doesn't want to watch girls fighting and throwing cupcake batter at eachother" Riven laughed

"I'm gonna bleed to death can you please get me a bandage or something?" I said, exaggerating for the sake of it.

"Yeah, its just, why didn't you guys use magic to clean the kitchen?" Flora said, snapping her fingers, making the kitchen look good as new.

"Totally forgot" Aisha said, face palming herself. I sat on the kitchen counter, as Flora gently patted my temple with a damp cloth and wrapping a bandage around my head.

"You can take it off in the morning and the wound will be gone thanks to my herbal solutions" Flora smiled.

"Thanks you're a life saver" I said, jumping off and walking back to the living room.

"Geez Stella, you look like you've been hit by a truck" Brandon said, as I sat on the couch.

"So, why did Musa attack you in the first place?" Flora asked. I let Tecna explain as she was the most calm, and didn't threaten to murder me.

"And I thought Stella was the reckless one" Flora sighed.

"She is!" Bloom said.

"Name one example" I said.

"Okay, first of all, you threw a bottle of wine, yes, a GLASS bottle, at that guy Jake, and then burned his guitar in a bonfire" Aisha said.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Sky exclaimed, acting like a killed a guy.

"I had reasons, you moron! It was new years eve and I was dating Jake at the time and I went to his house to celebrate, but when I got there he was making out with another chick, so I got mad at him and threw the bottle of red wine at him. Besides, it didn't even hit him, I think. Anyways who cares thats what he gets for cheating on me!" I said.

"Explains why you're single" Riven scoffed.

"Look who's talking, the ladies man." I said sarcastically.

"Just shut up already you guys, I can't afford another fight, leading to injuries and messy kitchens" Flora said.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot" Bloom said, putting her head in her hands.

"What?" Musa asked.

"We haven't called Miss Faragonda for a while, and we need to update her, otherwise she might think the trix got us or something" Bloom said.

"On it" Tecna said, opening her laptop and video chatting Miss F. There wasn't really much to say as the Trix went back to gain more power, but she told us to be on the lookout.

"Well I'm gonna crash now" I yawned.

"Yeah me too" Musa said, following behind me.

"Sorry for tackling you Stel, I kinda took it too far" Musa said.

"And I'm sorry for making everyone think you and Riven are dating. Friends?" I asked.

"Best friends" She smiled, pulling me into a tight hug.

"And hey, you can always tell people that dating him was an experiment to test that Jerk" I laughed. She rolled her eyes playfully and we went to bed, Bloom joining a couple minutes later.

"I can't believe he said that! Who the hell does he think he is?" Bloom whispered to herself climbing into her bed, thinking we were both asleep. Problems with Sky I assume..

"Sky the prick, hmm that suits him" Bloom said. I knew it. Musa and I were smirking, and I let a light giggle escape my mouth.

"You guys are awake? And you didn't kill eachother?" Bloom said.

"Yeah we made up. So whats going on with Sky and you?" Musa asked.

"He thinks I'm lesbian, and thats not even the bad part" Bloom started.

"Well?" I said.

"He said I'm with Dickface Diaspro" She said, stuffing her head in a pillow.

"EW! Even a guy wouldn't want to date that beast let alone you" I said.

"Well, I know why he said that. He's trying to tease you to avoid himself from getting teased about you" Musa said.

"As if. Why does he keep popping up in my head? Its so annoying!" Bloom said. Because you're like in LOVE with him honey.

"Go to sleep Bloomy, so you can dream about him" I smirked, drifting off to sleep myself.

* * *

 _"'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love (mad love)_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _(Hey)"_

The radio played, waking me up. It was so loud, I fell off my f*cking bed. Don't get me wrong, I love Taylor Swift, but early in the morning as an alarm clock? Nuh uh!

"What the f*ck?!" I groaned, rubbing my head. I could literally feel the vibrations of the song on my bed, which caused me to fall.

"MY EARS OH MY GOD TURN IT DOWN!" I screamed, trying to find the source of the sound. I couldn't find a radio anywhere, and Bloom and Musa woke up too.

"Well at least its Bad Blood, right?" Bloom said, looking next to her bedside table.

"And now - Jack U, Skrillex, Diplo and Justin Bieber - Where are U now" the radio said.

"MOTHER OF GOD _NO_! FIND THAT RADIO NOW BITCHES DOUBLE TIME!" Musa screamed like an army soldier, running round and turning the place upside down.

"Can you girls _shut_ up?" Brandon said, leaning on the door. I must admit, a guy's sleepy voice is the sexiest shit ever...oh here we go again.

"Theres a radio playing really loudly somewhere, someone must have hidden here" I said, covering my ears.

"Oh that was me" Brandon said casually.

"DUDE?! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

"WHY? WAIT NO, TURN THE BEIBER OFF FIRST THEN EXPLAIN! HURRY UP!" Musa yelled.

"Fine, calm down" he chuckled, going towards my bed. He knelt down and reached his hand out under it, taking out a small radio and turing it off.

"No wonder I fell off my bed, it was under my goddamn head! Now explain!" I demanded.

"It was revenge, Sunshine" he smirked.

"For WHAT" I said.

"Pots and Pans, duh?" He laughed.

"Oh come on, we're in this room too, couldn't you have gotten revenge on her without troubling innocent people like us?" Bloom said. Innocent? My ass.

"Sorry, you suffer with me. Now, Brandon get out and don't come in here when I'm out because I don trust you!" I said, trying to shove him out the door.

"Whatever" he said, laughing at my useless attempt to push him. Its those damn muscles isn't it? I changed into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a light grey tank top that said 'I speak fluent sarcasm' on it with a black bandeau underneath, black lace up wedges and a faux leather jacket. I left my hair out, put on some make up and head out the door. Oh, and I took off that bandage and the wound was completely gone, thanks to Flora.

"Soooo, theres a dance team, and I'm SO trying out for it!" I said, changing the radio stations in the car.

"You should, I'm doing it and its loads of fun. Besides I could use some entertainment" Aisha said, nudging me.

"Its hip hop, right? I'm more of a ballet chick" Bloom laughed.

"Stel, what the hell is up with the continuous feud between you and Brandon?" Musa asked. All five pairs of eyes were on me. God, why'd she have to bring this up?

"Yeah, and why does he get mad when you're around Daniel? Is he _jealous_?" Flora giggled.

"Admit it Stel, Brandon likes you, and you like him" Tecna said.

"GUYS!" I said, hiding my face in my hands, as I blushed furiously. And it didn't really help that I was in the front. I mean, Musa and Bloom were on either side of me, and Flora, Aisha and Tecna were in the back, leaning over the top of my seat.

"Stella loves Brandon, Brandon loves Stella," Musa sang. I couldn't take it anymore, so you know what I did?(NO I didn't jump outta the window or some crazy shit like that!) I opened the sunroof, stood up on my seat so my head was out in the open, and I leaned my arms on the sides. And then, I yelled for the whole town to hear.

"What the f*ck is she doing?" Musa whispered.

"MUSA LOVES RIVEN, BLOOM LOVES SKY, FLORA LOVES HELIA, AISHA LOVES NABU, TECNA LOVES TIMMY" I screamed at the top of my voice, repeating over and over again.

"Bitch, shut your mouth and sit yo ass down here now!" Bloom said. Revenge is sweet..

 **Brandon's P.O.V**

We were in the car, when I heard some crazy person yelling. I looked out all the windows, but no one appeared to be screaming.

"BLOOM LOVES SKY, MUSA LOVES RIVEN" the person yelled. Strange, the person sounded a lot like...Stella? Nah, it can't be.

"Dude what the f*ck?" Sky said, moving his head around to look for the source of the yelling.

"Who the hell is that?" Riven said. I opened the sunroof, and it got louder. Then I stuck my head out, and it sounded like it was right behind me. I swooped my head round only to see the girl's SUV right behind ours, and a certain blonde sticking her head out the sunroof. I knew it.

"Stella? What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Bloody hell, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm yelling you dumb f*ck" She hissed. No need to be so harsh woman. It looked like the rest of the girls ( except Musa because she was driving) were trying to shut her up and pull her down, and I wouldn't blame them. Well, at least she didn't say anything about me.

"FLORA LOVES HELIA, TECNA LOVES TIMMY, AISHA LOVES NABU, BRANDON LOVES JUSTIN BEIBER AND I LOVE FOOD!" She shouted. JB, seriously?

"Yeah say shit like that about other people and say something good for yourself!" I yelled.

"Who's doing that?" Nabu asked.

"Stella" I answered.

"I am going to kill that little brat" Riven said.

"STELLA GET DOWN HERE NOW OR ELSE I WILL.." Bloom screamed, noticing that we were right in front of them.

"Will what?" Stella smirked. Bloom stood up, sticking her out the sunroof right next to Stella and saw that I was literally a metre away.

"STELLA AND BRANDON SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRAIGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A GOLDEN CARRIAGE." she yelled directly at me. Stella stood there, frozen, and she blushed so hard that she could camouflage in Bloom's hair. It was actually adorable, but she found must have found it embarrassing because she shot down back to her seat faster than the speed of light, and hid her face in her hands.

 **Stella's P.O.V**

I can't believe she did that. Like I was over here looking like a goddamn strawberry, and she was up there talking to Brandon about how much I 'loved' him. You'd probably think why was I so embarrassed if I don't like him? Well heres the thing, I F*CKING LOVE HIM. Okay?

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I THINK HE GETS THE POINT" I screamed, knocking Bloom off her feet and back in her seat. I shut the sunroof tight with magic, so nobody would get to do that, fair and square.

"I'm taking the bus to school" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Stella you have no idea what bus to take" Tecna laughed.

"Well then I'll go with Danny" I said.

"I though you said he knows your secret too" Flora said.

"Hey, I never admitted okay?" I said.

"Stella, you'll feel so much better just saying that you like him, otherwise we'll have to squeeze it outta you." Aisha said. I doubt that.

"Come on, we all admitted" Musa said. I sighed in defeat, they had a point.

"FINE. I'm in love with Brandon Shields, happy now?" I said, looking at down at my phone.

"Wait, you're serious?" Bloom squealed.

"Yeah whatever" I mumbled.

"Now we just need to get Brandon to confess, then.." Musa started.

"Woah woah woah, back the f*ck up, you girls are NOT going to say anything to him, or set me up, am I clear?" I said. I'm just going to embarrass myself even more, he obviously doesn't feel the same way. I mean, they ditched us for some random bitches right after the 'prom incident'.

"Fine, as long as you don't say anything" Aisha said.

"Okay. Besides. We should be focusing on defeating the trix, I mean thats why we're here right?" I said, stuffing my phone in my jacket pocket.

"Yeah, you're right for once. We need to be ready for their next attack and get our Bloomix" Tecna said.

"Muse, where are you going? School's that way" Flora said.

"I'm hungry so I'm getting a breakfast burrito." Musa said.

"Good girl, get me one too" I smiled, patting her head.

"Ugh why do you 2 have to be such foodies?" Bloom sighed. We got 2 breakfast burritos from McDonalds, and drove back to school.

* * *

It was 4th period, and we had history. I was so bored and I honestly almost fell asleep on my desk, as I had my head in my hands. Infact, our teacher is an old clueless woman, who's basically blind and deaf (Not literally, but you get what I mean) so I could sleep if I wanted to, but I don't trust the people in this class. I was doodling on my notebook when I felt a scrunched up piece of paper hit my head. I whipped my head over, and assumed it was Daniel because he was right behind me.

"DANIEL!" I whispered.

"What?" he asked lazily, looking as if he just woke up.

"Why'd you throw this?" I whispered.

"I didn't, Brandon did" He said, slouching down in his chair, giving me a perfect view of Brandon as he was right behind Daniel.

"Knock yourself out Stel, just no sex on the tables okay?" Dan whispered. I leaned over and thumped his forehead. He so deserved it.

"What is it?" I mouthed to Brandon.

"Read the note Sherlock" he mouthed back. No need to be an Ass about it. I picked the scrunched up piece of paper and read it.

 **-Go on your phone and check your texts-**

What is this, a goddamn scavenger hunt? I took my phone out from my pocket and checked my messages.

 **Brandon:** _Hey sunshine, a little red head birdie told me I have a secret lover ;)_

 **Me:** _Oh yeah? Did a little blonde birdie mention thats your lover is Justin Bieber?_

 **Brandon:** _No, but I'm sure my lover is that blonde birdie :P_

 **Me:** _Who, Sky? XD_

 **Brandon** _: I'm a hundred percent straight, sunshine -_-_

I started cracking up at my own text, like seriously I'd make a good comedian if I say so myself.

"MISS STELLA!" The teacher yelled. I whipped my head up only to see her right in front of me, I was too busy laughing to notice.

"Are you texting in class? And why are you laughing, are you talking to your boyfriend or something?" She yelled. Everyones eyes turned to me, and I flushed red. She's basically saying Brandon's my boyfriend? I bet he's laughing his ass off right now.

"Pshht texting? No miss, Im tweeting about how _amazing_ learning about the history of America is" I smiled sweetly. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate and I secretly glanced down.

 **Brandon** : Note the sarcasm. - Yep, he was right, but this teacher too dumb to know I'm being sarcastic.

"Ah, good work! Advertising and influencing other students about how fun learning is? Extra credit it is for you!" She said, going back to the front. I turned around to Daniel, who's mouth was wide open. I smirked at him, this girl aint never getting caught! The bell finally rang, and I walked out with Musa who was in my class too. You're probably wondering why she didn't say anything, she was asleep.

"So, who was texting you that made you all mushy? Brandon or Daniel?" Musa smirked. She heard that?

"F*ck Daniel, I was texting her, take her phone for proof" Brandon smirked, overhearing our convo. Musa wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Its like a love triangle man. Or a line, in this case, because you sit in front of Dan who sits in front of Brandon" Musa said. Oh, and did I mention, Brandon was right next to me, trapping me in the middle of him and Musa, walking with us for some reason. And he was listening to everything she was saying.

"As I said before, take Daniel out of the equation" Brandon said. I was silent for some reason, oh wait, because my best friend is talking to my crush about love triangles! I blushed crimson, and Musa and Brandon were staring right at me. I was trying to think of an escape, and I saw Riven coming towards me. He looked angry, probably from this morning, but I honestly didn't care.

"STELLA. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU" He yelled, backing me against the lockers. I must have blurted out _Riven_ loves Musa instead of Musa loves Riven.

"Woah woah woah, calm down dude" Brandon said, pulling him away, and practically saving me from getting murdered by Riven's fist.

"YOU JACKASS AIN'T GONNA DO SHIT TO MY BEST FRIEND IS THAT CLEAR?!" Musa yelled, grabbing Riven by the collar and slamming him against the locker.

"Did a girl just do that to me?" He mumbled to himself in awe. Musa heard, and she was clearly offended, seeing as she punched him in the abdomen, and kicked him in the marbles, if you get what I mean. He cowered down in pain.

"Sweet mother of God you did not just do that!" He yelped. She walked over to me, linked arms and dragged me off to the canteen after giving him a death glare, and Brandon, well being Brandon, he was laughing at Riven. You're probably wondering: WHY THE F*CK DIDNT YOU FIGHT BACK STELLA? Well, I would have choked him, slapped him, and probably kick his you-know-what too, but I was blushing furiously, my knees were weak, and I couldn't get a grip because everything that Brandon and Musa were saying was pondering around in my mind, bringing up more questions. Was he just teasing, messing with me? Or was he being serious?

 **Bloody hell, 5,500 fucking words. Okay, so Stel admitted her crush on him, and he's just flirting in general. Oh, and I put in the whole dance team thing, which will be in the next chapter. The next update will be in 5 days or less, depending on how long it is. BTW thanks for the really sweet reviews, keep 'em coming :) Mkay bye :P**


	8. Paint Fights and Slumber Parties

**SUP PEEPS. Sooooo, I'm thinking I should get the other couples involved a bit, theres already Musa and Riven because of their arguments and stuff, but maybe later on the other girls will get together. Enjoy :)**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"IT WAS F*CKING DISGUSTING I TELL YOU!" Bloom exclaimed, taking a bite of her apple. She was telling us another crazy story from class, because the enemy posse is in the same classes as her and weird things aways seem to happen.

"What was disgusting?" Flora asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you guys the story" Bloom giggled.

"So Diaspro was making out with Noel in the back, and I was lucky enough to be right next to me them, giving me automatic first row tickets - BLEUGH. And it was so sloppy and sexual I'm surprised they didn't just do 'it' there and then!" Bloom said.

"And they call us the sluts" Aisha said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Stella, Riven told me to tell you that he's sorry for threatening you" Brandon said, sitting down. We've kinda gotten used to sitting next to the guys, since the bitches always take our table.

"Suuure he did" I said sarcastically.

"Okay maybe he say it, but he probably feels it." He said.

"Ya know what else he feels? A burning sensation in his nuggets" I scoffed. Everyone on the table spat out their food and burst into laughter.

"Why would that be?" Sky asked.

"Well Musa slammed him against the lockers, then he said something about girls not being able to do that, so she kicked him in balls" I said, trying not to spit out my salad.

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WITH SALAD?!" I said, spitting it out.

"Hey! That is, well _was_ my lunch until you chewed it and spat it out" Nabu said. I looked down and my unwrapped foil was empty. I could've sworn I packed a taco in this morning..

"Wheres my taco?!" I said looking at Musa.

"Hey don't look at me, Im innocent" Musa said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Then who took my..." I said, my eyes travelling to Brandon who had a Taco in his hand. _My_ Taco.

"GIVE MY TACO BACK!" I yelled, tackling him. He fell off his chair and we both fell to the ground, me on top of him. I kept trying to grab it but he moved his hand around, laughing at my useless attempts.

"Stella what are you doing down th-OH MY GOD PDA OVERLOAD!" Tecna said, covering her eyes.

"EW NO!" I screamed, jumping off of him and standing up.

"Mmm, what do you put in these Tacos, they're good" Brandon said, with his mouth full.

"Great, now what am I supposed to eat?" I said, dropping back into my chair.

"Well Sunshine, we could always _share"_ Brandon said. I glared at him, scrunching up my nose in disgust.

"Okay, you're the one making it sound dirty, I just mean break it in half" he said, doing just that.

"Yeah half a taco is SO gonna be enough" I said sarcastically, stuffing it in my mouth anyways.

"Calm down I'll buy you some chicken" Flora said, taking me to the food bar.

"YAY" I squealed, tagging behind her. We came back with a plate full of chicken and a knife and fork because she wouldn't let me eat it the traditional way.

"Okay what is up with you today?" Helia asked, motioning to the lucozade I was gulping down.

"I need the energy, I have dance practice and try outs, and I don't wanna be falling asleep like Musa in History" I said.

"Its funny how she doesn't get caught for sleeping yet Stella gets caught for texting" Bloom said.

"Yeah then she made up some dumb excuse about tweeting how fun school is" Aisha said.

"Its not dumb if the teacher believes it, which she did" I smiled. Just then, I felt a very strong wave of energy.

"Woah did you guys feel that?" I said.

"Yeah that was some intense shit" Musa said, shaking her head.

"It's the Trix, I can sense their dark magic, they're...in the back alley" Flora said, putting her hands on her forehead.

"Come on, lets go" Bloom said, as we rushed out of the canteen and out of school.

"Well well, you got our message" Icy smirked, as we walked into the alley.

"Bring it" Aisha said, before we transformed.

"Lightning bolt" Stormy yelled, sending a stream of lightning towards us.

"Solar Halo" I said, forming a defence shield.

"Lilac vortex" Flora said, sending a green beam at Darcy.

"Oh this is pathetic" Icy said, creating a monster made of Ice. It chased Tecna, Bloom and Musa, leaving us 3 and the specialists against the trix. We split into 3s, so it was Flora, Helia and Timmy against Darcy, Aisha, Nabu and Riven against Stormy and Sky, Brandon and I against Icy.

"Light Diamond" I yelled, sending beams towards Icy.

"This is good excersize you know" she said, dodging my attacks. The guys weren't doing much progress either, the Trix were stronger and we need to work on our attacks.

"BLIZZARD" She yelled, shooting shards of ice at me, sending me flying backwards and hitting the wall.

"Stella watch out!" Brandon yelled, as Icy shot a crystal disk at me. Just in time, I managed to dodge it.

"How do we defeat them?" Aisha asked, creating a plasma wall.

"With a Bloomix convergence" Tecna said. I looked up, just to see Musa, Bloom and Tecna all in their Bloomix form.

"You guys defeated the monster?" I asked, flying up and joining them.

"Yep. Now, concentrate your energy." Bloom said, as we formed a circle.

"BLOOMIX CONVERGENCE" we all said simultaneously, sending a beam of 6 colours spiralled together at them.

"Hey! My powers, those stupid pixies drowned my powers!" Darcy hissed, trying to use an attack spell.

"Come on sisters, lets go. This isn't over Winx" Icy said, as they disappeared in black smoke.

"Pshh yeah thats what they've been saying for years." Musa scoffed.

"We should get back before they notice we ditched school" Flora said, as we changed back into our outfits.

"Now I'm hungry again" I pouted, tapping my stomach as we walked back into school.

"There you are! Where the hell where you?" Daniel said, walking to me.

"Uh...I went to get food. Anyways, why were you looking for me" I said.

"Because I need to tell you something. Stella, you are the biggest idiot in this universe" He said. How flattering.

"You got that right" Riven snickered.

"Listen, if this is about taking your test answers, I swear, I put them back after-" I started.

"No its about..wait, you took my textbooks?" He said, looking in his bag, and then glaring at me.

"How did you get into my locker?" He asked.

"Your combination is _easy_ , I mean seriously, 9021-" I said.

"SHUSH!" he said, covering my mouth with his hand.

"I'm talking about your phone. You left it in History, and it was still on snapchat. And if Miss saw those captions..." He said, handing me my phone.

"Why? What are the captions?" Musa asked. I passed her my phone and she burst into laughter.

"This is gold, I mean how did I not think of that. She does look like Sid from Ice age!" Musa laughed.

"Just a pointer, if your gonna leave your phone in a classroom, switch it off" Daniel said, walking off.

"Oooh, whats this?" Musa said hogging my phone. A smirk played on her face, that _devious_ smirk, the smirk you should be afraid of. I bent over and saw she was on my messages - to Brandon. I swear, if she reads this out loud, then..

"Stella, why do you have to flood him with insults when you _love_ him?" She grinned. The others were busy chatting with each other to notice, and thank god because Musa is louder than a world war 2 bomb.

"You called him gay with Sky and his lover Justin Bieber?" Musa snorted, clapping her hands.

"MUSA! BE QUIET!" I whispered.

"Sorry, I just wanna read" she pouted, continuing to look at the messages.

"See, told ya I was texting her" Brandon smirked, appearing in between Musa and I. How the hell does he do that, its like he just appears out of nowhere, poof.

"Privacy invading morons" I said, snatching my phone.

"You know, I bet you probably have something secret going on with Riven" I said to Musa.

"Why the hell would I do that, I mean I kicked the guy in the balls isn't that enough to tell you I hate him?" Musa said.

"So? We almost murdered each other numerous times, and we don't hate each other, do we?" I said.

"Its different" Musa said.

"No its not, you almost killed me when I said Vampires are hotter than wolves" I huffed.

"Neither Vampires or wolves are hot, what the hell are you talking about" Brandon said. Musa and I exchanged looks, and then glared at him. You see, if Musa is about attack you, its scary, if I'm about to attack you, its scary. If we both are about to attack you, its petrifying.

"Alright Alright Im sorry now stop looking at me like I'm one of those plastic bitches you hate so much" Brandon said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Now as I was saying, _I_ think you and Riven are secretly hooking up" I smirked. Her mouth flung open and her eyes went wide.

"Say another gross thing like that and I'll hurl. On _you_." she said.

"Can I continue if I get you a bucket?" I smirked.

"Did Darcy happen to spell you by any chance?" Brandon butted in.

"Yeah, why are you bringing me into your love life, huh?" Musa asked.

"Im not bringing you into it, your prying." I said.

"So you're saying that our text convo is part of your love life?" Brandon smirked.

"Thats not what I mean, ugh you guys stop ganging up on me!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Whatever, I need to finish this essay for English, its due next period" Musa said, bringing her feet up to the table and putting her headphones on.

"Whats it about?" I asked. She just blanked me.

"Hello?" I said. Her eyes were glued to her notebook, and she couldn't hear a word I was saying because her music was so loud.

"Okay then." I said raising a brow. Everyone else was chatting, on their phone or concentrating on homework, and I was just here having awkward silence with Brandon.

"Hey, Blondie!" an annoying voice said, making me whip my head up. Mitzi was in front of me, giving me dirty looks. I noticed she was drenched head to toe in egg yolks.

"What bitch?" I snickered, crossing my arms and standing up.

"Tell your little boyfriend to stop pranking the most beautiful girl in this school!" She snapped. By boyfriend, I presume she means Daniel. God, why does everyone think that?

"Danny did this to you? God I love that boy" I laughed. Love as in FRIEND, before you get the wrong idea.

"Well I DONT. My gorgeous hair is covered in unborn chicken goo and its all you fault!" she screamed, making everyone look at us. Gorgeous? Honey, you need to get glasses.

"Oh no sweetie, you have it all mixed up. The eggs improve your looks, I mean duh, go look in the mirror!" I smiled innocently.

"BURN" Musa yelled.

"UGH I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID PATHETIC LITTLE FRIENDS" She yelled.

"Bitch, does it look like I care?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"F*CK OFF" She said, running off.

"You f*ck off!" I hissed, kissing my teeth.

"Eggs really suit her, don't you think?" Musa grinned.

"Oh so now you decide to talk to me?" I said.

"I was writing that essay, not ignoring you" she said, holding up her notebook.

"Well now that you're listening, what is it about?" I asked.

"Its a gothic horror, about this guy who was sitting at the bus stop and he saw a little girl playing on the swings in an isolated park. Then a caretaker walks past, and she disappears, and the guy hears screams and shuts his eyes. And then when he opens his eyes again, girl and caretaker are nowhere to be seen, but he glances over to a graveyard thats right next to the park and the caretaker's hat is on the ground smothered with blood" she said.

"If it was me, I would have kept my eyes wide open and video taped that shit." I said.

"Suuure ya would. What's your about?" she asked.

"My dumbass teacher gave me romance - and wipe that smirk off your face!" I started, interrupting myself as Musa wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sooo, what did you write about? And did you write about a certain someone?" Musa smirked.

"Its a romantic tragedy, or as I call it, a comedy. Basically its about this couple who fall in love and are all mushy and that, and at the end the girl killed the guy and took all his money and goods that he promised her because he trusted her, but she dint really love him." I said.

"So she was like a gold digger?" Musa asked.

"Yep" I nodded.

"Was the girls name Stella?" Brandon asked.

"I am NOT a gold digger! I certainly wouldn't kill my own boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, she maybe insane, but not that insane" Musa said.

"Hey Stel, practice starts in 5 minutes, you coming?" Aisha said, walking up to me with her gym bag.

"Yeah. See ya in Art Muse." I said, walking off with Aisha.

"Chow" Musa said, going back to whatever she was doing.

"What if I don't get in?" I asked.

"You will, trust me the girls in the team are really nice, unlike the cheerleaders" Aisha said. Yep, exactly what you're thinking, Diaspro and her friends are in the cheerleading team. They aren't even good, they just do it for the slutty outfits and to flirt with the football team.

 **(Im just gonna skip to after lunch, because I don't really know how to write in detail about it, but Stel did get in)**

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Musa asked, leaning on my desk. She tries to spend every second she can away from Riven, since they're in a continuous argument.

"Good, I got in" I grinned.

"Cool, do you get to skip class?" She asked.

"Yep, 5th and 6th period on a Friday" I squealed.

"Damn, you lucky girl, you should've taken me with you. I have Biology and English 5th and 6th period" Musa groaned.

"You should totally try out for the Music Band, I mean with those killer vocals and you being able to play every instrument possible theres no chance you won't get in" I said.

"You know what, thats actually not a bad ide-"

"MUSA MELODY, BACK TO YOUR SEAT" The teacher yelled.

"Ugh, I'll talk to you later" She whispered, walking back to her seat. By later, she means in 10 minutes when the teacher goes to the teachers lounge to watch the geometry channel and the classroom goes into chaos.

"Now, while I''m gone you are to complete this task in silence, and there is to be no chat-" She started, but got interrupted by Mitzi screaming.

"OMG MY PURSE IS FULL OF MUD!" She yelled, throwing out the window.

"Daniel" Musa and I mouthed to each other.

"MISS MITZI, HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY CLASS!" The teacher snapped.

"Oh shut up, my purse is waaaay more important than your stupid class" she hissed. Oh please, that purse is tacky and so out of style, he did you a favour.

"Thats it, OUT! You're suspended for the week!" The teacher growled, after a long argument. Mitzi shrugged and walked out of the classroom. Pity, I wanted to throw paint at her. Oh well, theres always Riven.

"Now, as I was saying...oh, whatever just do what you always do. Bye" She said, shutting the door. The minute she did that, people got up on the table, had paint fights, and all that kinda stuff.

"So, whatcha want to do?" I asked, as Musa and I sat on the table.

"Truth or dare" Musa sang.

"Okay, me first. And I choose dare" I said. She can't do anything to embarrass me here, since Brandon isn't in this class.

"Prank call Brandon" she smirked, handing me her phone. Forget what I just said, she has her ways doesn't she?

"He's in class" I said.

"Yeah, but he's got Biology now and there doing some kind of experiment I know because Bloom is his lab partner" She said.

"Fine, what do you want me to say?" I sighed.

"Pretend you're one of his ex girlfriends trying to get back with him" She said.

"But I don't know any of his exes" I said.

"Just make one up for gods sake!" she said.

"Okay okay, I'll do it." I said, dialling the number.

(Normal = Stella. **Bold = Brandon** )

 **"Hello?"**

"Hey babe, how ya been?" I said in a high voice, as Musa motioned to put it on speaker.

 **"Who is this?"**

"This is B-Brianna, we went out once? So listen I wanna get back together sometime.."

 **"Listen, Brianna.."**

"Oh you can call me Bree, babe" I interrupted.

 **"Uhh, okay BREE, I dont have any idea who you are"**

"But Brandy, we used to go to the Magix cafe together, remember" I whined.

 **"Who gave you my number?"**

"Um, your friend Riven" I said.

 **"I'm going to kill that guy"** he mumbled. Musa started cracking up, I just got revenge on Riven for her.

"Oh come on, don't you remember, we hooked up at red fountain?" I said, before fake gagging myself.

 **"I really can't talk to you right now, I'm in science doing an experiment, right Bloom?"**

 **"Uh yeah sure whatever"** Bloom said in the background, sounding like she was falling asleep.

"I call you later then, bye baby"

 **"Wait no please don't call me lat-"** he started, but I ended the call.

"That was..oh my..fucking...hilarious" Musa said, in-between laughs.

"I know right, and you know what we should do" I smirked.

"What?" she said laying down on her back on the table.

"We should keep calling, like at lunch we could go to the toilets and secretly call, and he'll get really pissed. But we can't tell anyone, not even the girls, okay?" I said, sitting cross-legged on the table next to hers.

"Yes, you are a GEN-I-YUS" Musa grinned.

"Okay, now its your turn." I said.

"Hmmm, Dare because you know all my secrets already" She said.

"Okay. You see Riven's asleep over there, that lazy ass boy, you have to write on his forehead 'punch me'. And tell everyone not to say a word about it to him" I smiled.

"Yeah, that'll give us an excuse to punch him, and he'll be like 'whys everyone punching my face'" She smirked.

"Now, use this" I said, taking a permanent marker out of my pocket. She walked over to Riven, and really carefully wrote on his face. The way she looked at him was as if he looked like a sleeping angel, you know, she looked at him the same way I look at food.

"Done" she giggled walking back to me. Sure enough, Nabu walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"DUDE?" he said, falling of his chair.

"I just had to" Nabu said.

"Why?" Riven exclaimed, getting up.

"Because it says on yo-" He started, but I kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"I mean, just because" he said, limping back to his table and glaring at me, which I smiled in return. Just then, Musa walked up to him and punched him in the face, soon after, I did the same, and let me just say he has some strong cheekbones.

"Why the hell are you punching me?" he asked, giving us angry but confused looks.

"Because your super annoying and I hate you and you're a jerk and you tried to beat me up so yeah, you're welcome" I said casually.

"Crazy bitches" he grumbled.

"You got that right" Musa winked. Did she just.. _flirt_? Ha, I knew she had a soft side.

"Hey Stel, Muse, get over here!" Luke yelled. You remember Luke right? Daniel's friend.

"Sup?" I asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"You guys wanna go paint fighting after school today?" Emily asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Musa and I said simultaneously.

"We were gonna go paint balling but since people always end up with bruises and stuff, we're gonna have a paint fight with water guns" Sophie said.

"So who's coming and where are we doing it?" Musa asked.

"Its just me, Luke, Sophie, Emily, Dan and you two, and we're doing it in Daniel's back garden. You guys can go home and change into all white, and then meet up at his house, and he said he'll text you the address" Jake said.

"Sweet, we'll be there" I smiled, going back my table.

"Now those people know how to have fun" Musa said.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Riven screamed, rude interrupting our conversation.

"Seems like our prank is working" I smirked deviously.

"Oh, poor Riven, poor sweet innocent and really stupid Riven" Musa said. Just then, the bell rang and we rushed out of the door. We went home, and both changed into matching outfits, a simple white tee, white shorts and white hi top converse, then drove to Daniel's house.

* * *

"Woah, your house is a f*cking mansion!" Musa exclaimed looking around.

"Well yeah, my parents own a business, so they're loaded. They're on a business trip now, so I got the place to myself for 2 weeks." Daniel said, as we walked out to the ginormous garden.

"Okay, prepare to face hell!" Jake said pulling the trigger on his gun. We each had 10 buckets full of paint, and the aim was just to turn each other to colour bombs. Sophie turned on some music, which was super loud since he has speakers in his garden.

"GO!" Emily yelled. The air was filled with different colours flying around, making a mess of everything. Musa was drowning everyone in colour since she's, lets say, 'experienced' with guns...

"This is war, Steele!" I yelled, pushing Daniel to the ground and drenching him in paint.

"NOT MY HAIR!" He shouted, trying to get out of my grip.

"Blue hair makes you look better" I laughed, massaging the paint in his hair to spread it. He finally escaped and pushed me down, drenching my golden hair in Mint green and pink.

"And for the final touch" Musa smirked, aiming her gun at me. She took like 6 different colours and made me look like something from My little pony.

"You're such a nice friend, you deserve a big hug" I said sweetly, squeezing her tight, and stamping the paint onto her. In the end, our clothing looked all tie die and artsy, and our faces and hair looked as if we were in one of those powder paint festivals. (google it, they look amazing). Musa was with the others in the kitchen because she wanted to check out all the modern earth technology, and she has the whole 'make myself at home' attitude, same old same old. I was in the drivers seat of Musa's car waiting for her, while talking to Dan who was sitting in the passengers seat.

"If your goal was to make me look like a unicorn, then you succeeded" I grinned.

"Well I think you look gorgeous, way better than a unicorn" He smiled. My cheeks flushed red, but the paint hid it. I gotta admit, he looked absolutely adorable with blue streaks in his hair and splotches of green, orange, yellow and pink on his face. Yet his drop dead sexy smirk seems to shine through the paint, and his greyish blue eyes locked with mine. Without thinking twice, I leaned over and crashed my lips on his. After a couple seconds, I came to my senses and realised what I was doing, almost immediately pulling away and blushing furiously, but this time you could probably see it. I'm a wreck, I mean seriously I'm in love with my so called ex prom date, and I'm totally in love with my best friend?

Woah, settle down there Stel, maybe he just looked so cute you _had_ to, I mean it was just an innocent kiss, right?.

More like _want_ to.

Okay now I'm arguing with my conscience...

"So sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to-" I started.

"Calm down Stella, I know you can't resist my face" he grinned.

"Cocky much?" I said.

"You know, Musa's gonna kill you for getting paint in her car" he teased.

"Nah, she owes me because I got Riven back by pranking him" I said.

"That reminds me, did you talk to Mitzi lately?" he asked.

"Talk? I cussed that bitch out in the cafeteria, AND she got suspended" I smiled proudly.

"I didn't mean to get her suspended" he said sympathetically.

"Aww, you do have a sweet side" I said.

"I meant for her to get expelled" he finished.

"Aaaand I'm wrong again" I sighed.

"OI! Get out me car ya rotten teenagers!" Musa yelled like an old Scottish woman.

"Bye, see ya on Monday" Daniel smiled, hugging me before going back.

"Sooo, what happened in this car? Tell meeee!" Musa said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"N-nothing!" I squeaked.

"Well I'll just have to find out myself" She said, checking the touch screen tablet thingy in the front. Suddenly, a window popped up of me and Daniel like 5 minutes ago.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CHEETOS YOU KISSED THE BOY!" Musa squealed, snapping a pic of it with her phone.

"MUSA! Why the hell do you have cameras in your car? I exclaimed.

"Well I though Riven was gonna plan to ambush me, but I guess I can use it for more than one purpose" she said, driving off.

Once we got home, we burst through the door and I tackled her to the floor, trying to get the phone.

"MUSA MELODY I SWEAR BY MY BALCK LEATHER LOUIS VUITTON BAG, THAT IF YOU DONT HAND THAT DAMN PHONE OVER I WILL..." I started.

"Aisha catch!" Musa said, throwing it to Aisha, who threw it to Tecna, who then passed it back to Musa after I was distracted.

"Looky Looky. Stellie got some sugar" Musa said, showing the girls the picture. They all squealed and made 'aww' noises, and I went red.

"Where the hell did you guys go, and why do you look like paint bombs?" Brandon said, wiping some pink paint off my cheek to see what it is.

"We went to Daniel's house to have a paint fight. The boy owns a mansion you know." Musa said, as they studied the picture. The guys were beyond clueless considering they were on the other side of the room.

"Mansion you say? Maybe Stella will move in once they get married" Helia snickered.

"And I though you were the nice one" I said, looking taking aback.

"So, how long was it?" Bloom asked, leaning on my shoulder.

"How long was what?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, how long was what?" I asked, with my hands on my hips.

"You know, your make out session with Danny?" Tecna winked. The guys' jaws dropped, soon turning into laughing, well except Brandon. He looked like he wanted to punch someone in the jaw. When he heard the word 'Danny' his eyes popped out of their goddamn sockets. Why are they so surprised, it not like I'm not a hot guy magnet, right?

"You made out with _Daniel_? As in your _friend_ Daniel?" Brandon asked, flinching at his name. What his problem?

"No I dod not MAKE OUT with him!" I said in defence.

"Yes she did, yes she did, look at the screen, are you looking?" Musa said,flashing the picture in their faces. Riven eventually got mad of her continuous hand movemnt so he took the phone and examined it closely, then looked back at me. Oh no, here it comes...

"How was your first kiss, huh?" Riven asked.

" _First_ kiss? You have the audacity to...oh you know what, f*ck it, I kissed him so what?" I yelled I defeat.

"How long was is it?" Flora asked again. No, not Flora, not sweet innocent Flora too!

"Literally a nanosecond" I said, said sitting off the couch, before I got SHOVED OFF by Timmy!

"HEY!" I said, making a loud thump on the floor.

"You're covered in paint and I don't want to get the couch dirty" he said.

"I _bought_ the mother effing couch!" I whined, getting up.

"Too bad, you should have stayed at Daniels and took a shower with him" Nabu said, wiggling his brows. I grabbed a cushion and threw it at his face to make him shut the hell up. God, boys can be worse than girls sometimes.

"Im gonna go take a shower. When I come back you people better apologise or else Imma whip all of your asses one by one!" I said, walking to the bathroom.

"Whatever. Oh and Riven, I gotta talk to you, about giving random bitches my number" Brandon said. Musa and I shared smirks before I went to have a shower. I managed to get all the paint off, then I changed into a pair of light pink cotton pyjama shorts and a white and pink shirt.

"Stella are you done yet? The paint is starting to crumble!" Musa yelled, banging on the door. I opened it and quickly pulled her in, then locked it.

"Before you take a shower how about a little phone call' I said, dialling Brandon's number.

"I like the sound of that" she said.

(Normal = Stella. **Bold = Brandon** )

 **"Hello?"**

"Hey Brandy, its Bree" I said in the same voice as before.

 **"You again? I already told you Im not interested"**

"So what do you say we meet up tomorrow?" Suddenly, I could hear Riven funding on the door and yelling.

 **"Hold on, RIVEN YOU'RE SO LOUD I AN HEAR YOU FROM THIS GIRLS PHONE!"** he yelled. Musa and I looked at each other with worried looks, Riven is totally gonna bust us. I hopped into the shower and pulled the curtain over, while Musa opened the door a bit.

 **"Hello? Are you there?"** Brandon asked, while I tried to cover the speaker so Riven didn't hear it.

"Riven what do you want can't you see I'm about to take a shower?" Musa said. She managed to push him out without Brandon suspecting a thing.

"Yeah um I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye babes, Mwah" I said, making a kissing noise before ending the call and cracking up.

"Okay well I'm gonna go so you can take a shower for real" I said, sneaking out of the bathroom and into my room.

"Hey Stel. Listen, sorry about earlier, I might've gotten over the top, but you guys look so cute together I just couldn't hold it in" Bloom said, sitting on my bed.

"Aw, I forgive you Bloomy" I giggled, bear hugging her.

"While you're at it can you forgive me too because I'm in desperate need of your hot coco" Aisha smiled, sorting out her gym bag.

"You're all forgiven but someone really needs to take that security camera out of Musa's car.." I said.

"AHHHH!" Someone screamed from the bathroom, probably Musa since she's in the shower.

"Musa are you okay in there?" Tecna asked, as we all rushed to the door.

"What happened sweetie, did you fall?" Flora asked. She opened the door a bit and stuck her head out, with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Some lunatic turned the hot water off and it went ice cold all of a sudden" she yelled, while shivering. Bloom blew on her hand creating a rush of warm wind, making her all nice and toasty.

"Imma go teach that lunatic a lesson" I said, clenching my fist as I stormed over to Riven's room.

"Ahem" I said, leaning next to the door frame with my hands on my hips, glaring at the magenta haired boy, who was on his phone, laying on his bed shirtless, with a box of pizza next to him. Infact, all 3 of them were just lying there lazily half naked. Why, you may ask? Because they're _boys_.

"Yeah Sunshine?" Brandon said, taking his eyes off his phone and looking up at me. God he looked so damn hot..

"Why are you here?" Riven asked.

"You know goddamn well why I'm here!" I hissed.

"Are you waiting for a kiss?" Brandon smirked. As much as I wanna kiss him, I wanna slap him.

"Okay can you like get over the picture already?" I said.

"Seriously though, are you here to ask if we want food, because if you are then..." Sky trailed off.

"You gotta stop messing with Musa like that. Sooner or later she's gonna loose it and whoop your ass, and trust me it aint gonna be pretty!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" he said innocently.

"Okay you're seriously getting on my nerves, can one of you lazy hogs help me out here?" I said, motioning them to say something.

"No, because you hurt our feelings by calling us lazy hogs" Sky said.

"Fine, can you handsome gentlemen say something?" I said sarcastically.

"Riven stop pissing off Musa and listen to the blondie" Brandon said while gazing at his phone.

"Some specialists they are, honestly" I muttered to myself, stomping back to my room. Just as I was walking out of their room, I slipped on something.

"Goddamn, learn to use a bloody washing machine!" I said, picking up the shirt that tripped me up and throwing it at Brandon's face.

* * *

The sunshine hit my eyes, making them shoot open. I stretched out my arms, and realised Bloom was peacefully asleep net to me. I recalled last night, we had a crazy slumber party, and fell asleep scattered all across the room - literally. Bloom was on the fur rug, with a pillow under her head, I was using her stomach as my pillow, so basically sleeping on top of her, Musa was on the little couch thingy near the window, and Aisha, Flora and Tecna were on the beds.

"It Saturday, which means we have freedom all day!" I whispered to myself. Boy did I love weekends. I decided to let the girls sleep,and my stomach was growling as usual, so I went to the kitchen. Absolutely NO food in the fridge or the cupboards, or anywhere! For some reason I decided that I should go to Costa instead of using magic to make breakfast, don't judge me, I'm on active mode. Obviously I wasn't gonna walk, so I took Musa's car. I know what you're thinking, how much destruction did you cause? But seriously, I'm an okay driver if theres really loud music on and no winding roads or pot-holes, aka the countryside.

I parked next to Costa, and ordered 6 lattes and a panini and muffin for my breakfast. While I was waiting for my order, slouching on the counter, I heard some one say my name.

"Stella?" Brandon said, walking up to me.

"Brandon? What brings you here?" I yawned, taking off my shades.

"I was getting some food for the guys. The question is why are you awake this early on a Saturday." Brandon said.

"I decided to get breakfast for myself and coffees for the girls, but I woke up like literally 10 minutes ago" I said, rubbing my eyes, still half asleep.

"Yeah I can tell..." Brandon said, practically checking me out.

"What do you mean?" I said, raising a brow.

"You're still wearing your pyjamas" he chuckled. I looked down, and he was right. Now I know why people were staring at me, I was walking into a coffee shop in a pair of PJ shorts and a crop top. Well at least I remembered to put on shoes.

"Ughhh whatever, if I wear it then its a trend" I joked, taking my food. We walked back to the car, and since he walked, I offered him a ride. I left the coffees in the back because it had a storage unit if you flip up the seats, and ate my panini on the way.

"Is there a reason why the front seats are covered in paint?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, we drove back while the paint was still kinda wet, and Muse didn't clean it up because she was too busy invading my privacy with those stupid little cameras" I said, snapping my fingers, making the seats all squeaky clean. My phone started ringing, and I put on speaker.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Stel, Its Dan. Jake said he saw you walking in town in your pyjamas, like a zombie, did you get drunk?" Daniel asked.

"No, I was just tired, I'm in the car with Brandon now" I said. As soon as he heard me say the word Brandon, he starting acting like a complete girl. Bad move, Stel.

"In the car with Brandon, aye? So what exactly _did_ you do last night? And what are you guys _doing_ in the car? Wait, dont tell me I was disturbing you..." Dan said, I could literally see that smirk on his face.

"BYE" I said, hanging up.

"Stellas watch the road!" he laughed, as I almost swerved off the road because of Mitzi's pink G wagon.

"WATCH THE F*CKING ROAD FOR F*CKS SAKE! I DONT WANNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR BITCH ASS AGAIN!" I yelled, opening the window.

"Never miss a chance to cuss at her, do ya?" Brandon asked.

"Nope, never" I smiled, sipping my coffee. I parked on the driveway, and as we walked in, I could hear loud music from my room.

"I'll leave to your party, thanks for the ride" Brandon said, walking into his room. I opened the door and saw all the furniture gone, and the room was turned into a dance floor, literally. There was a DJ mixing thingy on the side, with huge speakers, and the floor was one big stage with those different coloured squares all over, the ones in a dance club. I put the coffees down and stood there in awe as Musa sung, doing the dance and all.

 _Gonna do it for me_

 _Now watch me whip (Kill it!)_

 _Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)_

 _Now watch me whip whip_

 _Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)_

 _Now watch me whip (Kill it!)_

 _Watch me nae nae (Okay!)_

 _Now watch me whip whip_

 _Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)_

 _Now watch me_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me_

 _Ooh watch me, watch me_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"Hold up, you guys want a coffee?" I said, walking up to the girls, who were still in their PJs too.

"Yeah, now Stel, why don't you come here and sing something?" Musa asked, handing me the mic.

"if you say so" I smirked.

"Now, this song is dedicated to ethe specialists" I said, turning the music on, and motioning Musa to sing along.

 _I don't fuck with you_

 _You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you_

 _You little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you_

 _I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do_

 _Than to be fuckin' with you_

 _Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck_

 _I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck_

 _Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do_

 _Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do_

 _I heard you got a new man, I see you takin' a pic_

 _Then you post it up, thinkin' that its makin' me sick_

 _I see you calling, I be makin' it quick_

 _Imma answer that shit like: "I don't fuck with you"_

 _Bitch I got no feelings to go_

 _I swear I had it up to here, I got no ceilings to go_

 _I mean for real, fuck how you feel_

 _Fuck your two cents if it ain't goin' towards the bill, yeah_

 _And everyday I wake up celebratin' shit, why?_

 _Cause I just dodged a bullet from a crazy bitch_

 _I stuck to my guns, that's what made me rich_

 _That's what put me on, that's what got me here_

 _That's what made me this_

 _And everything that I do is my first name_

 _These hoes chase bread, aw damn, she got a bird brain_

 _Ain't nothin' but trill in me, aw man, silly me_

 _I just bought a crib, three stories, that bitch a trilogy_

 _And you know I'm rollin' weed that's fuckin' up the ozone_

 _I got a bitch that text me, she ain't got no clothes on_

 _And then another one text, then your ass next_

 _And I'm gonna text your ass back like_

 _I don't fuck with you_

 _You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you_

 _You little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you_

 _I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do_

 _Than to be fuckin' with you_

 _Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck_

 _I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck_

 _Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do_

 _Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do_

"Why thank you for being such a good audience" I smiled, bowing with Musa, while the girls on the floor laughing their asses off, even Flora.

"Well we don't give flying f*ck about you guys either!" Riven yelled from his room. Good to see the message was clear to them...

 **Why am I writing 7 thousand word chapters like woah. Just wanna make it clear that Stella doesn't like Daniel the way she likes Brandon, Daniels supposed to be more of a friend, you know to tease her and stuff, but I thought I'd have a bit of fun with it. And I was so not bothered to 'filter the profanity' in the song, so just skip it if you want lol. Remember to review :P Buh bye xoxo**


	9. Major Cooking Fail and Shopping!

**TYSM for all the sweet reviews, especially Random915 for that super long one, and the fact that you guys say it brightens your day brightens my day..if that makes sense XD. Okay so I got some real steamy Brella moments planned, so stay tuned for that. Imma stop rambling and let you read now :D**

 **Stella's P.O.V**

After the crazy karaoke party, Musa transformed the room back to how it was before, and we went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. It was a bad idea, since none of us, except Flora of course, could cook even if our lives depended on it.

"MUSA DON'T THROW THE EG-" Bloom said, before getting interrupted by Musa's hazardous way of passing ingredients around.

"Oops, sorry" Musa laughed nervously, wiping her face with a cloth.

"Damn, theres no milk" Tecna said, her eyes scanning the fridge.

"What the hell is all of this stuff?" I said, looking at all the half eaten meals, takeouts and left overs.

"The guys' food" Flora said, cringing at the sight of it.

"See _this_ is why I'm never getting married, there aint no escaping the housewife stage!" I said, waving around my finger to clear out the food.

"Hey girls whats cooking? I'm starv-woah" Sky started, getting interrupted by slipping on the egg whites on the floor and falling on his butt.

"You're such a klutz" Bloom laughed, holding out a hand to help him.

"No I'm not, you guys are just making the kitchen a danger zone" he said, sitting on the bar stool. It was all good, until Flora left to take a shower. Tecna and Aisha were in the living room playing GTA 5, Bloom was making waffles and staring at Sky, and Musa and I were making pancakes. And by that I mean sitting on the counter with our backs to the stove, chatting.

"So then what did he say?" I asked.

"He texted me saying he was in the bath with a winking emoji so I replied 'Well I hope your bathing in holy water'" Musa said. She was telling me about this one guy who kept sexting her and she just roasted him with replies.

"You know what we should do? Go on one of those shows where you roast celebrities with Kevin Hart, so we can get money for insulting people" I said.

"Yeah, I was in stitches when I watched the Justin Bieber roast." Musa laughed.

"Hey, can you smell something burning?" I asked, sniffing the air. I turned over, only to see the saucepan in flames.

"HOLY F*CK ITS ON FIRE CALL THE BLOODY FIRE BRIGADE!" Musa screamed, shaking my shoulders.

"Uh..Bloom, do something your the fairy of the dragon flame for gods sake" I yelled.

"I can't absorb it because its not a magic fire" she said, as we all went into panic mode. **(Yes, I know Bloom can still absorb the fire, but I wanted to make it more interesting)**

"You idiots are gonna burn the house down!" Sky said. Instead of helping, he started to roast marshmallows on it. _Idiot_.

"Hold on guys, try not to die, I'll be right back" I said, rushing to Brandon's room. I remembered them saying something about keeping an emergency fire extinguisher.

"Stella?" Brandon said in a sleepy voice. He probably went back to sleep after going out, and he was just in a pair of boxers. Damn, I could stare at that all day...Stella concentrate your house is on fire!

"Whats that beeping sound?" Riven yawned.

"Where is it? Sweet Jesus, get off the bed!" I said, pushing Brandon off his bed.

"Why? Whats that sound?" he asked.

"Its the fire alarm" I said, taking the extinguisher out from behind the bed. Who the hell keeps an extinguisher _behind_ their bed?

"FIRE? What the f*ck?" Riven screamed, jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen.

"CLEAR OUT PEOPLE!" I yelled, spraying the foam all over the stove, until the whole kitchen looked like a winter wonderland.

"Phew" I breathed, sitting down and catching my breath.

"You guys are idiots, you almost burnt the bloody house down and killed us all!" Riven said.

"Hey, have some respect, I just saved your f*cking life. I could have left you here, but no, I decided to save your lazy ass, so be grateful!" I snapped.

"Oh my god, I should never leave you guys alone in the kitchen" Flora gasped, walking out with a fresh pair of clothes and wet hair.

"Well at least we have waffles?" Bloom said, waving her finger around, making a plate full of waffles appear on the table.

"So whatcha guys wanna do today?" Aisha asked.

"I know, we could.." I started.

"Don't you dare say the S word or else!" Musa said, as all the girls glared at me.

"Whats the S word?" Timmy asked.

"SHOPPING!" I sang.

"Thanks a lot Timster, you just doomed us to a day of doom!" Musa groaned.

"How about we go to the mall and watch movie or something while Stella's shopping?" Tecna asked.

"Okay, but first we gotta clean this place up!" Bloom said, snapping her finger and clearing the mess. We went back to our rooms and got ready, because I'm not going out in my PJs again. I wore a black bralette, a mint green skater skirt with little black crosses on it, black lace up platform ankle boots and my black and gold Michael Kors bag.

* * *

After 20 minutes of wandering around in a Gucci store, I left empty handed, and decided to go to superdrug, which was outside the shopping court. As I was walking, I saw Brandon coming towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were watching a movie with the others" I said.

"Yeah well they decided to watch Minions so I ditched" he said. Suddenly, I started to cough rapidly. Thank god no one was here, because it would be so embarrassing.

"Woah, are you okay?" Brandon asked, coming closer, which only made it worse. There was a really strong scent coming from him, and I mean REALLY strong. I figured it was some kind of allergic reaction to his deodorant or something. I was practically choking on air, and couldn't breathe.

"Take...it...off" I said through coughs. Obviously I didn't think twice about the situation, and the first thing that came to my mind was to rip his shirt off.

And thats exactly what I did. I literally tore it off his body and threw it as far as I could, slowly catching my breath. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Well at least I could stare at those killer abs...oh god Stella contain yourself!

"Allergies. You know, you should try washing your shirts instead of drowning them in deodorant" I said.

"You can blame Riven for that, he was using me as his test monkey" He said, running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry about your shirt, uh...here" I said, snapping my fingers making an identical shirt appear on him.

"Thanks, so how come you're not armed with shopping bags yet?" he asked, walking with me.

"Gucci's not really my thing, I'm more Chanel and Prada" I smiled.

"So where are we going now?" he asked.

" _We?_ You're seriously tagging along with me? I thought you'd make an escape already, considering the girls attack me with words when I mention shopping" I said.

"I don't mind, anyways I need time away from those lunatics" he chuckled. Well thats a dumb idea since I'm all 10 of those lunatics put together...

"Well I'm gonna go to the drugstore, but after that we could go get ice cream and chill in the food court" I said.

"Sounds good to me" he said. We went in and I got some maybelline mascaras, some EOS lip balms and a couple other things, and the went to Baskin Robins and got ice cream.

* * *

"So, are you and Daniel like...dating?" Brandon asked. Guess I gotta clear the air for him now.

"No, its not like that. I accidentally kissed him, because he looked adorbes at that moment, but I don't have feelings for him like that. Somehow the girls can't really get that into their minds" I said, stuffing a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"Oh" he said, looking relieved.

"So, how about you? Anyone in particular that you have your eye on?" I asked, nudging him playfully.

"No, but some crazy stalking sidechick keeps calling me, I think her names Brianna" he said. A smirk played on my face, I see its starting to get to him.

"Oh really? Whats she like?" I asked.

"Well she's really annoying, but she has a hot voice" he smirked. My jaw dropped. He thinks _my_ voice, wait no scratch that, my impression of a _side bitch_ is hot?

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Riven gave her my number. She said we used to hang out in Magix, but I have no idea what the hell she was talking about" he said.

"Oh my god, they're such whores" I mumbled under my breath as I noticed Mitzi in the distance sitting on some random guy's lap and making out with him. She needs to get herself some clothes, I mean she's literally wearing a mini skirt and bra.

"What?" Brandon said, snapping me out of my chain of thoughts.

"Sorry, I just saw some _disturbing_ things" I said, flinching as Mitzi bit the guy leaving behind hickies. Thats right, she _bit_ him, she's an freaking alligator.

"Oh god my eyes" Brandon said, turning round to look, only to whip his head right back to me.

"Aw geez we need to get outta here, she's getting way over the top now" I said, grabbing Brandon's hand and running the hell away from that place. We went back to the shopping floor, and just walked and talked, and thats when I ran into Daniel.

"Hey Danny...is it just me, or me or is there something different about you?" I said, examining his face until I noticed a lip ring.

"You got your lip pierced?!" I asked, staring at it. Of course he did, it comes with the whole bad boy persona.

"Yep, like 10 minutes ago" he said.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, poking it.

"OUCH!" he flinched. "Of course it hurts Stella I just got a needle stabbed through my skin and poking it doesn't help" he said.

"Sorry, but now you look _exactly_ like Diego Barrueco." I said.

"So, what are you guys doing here. Is this a _date_?" He smirked, noticing Brandon. Way to embarrass me even further, Steele!

"Nope. The girls and guys went to watch a movie together, and I was shopping, and Brandon feels like a third wheel so he joined me." I said.

"Riiight, catch ya later" he said sarcastically, walking off.

"Third wheel? Thats the best you can do?" Brandon asked.

"Well yeah, because I told him the guys and girls were like dating, remember?" I said.

"You know sunshine, you could have told him it was a date" he smirked.

"Haha very funny. How long is that movie, I swear its taking like 3 hours" I sighed.

"It finishes at 3:30, and its 2:45, so we have 45 minutes to kill" he said.

"Well then, more shopping!" I grinned, waking in and out of shops and stacking my arms with bags.

* * *

"Stella can we please stop now, you've dragged me to like all the shops in this mall!" Brandon complained, tagging along behind me.

"I warned you" I said, looking through all the different coloured skinny jeans.

"I didn't know it was gonna be _this_ bad!" he whined.

"Fine, I'll just pay for these and we'll go" I said, walking to the counter. Once I payed for the clothes, we went up to the cinema and met up with the others, who just came out of the movie.

"How was it?" I asked.

"So cute!" Flora smiled.

"So effing Boring" Musa huffed.

"Eh, it was okay" Bloom shrugged.

"You guys are so confusing" I sighed.

"Dude where the hell where you? You should've told me you were gonna ditch so I could've come with you" Riven said.

"Nah, you wouldn't have wanted to come, trust me" Brandon said, looking like he was exhausted.

"Did Stella take you shopping?" Tecna asked.

"Poor boy" Aisha said sympathetically.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes you are" they all said simultaneously.

"Whatever" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"So what should we do now?" Sky asked.

"Go home. And sleep." Musa yawned

"For once I agree with you" Nabu said.

"Before that we need to get food, I'm starving" I said.

"But we just had ice cream" Brandon said.

"Yeah, 45 f*cking minutes ago, dumbass" I said.

"No need to be harsh, geez" he said.

"Okay okay we'll stop at McDonald's on the way, happy?" Helia asked.

"Yup" I grinned.

* * *

"And also, I'll have medium fries, and 6 nuggets, and a chocolate chip frappe, and cheese sticks, don't forget the salsa because salsa is like life, and a cheeseburger with no onion and no pickles, and..." I started.

"OKAY THATS ENOUGH STELLIE!" Bloom yelled, nudging my arm.

"Is that it?" the guy at the counter said in a 'F*ck this job' kinda tone.

"Yep thats all please" Flora said.

"But I wanted a..." I started.

"Stella Solaria do you want to turn into a goddamn hippo?" Aisha said, her hands on her hips.

"Musa help me out here, if you do I'll share half of my food with you" I said.

"Let the poor girl have what she wants" Musa said sympathetically tapping my head, obviously because she wanted some of my food.

"Poor girl? Yeah this 'poor girl' is drowning my wallet!" Bloom said.

"Oh fine!" I sighed in defeat.

"That'll be $72.37" the guy said. They all turned their heads at glared at me.

"Even for 11 people thats ALOT, I mean 44 dollars max for the rest of us because we spent like $4 each, and $28 just for Stel!" Tecna said.

"And Musa too!" I added.

"I'll pay you back, promise. And anyways, do you want Musa and I to cook again?" I asked, which I guess changed their minds.

"Just pay for it all" Timmy sighed.

"Bye Bye 70 smackers" Bloom, tilting her head to me with a fake smile.

"I swear to god Stella if you don't eat all of that, then you'll have no food for the rest of the week!" Flora threatened.

"Don't worry I'll be eating half of it" Musa said, swinging her arm around my shoulder. Geez, what would I do without this girl, she always manages to save my ass.

"So what do you say we have a slumber party and a feast!" I said.

"Totally, and its movie night, because I fell asleep watching Minions" Aisha said. Riven and Brandon looked at each other and then opened their mouths.

"Can we join?" they both smirked.

"Why?" I scoffed.

"So they can annoy us, duh!" Musa said, taking a handful of napkins.

"Musa!" Flora whispered, elbowing her.

"What? They're free so why not?" She shrugged.

"Anyways, why would you want to join us, I mean we're gonna watch Twilight" Bloom said.

"What the Hell is Twilight? Some kind of documentary?" Sky said. I smacked my forehead, see this is proof that boys are totally clueless airheads.

"Yeah a documentary of smokin' hot guys that transform into wolves and vampires" I said.

"Smokin' hot, huh? You think vampires and wolves are hot?" Brandon chuckled.

"The HOTTEST!" Musa and I screamed in defence.

"We'll just have to wait and see" Riven said.

"Yeah but don't worry we won't judge you if you get turned on by them and turn gay" I said, as Musa spit out her lucozade onto Riven's shirt from laughing.

"Excuuuuse me!" Riven said, snapping his fingers in a triangle like a sassy bitch.

"Where'd you learn that dude, Mean girls? Clueless? No wait, White Chicks, right?" Nabu said, bursting into laughter.

"No, from hanging around _them_ all the time" he said in defence.

"Stop it your gonna make me choke!" Aisha said in-between laughter.

"Heres your order" the guy said.

"Guess we're eating here, this is too much to carry to the parking lot, let alone into our house" Tecna said.

"Alrighty, Musa help me with this, and DO NOT drop it!" I said, holding a tray on each hand.

"Get the guys to do it" She said, already sat down on the table building towers with straws.

"Don't look at me" Brandon said.

"You can come to our sleepover" I said.

"Fine but we aint gonna do all that girly shit like makeovers and drooling over boys okay?" he said, holding the other trays and placing them on the table.

"as I said before, we won't judge" Bloom smiled.

"I don't think you'll be too happy if the guy you're in love with is into boys Bloomie" I whispered.

"I will say it out loud if you don't keep quiet!" Bloom said.

"Say what out loud?" Timmy asked.

"Stella's secret" Musa sang.

"I'll take that thank you very much" I said, snatching a cheesestick from her hand and stuffing it in my mouth.

"What secret?" Brandon asked, looking at me suspiciously. I froze, and stopped chewing. Dang, what do I say? Maybe I should make something up so I don't look like I'm hiding something.

"Oh come on, tell us your _top_ _secret_ " Aisha smirked.

"Okay, fine" I said, taking a deep breath to make it look realistic.

"I keep my Oreos hidden in the 2nd cubby from the left in my closet. Don't tell anyone!" I whispered.

"Some secret" Riven scoffed. Yeah like your not gonna sneak into my room and look for them, big mouth.

"Thats it?" Brandon asked.

"Uh yeah? What did you expect it to be, that I'm secretly a vampire or something?" I laughed.

"Whatever, I thought if you said your secret Bloom has to too" Musa said, playing along.

"Yeah _Bloom_ , what your precious secret you threatened that if its spilled you'd spill mine?" I said, nudging her.

"Oh nothing" she said, looking away.

"Come on, tell them about your little halloween dress malfunction prank" Flora said, giving her the idea for her excuse.

"Oh okay then, I'll tell them. On halloween last year, I sabotaged Stella's closet and lets say 'slutted up' her dress" Bloom smirked.

"YOU DID THAT?" I screamed, jumping up from my seat and slapping Musa and Aisha's faces by accident in the process, which they just responded to by dramatically putting their hands on their hearts and flung their mouthes open into an O shape.

"BLOOM! HOW COULD YOU! DO YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW MANY PERVS WERE STARING AT ME?" I yelled.

"Wait what exactly happened?" Nabu asked.

"Basically, Stel had this black dress she was gonna wear to the party, but I snuck into her closet and cut it to make it really revealing, and it was too late fore her to change." Bloom laughed. Unfortunately, it was true, and I thought Musa did it.

"Aw, too bad we weren't there to witness it" Timmy said.

"Oh but we have pictures!" Tecna said, tapping her phone, making a hologram of me and my embarrassing outfit pop up.

"And you all were in on it?!" I said.

"Duh! It takes more than one fairy to prank a Stella" Aisha said.

"Whatever, I'll get you back just wait and see" I said, crossing my arms.

* * *

Once we finished eating all of that food, we finally got home and it was like 7. We got changed into our PJs and started the slumber party, and as promised the guys joined us.

"Edward is bae" Bloom sang, basically drooling at the sight of him.

"No, Jacob is bae!" Musa argued, reaching her hand out to the TV dramatically.

"No, food is bae!" I said, jamming a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"So are you guys gonna come out of the closet anytime soon?" Aisha asked, elbowing Nabu.

"We. are. not. gay." He said.

"Okay well at least admit that they're hot" I said.

"They're okay, but not as good as us" Brandon said.

"Taylor Launter needs to stop before I have a heart attack" Flora said, her eyes glued to the screen and not Helia's face for once. You see, Musa and Flora are team Jake, Bloom and I are team Edward and Aisha and Tecna don't care too much for them to be honest, but if they had to choose I bet you it would be Edward.

Aw, Bella's so cute!" I squealed, referring to the puppy face she made. Musa and Bloom looked over to me with huge grins on their faces.

"Sooo, you finally admit it?" Bloom smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"Thats you'd be a cute couple!" Tecna said. What are they on about?

"Who?" I said, still clueless.

"Bella is Brandon and Stella's ship name, _Stella Bella_ " Musa said, calling me by my nickname. Damn, how could I forget? My jaw dropped, and I looked at Brandon who had the same look on his face, before throwing a pillow at Musa's face so hard that she fell off the bed.

"Oooh, I get it, _Brandon_ plus _Stella_ equals _Bella_!" Flora giggled.

"Stop saying it!" I said, covering my ears with my hands.

"Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella!" Bloom sang, as the others bursted into laughter.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, trying to make them quiet. But trust me, its waaaay harder than it sounds, I mean you can throw a bomb at them and they'll keep going.

"So this is what girls do at slumber parties, huh?" Sky laughed. I glared at him and threw a pillow at him too. Geez, I need more pillows. Just then, I thought of something. I wasn't going to use magic to attack them, but use it to stop them. I lifted my hands up into the air above my head, forming a blinding orb of sunlight, so bright that they could literally go blind. I knew there was some use to being the fairy of the shining sun.

"MAKE IT STOP! MY EYES!" Musa cried.

"Apologise" I said.

"Stubbron" Helia sighed.

"I can't apologise for you being in love with Brandon" Musa said.

"I"LL MAKE IT BRIGHTER THEN!" I threatened.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry we teased you, now make it stop my eyes are gonna fall outta their sockets!" Musa screamed, as I dimmed the ball.

"Good, it better stay like that then" I said. From then onwards, it was pretty awkward as you can imagine, but we still went on with the party, and about an hour later later, an idea popped up in my head.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom" I said, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door, as I busted outlay phone and dialled Brandon's number.

"Hey Brandy, its Bree, whatcha up to? Are you free now?"

 **"Uh..no..I'm..in the shower"** he said trying to think of an excuse."

"Without me?" I can't believe I just said that. Like thats supposed to be the guy's line, right?

 **"Woah, she's one crazy girl!"** Riven said in the background. He put it on speaker, seriously?

"So what do you say we hang out tomorrow?"

 **"I can't"**

"Why not"

 **"Because I...erm, well you see, I..."** he stuttered.

 **"He's got a girlfriend already, so you can back the f*ck up!"** Bloom yelled through the phone.

"Oh really? And who is this _girlfriend_?"

 **"Princess Stella of Solaria"** Flora said. My mouth flung open. No way he's gonna agree with it.

 **"Yeah, I'm with Stella"** he said. Wait _what_?

 **"Aw jeez, she's gonna murder me!"** he whispered.

 **"Speaking of Stella, she's been in the bathroom for quite long now..STEL, ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?"** Musa yelled. I quickly turned my phone on silent so they wouldn't hear anything.

"Uh yeah, I'm just..uh..being sick, like literally" I said, flushing the toilet.

 **"She's probably pregnant, you know, morning sickness"** Riven snickered.

 **"Its night you dumb f*ck"** Musa said, smacking his head. Yep I could _hear_ her smacking him.

 **"Yeah so anyways Brianna, stop calling me and texting me because I'm already with some one, okay?"**

"Okay, I'll just hit on your friend Sky then". What? I'm making it sound realistic. Plus, I can see if a certain redhead gets jealous...

 **"GOODBYE BITCH!"** Bloom yelled, ending the call. I made some coughing noises, then flushed the toilet once again, before walking back into the room.

"Hey Stel, how are you?" Flora said, walking up to me and checking my temperature.

"I'm fine really. Probably something I ate" I said, sitting back down.

"Oh and I assure you I''m not preggers Riv" I said, glaring at him. Musa kept looking at me the whole time, since she was the only one in on the Brianna prank.

"Guess the pranks over then" she whispered.

"Yep. And we are never ever gonna tell him I'm Brianna, okay?" is said.

"Okay, I won't tell, but its still fate!" she grinned.

* * *

Mondays, ah how I love Mondays. Note the sarcasm - I actually DREAD Mondays, I mean who doesn't? I heard the bell ring of first period and I was walking past the corridors, when I heard a noise from the janitors closet. It sounded like a shelf collapsing or something. I opened it, only to see Daniel and Amber Smith making out...in the freaking janitors closet! He saw me and quickly pulled me in, shutting the door behind me.

"Explain!" I whispered.

"OMG hi Stella! You're so unbelievably pretty, you would be perfect for a model ya know!" Amber said. You see Amber nice and all, but she's, well how do I put it? She's like Cat Valentine from Victorious and Sam & Cat. Adorable and innocent, yet...unintelligent. She has long flowing blonde hair one shade lighter than mine, emerald green eyes and sun kissed tan skin. I think they'd be cute together and all, but now's not the time dude...

"Daniel, you can make out with her later, come one we got get to class, NOW!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging his hand. We walked to History, and bursted through the door, all eyes on us.

"Miss Solaria, Mr Steele, do you have any idea what time it is?" The teacher yelled.

"Time for you to retire" I muttered under my breath.

"And why are you late? No wait, I think we all know what you were _doing_... " she said. Just then, it hit me. Daniel was covered in lipstick stains, his hair all messed up, and my outfit and hair was all ruffled up from running to class, plus we were holding hands. So it looked like we were late because _I_ was making out with him. We looked at each other before looking back at the class and going to sit down. After 5 minutes, the teacher fell asleep, and I turned around to Dan.

"F*cking idiot, look what you did!" I scolded, thumping his forehead. Now everyone thinks we were making out, and worse, Brandon's gonna hate me for 'lying' to him.

"You guys must have had a pretty serious make out session, I mean Stella your face" Brandon said, pointing at my chin. I took out my compact mirror and looked at my lips, and my lipstick was smudges all over my chin and and face, because Daniel had covered up my mouth with his hand, probably smudging it in the process. And whats worse was that my lipstick was identical to the coral pink one that Amber was wearing.

"We weren't making out, I swear. I was with Amber, and Stella walked in on us, thats all. So dont worry bro, she's all yours" Daniel smirked.

"Hey! Don't advertise me!" I said, nudging him. The fact that we weren't kissing in the closet made Brandon look kinda...relieved?

"So you're like with Amber now?" Brandon asked.

"Trust me, it won't even last 3 days, 4 if he's lucky" I laughed.

"Well Ambers basically perfect" Dan said.

"Thats what you said about Nicole" I said.

"Yeah well she turned about to be a bitch" he shrugged.

"Excuses, excuses.." I sighed.

 **Thats all folks! Didn't really know how to end this chapter, I just cramped a load of ideas into one and yeah.. Now that Daniels is temporarily with someone, will Brandon use it as an advantage to get closer with Stella? Remember to review, :) Bai guys .**


	10. Pixies Kidnapped!

**Hiii guys :D Im in a typing mood rn so yeah. BTW, thanks for the idea Yamu-chan, using the pixies would be fun considering Amore is the pixie of love, and Chatta can't keep her mouth shut XD Also, don't worry, Brandon will soon find out who Brianna really is and its all gonna be in this chapter.**

 **PS: I'm gonna use Caramel and Cherie, since they were switched with Tune and Digit, I think Nick did that but since I've been watching a lot of season 6 and some season 7 its a bit easier as they use the pixies in them. Not that I don't totally love Tune and Digit, but tbh I have no idea why they were switched. I read on Wiki that in Pop Pixie Digit was a guy so Nick switched him/her and god knows why they changed Tune. Idk its confusing but yeah just pointing that out incase you were wondering if I was gonna use the original pixies.**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

Ughhhhhhh I don't even understand why we have to go to school, I mean its earth, so its not illegal for fairies from another dimension to miss out on that, right?

"Miss Stella, can you please tell us what the angle y is in this parallelogram?" the teacher said, interrupting my train of thought. Shit, I'm crap at this kinda stuff.

"*Cough*fifty nine*cough*" someone said, so that only I could hear.

"Fifty nine?" I asked.

"Correct" she said, turning back to the board. I looked around to find who said it, just to see Tecna winking at me. Well duh, who else could it be?

"Thanks Smartass" I mouthed to her.

"No problem dumbass" she mouthed back. Eh, it was like an inside joke between us. After class, it was lunch, and Tecna, Bloom, Timmy, Sky and I were waking to the cafeteria. Now before you jump to conclusions, we came to an agreement that the guys and us are on a friendly level as long as they don't provoke us or give us reasons to start bitching at them. Plus, I get to tease Tecna and Bloom all I want and they can't do it back since Brandon isn't in our class.

"So I gave Miss F an update on the mission and she said she sent the pixies to help us" Tecna said.

"The pixies? Where are they now?" Bloom asked, seeming excited.

"The house" Timmy said.

"The hou- god no! Please tell me your not happy about this!" I said.

"Why Stella? Whats wrong?" Tecna asked.

"If you haven't forgotten, Amore is the freaking pixie of _love_. She'll probably be matchmaking, and she'll spell us, and.." I whispered.

"Calm down Stel, incase _you_ haven't forgotten, you held the title for matchmaking, remember that?" Bloom said sarcastically.

"Well what if she convinces us to, you know, say something?" I said.

"Stella, trust me, it would take _a lot_ more persuasion that 6 little pixies for you to admit something like that. It'll be fine." Tecna said.

"Okay, okay fine. I need to call the home phone and make sure they have broken anything yet, or worse, gone into my closet" I said, searching my pocket for my phone.

"Oh _shit_ " I said, standing rooted to the spot.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"My phone. Its gone! Oh my god where the hell is it?" I screamed, panicking.

"Maybe you should check with Daniel, see if you left it in History this morning?" Tecna said.

"Kay, I'l meet you guys later" I said, walking off to find him. Once I did, he said he didn't have it, and then started to scold me for loosing it again. I swear, there are so many things I have on that phone that would people really shouldn't see, especially if it's _that_ one person that you're probably thinking of right now.

 **Brandon's P.O.V.**

You'll never guess what I found in History this morning. Stella's phone. Thats right, I found _Stella's_ phone. You're probably wondering why the hell I'm so happy about it? Well with this thing I could find a load of useful things I could use...

"Hey bro, whatcha got there?" Riven asked.

"Stella's phone" I said.

"No _f*kcing_ way. Holy shitballs, gimme that!" he said, snatching the phone from my hands.

"Now I can finally get the little blondie back" he smirked, going through the phone call logs.

"Hey, something looks familiar about this." I said, tapping on one of the numbers. Suddenly, my phone started to ring.

"That doesn't make sense, Stella's never called me, infact those times were when Brianna called me" I said.

"Unless...Stella _is_ Brianna" Riven said, as we looked at each other with wide eyes.

"She's one devilish, evil, sneaky chick" Riven said.

"So she's been calling me this whole time, saying she was some girl called Brianna?" I said.

"Yeah, but why?" Riven asked.

"Because they're girls, duh. I bet you Musa's in on it too" I said.

"I didn't know she was so smart. I mean think about it, the last person you'd expect it to be was Stella, and she knows it" Riven said.

"So what do you say we go pay the prankster a visit ourselves?" I said. We walked to the cafeteria, and everyone but Stella was there. She was probably looking for her phone, but she was in for a surprise when she got back.

"I can't find it any f*cking where" Stella sighed, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"Sooo, what were you looking for, _Brianna_?" Riven asked. She looked up and her jaw dropped, then she whipped her head over to Musa.

"MUSA MELODY, WE MADE A DEAL!" she screamed, slamming her hands on the table.

"I didn't tell them, I swear" she said, putting her hands up in surrender. I knew she was in on it.

"Calm down Sunshine, you really thought I wouldn't find out?" I smirked, chucking her phone back to her.

"You looked through my phone?!" She yelled, pouncing up on the table.

"Totally Brandon's idea, 100 percent! I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen!" Riven said innocently. Trying to save your ass and put it on me, are you?

"Why you little..." she started, coming closer like she was about to punch me.

"Stella, you wanna go get some cheese sticks? They have an offer, 12 for the price of 8" Musa said, trying to calm her down.

"Wait no, the mall! Lets go to the mall after school, and have a shopping spree!" Flora said, making her sit back in her seat, but she continued to glare at me. And no, it wasn't like she was staring at me, she was giving me a _death_ glare.

"We had an agreement with them and you guys _had_ to go mess it up" Helia sighed.

"Riven dragged me into it" I shrugged.

"You thought of it!" he said.

"You snatched it and started going through it!" I said.

"Oh shut up _._ You guys are like a married couple" Nabu sighed.

"You guys _are_ gay then." Aisha laughed.

"Haha very funny" Riven said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

*At the mall*

Stupid moronic idiotic cocky bastard. Why the hell did he have the nerve to go through my phone? And why the hell do I have to be so hopelessly in love with him?

"Stel you've been frowning for the last hour, are you sure you don't want to go home?" Flora asked.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Lets go to mcdonalds" Musa said, rubbing her stomach.

"F*ck Mcdonalds, lets go to a classy expensive Italian restaurant, we totally deserve it" Bloom said.

"YASS Bloomie I haven't had Italian food in ages" I said, attacking her in a hug.

"See, that did it" Tecna said.

"But first we need to go home, leaving the specialist home alone with the pixies..not the best idea." Flora said. We walked out of the mall and drove hime, and the guys were at home watching a football match.

"Where are the pixies?" Aisha asked.

"BLOOM" Lockette said, flying out of the kitchen and hugging her.

"Aw, did you get something dome to your hair Amore? Its looks adorbes!" I squealed, hugging the pink haired pixie.

"We can't take them with us, they can't be seen by humans but kids can see them, so its risky" Flora said.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Chatta asked.

"Yep, we're going out for dinner." Tecna said.

"Why don't they stay here with the guys?" Musa said.

"Hey, we don't need to babysat!" Caramel said.

"Well I suppose we could stay. Maybe we should be the ones babysitting the guys" Lockette said, nudging me.

"You're right about that. I mean, you pixies know what to do if they give you trouble" I laughed.

"An indoor thunderstorm?" Cherie said.

"As long as its not in my closet, you can do whatever you want" I said, as we went into our rooms and got ready. I changed into a black and white graphic tee, a pair of black leather jeggings, black lace up platform boots, and an army green jacket. My hair was left out and I had a bit of makeup on.

"Lets go, I don't wanna have to wait for a table" I said, standing at the door and taking off my shades.

"Woah wait up. Where the hell are you guys going?" Brandon asked, as they all stared at our jaw dropping classy outfit choices.

"Why should it concern you?" I scoffed.

"Because you're dressed like you're going clubbing, and its a Monday, we have school tomorrow" Riven said.

"Cant a girl dress up without getting judged, jeez!" Bloom said, flipping her hair dramatically.

"Wait we weren't judg-" Sky started, but got cut off as Aisha slammed the door.

"So have you gone to this place before?" I asked, as we got in the car.

"Yep, with Mike and Vanessa. It was amazing, and the place is huge, like 5 stars" Bloom said, trailing off.

"Yeah and bloody expensive I bet" I said.

"You guys better not get drunk" Flora said seriously.

"I'm still gonna try the cocktails, but I'll try not to get carried away" I said.

* * *

"This..lasagne...so..effing...good...cheese..heaven" I said, chewing on the delicious, sensational food.

"Mhm. And its not even dessert time yet!" Musa squealed, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm gonna go freshen up my makeup because my mascaras running" I said, grabbing my purse.

"Why?" Tecna asked.

"Because its so good it made her cry" Aisha laughed.

"The toilets are on the 4th floor, just take the elevator" Bloom said. Yes, there was a freaking elevator. I walked out to the corridor and pressed the button. When it eventually came down, I got in, and there was a brunette in a tux standing there. He looked incredibly similar to...

"Brandon?" I asked. He turned to face me and it was him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning against the side of the elevator.

"Are you okay Sunshine? Have you been crying?" he asked, obviously noticing the black stains. He seems so sweet and caring at that moment, but I knew it was all fake.

"Yeah well the food's really good here, and I get emotional easily, so being the foodie I am, you could imagine..." I smiled.

"So anyways, what are you doing here?" I asked, hands on hips.

"Well...uh..the guys and I...we..kinda..." he said, struggling to find an excuse.

"Did you follow us?" I asked.

"Sky's idea. He said we should go out, and then he said we should follow you guys to see what you were so pumped about" he said.

"And where are the pixies?" I asked.

"They're at home everything's under control" he said. Suddenly, the elevator stopped, making us fall over.

"What the-?" I said, looking at the buttons which weren't working. Thank god the lights were still on.

"Damn, the elevators stuck" he said. Okay this has to be a joke. Stuck in a freaking elevator, with BRANDON. And the worst part is I'm missing that really good food.

"You solved the mystery sherlock, now do something!" I snapped.

"Are you still pissed at me" he asked.

"What do you think?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Come on Stel, I'm sorry okay? I swear I didn't do anything more than look through the phone logs, which...wait, I didn't even do anything, infact RIVEN went through your phone logs. But still, I'm sorry about it, seriously" he said, sincerity in his chocolate brown eyes. Hold on, did this boy just _apologise_ to me? I looked up at him, raising a brow.

" _Seriously,_ Sunshine" he repeated. What do I do now, be all 'oh its okay I forgive you'?

"Thanks" he said.

"What do you mean thanks?" I asked.

"You said you forgive me?" he said in a 'duh' tone. Did I say that out loud? God Stella, keep your thought quiet!

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well..." he smirked.

"On second thought don't answer that" I sighed. I took out my phone and called Bloom.

"Goddammit, no f*cking service in this shit hole!" I yelled, getting frustrated. Did I mention how small this elevator is? I don't get how you make such a huge restaurant but make the elevator so small.

"Calm down. Sooner or later, they'll notice we're gone and do something" Brandon said.

"Are you kidding? Bloom will think I'm dead! Or worse, she'll think I got kidnapped!" I said.

"How is that worse?" he asked.

"Can you like not make the situation anymore frustrating than it already is?" I asked, sitting down.

"Oh come on, its not that bad" he said.

"Well I'm sure its paradise for you but for me, its the complete opposite..." I said.

"Its not good to lie to yourself sunshine" he said.

"Im not ly-" I started, pausing on the middle of my sentence.

"I got it!" I said.

"what?" he asked.

"Why didn't I think of this before...stand back" I said, as he moved to the other side of the elevator.

"SUN BLAST!" I said, blasting the door open. Luckily, no one was there, and I quickly fixed the door with magic.

"Finally" Brandon said, as we walked out to the corridor and took the stairs.

"Uh, I see the girls noticed you guys were here too" I said, as we watched them argue.

"Oh no you didn't!" Musa said, hands on hips.

"Oh yes I did!" Riven said, snapping his fingers. Jeez, where is all this sass coming from?

"Enough with the sass talk you guys" Brandon said, silencing them. Mind reader..

"Stellie, you're okay!" Bloom said, running to me and tapping my head.

"Got stuck in the elevator" I said.

"You know the guys _followed_ us here!" Aisha said, pointing her finger at them accusingly.

"I know" I said.

"Honestly, I cannot believe you left the poor pixies ALONE!" Flora said.

"Well the POOR PIXIES where the ones who told us to go in the first place" Helia said.

"Say what?" Tecna said, raising a brow.

"Specifically a pink haired one called Amore" Timmy said.

"I told you guys this was gonna be the end result, but did you listen? No. You said it was all gonna be just fine, but I always end up right about these things unfortunately" I yapped, getting my sass on.

"This is gonna be a long night" Musa sighed.

* * *

 **At home -**

"I don't give a damn about that bullshit, I said that the pixie's safety are my main concern, get your facts right boy!" Flora yelled. Yup, FLORA is pissed.

"Mother of God...Did she just..are my ears deceiving me, or did she really just cuss?" Musa said, looking at me with wide eyes, and her mouth wide open, soon turning into a smirk.

"Damn girl" I said, surprised at her use of profanity. You see, when it comes to people or things she loves and cares about, she gets protective and MAD.

"Why isn't the key working?" Sky asked, jamming the key in the hole.

"Because its upside down, dipshit" Bloom said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, its dark you know" Sky said.

"Well done Einstein, you established it" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you so pissed, like we just came to make sure you were okay" Brandon said, as Sky finally got the door open.

"Sure you did" Musa said sarcastically. Yep, sass and sarcasm is our way of showing anger without being 'violent' or 'abusive'. We call it SAS, its a girl code thing.

"And the crowd goes crazy for Chatta, Cherie and Amore. What's this, Piff makes a last minute save? Seems like Cara, Lockette and Piff are in the lead!" Chatta yelled, as the pixies were in the middle of a basketball game with a purple orb of light.

"You guys have a hella lot of explaining to do." Bloom said, referring to the huge mess in the living room.

"The plan worked! Phase one of operation S.A.W complete!" Amore giggled, high fiving the others.

"Operation Saw? Thats like a horror movie, you guys better not being doing anything mischievous" Aisha said.

"Oh no, nothing like that. You see, 'SAW' stands for Specialists and Wi-" Amore started.

"It stands for Save and Win!" Caramel interrupted.

"Save..and..win? Tecna asked, getting suspicious of them.

"Yeah, like basketball, you know, save and win" Lockette said.

"Oh is that so?" Musa asked.

"Yep, 100%" Cherie said.

"Well then, you better _win_ at a round of cleaning up to _save_ your asses!" I said.

"Yes miss!" Chatta saluted, before going to clean.

"That was close!" I heard them mumble, but I let it slip.

"I'm gonna go take shower" Musa and I coincidentally said at the same time.

"Oooooh" Riven cooed like a girl.

"No its not like that dufus! Its called a f*cking coincidence, get your head outta the gutter!" Musa hissed.

"A _lesbian_ coincidence" He smirked. RIP dude, your sorry ass is dead.

"Muse wait, SAS remember!" Aisha said, but it was too late. She already attacked Riven, sending him flying across the room, and boy, it got real ugly real fast.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" Musa screamed, about to throw a punch. I quickly created a barrier.

"Why'd you defend him?" she asked, still on top of him.

"Girl, do you know how much I payed for that white faux fur rug? Like around $120, for a RUG. I aint gonna risk getting blood all over it!" I said.

"Thats all?" Riven asked, even he was surprised.

"Thats half of the reason, The other half is I got no time for you and your llama drama, I need my beauty sleep" I yawned. Musa got up and dusted herself off, before glaring at Riven and walking back to our room.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower first!" Bloom said before we could argue, and with that we all went off on our own ways.

* * *

"Hey boy, when I first met you, thought it was special, I told you that" I sang in sync with the speakers. Since our girls night out was invaded by the guys, we were having a girls night in again, and I was jamming out to Lets do it again by Pia Mia because, well, it was my jam.

"Hey, boy, up at Two Lover's Point When I kissed you I meant it, I wanna go back, wanna go back, can we go back, boy, can we go back" Musa sang.

"It was nice to, nice to know ya, lets do it again, how we did it on a one nights stand, boy I wanna be more than a friend to ya" I said.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP WE GET IT, WE KNOW YOU LOVE US OKAY?" Riven yelled.

"Oh I'll teach that conceited jerk how much I love him" Musa growled, about to run off and strangle him. I could help let out a laugh at that, since she _does_ infact love him.

"Go head just make sure you don't do anything above G rated honey" Bloom laughed.

"Oh shut up before I call Blondie over here!" Musa said. Next thing you know, Sky pops up at the door.

"What Blondie are you so in love with?" He smirked. I was just about to open my mouth when she attacked me in a bear hug.

"This Blondie. See, I love my little Stellie Boo" she said, petting my head.

"Aww, I love me too" I grinned.

"Stella you really appeal to the ladies" he laughed.

"Thank yo- HEY!" I said, realising what he was trying to say.

"Oh, and please do tell me who you had a one night stand with?" he said.

"1) Its a song for crying out loud, and 2) If I did it wouldn't be with a girl!" I said.

"Geez, you _are_ sassy" he said, walking back to his room.

"Hey Stella, who's next, is it Tecna...no wait, Aisha..or how about Flora?" Nabu yelled. So the little prick told his friends did he?

"Oh I don't know, you tell me!" I yelled back sarcastically.

"Thanks a lot, you always gotta drag me into it, huh?" I said.

"Hey, its not my fault you're blonde, miss _sassy_ " Bloom shrugged.

"Yeah, sassy but not trashy, like the enemy posse" I said, flipping my hair.

"That reminds me, I got some hella juicy gossip to spill!" Aisha said, about to close the door before the pixies bursted through.

"Mind if we join?" Chatta said, making herself comfy.

"Not at all." Musa said, shifting herself into a sleeping position which I assume was more comfortable.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" I asked, as I heard a loud bang from outside. I got up to look out of the window. Suddenly, the trix appeared right in front of me.

"We should of known it was you. You witches wanna go another round?" Flora said, as we were just about to transform.

"Og I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetie" Icy smirked. Just then, a powerful wave of energy hit me. It was so strong I fell to my knees, and so did the others, My head felt dizzy and my eyes were heavy. Next thing I know, my visions a blur, and then I blacked out...

* * *

My eyes flickered open, squinting when the light hit them. I was in excruciating pain, and I mean EXCRUCIATING. I realised that I was laying down in bed, but it wasn't mine. I recognised that scent, then it hit me that this was Brandon's bed. Holy f*ck, I'm in _Brandon's_ bed? I looked over and saw Bloom who was still sound asleep in Sky's bed and Musa in what I assume was Riven's bed. Last time I saw it, it looked more like a dump than a bed, but he must've cleaned it for her, aww.

"Oh it hurts like a bitch" I groaned sitting up, rubbing my head.

"Stel, you're awake. Thank god" someone said, hugging me tightly. My vision was still kind of blurry, but I could make out it was Brandon. Holy f*ck, this is dream, right?

"Like you care" I thought.

"What happened?" I asked, as he broke the hug.

"You tell me. We went to your room and found you all laying on the floor, unconscious. Well at first Riven thought you guys were dead but then Timmy reminded him that you were still breathing" he said.

"Well, I heard a bang so I went to the window to check it out, and then the trix appeared outta nowhere. After that I don't really know what happened." I said.

"Let me try see what they did " Nabu said, walking in. He put his hands on my forehead and closed his eyes.

"It seems they released a strong sound wave, which weakened your energy and knocked you all out." he said.

"Well why would they do that when they could've defeated us for good?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was to set you up for something." Brandon said.

"Shit, the pixies! Where are they? Are they okay?" Bloom said, her head shooting up. I looked at her with confusion.

"I had a dream..or a vision, rather. The Trix have the pixies and they're holding them as hostages." she said.

"Wait a minute, its a trap. When we get there to save the pixies, where ever 'there' is, they'll be prepared for battle." I said.

"We need to go save them now!" Bloom said.

"You're way too weak, and you and Stella are the only ones awake anyway. You need to get rest, and stay home from school tomorrow." Sky said.

"Yeah you're right, as I said before, this headache hurts like a bitch" I exclaimed, lying back down. Yes it really did hurt, and yes I'm making excuses to sleep in Brandon's bed.

"I just hope the pixies can manage" Bloom sighed.

"Jesus, get me some antibiotics boy!" I said, tugging on Brandon's shirt.

"Okay okay calm yourself" he said, going to the kitchen. I winked at Bloom, who had a devious smirk on her face. She glared at Sky, who looked kinda scared.

"Fine, I'll get you some too" he said, throwing his hands up in surrender and following behind Brandon.

" _Girls_ " they both sighed.

 **Im so sorry you guys, ik my updating game has been slacking, its just I had to pack my stuff coz I'm moving houses and my mum rushed it because we're moving next week and I legit only found out like last week. God the struggle is real. Ugh and I have stupid school staring in 2 weeks -_-. I swear, summer lasted a good 30 seconds, which makes me wanna go cry in a corner o(╥﹏╥)o... Whatever, hope you liked it, and I'm gonna update in like 5 days don't worry. Remember to review, love ya.. ~(◠‿◕✿)**


	11. Lost in the woods

**Hi guys. So incase you're wondering, I haven't updated my other story Forever and Always bcus I'm taking a break from it to write this story, but I will update it as soon as I can. Also, Brandon and Stella will end up together, and it will be soon. I was aiming for 25-30 chapters ( or more) for this story so things do go kinda slow but remember not only is there the whole romance drama, the Trix are still out there, you know, just to keep it interesting :P. Enjoy..**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

My head is literally about to burst, too bad others are still asleep, they're missing out on all the fun. And by fun, I mean pain.

"Stel, is it just me, or is it impossible to go back to sleep once you're awake?" Bloom asked.

"I'm with you on that one girl. I'd rather be dreaming about raiding the Chanel store right now" I said.

"Whats taking the guys so long? Don't they know where to find a simple bottle of pills?" Bloom complained.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell not gonna shout for them, my throat hurts" I said, trying to fluff my pillow. Correction, _Brandon's_ pillow.

"The trix better not be hurting the pixies, or else.." she started.

"Trust me, if the pixies were weak we'd feel it, and we'd literally be dying right now" I said.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure its the yellow bottle" Sky said.

"No, its the blue one, see it says here" Brandon said. We could here them arguing over which pills where which. I rolled my eyes and got up, and walked to the kitchen myself.

"Its not the yellow one or the blue one, its the green bottle you idiots" I said, taking a couple pills out of the bottle.

"How did you manage to get out of bed?" Brandon asked.

"You tell me" I shrugged, going back and giving Bloom some pills too. I swallowed them down with water, but they weren't that much help.

"Where am I?" Musa yawned, sitting up.

"Riven's bed" I smirked.

"Oh my god WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK" she screamed.

"Calm down Muse, it looks like he cleaned out the pizza stains, and soda stains, and burger stains, and the list goes on" Bloom said.

"Enjoy it while you can" Riven smirked, walking in with Sky and Brandon. She shot him a death glare, but if she wasn't sick she'd knock his teeth clean out.

"Hey get me my phone" I said, as I heard my ringtone. Sky chucked it to me, since I didn't trust Riven or Brandon.

"Hello?"

 **"Hey Stel, its Daniel. Listen you got to help me"**

"I can't, I'm not really in the best state right now"

 **"Why, what happened? Did you try to drive again?** "

"No, I just have a bad headache and fever and stomach ache and throat ache and you get the idea"

 **"Why, did you get food poisoning or something"**

"No..I..um" I said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Code red" Musa face palmed herself and Bloom starting cracking up.

 **"oh...OH"** he said, understanding what I was hinting at.

"Yeah, sometimes I get much more than just stomach cramps" I said. Poor boy, I must've really grossed him out.

" **Well would you like me to come over and bring food?"** he said. My weakness...

"FOOD? Of cour-" I started, but got interrupted by Brandon grabbing my phone.

"No everything's under control here, no need to come over" he said.

 **"Brandon? Oh I get whats going on over here, you're pregnant aren't you?"** everyone bursted out with laughter, and my jaw dropped. Never miss a chance to tease me, do you?

"BYE!" I yelled, hanging up.

"Stop laughing its not funny" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Poor Stella, just wait till she gets morning sickness" Musa laughed. Oh so now you guys can talk huh?

"Yeah coz you would know" I said.

"Are you accusing me of being pregnant?" she said dramatically.

"Who's the baby daddy?" Bloom said, playing along.

"I think we all know" I smirked.

"Stel you know the boundaries and you know what happens when you break them." she said.

"I'm just joking" I laughed, sipping the coffee, which I instantly spat out.

"EWWW! This tastes like _shit_ " I said, putting it back on the nightstand.

"Sky made it!" Brandon and Riven said at the same time, pointing their fingers at Sky accusingly.

"Hey, don't judge, you can't cook without burning the house down, now can you?" Sky said.

"Correction, I can make hot coco" I said.

"Correction, using a hot coco mix" he said in the same tone.

"Whatever, its still better than this" I said, wiping my mouth.

"Hey, where the hell am I?" Aisha yelled from the other room.

"My stomach hurts!" Tecna yelled.

"I'm going back to sleep you guys are giving me a headache!" Flora yelled.

"I guess they've awoken" Musa said.

"I'm hungry" I said.

"You're always hungry" Brandon said.

"Same here, get me something to eat!" Bloom said.

"What are we, your slaves?" Riven said.

"No, you're maids" Musa grinned.

"Which means you'll need uniforms" I smirked, clicking my fingers. I was expecting it to change them into ridiculous outfits, but nothing happened.

"Whats going on!" I said, frantically snapping my fingers.

"We're weak and need to restore our energy, remember?" Bloom said.

"Which is exactly why you guys are our maids. Now, chop chop, bring us something to eat!" Musa said. They sighed in defeat and went back to the kitchen.

"Make sure its actual good food!" Bloom yelled, as we exchanged looks.

"Boys. You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em" I said, snuggling back in to the covers, which by the way smelt like Brandon so it was basically like I was snuggling with him. Gee, did I really just say that?

"They're probably gonna order takeout or something" Musa said.

"We're gonna go get Chinese takeout Nabu Helia and Timmy are staying here, don't die or anything" Riven yelled.

"Are you psychic or was that just an accurate guess?" I asked.

"Pssh, please. I can tell the future, because I know that in approximately 15 minutes, the guys will come back with 3 boxes of noodles and Stel will do the 'Chinese dragon' thingy with it." she said.

"What the Chinese dragon thingy?" Bloom said.

"Its when you take the extra spicy sauce that comes with it and have a competition on who can finish it first" I said

"What's that gotta do with a dragon?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing really, it just sounds cool" Musa shrugged.

"Its probably hotter than your dragon flame you know" I said.

"Well then I'm definitely in on this challenge" Bloom said, as she hugged the pillow.

"I know you wish that pillow was Sky. Why don't you make out with it too, he'd appreciate it, trust me" I smirked.

"Yeah well just look at the way your cuddled up with blanket, probably pretending its Brandon" she said.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't" I shrugged.

"You know, if they sleep naked you guys would be so pumped, right?" Musa asked.

"Too far" I said, chucking a cushion at her. Suddenly, Riven came bursting through the door, laughing his ass off.

"Come back here you dickhead!" Sky yelled. They seemed pissed, _really_ pissed.

"F*cking moron!" Brandon yelled. They both walked in with Chinese noodles over them. For once in my life, I'm with Riven on this, it looked f*cking hilarious.

"There goes our food" Bloom sighed.

"No, _your_ food is perfectly fine, sitting on the counter. Our food is scattered all over us thanks to this idiot" Sky said. They both were boiling with anger.

"Time for payback" Brandon said, picking up a bunch of noodles form his hair and aiming it at Riven who was standing right in front of me. He quickly dodged it, making it land right on my face. Oh _no_ he didn't..

"Oh god Stella Im sorry I didn't mean to-" he started, practically whimpering in fear.

"RIP due, you were a good friend" Sky said, patting him on the back. I walked up to him, well more like stormed, and backed him up against the wall.

"I swear to god if I wasn't sick right now, I'd make you regret you did that" I growled. You know how hard it is to act like I'm mad at him when in reality, who could be mad a such a heavenly being?

"And you, you little dipshit. I mean do I look like a f*cking battle shield to you?" I said, turning to Riven.

"Well to be honest with ya.." he started.

"Don't answer that" Musa interrupted.

Now stop being so childish and stupid, and bring us our food, double time!" Bloom said, clapping her hands and glaring at them. They walked back to the kitchen to get dinner ready. Fingers crossed they don't blow anything up.

"Do you think I was too harsh?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me Stel, he ruined your hair, if it was me, I'd be dead meat!" Musa said.

"Yeah well its different coz she's so _blinded_ by love she can't contain herself" Bloom grinned.

"SHUSH" I huffed. The guys came back with 3 plates of piping hot noodles and chopsticks, and put them on the bedside tables.

"I'm gonna go play call of duty or something" Riven said, walking off.

"I'm taking a shower, you got oyster sauce all over my arms" Sky said, going to the bathroom.

"I'm changing this shirt, its all oily and god knows where the wasabi came from" Brandon said, pointing to the green stains on his, well what use to be, white shirt. So thats exactly what he did. He was changing right in front of me and I was staring uncontrollably.

 _Stella stop, if he catches you, you're doomed to an eternity of teasing!_

 _Well have you seen that six pack?_

Okay now I'm arguing with my conscience again?

My train of thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating on my lap. It was Musa texting me.

 **Haha seems like someones enjoying the view, by the was she's drooling..** ㈴7

 **Hypocrite. I mean look at you, cuddling a certain magenta haired boy's pillows, imagining you were cuddling him rn lol..** ㈎3

"Rude!" Musa said dramatically, putting her hand on her heart.

"I was just being honest" I said innocently.

"Stop talking and start eating, I wanna do that dragon thing later" Bloom said.

"Okay okay. Just don't blame me if you burn your tongue" I said, digging in. While I was eating, Brandon walked up to me and casually started taking the stands of noodles from across my shoulder and eating them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Good food shouldn't go to waste, I mean this is _my_ noodles after all. Besides, I know if it was you, you'd do the exact same thing." he said. Depends who it's scattered all over, but I guess I would eat noodles that someone rudely dumped on someone else, especially if it was my noodles.

"Well in that case knock yourself out" I shrugged.

"Aw" Bloom mouthed, making a heart shape with her hands.

"Shut up" I mouthed back.

"Incase you guys have forgotten, we have a slumber party to continue!" Musa said.

"So what should we do after eating?" Bloom asked.

"How about we set off firecrackers?" I said excitedly.

"How about no?" Brandon said.

"Fine then, lets watch a movie" Musa said.

"What movie?" Brandon asked, walking to the TV.

"We're the millers?" I said.

"EW Stella NO!" Bloom cringed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Come on the whole spider bite in the balls thing was _really_ disturbing" Musa said.

"Okay, how about Ted 2?" I asked.

"That's more like it" Bloom said. Brandon put in the movie, and it was hilarious.

* * *

"Amanda Seyfried is so freaking gorgeous" I said.

"Hey look everyone Stella's complimenting someone other than herself for once!" Musa said.

"Were you deaf when I told you how adorbes you look with pigtails and half your hair down?" I said.

"When did you tell me that?" she asked.

"Well I'm telling you now it would SO suit you, of course you need to wear something to go with it like maybe purple tones, or red would really-" I started.

"Okay okay I get the idea Stel, but you're not dragging me along to go shopping with you again!" Musa said.

"Hey can you guy hear that?" Bloom asked.

"Hear what?" Brandon asked.

"Screaming? I can hear it too" I said.

"Screaming? No ones screaming" Sky said.

"Its the pixies, they're in trouble, the Trix are gonna drain their powers too" Musa said.

"We need to go rescue them then" I said.

"How? We can barely walk, let alone transform." Bloom said.

"TECNA? HOW ARE WE GONNA SAVE THE PIXIES?" I yelled. Being the smartass she is, she must've hatched a plan already.

"Tecna's asleep" Timmy yelled back. Damn it.

"I've got an idea, but can we not yell from room to room and meet up in the living room already?" Flora asked. We did as she said, waking Tecna up in the process.

"Okay, so tomorrow night is when we strike. Our energy levels won't be fully restored but enough so that we an regain our strength and fight" Flora said.

"So how exactly are we gonna strike?" I asked.

"We need to track the Trix's hideout for now, which they'll probably change locations when we find them and make a quick escape. We can't exactly fight them with no powers so we sneak in, get the pixies and if they catch us the guys can fight them to stall until we have them and create a portal to get the hell outta there" Aisha said.

"Okay sounds like a plan, but we should rest now" Bloom said.

"Yeah go rest in our _own_ beds" Musa said. Oh shut up, don't pretend like you wanna sleep in his bed every night Muse..

"You guys will be okay tomorrow home alone while we're at school, right?" Helia asked.

"Uh yeah, we're not _babies_!" I said.

"Yeah some of us aren't..." Flora mumbled under her breath, making everyone laugh.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now" Musa yawned.

"Yeah me too. Don't disturb me until we have to go rescue the pixies, G'night" I said.

"Okay then I guess you'll miss breakfast, lunch and dinner and regular snacks..." Tecna said.

"No! Wake me up for food!" I said, walking to my room and slumping into my bed. Yes, _my_ glorious, comfy, incredibly soft bed.

* * *

 _It was a beautiful sunset. I watched from the balcony with with an admiring gaze, as a red fiery orb of light sank beneath the horizon. Soft threads of light lingered in the sky, slowly being masked by the rolling clouds. The sky soon turned midnight blue, as shining starts illuminated the sky and rays of the lustrous full moon shone onto my skin._

 _I heard footsteps behind me, and I whipped my head round to see a dark figure. As it moved closer, the light revealed the figure's face. It was Brandon._

 _"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked._

 _"Do I need an explanation if all I want to do is stare at the sky?" He said, standing beside me and doing just that._

 _"It's beautiful" I whispered._

 _"Yeah, but not as beautiful as what I'm looking at." he said. I raised a brow, and slowly turned my head to him, to see what he was looking at, only to see a pair of chocolate brown orbs staring right back into my hazel ones._

 _Was he...complimenting me?_

 _No, he's probably flirting with me to mess with me._

 _"W-what?" I stuttered._

 _"I said its not as beautiful as...you" he said, coming even closer._

 _"Do you mean that?" I asked._

 _"Of course I do Sunshine" he answered._

 _"Why exactly are you.." I started, not really knowing what to refer his 'flirting' as without looking offended or unappreciative._

 _"Complimenting you? Because I love you" he said. Wha..? Did he just say what I think he said?_

 _"And yes I do mean that" he smirked, as his warm hand intertwined with mine._

 _There was a lump in my throat, I was pretty much speechless and had no idea what the f*ck to say. Well...its now or never._

 _"I..I love you too" I said, bowing my head down shyly. I felt a hand pick up my chin, and gazed into those hush brown eyes of his._

 _He came closer and closer, and I shut my eyes. He was about to kiss me, when..._

STELLA! WAKE THE F*CK UP TO EAT OR I'LL STUFF THIS CREPE DOWN YOUR THROAT MYSELF!

F*ck my life. It was just a dream.

"Damn it Musa you interrupted a really good dream." I whined.

"Sorry Stellie, so tell me about this dream then?" she said, as I sat up on my bed.

"Well I was watching a pretty sunset when Brandon joined me and then told me I was beautiful and then he was like 'I love you', so I was all 'I love you too' and then we were about to kiss but you _rudely_ interrupted!" I huffed.

"Aww, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" She said with puppy eyes.

"If you don't stuff crepes down my throat then of course" I grinned, attacking her in a hug.

"Anyways, its not like he _actually_ likes me or anything" I sighed under my breath.

"Hurry up you guys, I mean come on, its Flora's chocolate special!" Bloom yelled.

"Chocolate you say?" I said, running to the kitchen.

"Stella's not dead after all" Aisha said sarcastically.

"If I was dead I'd come back in ghost form because I wouldn't miss breakfast for the world" I said, jamming the crepes into my mouth.

"We're gonna go now, you guys are be okay right?" Sky asked.

"The guys are still here? I thought it was like 10 or something, ugh you guys woke me up too early" I said.

"Yeah we won't do anything dangerous or explosive or just risky in general" Bloom said.

"Okay call us if you need us" Helia said, closing the door. Just 10 minutes later, someone else knocked on the door. I walked up to it, only to see Daniel.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked.

"Nah I'm ditching. I can't stand another second with Amber, she's so frickin stupid. And you not being there leaves me with no excuses to use. So I decided to stay here and take care of you guys" he said.

"Aww, and by 'take care of us' you mean sit around watching movies, eating popcorn and all that, right?" I asked.

"Precisely" he said, walking in and making himself comfortable.

"Ooh company. Thank god you're here, you can help Stel take a pregnancy test" Musa said, referring to the joke he made about it yesterday.

"Shut it" I said, grabbing a can of whipped cream and spraying it in her mouth. That should do the trick...

* * *

"See, I told you she's gonna die in the end! Didn't I tell you?" I exclaimed. We were watching Drag me to Hell, and since I've watched it before, I practically spoilt it for everyone.

"Well I've got to go now, before your boyfriends come back and get the wrong idea" he said.

"Boyfriends?" they said at the same time. I shot them a look, motioning them to go with it.

"Uh yeah. My cupcake's gonna be back soon, so..." Bloom started. Cupcake, huh?

"Hey, you got any eggs?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah sure why?" Flora said, grabbing a box of eggs and handing it him.

"I'm gonna go egg Mitzi's Lamborghini, since she tried to graffiti your locker yesterday" He said.

"Woah woah, back the f*ck up. Bitch tried to vandalise my locker?" I said.

"Yeah, afterschool I saw her with a can of green permanent spray paint, and a stencil with spelled out 'I'm an ugly hoe'. Just before she could do anything I snatched the paint and sprayed her shirt.

"The nerve of that girl. Im coming with you" I said, grabbing my leather jacket and putting it on.

"In that case..." Bloom started, running of to get something. She came back with a golf club.

"Go kick some ass, well kick some car's ass." Musa said.

"Just don't get arrested sweetie" Flora yelled, as I shut the door.

"By the way, thanks for stopping her. I owe you one" I said.

"Get rid of Amber, that would be helpful.." he said as we got in the car.

We drove to her house, and her car was parked on the driveway. We snuck behind a bush, and when the coast was clear, I smashed the windows with the golf club, and Dan threw eggs at it, on the inside of it too. If you think this is too harsh, just go to every single person she's hurt in that school, which is practically everyone. She breaks hearts by seducing and drugging other girl's boyfriends and having one night stands with them, making it look like they cheated when really, they were totally clueless. Plus, she's a total bully to anyone who's younger than her and anyones who's afraid of her. Their whole group is like that.

"Okay thats enough lets get outta here" I whispered, as we rushed back into the car and he dropped me off back home.

"Hey I'm back and that bitch is gonna be sorry she messed with me" I said, walking and laying down on the couch.

"Did you snap a pic?" Musa asked.

"Yup" I smirked, showing the picture to them.

"Woah, what did you do, hit it with a wrecking ball?" Brandon asked.

"I came in like a wrecking baaaall" Musa sang.

"Musa!" we all scolded.

"Sorry, I just had to" she shrugged.

"Anyways, no, we egged it and I smashed it with this" I said, grabbing the golf club and swinging it around.

"Hey be careful with that thing, I don't wanna end up like that car" Riven said, backing up.

"So what do we now? Go back to sleep to save our energy or something?" I asked.

"By the looks of it you have heaps of energy already" Aisha said.

"So did you track down their hideout yet?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah I haven't got exact coordinates, but its somewhere in these enchanted woods." Tecna said, showing us a hologram.

"So how do we find them?" Flora asked.

"Well from the centre, its divided into 6 sections. We'll go in pairs and search the area" Tecna said.

 **10:00 PM**

"Guys, we're gonna have to leave now" Bloom said, tying her laces. We were all wearing khaki rompers with a brown belt at the waist and timberland boots.

"Okay, I'm gonna create a portal" Nabu said, waving around his staff to form a purple swirl of light. We went through and ended up in a small circle, which was the centre of the woods. It was pitch black, and filled with tall trees.

"Now, we'll have to split up into pairs, boy girl because we don't have enough power to go on our own. So it'll be Bloom and Sky, Aisha and Nabu, Me and Timmy, Flora and Helia, Brandon and Stella and Musa and Riven" Tecna said, pointing to each path.

"But-" Musa argued.

"No time to argue, we meet back here in an hour, okay?" she said.

"Oh, and just a little warning, these woods are enchanted so try to keep away from monsters and that" Flora said. And with that we were off.

"So..." Brandon said, breaking the silence.

"So..." I said. God this is one extremely boring and awkward conversation.

"Okay I'm gonna break the awkwardness since I started it" he said.

"Well do you have any idea where this hideout is?" I asked.

"No, and I have no idea where the hell we are" he said.

"In the middle of f*cking no where, thats where we are" I muttered.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Brandon asked. I heard muffled growling, and it was getting louder and louder.

"Something out there, and its coming closer" I said. Suddenly, a giant dark green monster jumped out of the branches.

"Stella get behind me" He said.

"No way, I ain't no damsel in distress" I said.

"Not the best time to be sassy" he said, using his green phantoblade to block the beams that the monster shot.

"Come on at least let me try and help" I said, dodging that hideous monsters attack. What the hell is it anyway? Looks like a cross between Medusa and an alien to me.

"STELLA WATCH OUT!" Brandon yelled. I turned around only to see a black ball flying towards me. It hit me and pushed my backwards forcefully, and I blacked out..

 **Brandon's P.O.V.**

I saw a beam going towards Stella from the back, and she wasn't even aware of it.

"STELLA WATCH OUT!" I warned. She turned round, coming face to face with it and it slammed her down to the ground. That monster crossed the line, and it filled me up with rage. With all my gathered strength, I stabbed the creature in the chest, making it obliterate.

I dropped my phantoblade and ran towards Stella, kneeling on the ground next to her.

"Stel?" I whispered, moving her face towards mine. She was unconscious, and the force of her hitting the ground was so strong that she had a cut across her right temple, that was still bleeding. I swear if anything happens to her I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself.

God, she still looks gorgeous, even with blood smothered on her forehead...Oh who am I kidding, I should just give up now. She obviously doesn't doesn't have feelings for me like I have for her, infact she basically hates me. But I can't really blame her since I was a real jerk back then.

Since it was dark, I grabbed her torch and checked out her wound. The cut was pretty deep, and she was loosing quite a lot of blood.

 **Stella's P.O.V**

My head hurts like a bitch, yet again. _Surprise surprise_!

I groaned softly, and flickered my eyelids. My vision was kinda blurred, but after a couple of seconds I could make out a pair of brown eyes looking at me. Brandon.

"Stella you're okay thank God" he said. I smiled weakly, and rubbed my forehead with my hands.

 _And it stung like a bee.._

"Shit" I mumbled, as I pulled my hand away only to see my fingertips covered in a crimson liquid.

"Here" Brandon said, as he took off his shirt, folded it up and wrapped it around my head like a bandanna. Aw, its just like the scene in Twilight where Jacob uses his shirt to cover Bella's wound, except he's waaayy hotter than Jacob...

"Thanks" I whispered, trying not to stare at him. Even in the dark it I could see his well built body clearly since the moon was bright. Why does he have to be _so damn hot_?

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"That monster attacked you from the back, and you went unconscious" he said.

"Its gone now, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I defeated it. But I have no idea where the hell we are" he sighed.

"I guess we have to wait out here until dawn. I think I have just enough magic to make a tent and 2 sleeping bags" I said.

"So its a camping trip then!" He said enthusiastically. I focused my energy, and made a large tent with two comfy sleeping bags inside appear.

"Yeah but I'm starving. Good thing I brought marshmallows." I smiled, reaching for my bag and taking out a pack of marshmallows.

"I'll get a fire started" Brandon said, grabbing some sticks and piling them up.

"Think you can cook up a fire?" he asked.

"Sure" I said, tapping the top of it to create a flame. I sat close to it, warming myself up.

"Ah, nice and toasty. Oh and I don't think you really want this bloody shirt back, so you'll need this" I said, clicking my fingers and making a shirt appear, which I tossed to him.

"Thanks. So hows your head doing?" he asked, as we roasted marshmallows. If we were a thing, this would be the most romantic setting ever. But I guess its just a boring old campfire for now...

"Last night all over again" I sighed, stuffing one into my mouth.

"You have melted marshmallow all over your mouth" he chuckled. I frantically rubbed my lips with my arm, but he continued to laugh.

"Here, let me get it" he said, wiping my upper lip with his thumb. Our faces were so close, I could've sworn he was about to kiss me, just like in that dream...

 _Give it a rest Stel, he doesn't like you in that way._

"I'm gonna crash, you coming?" I asked, getting up.

"Yup, but first I gotta put out this fire" he said. I walked over to the tent and crawled into my sleeping bag. Thank god I made this tent quite big, otherwise it would be hella awkward. About 5 minutes later I heard Brandon come in.

"G'night" he said.

"Night" I mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of chirping birds woke me up. I squinted my eyes as the sunlight hit me, and glanced over to Brandon, who was still sound asleep. He looked so f*cking adorable, it was unreal. His hair was all messed up and scruffy, and his facial expression looked so peaceful and angelic. Okay okay, I get it, I'm crap at describing things. But seriously, he looked so innocent.

I put my chin in my hands, leaning my elbows on the pillow, and stared at him with a dreamy look on my face.

"Morning Sunshine" he smirked, stretching out his arms. I quickly turned my head and looked away. A blush was creeping up my neck...shit, I think he caught me staring.

"Oh hey you're awake?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"If you can't tell already, yes I am awake indeed." he said sarcastically.

"So should we get going?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah, we'll just have to try find our way back" he said, as I made the tent disappear. We set off, walking through the trees and looking at nature. Ah, Flora should've got lost with us, she would've loved this.

"Okay we've been walking for like 20 minutes, all these paths look the same to me" I sighed, sitting down and hugging my knees. Suddenly, I heard yelling from the distance.

"RIVEN SHUT THE F*CK UP STELLA IS NOT F*CKING DEAD OKAY? WE'RE GONNA FIND HER AND IF YOU'RE GONNA SIT HERE AND BE USELESS I SUGGEST YOU F*CKING LEAVE" Some yelled. Jeez, they must be angry.

"The only person I know who can scream that loud that you can hear it from miles away is..MUSA!" I said.

"Okay, I suggest you suggest you cover your ears" I said. He shrugged and did as I said, and then I cleared my throat.

"MUSA? IS THAT YOU? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? - Jesus this is hurting my throat - ALSO, I'M ALIVE IF YOU COULDN'T TELL ALREADY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Woah" Brandon said, looking at me with awe. Yes, woah indeed.

"STELLA? I'LL KEEP YELLING, YOU FOLLOW MY VOICE" She yelled back.

"Okay, when she starts yelling, follow me and run as fast as you can" I said. After a couple seconds, I heard her singing, and using a loudspeakers spell. And the song she was singing was Trap queen. How appropriate Muse.

"Its getting louder...I can see her" I said, running through the leaves. Once I caught sight of her I practically started sprinting like I was in a marathon, leaving Brandon way behind.

"MUSA!" I yelled, as we ran to each other and I hugged her, just like those dramatic reunions in movies.

"Oh my god I was so worried what the heck happened to you?" Bloom said, giving me a bone crushing, and I mean BONE CRUSHING hug.

"We got lost, attacked by a monster, I went unconscious, hurt my head, then we camped out for the night" I said.

"So did you guys share a sleeping bag?" Riven smirked.

"Not the time for jokes" Aisha said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Stella!" Amore squealed, flying towards me.

"You got the pixies?" I said.

"Yeah, the Trix almost got us, but we made an escape" Tecna said.

"By the way, where's Brandon?" Sky asked.

"There" I said, pointing to Brandon, who was panting like a dog.

"Can we go home now?" I whined.

"Now that we've found you guys, of course" Nabu said, creating a portal. Once we got home, we cleaned ourselves up, the guys slumped themselves on the couch and watched TV, and we were just chilling.

"Stella sweetie, I need to check on your wound okay?" Flora said, being her motherly self. I hopped up onto the counter, and she took the shirt off and put it on the table beside her.

"Oooh whats this?" Musa smirked, as she unfolded it and held it up. Yeah, its a shirt, get over it.

"Musa you're getting my blood all over your hand" I snickered. She jumped and instantly dropped it on the floor.

"Brandon, did you get shot or something?" Helia said, picking it up from the floor.

"Nah, I gave the shirt to Stel" Brandon said.

"How much blood have you got in there?" Helia said. It was true, there was A LOT on the shirt and to be honest I have no idea how I survived.

"Ouch! Flo that hur- OW!" I winced, as Flora dabbed the cut with a herbal solution.

"Sorry honey. How did you get that anyway?" She asked.

"I can't really remember. All I know was there was this creature that was in DESPERATE need of a makeover, and then Brandon kept telling me not to be sassy, which was completely uncalled for since I wasn't being sassy, I was only being helpful and selfless and-" I started.

"Cool, now can you skip to the part where the monster attacks you?" Musa interrupted.

"Right, so the monster attacked me from behind, and when I turned round it hit me, in the F*CKING FACE! It was so forceful it slammed me against the ground and there was probably a stick or rock or something that did it" I said.

"Wait so the attack slammed you against the floor. You mean like a rapist?" Musa asked.

"MUSA!" We all scolded.

"What kind of imagery is going on up there?" Aisha asked.

"It was nothing like a rapist, see if it was a rapist, I would've knocked him out cold before he could lay a finger on me" I said.

"So it was a surprise attack, like a ninja rapist?" she asked.

"A ninja rapi- NO!" I yelled.

"Okay, done. For now, we can leave it to heal naturally, but once I get enough power back, I can fix that scar for you" Flora said, as she finished rapping the bandage around my head.

"God I am so tired" I said, hopping off the counter and sitting down on the couch.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked.

"The football game" Timmy answered.

"Ugh B-O-R-I-N-G" I said, changing the channel to E!

"Oh come on!"

"Seriously?"

"We were watching that"

I rolled my eyes at their complaints and continued to watch it.

"Like what the hell is this garbage they call a TV show, change it back!" Riven said, just about to tackle me.

"Nuh uh! I'm INJURED remember?" I smirked. He sighed in defeat and sank back down in his seat.

"Aww come on, I just missed Keeping up with the Kardashians and I _hate_ Total Divas" I huffed.

"Why? they're practically the same thing. A bunch of drama queens that make money by basically being alive more or less" Nabu said.

"Well I watch it because of Khloe. I mean come on she's like the queen, and she's hilarious. Oh, and her closet is totally goals too" I said.

"I'm pretty sure your closet is like hers but instead it looks like a tornado happened in there" Tecna said.

"Its not that bad" I said.

"Um yes it is, I went in there to find those high wasted shorts you said I could borrow, came out looking like I just got tumble dried" Bloom said.

"Theres no space on this damn couch" Musa said, standing there stuffing her face with some type of healthy yoghurt that Flo made for her.

"Well what do you expect, we live in house with 10 other roomies Muse. Sit on that beanbag thing" I said.

"No, I'll feel like a loner" she said.

"Fine, Ill come sit with you, but dibs on the red one" I said, hopping onto the fluffy beanbag.

"Do we have to go school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well you certainly can't, you look like you had a car accident" Tecna said.

"And I'll stay home tomorrow as well to take care of my little Stellie" Musa said, hugging me.

"I know you just wanna ditch school" I whispered.

"Muse, we all know you're using her as an exus-" Aisha started.

" _Ohh the pain!_ I'm so glad I have you to take care of me" I said dramatically, pretending to faint on her lap.

"Fine" Flora sighed.

"Hey, no fair. Why does she get to stay home and we have to go to school?" Sky asked.

"You're such an immature child" Bloom said.

"Aw Bloom, I don't think you should speak that way to your _cupcake_ " I smirked, as I shared looks with Musa.

"Cupcake?" Sky asked. He had a blank expression on his face, but nothing can fool the love expert Stella...okay wait maybe Amore's the love expert? regardless, its obvious he's hiding that deep inside he's jumping with joy at her nickname.

"Speaking of it, go answer the door Stella I bet its your _cupcake_." Aisha said, as the doorbell rang. I peeped out the window and it was indeed Daniel. Just to clear things up, he's not my 'cupcake', okay?

"Shit" I mumbled, trying to think of something.

"Riven give me your deodorant" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just give it to me!" I yelled. He chucked it to me, and I sprayed it all over Musa.

"What is she doing?" He asked. I took a deep breath, then took a good whiff. I started coughing rapidly. You may or may not remember, but I'm get an allergic reaction to it.

I opened the door, and hoped it looked convincing. My nose and cheeks were bright red, I have a bandage over my forehead with a patch of blood on it, and Im coughing and sneezing.

"Woah, you look terrible" Daniel said.

"Thanks" I said.

"What happened to your head...wait no, I already know, you tried to drive again?" he asked. Everyone started laughing.

"Okay seriously who even told you I was such a 'bad' driver?" I asked.

"Musa" he said.

"I figured" I said.

"Anyways, what happened? Like seriously?" he asked.

"Well...you see...I..kinda...I..err...um" I stuttered.

"The poor girl got really wasted last night, and she was walking around in her underwear late at night, and some stupid driver got distracted by her, you can obviously imagine why, and he swerved off the road and hit her. So yeah she has a head injury nothing too bad you know, no head trauma or anything, and she's also really hangover" Musa said. My eyes went wide at her 'excuse', and the guys and girls were trying to contain their laughter with serious faces, nodding when Dan looked at them.

"True, 100% true. It was actually hilarious, because she went to strip club right before that" Riven said. Moron.

Musa opened her mouth either to argue with it, or to go with it. Please don't go with it, please..

"No, see you're confused Riv. YOU went to a strip club at 2 am, remember? Oh wait, no you don't, you were drunk too." She smirked.

"Well yeah whatever I got hit by a bus...wait no train...I mean car, yeah I got hit by a car." I said.

"Obviously she's still pretty light headed, so she won't be at school tomorrow, and neither will I coz Im such a good friend and I'm taking care of her" Musa smiled.

"Bye, see ya when I'm sober or whatever" I said, hugging him. As soon as I shut the door, they all fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs from laughter.

"Walking around in my underwear Muse? Really?" I said.

"Sounds like something you would do" Bloom giggled.

"No it doesn't!" I argued

"Actually, you have done it once" Musa smirked.

"Wait what?" Helia said, spitting out his drink.

"Back at Alfea, we were playing truth or dare, and we dared Stella to walk around the hallways in a bikini." Tecna laughed.

"Thats not so bad, I mean they're all girls right?" Timmy said.

"See thats the thing, when we dared her, it was the day of the annual RF and Alfea get together, and there were guys roaming wrong the hallways for preparations." Bloom laughed.

"Come on guys I thought we wouldn't speak of it" I said, starting to blush furiously. God, those were the times..

"Hey, we were there on that day, remember? We made a bet on who could guess who the mystery blondie was coz we didn't see her face" Nabu said.

"You guys were there? Wait, scratch that, you made a _bet_ on who could guess who I was?" I said.

"Maybe it was a different person you guys were thinking of" Flora said.

"Only one way to make sure. Was this who you saw?" Musa said, taking her phone out and showing them a pic of that extremely embarrassing day.

"Yeah that was definitely her" Brandon said.

"I'm gonna go sleep now" I yawned, walking to my room.

"I'll get them back, just wait and see" I whispered.

 **Sorry for the late update, I went to watch Paper Towns today and it was really good. And guess what. Me and my friends all fit the age limit since its 12A, and were all 13, but when we went to get tickets, the guy asked for F*CKING PASSPORT ID. Like wtf who brings there passport to go to the movies? Anyways we got in after that, by going to a different counter with some clueless employee lol. But I was like seriously dude do I look 9 to you? Anyways yh sorry for my rant, ik I'm rlly annoying .. Also, i just realised that they got back home in the morning but Stella goes to sleep right after, and I lost track of time, thinking it was night lol. So pretend theres a time gap between when they watch TV and when Dan knocks on the door. Btw I start school in like a week or something so idk how often i can update (Hopefully once a week but the chapter will be like 4k words), on top of that Im moving next week so idk how long it will take to get the wifi sorted out but it better her soon coz I can't live a second with out it. Okie dokie I finished yapping now -_-.**

 **яємємєя тσ яєνєιω** **‿**


	12. Pranks, Pranks and more Pranks

**Hey guys! TYSM for all your sweet reviews, you guys are the best ^.^ I forgot to mention in the last chapter, thanks to StellaBrealla for the whole 'getting lost in the woods' idea ;).**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Flora asked, as she stuffed her bag for school.

"Yeah yeah we'll be fine" Musa smiled.

"Okay well please don't get into any sort of trouble or mischief." Bloom said.

"We won't" We both said at the same time.

"Right, well we're gonna get going now, bye" Aisha said, as they all rushed out of the door, the boys soon trailing after them.

"So, what sort of _trouble_ or _mischief_ do you wanna get into today?" Musa smirked, repeating what Bloom said.

"Ha ha very funny" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, were are the pixies?" she asked, slumping onto the couch next to me.

"With the girls, they think its safer that way, and anyways only younger kids can see them. Bloom has Amore with her, and Flora has Cherie with her.

"Okay good, so we can continue with my plan" She said.

"What are you up to" I said, raising a brow.

"Well I just thought that maybe we could...you know..play pranks on the girls and guys." She said, with a devious grin on her face.

"But they're at school" I said.

"Thats the point. We sneak into school, hide in the janitors closet when everyone is going to class so no one sees us, then while everyone's in class we roam around the hallways and get their pranks set up. They'll never suspect a thing, since we're at home, right?" she said.

"F*cking genius." I smirked.

"I know, I know" she said.

We went to our room to change, because we were so not gonna roam around school in our PJs. I wore a white tank top with a black tiger on it, distressed denim shorts, black converse and a black and white bandana around my head to hide the bandage. Musa wore a red cropped tank top with the letters '32' in white on it, high wasted light wash shorts and white low top converse.

"So are we gonna walk or..?" I asked.

"Yep, time to get some excersize" She said, shutting the door behind her.

"Ugh. So, how exactly are you planning to do this?" I asked.

"We should do a couple kinda thing. You know, like Tecna and Timmy, Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky, Aisha and Nabu. We can write love letters and stuff" she said.

"Okay, but we agree to do NOTHING to each other, no Brandon or Riven, Pinky Swear?" I said, shaking pinkies with her.

"Yeah but we can still spy on them" she smirked.

"But first we gotta make sure there are no reservations in the janitors closet, you know, couples making out and all that" I cringed.

Once we got to school, everyone was in lesson, so we went to Riven's locker first. I pried it open with a chainsaw, and Musa stuffed a giant fish in it. Yep, you heard me right - a _fish_. She fixed the lock with magic, and now when he opens it, it'll flop right in his face.

"Who's our next victim?" she asked.

"How about we give Blosky a little push?" I said.

"What's Blosky?" she asked.

"Bloom and Sky's ship name, duh!" I laughed.

"Okay so what are we gonna do?" she said.

"A love letter" I said. We sat down against the lockers and started writing.

"And, voila!" She said, stuffing the paper in Bloom's locker. Just then, the bell rang.

"Shit, to the janitors closet we go!" I whispered. We zoomed across the hallways, trying to get there before anyone got out of class.

"Okay, now lets stay here unti- HEY, SCRAM!" Musa said, interrupting herself as she opened the closet just to see a couple half naked hardcore making out.

"Or what?" the girl snorted.

"Or you don't wanna know" I said, holding up the chainsaw.

"Come on baby lets go to the girls bathroom" the guys said, sprinting out.

"Hey, that girl's hair looks so similar to Stella's, don't you think?" I heard someone say in the distance. Musa, who was already in, grabbed my hand and pulled me in, slamming the door.

"Come on Tec, it can't be, she's at home" Bloom said, coming closer.

"Only one way to find out" Aisha said. We heard a knock on the door and started panicking.

"Make sex noises" I mouthed. She looked at me confused but did it anyway.

"Um is anyone in there?" Flora asked.

"Yeah just like that babe" Musa said in an accent. I was sitting there covering my mouth, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Dude theres someone doing it in there, lets get outta here" Sky said as they left. I sighed in relief, and then we watched from the little gap to see their reactions.

"So the game went pretty well, we won agai- WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK" Riven yelled, as the fish slapped him right in the face. Everyone in the corridor stared at him, and our friends were dying of laughter.

"Is...that...a...fish?" Nabu asked, in between laughter.

"I swear the jackass who did this is so dead" he yelled.

"I'll be sure to attend your funeral" I whispered.

"Hey Bloom whats that piece of paper that fell from your locker" Flora asked, handing it to her.

"I don't know." she said. Then she started to read.

"Dear Bloom,

Your hair smells of cheese.

I love cheese.

I love you.

-Sky" she read out.

"MY HAIR DOES NOT SMELL OF CHEESE!" She yelled, catching the attention of everyone again.

"Oooh love letter" Tecna cooed. She stormed up to Sky and shoved the paper in his face.

"Explain" she said.

"Reaaal Smooth" Helia said, looking at the note.

"What the- I didn't write this." he said.

"Its true, he didn't. Because Sky doesn't even like cheese, no offence Bloom" Timmy said.

"Then who did?" she asked.

"Secret admirer" Aisha said, nudging her.

"Or, the more logical explanation, it could be a prank" Tecna said

"Good work, my fellow partner of crime" Musa said, fist bumping me.

* * *

"Okay, what should we do now?" I asked, as we finally got out of that cramped up closet.

"Its lunch, so we have heaps of time. I say we go spy on the squad" Musa said. We sneaked to the canteen and found the guys and girls sitting on the table right next to the wall.

"Bingo" I whispered. We sat on the other side of the wall, and peeked over the side.

"It's just Bad luck, calm down" Sky said.

" _Bad luck_? No you dumb shit, its not juts bad luck, its all part of a plan!" Bloom said, face palming herself.

"Don't you get it. I mean, all these anonymous pranks only happened to us, so it has to be by the same prankster." Tecna said.

"Yeah but-" Nabu started.

"Okay, so you're saying that the fish in Riven's locker, love note in Bloom's locker, horn under Timmy's chair, the 'I love Justin Bieber' shirt swapped with Sky's usual gym shirt, Tecna's phone overloaded with fake messages saying they were from Timmy, Flora's locker stuffed with self portraits of her thats were signed by Helia, Nabu's books super glued to his bag, all of Helia's pens and pencils coated in butter to make them slippery, the stuff in Brandon's gym bag replaced with 50 pounds of french fries and my notebook covered in doodles of love hearts and Nabu's name is nothing?" Aisha said.

"Well when you say it like that..." Helia said.

"We need to bust this mischief maker before its too late" Flora said.

"I suggest we make a plan then." Tecna said.

"Well we need Riven and Brandon" Sky said.

"Where the hell are those clowns anyways?" Aisha asked.

" _Clowns_ " I snickered, giggling at her comment.

"They're in the music room, having some 'guy time'" Nabu said.

"Off to the Music room!" Musa whispered. We walked through the corridors and I saw Diaspro and her posse walking past.

"That bitch Bloom is such a loser, she thinks she can take _my_ Sky?" She said.

"Hold on, I gotta do one thing before we go" I said.

"What?" Musa whispered. I quickly hid behind a column and reached into my pocket, grabbing a flour bomb. Yes, its exactly what you're thinking, a balloon filled with flour.

"This" I whispered, as I threw it in her face. She started screaming.

"Well thats what ya get for talking shit about our best friend!" Musa smirked, as we ran off.

Once we got there, we saw it was empty, and Riven and Brandon were sitting on chairs talking. There was a big recording booth next to were they were sitting, and we sneaked into it, sitting at either side of the doorway of it, getting a perfect view.

"Dude, you gotta man up" Brandon said.

"I can't just skip to conclusions, in fact, to be honest I don't even know how I feel about her." Riven said.

"Feel about who?" Musa whispered. I shrugged.

"I mean, Musa's a spoilt little brat..." he started. I glanced over only to see Musa ready to put his head on a stick.

"No no no no no no! You can beat him up later, don't blow our cover!" I whispered, trying to hold her back without revealing myself.

"But I kinda like it. I mean, you know, she's plays hard to get. I don't know, all of this just confuses me" he sighed.

"Did he just admit he's in love with you?" I squealed. I looked back at Musa, who completely froze.

"I dunno, maybe he was just kidding" Musa said. Girl, what kind of attitude is that? This is fate I tell you, which means I'm back in the matchmaking business!

"Yeah, I get what you mean" Brandon said.

"He's probably talking about you" Musa said, nudging me.

"I mean I doubt 'X' actually likes me back" he said.

"X? Are you f*cking kidding me? This is not frickin Pretty little Liars okay this is reality! Who the hell is 'X'?!" I whisper-screamed.

"Dude why don't you ever use her name, Why X?" Riven said.

"Because its code, and if anyone overhears our convos they'll probably think it's about Maths" Brandon said.

"Don't worry Stel, I'm 99.99 percent sure X is you" Musa whispered.

"You're beginning to sound like Tecna" I whispered.

"Anyways, who do you think is that pathetic moron pranking us?" Riven said, changing the subject.

"Correction, pathetic morons" Musa said, emphasising the 's'.

"AKA Evil masterminds" I smirked.

"You know, I have a weird feeling its someone we know very well" Brandon said.

"Yeah, obviously they know my passion for giant fish" Riven said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't it be bizarre if it was Musa and Stella?" Brandon said. No, it wouldn't be bizarre, since it _is_ Musa and Stella.

"Okay how did he figure it out?" Musa whispered.

"Relax, its probably just a joke." I whispered.

"Actually no, its a genius. Think about it, Bloom, Flora, Aisha and Tecna all have pranks based on the other guys. Which mean the prankster knows something we don't. And those girls tell each other everything. Also, why is it that we are the only ones who weren't pranked with something to do with Musa and Stella?" Riven said.

"Because they're not here?" Brandon said.

"NO, its because MUSA and STELLA are behind it!" Riven said. Okay, back the f*ck up. Since when did Riven become Sherlock Holmes?

"But they're at home" Brandon said.

"Are they? I mean come on, they're Musa and Stella after all. You really think they'd stay at home doing nothing, especially if Musa's not even sick?" Riven said.

"Dude, we gotta go tell the others" Brandon said, as they both rushed out.

"SHIT!" Musa and I said simultaneously, staring at each other wide eyed.

"We gotta go home right now, make the place a mess, put dirty dishes in the sink to make it look like we at lunch there, and go to sleep" Musa said.

"Take the fire exit" I said, as we sped out and literally ran home.

Musa used magic to make the plates all dirty, and we emptied some pills out of a bottle to make it look like I took them. We both changed into comfier clothes to look like we've been chilling at home the whole day. I wore a black adidas crop top, light grey drawstring shorts, and black fuzzy socks. Musa wore a grey and black nike hoodie, black capri skinny sweatpants, and grey ankle socks.

"Muse, Riven's calling!" I said.

"Answer it, we have nothing to hide, do we?" she said, practically skating across the floor. Well what do you expect when you gotta hardwood floor and fuzzy socks?

"Hello?"

 **"Hey Stella, where are you right now?"**

"At home"

 **"Oh sure you are."**

"You don't believe me?"

 **"Nope"**

"Okay, I'll prove it" I said, changing it to face time.

"I'm at home, _see_ "

 **"Well where is Musa?"**

"In the kitchen washing up"

" **Musa. In the Kitchen. Washing up. You're such a joker Stella"** he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Believe me now?" I said, flipping to front camera, showing Musa 'washing up'. To be honest, when she washes plates, its like washing a spoon. An indoor sprinkler.

 **"Well I still think that you guys are guilty. Where were you at 10 am this morni-"**

"See, I told you they couldn't have done it. Now stop being dumb and leave the poor girl alone!" Bloom interrupted.

 **"Yeah leave the poor girl alone"** I smirked, ending the call.

"So? Did they suspect anything?" Musa asked.

"Nope. Riven still seems pretty confident about his theory, but the others just think its Riven being Riven" I said.

"Good, now we can have a party, and when they come back they won't be able to say a word against it." Musa said.

* * *

"Look for yourself Riv, their sound asleep, and they've made a mess too" I heard someone say. I rubbed my eyes and saw everyone staring at me, which startled me.

"What time is it?" I yawned, stretching. I turned around to see Musa still asleep, and I was using her stomach as a pillow. We must've fell asleep after tiring ourselves out. I mean, that was one heck of a party if you ask me.

"Wake up Muse" I said, poking her face. She twitched, then soon after, woke up.

"Oh hey guys what up?" She said.

"You wanna whats up? Your little game won't fool me" Riven said.

"Here we go again" Helia sighed.

"Dude stop harassing them, how could they have possibly done it, you saw for yourself they were at home while we were at school, and they've just woken up." Sky said.

"Say what you want, Brandon's with me on this one, he came up with it for gods sake" he said.

"Yeah, as a joke" Brandon said, walking away.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO OUR ROOM?" Sky yelled, as he walked into his room.

"AND OURS?" Nabu yelled. Musa winked at me. What did we do their rooms you ask? Well, we teepeed them. Yup, thats right, we covered everything in toilet paper.

"How are we gonna clean all of this up?" Timmy said.

"Relax, leave it to me" Aisha said. She clicked her fingers and both rooms were spotless.

"So, what does Riven keep stressing about?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Well someone pranked all of us at school, and he claims it was you guys" Brandon said.

" _Us_? Thats crazy. We were here all along" Musa said innocently.

"LIES!" Riven yelled from his room.

"He's just pissed because he got slapped by a fish this morning" Tecna laughed.

"Too bad we missed it" I said.

"OH THATS WEIRD BECAUSE IM RETTY SURE YOU WERE THE ONES WHO PUT IT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He yelled again.

"Oh sure we did, and I bet you think we put that love letter in Blooms locker, and those french fries in Brandon's bag, and the horn under Timmy's chair too" Musa said.

"Hey, how'd you know about all of that?" Aisha asked suspiciously. I shot Musa a look.

"I had a hunch?" She laughed nervously.

"BECAUSE THEY F*CKING DID IT, SHE PRACTICALLY JUST ADMITTED IT!" Riven yelled. I looked at her, and back at the others, who were glaring at us.

"Okay okay! We did it!" I admitted, putting my hands up in surrender.

"HAHA SEE I TOLD YOU IDIOTS! BUT YOU DIDNT LISTEN TO ME, DID YOU?" Riven said, running out of his room and hopping around like a lunatic.

"Wait what? You guys are behind all of those pranks?" Bloom asked. I nodded.

"Okay now that we know, I'm gonna kill you two for slapping me with a Tuna!" Riven said.

"It was a salmon" Musa corrected.

"But how did you..when did you..why did you..." Nabu said, dumfounded.

"We snuck into school, hid in the janitors closet, and struck when everyone was in lesson" Musa said.

"So that _was_ you I saw this morning.." Tecna said.

"You guys are acting as if they did nothing wrong. If you won't do anything then I will gladly slap them both in the face with a tuna and see how they like it" Riven said.

"SALMON" Musa corrected again.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. If you haven't noticed already. I have a brutal injury" I said, pointing to my head.

"Oh that reminds me" Flora said, taking of the bandages. She put her hands on my forehead and healed the cut, making it disappear.

"Brutal injury huh?" Riven said.

"Calm down dude, we'll get them back" Sky said.

"Yeah, and that means 10 pranks _each_ " Bloom said.

"Wait, you mean all of you prank both of us 20 times in total?" Musa asked. She nodded.

Oh joy, I can't wait...

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

"You guys better go easy on me" I said, brushing out my hair.

"And why is that?" Tecna asked.

"Because Riven is gonna take it to another level and put _me_ through hell, whereas Musa over here has an unfair advantage, and he'll go easy on her since he likes her" I said.

"SAY WHAT?" They yelled.

"He asked you out?" Bloom squealed.

"Nope" Musa said.

"Then how'd you guys know?" Flora asked.

"We kinda went to spy on Brandon and Riven, an we overheard him say he likes that she's hard to get" I grinned

"Girl, it's official. He's head over heels for you." Aisha said.

"No he's not" Musa argued.

"Yes he is" I said.

"Anyways, do you guys wanna hear what I heard Brandon say?" Musa smirked.

"This is juicer than a gossip mag. He likes Stella, am I correct?" Bloom asked.

"Well we heard them talking about X, some guy's code for this girl Brandon is in love with, and its _obviously_ Stella, I mean come on" Musa said.

"No its not, it could be any girl" I said.

"Hey, where are the pixies?" Flora asked.

"In our room, why?" Tecna said.

"Well don't you think they've been acting strange lately?" Flora said.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah. I mean, 'operation saw'? What was that all about?" I said.

"As long as they're safe here with us, I don't give a damn about what they're doing" Bloom said.

"Still, we should keep an eye out for them" Aisha said.

"So, watch guys wanna do now?" Musa asked.

"Pillow fight?" I asked, chucking a pillow at her.

"THIS IS WAR WOMAN!" She yelled, as the room went into total chaos. Pillows were flying across the room, along with other various objects.

"OW!" I screamed, as I fell backwards.

"Okay, who threw the giant stuffed bear?" I asked, standing up on the bed.

"Not me" Aisha said.

"Wasn't me" Flora said.

"Well don't look at me" Tecna said.

"Your getting warmer" Bloom said. My gaze travelled to Musa, who had a huge grin on her face. Well, no surprise there.

"I didn't throw the bear, the bear came to you because it loves you and wants to ask you out" she said.

"Oh is that so?" I said.

"Yep. It wants to get married to you one day and have little blonde bear babies" she laughed.

"Well thanks for the offer but I wish to get married to a HUMAN and have HUMAN babies" I said, throwing the bear back at her.

"And who's _babies_ will they be?" she smirked.

"My future husband's" I said.

"And who's your future husband?" she asked.

"I know what you're playing at here, and NO it will never happen." I said.

"Don't be so sure. I mean, all you gotta do is sleep with him multiple times until..." she started.

"MUSA!" I yelled.

"Okay okay, but don't pretend like you don't want that" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sorry to interrupt but if I recall correctly, we were having a pillow war?" Tecna said. We continued attacking each other until there was feathers flying out of the pillows and Riven walked in, slipped, and fell flat on his face. Flora said it was too hazardous, so we just chillaxed for an hour or so.

"I wanna eat, I'm starving" I moaned, laying upside down on the bed.

"Yeah well all the plates in the sink show you've had a feast fit for a king" Aisha said.

"That was all fake, and to think of it, we were so busy pranking you and spying on you that we totally forgot to eat" Musa said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I yelled, snapping my fingers to change my PJs into a pair of black leggings, a black and white oversized sweater and a pair of white low top converse.

"Where?" Bloom asked.

"Taco bell" I said.

"Now?" Tecna asked.

"No honey, on thanksgiving. YES NOW!" I said.

"But-" Aisha started.

"No buts! We're leaving now, otherwise I'm gonna pass out from starvation!" I said.

"Fine" Flora said, sighing in defeat. They quickly got changed and we were heading to the door when we got stopped by the guys.

"And where do you think you're going at this time of night, _kids_?" Riven asked.

"Taco Bell, _Mother_ " Musa said, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh can we come?" Riven asked.

"Nope" Musa said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty pretty please?"

"NO"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Sky will pay for all of us." Riven said.

"Sure whatever" she said, rolling her eyes once again.

"Wait what?" Sky said.

"Oh come on dude, take one for the team" Nabu said.

"Why me?" Sky whined.

"Bcoz you're the adult here. We're just stupid little immature kids" Brandon said.

"Damn right you are" I muttered under my breath.

"Fine" he huffed.

"YAY" the guys screamed like little girls.

We walked outside and Musa realised she didn't have her car keys.

"Shit, where the hell are those damn keys?" Musa said, emptying out her pockets.

"Are these whatcha looking for?" I smirked, as I sat in the drivers seat and put them in.

"You're letting HER drive?" Aisha exclaimed.

"But I didn't..She took the..Stella get out of there now!" Musa said.

"Nuh uh. You guys can either come or I'll just drive off myself" I said.

"Fine. Whats the worst she could do?" Flora said.

"Kill us all!" Tecna said.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going with her" Flora said, getting in. Eventually they gave up and let me drive.

* * *

" _If I got locked away, and we lost it all today, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same.._ " We all sang. We were jamming out to the radio, which is like the most fun thing to do while your driving round the streets of Gardenia at night.

"Baby don't lie to me, if I didn't have anythi- STELLA RED LIGHT!" Musa yelled, interrupting herself as I made a last minute break.

"How about we jam out in the car when we're parked in the driveway at home?" Bloom said, holding the seats in shock.

"Good idea" I said, as I parked next to Taco Bell. We went inside and saw the guys had beat us to it.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Timmy asked.

"Well we were going slow since we were listening to the rad-" I started, but got interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

"Stella are you that bad at parking that you made the car alarm go off?" Musa sighed.

"Um..I'll go fix that" I said, turning round.

"No you won't missy, I'll handle it" Aisha said, grabbing the keys and doing just that.

"So I believe princey here owes us a meal" Bloom grinned.

"You should totally seduce him into buying us more food" I whispered to her, earning a slap on the back of my head.

"I dont owe you anything, you just dragged me here because y'all want free food" Sky said.

"Exactly, now can we hurry up and get food already?" I asked.

After about 20 minutes, all our food arrived and we sat at a table and ate.

"You know, I think everyone forgot about the whole revenge thing already." I whispered to Musa.

"Oh but we didn't forget" Helia whispered in the same manner. Am I that loud of a whisperer?

"Well thanks for bringing it up" Musa said.

"Whatever, its not like they can think of something better than our pranks" I said.

"You know, you shouldn't underestimate us..." Tecna said with an evil smirk.

"I'm looking forward to see what you have in store then" Musa said.

"How the hell do you bite a taco so flawlessly? When I bite it, it crumbles up it in to pieces." Aisha whined, staring at Nabu's perfect bite in his taco.

"Its all in the thriving motion" He laughed.

"Like this?" She asked, biting it again but this time identical to Nabu.

"Aww, they're so cute together" I teased, causing the others to laugh and Aisha to blush furiously.

"Says the girl who's in love with a teddy bear!" Aisha said.

"So in love that she's gonna marry him and have little blonde bear babies" Bloom grinned. Not this again...

"Me? Musa's the one who said the bears in love with _me_!" I said.

"Oh yeah, then you told me you rejected the bear because you have another _certain someone_ in mind" Musa smirked, elbowing me.

"Who's the unlucky guy?" Riven said.

"You better shut it Riven because I know things that can get you into some deep shit, such as the fact that you lov-" I started, but got stopped as Musa slapped her hand on my mouth.

"She means to say we have loads more fish to spare so control your mouth" Musa said, laughing nervously. I don't really think the end part was aimed at Riven, I mean, boy that was a close one.

"You can get your hand off my mouth now!" I said, but it came out muffled.

"What?" she said, taking her hand off.

"I said..wait nevermind" I said, continuing to eat.

We stayed there for about an hour, and then drove back home. Obviously I wasn't behind the wheel this time.

"Okay, Imma hit the sack now" I yawned, getting out of the car. I was tired as hell, literally, I was a zombie.

"F*ck!" I groaned, as I aimlessly walked into the door.

"You know you have to open it first, right Stel?" Bloom laughed, turning the key.

"Oh and by the way, you and Musa are going to school tomorrow, and I don't mean sneaking, I mean actually attending. No buts!" Flora said.

"Fine, fine." Musa sighed.

I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, then changed into my Pjs.

"Hey Muse, do you think that they're gonna try pranking us tomor-" I started, but paused when I saw that she was already fast asleep in bed.

"Okay then.." I whispered, hopping into my bed and going to sleep.

* * *

"Stella! Quit dreaming about prince charming and WAKE UP!" Musa yelled.

"Ugh I heard you the first time no need to shout" I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Yes there is a need to shout since I've been trying to wake you up or the last 20 minutes" she said.

"Well I'm up now. Oh and by the way I wasn't dreaming about 'Prince charming', I dreamt that there was a never ending sale at the mall" I said, walking to the bathroom.

After I got ready we went to school. Just the usual, nothing special. Once I walked in, some people were looking at me with shocked faces.

What, just because I didn't come to school for like 2 days doesn't mean I got ebola or something, okay?

"Hey Stel, you're back already?" Daniel said, as we walked to History.

"Yep" I said.

"Okay I could've sworn you have a bandage around your head the other day. How the hell did it heal so fast, magic?" He asked.

Spot on.

"Well..um, the cut was tiny, it just bled a lot. I got stitches and it left a small scar, but I covered it with makeup" I said.

"You can do that?" he asked. I nodded.

"So did you get rid of Amber yet?" I asked.

"No" he groaned.

"Why do you hate the poor girl so much, she's like really pretty, and sweet and all that." I said.

"Yeah but she's also missing her common sense and she asks way too many questions. And once you get to know her, she totally transforms into a brat" Daniel said.

"So she lures a boy in with her innocence, then makes him her sugar daddy?" I asked.

"I'm not _that_ old you know." he said.

"But yes, you're right. And if I break up with her, she's gonna make a huge fuss on how I 'broke her heart' and everyones gonna hate me" he said.

"Well then you should tr-"

"BABY I WAS LOOKING EVERY WHERE FOR YOU!" A certain blonde squealed, interrupting me and practically jumping on Dan.

"Oh hey Amber" he said unenthusiastically. Her green eyes then turned to me, and she glared at me.

"What are you looking at bitch?" She hissed. My mouth flung open. She just proved that she's a total faker, she's not sweet at all.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Jealous much?" She snapped.

What is this girls problem?

"Hello to you too Amber. What exactly happened to _Hey Stella, your like so pretty. Like model material_ " I said, imitating her

Her eyes went wide, realising that she just revealed herself.

"OMG, I'm _so_ sorry Stella, Im on this new medication and it makes me snap at people." she said in her good girl tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Whats this medication for, your mental sickness?" I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry Ambz, I have to get to class. Meet you at lunch?" he said, obviously hoping for a 'no'.

"Sure." she smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Oh and I'm _really_ sorry for snapping at you" she pouted.

"Its okay" I said with a fake smile.

"Sure as hell am I gonna help you get rid of her" I said, once she was out of sight.

"How though?" he asked.

"Ive got an idea" I smirked.

"Well tell me then!" he asked, as we walked in to the classroom and sat down.

"We could reveal her to everyone. Like, get her really mad so she starts to snap at someone, and then everyone will know how sweet she really is." I said.

"Who's gonna do it?" he asked.

"Me, duh! She hates me already, so I could get her mad and who knows, it might escalate to a fight. Which is okay because I know self defence and I doubt she can throw a punch" I snickered.

Its true, I do know self defence since I took a course at Red Fountain once. And yes, I did actually learn something, I wasn't just staring at boys the whole time.

"I know, I could go on a date with her tonight, and you can come along. She won't be afraid to get mad since no one from school would be there, then I could video it and post it online for everyone to see." he said

"Perfecto!" I grinned.

"Say, where the hell is Miss Evans?" Daniel asked.

"I can answer that for you" Musa grinned, walking to us and sitting on the desk right next to mine.

"What did you do?" I sighed.

"Well, I put this stuff in her coffee that stains her teeth yellow, and she's in the teachers office bitching at everyone, trying to find who did it." she said.

"So we basically have a free period" I said.

"Hey, get off my table bitch" Mitzi hissed.

"Hey get outta my presence bitch" she said in the same tone.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sit?" she growled.

"Sit at my table. From now on, we've swapped seats, okay?" Musa said.

"Ew no, you just wanna sit next to blondie and her boy toys" she said, referring to Daniel and Brandon.

"Seriously?" they both said at the same time.

"My seats right next to Nathan, Mason, Liam and Connor. Knock yourself out" Musa muttered. Mitzi's eyes lit up when she mentioned their names, and ran straight to them.

"Whore" Musa and I siad at the same, rolling our eyes.

"So yeah what where we talking about?" Brandon asked. Since when did he join this conversation?

"Musa pranking Miss Evans and us having a free period?" I said.

"Right." Musa said.

"So we can discuss our plan" Daniel said.

"What plan?" Musa asked.

"Well you know Amber that chick that Danny's supposedly dating? She's a total bitch and we're gonna expose her fakeness to the world via internet" I smiled.

"I though she was a goody two shoes" Musa said.

"Nah, she may seem angelic, but she's a monster. No different to Mitzi and Diaspro" Daniel said.

"So how are you gonna do it?" Brandon asked.

"Well its sorta like a double date, but I don't have a date so I'll be the third wheel. Basically, I gonna piss her off and she's gonna snap at me, and then Dan is gonna secretly film that shit and post it online" I said.

"But won't making out with him make you seem like a slut and him look bad?" Musa asked.

"What? No! There's not gonna be any of that, she low-key hates me because I'm like the only one who's seen her show her real self, and I'll be acting all innocent so it won't look like I was doing anything wrong." I said.

"Well there better be fighting" Musa said.

"As I said earlier, I doubt the girl can throw a punch" I said.

"Well you might wanna reconsider, since she does Martial arts" Brandon said.

"Well I could still take her. And if I get badly hurt, it makes her look worse" I said.

"If it gets too bad, I'll break it up. Can't let my crazy ex girlfriend beat up an innocent soul" Daniel smiled, swing an arm around my shoulder.

"You better, otherwise I'll file a lawsuit again you!" I said. Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Musa asked.

"Dunno, it's a blocked number" I said, answering it, and putting it on speaker

"Hello?"

 **"Is this Miss Stella Solaria?"** a southern accent said.

"Yes"

 **"Hi hun, this is Doctor Cathy. I'm just calling to confirm your results"** I furrowed my eyebrows, and the others stared at me with confusion. I shrugged.

"Results?"

 **"Yes, your results from the pregnancy test we scheduled last Saturday?"** Musa and Brandon looked at me with wide eyes while Daniel was laughing.

"What the actual f*ck?"

" **Would you please mind your language Miss Solaria, this is a hospital!"**

"Sorry" I mumbled.

 **"Now, according to the test you are due in mid August, and the gender is still unknown. And we have successfully found out the father"** she said, taking a small pause.

 **"Brandon Shields"**

My mouth flung open, and I dropped the phone, making a loud thud on the desk.

What the f*ck is going on?

I never took a pregnancy test?

I dont know whats worse, the fact that my friends think I'm pregnant, or the fact that Brandon is right here listening to every. single. word.

 **"Hello?"**

"Okay listen up woman I don't know who the hell you are, but I need to get a couple things straight. I sure as hell aint pregnant and I never took no damn test, so get your facts straight and don't ever f*cking call this number again! Hasta la vista, _bitch_!" I yelled, ending the call.

"What just happened?" Musa asked.

"Stella, I can't believe you guys actually did it!" Daniel laughed, wiping a tear of his face from cracking up.

"We didn't do anything" I huffed, crossing my arms as a blush creeped up my neck. I glanced over to Brandon, who had a smirk plastered on his face.

He was enjoying this? Typical, I can't wait for the teasing to begin...God this is so embarrassing.

"If you ask me, I'd say that was a prank call" Brandon said.

"But who would wanna-"

"The girls" Musa and I said at the same time.

"Okay, just 10 more pranks like that, and we're good" I said.

"Yeah ten for YOU. I still have 11, and I'm afraid that was only the beginning. They're actually not as bad as we thought" Musa said.

"Are you done laughing?" I asked, as I watched Daniel with an annoyed expression, who, by the way, was STILL dying of laughter.

"Sorry, just the way you reacted when she said Brandon was like the funniest shit ever" he said, settling down.

"Whatever" I muttered, still bright red.

After class I was walking through the hallways, well more like storming, and I made a quick stop at my locker.

"HOLY MOTHER OF..." I gasped, as I flung it open. All the pics of my hot guys, aka my baes, where replaced with dozen of embarrassing pictures of me. Like pics of me when I just woke up, pics of me at parties, of pranks, and just embarrassing stuff in general. There was even one of me taken when Riven poured that ice on me.

I slammed my locker shut and walked straight to the cafeteria, meeting up with the others.

"Seriously?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"What? What is it?" Aisha asked innocently.

"Prank call and my locker, thats what!" I said.

"Oh that was revenge sweetie" Flora smiled.

"Wait... _you_ did both of those pranks?" I asked. She nodded.

Musa was right, we totally underestimated them. And if those pranks were just _Flora_ , then its just gonna get worse..

"Surprised?" Aisha asked.

"I saw this coming" I sighed.

"I'm officially petrified of you guys" Musa said.

"Told you our prank game is better that yours" Bloom said.

"Well I can survive them, just try me" I said.

"As you wish" Tecna said.

* * *

After school, we drove home and I got ready for this 'date' thing. I picked out a casual outfit, nothing special, just a pair of ripped denim shorts, a black crop tank top, a red and black flannel shirt to go around my waist and a pair of black hi top converse. I left my outfit in the bathroom as I hopped into the shower.

"Hey Stella, Bloom told me to give you this..thing, whatever the hell it is. Where are you?" Brandon yelled.

"In the shower, just leave it outside" I said.

"In the shower huh?" he said.

"Mind if I join?" he said, although this time it sounded like he was much closer, like in the room.

Hold on...he _is_ in the room.

What the hell?

"Brandon get out!" I shrieked. The only thing separating us was this shower curtain, and it takes one small movement to change that.

"Are you sure, Sunshine?" he said. I could practically see that smirk on his face.

"GET OUT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL SCREAM SO LOUD IT WILL SEND YOUR ASS FLYING RIGHT BACK TO RED FOUNTAIN" I yelled.

"Okay okay" he said, shutting the door. I rolled my eyes and got out after a couple of minutes, soon realising my clothes where gone.

That idiot took my clothes? Well he obviously forgot I have magic.

I snapped my fingers, and a tiffany blue towel was wrapped around me. I walked straight to his room to get my them back.

"Give me my clothes" I said, holding out my hand.

"Why hello sunshine, I see you've rea-" He started, but paused once his gaze travelled to me.

"I said give me my clothes" I repeated. He totally blanked me, he eyes were travelling up and down my body.

 _Is he checking me out?_

"Hello? Earth to Brandon!" i said, clicking my fingers in from of his face.

Nothing. He was totally frozen.

"Dude, stop drooling and give her the damn clothes!" Sky said, throwing a basketball at his head.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry ,here" he said, passing them to me.

"Uh...thanks" I raising a brow and going back to my room.

After that weird encounter, I got ready and Daniel picked me up. We met up with Amber in a restaurant, and can I just say that she just won the slut of the year award, because never in my life have I seen a dress like that. It looked like what Miley Cyrus would wear to the VMAs in dress from.

"Hey baby" she said, hugging Daniel and kissing on the cheek.

"If you don't mind, I invited Stella" he said.

"Oh joy" she mumbled quietly, giving me a death stare.

 **(I'm gonna skip to the middle of the date, since I don't really want to describe the beginning)**

"So Amber, what sickness is this medication your taking for?" I asked. At the time, Daniel was hiding behind a pillar, filming.

"What medication?" she hissed.

"The one you mentioned this morning" I said.

"Oh sweetie you are one dumb little blonde." she said.

"Thats funny, since I thought you were the dumb blonde here. And may I ask why you think I'm so unintelligent?" I asked sweetly.

"You're so pathetic because you actually believed my excuse. I was snapping at you because you're such a stupid jealous bitch trying to steal my man, not coz of a sickness" she said.

"Me? Jealous? Oh please, I'm sure you can do better than that" I said.

"Oh quit the crap Stella, you think you're all that, don't you, you spoilt little princess?" she snapped.

A princess? Yes. But spoilt? Hell no.

"Um, what happened to the innocent, kind little Amber, huh?" I asked.

"Thats all bullshit, you really think I'm that dumb?"

Frankly, yes.

"Everyone thinks I'm so innocent and all, but they haven't seen shit. And they'll never believe little Stella when she tells them that the oh so sweet Amber roasted her" she said.

"Will they believe it if it was on tape?" I smirked. She glared at me, and then tackled me on to the floor. Before you skip to conclusions, everyone at the restaurant, including the staff, was in on it, so there wasn't a crowd or anything.

"You're such a bitch! I f*cking hate you!" she yelled, throwing a punch.

I quickly dodged it, moving my head out of the way.

"Well everyone will hate you when they see how nice Amber really is" I said, trying to punch her. Unfortunately, she was really good at this martial arts thing.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" she screamed, just about to slap me when...

"Amber what the hell are you doing?" Daniel said, pretending to be clueless.

He came at the right moment, a second later and my face would be dead meat.

"Your stupid friend is such an annoying ugly whore!" she said, digging her stiletto nails into my neck.

"Get off of me you psychotic woman!" I screamed. Daniel quickly pushed her off before she could choke me to death.

"God Stella are you okay?" he asked.

"N-no, s-she attacked me, I don't even know w-why" I stuttered, about to burst into tears. Fake tears, obviously.

"You are such a fake witch. Get outta here now and don't even think of talking to me ever again" he yelled. She groaned in frustration, shoving her way out of the restraint. On the way she slipped and fell face down into a bowl of spaghetti.

Daniel posted the video instantly, and it was flooded with views and comments.

"Thanks Stel, you did it. I owe you one" He said, hugging me.

"It was nothing" I smiled.

"But seriously, are you okay?" he asked, checking me for any bruises or cuts.

"Well the bitch stabbed my neck with those crazy witch nails of hers, but apart from that I'm fine" I said.

"So, you up for dessert?" he asked.

"Yep, you owe me one" I said.

"Thats funny, I thought you said it was nothing" he said.

"Oh just order the damn food!" I laughed, as we sat down.

 **Ugh Im so sorry for the late update, Im so mean I know. My wifi got fixed last Wednesday, and I've been writing this chapter since. Anyways, next update will be soon, promise :). Also, I wasn't planning to make Amber all bitchy but I didn't want him to break up with her because she's dumb, so I thought that** **would be a good twist. So basically she's like Regina George disguised as Cat Valentine, but now that she's exposed, she'll be an official member of the enemy posse. BTW I know some of you want me to update Forever and Always, so I'm gonna work on a chapter for that. But not now, because its 7 am, I stayed up the whole night because I felt bad for not updating and every time I went on fanfiction these past days I did more reading than written lol. Anyways, remember to review, love ya** ㈵6㈏0


	13. Heartbreak

**Hey guys, soz for the late update, I was finishing off Forever and Always, and now that its done I can hopefully update this story more often. Oh and here are the replies:**

 **Blueshinymoonlight: I'm trying to include all of them, despite it being mainly Brella, but I'm definitely gonna include loads of Riven and Musa.**

 **Guest (** **September 10): I think he was too busy staring to actually rip it off, but I'm sure he was imagining it XD**

 **Sara: HERES THE UPDATE :D**

 **WinxForever: Thanks, I'm actually surprised ppl find my weird sense of humour funny lol. And Riven may be a complete asshole at times but he's got his shit together and knows what the hell is going on (especially if it has Musa involved) :P.**

 **Guest (September 6): Thanks, heres the update ^-^**

 **Guest (September 6): Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!**

 **Jen: Thanksss. And F &A is finished if you didn't read it yet :P**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

After that really good 'dinner date', Daniel dropped me off home, and I was _so._ _effing._ _tired_.

Why, you may ask? Because we partied hard and now its 2am. Yes, I know, we're idiots, get over it.

"Shit" I cursed, as I realised I forgot my keys.

"Are you guys asleep?" I yelled, pushing the doorbell. Flora ran over and opened it instantly.

"Oh my god are you hurt?" she asked, checking for any signs of bruises.

"uh..no" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Quite a fight you had there" Riven said, walking in with a bottle of Coke.

"You saw it?" I asked.

"It went viral" Tecna said.

"How long did it go on for?"

"Who won?"

"Who's ass got kicked?"

"Did you bring any food back?"

"Wait wait wait. What are you talking about?" I said.

"Aren't you late because you were fighting her all this time?" Sky asked.

"Hell no! Dan stopped her right before she was gonna slap me in the face, and then she stormed off. After that, we partied for like 4 hours straight" I said.

"You didn't drink, did you?" Bloom asked.

"No, just jogged around the park and sprayed silly string on each other, then messed around at target, then-" I started.

"Okay I dont really care what you do in your spare time" Riven interrupted.

"So back to the topic, was she good at that martial arts thing?" Musa asked.

"Yup, too good, she almost got me like 6 times" I said.

"See, I told ya" Brandon said.

"You could've kicked her ass though, what happened girl?" Aisha said.

"Yeah well, I had to look weak so it makes her look worse, you know, beating up a defenceless person like moi" I said.

"Excuses excuses" Helia muttered.

"Anyways, I have a date with my bed, so if you don't mind?" I said.

"Of course, the only guy left in the universe you haven't friend zoned" Bloom snickered.

"Why are you guys staying up anyways?" I asked.

"Well the guys wanted to stay up for some stupid match on TV, and Aisha agreed, so now we have to watch too" Musa sighed.

"Hey, I find football kinda interesting, I wanna try it out some time too" Aisha said.

"Whatever, just don't get too late so we can go school tomorow, okay?" I yawned, jogging up the stairs.

"Trust me, I am NOT gonna miss the drama tomorow" Musa said.

* * *

"STELLA! STELLA COME HERE!" Tecna yelled from her room.

"Ugh what is it?" I asked, trying not to mess up my mascara.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP! ITS A ' _STELLA EMERGENCY_ '" Flora yelled. I sighed and walked into their room to see what they were screaming about.

"I look like a freaking zombie Stel, do something!" Tecna said, pointing at her dark circles.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Use makeup or whatever, just cover it up, I cant go to school looking like this!" Flora said.

"I told you not to stay up, didn't I? Now, lets see here.." I said, studying their faces. With the flick of my wrist, they looked completely normal again.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting we have magic" Tecna said.

"Can we go already, I wanna watch everyone pity Stel, and see if she flips out or just goes with it" Bloom interrupted.

We walked into the living room only to see the guys scattered on the couch asleep in their pyjamas, with bags of chips in their hands.

"Typical" Aisha scoffed.

"Should we leave 'em here?" Musa asked.

"You guys! Thats so mean, we should wake them up" Flora said, being her typical self.

"So whats it gonna be? Ice water? Yelling? A trombone?" I asked.

"The Stella way" We all said simultaneously. I snapped my fingers making an electric guitar and a big pot and wooden spoon appear.

"What the guitar for?" Bloom asked.

"For you missy" I smirked, giving it to Musa.

"And the finishing touch" Tecna said, plugging in huge speakers.

"3...2...1.." Aisha counted.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"SHUUUT UUUUP!"

"MY EARDRUMS"

"NO NOT THIS NIGHTMARE AGAIN"

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU GIRLS"

"Shit, we fell asleep!" Timmy, said, being the only one understanding the situation.

"Lets go!" Riven said, as they all ran out the door.

"In your pyjamas? You LITERALLY just woke up! That is _nasty_ " I said.

"What do you expect, they're guys after all" Bloom said.

"Still, they're gonna embarrass us, because Stella told a certain someone that we're dating them, and think about it, they look like they've had a rough night if you get what I mean" Musa said.

"Problem solved" I said, as they magically changed clothes.

"What the hell did you do Stella, I hate green" Riven whined.

"Oh so you'd rather go to school in boxers?" Musa said.

"Dude quit complaining and get in the car" Sky said, as they got in and drove off.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" Aisha said as we got into our car.

* * *

"STELLA!" I heard for the umpteenth time. All morning, loads of people, 28 infact, have been asking if I was okay and stuff, and its only 1st period! I mean, 28? Already?

"Yes?" I grumbled, turning to the side. My annoyed expression faded away as soon as I saw it was only Daniel.

"Thank god" I sighed in relief.

"Why so moody?" he asked.

"Oh Stella, you poor thing, are you okay?" I said, imitating people's comments.

"They're just saying that to be nice" he said.

"Yeah I know, but SOME PEOPLE are clearly being sarcastic, and by some people I mean Amber's friends" I said.

"Oh yeah, she joined Diaspro's crew" he said.

"Well look on the bright side, she's gone from our's" I said.

"Uh-oh, here comes Miss sunshine" Daniel smirked. I looked over to see what he was talking about and saw Amber at the door.

And _boy_ was she mad.

"Um I'm just gonna..." I said, sliding my beanie over my face.

"What the...? Stella what the hell are you doing?" Daniel laughed, pulling it off.

"No no no!" I said, clutching it back.

"Dont tell me your scared of her?" he asked.

"Pshh no. She's just a bit more violent than I expected..and stronger" I said. Seriously, I'm not scared of the girl, I just don't know what she's capable of, for all I know she could have a bloody gun in her bag. I mean, I did make her break up with her 'boyfriend' and expose her to the whole school, so I'm not in her good book for sure.

"She's not gonna do anything, trust me" he said. As she walked through the gap between Daniel's and my table, she shot me one dirty ass look, and I returned that shit right back to her like a boomerang.

"See, nothing happened" Daniel said.

"Yeah whatever" I muttered.

"Hey did you see the match last night?" Daniel asked, as Brandon walked in.

"Yeah dude it was good, but the first ten minutes was total bullshit" Brandon said.

"I know right? The goal at the end was pretty bomb though" Daniel said.

"Ahem" I said, but got ignored.

"Yeah and when Messi tackled that guy halfway through, that was some real beef" Brandon said.

"Totally, like who the hell was actually concentrating on the ball during that fight?" Daniel said.

"Well nice talkin to ya" I smiled sarcastically, hearing no reply since they were so indulged in their boy talk. I saw Musa walk in but she looked off, so I decided not to bug her.

Half way through the lesson, some guy was talking to her and she totally snapped.

And when I say snapped, I mean snapped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MORON!" she yelled, punching him in the abdomen and throwing her table over. Before the teacher, or I, could say or do anything, she sped out of the classroom.

"He must've really pissed her off" Daniel whispered.

"Dude what the hell did you say to her?" I said, trying not to slap the guy's face.

"Nothing, I swear! All I did was asked if she could give me her notes" he said.

"Notes? Well its probably something else because you'd have to be pretty fucked up to throw a table over and punch an innocent guy in the stomach" I said.

"You should go after her" Brandon said.

"Yeah, can I punch you and throw your table over? Pretty please?" I asked.

"Just ask to go to the toilet" Daniel said in a 'duh' tone.

"Miss, I need the bathroom" I asked.

"Oh sure you do" she hissed.

"Okay then I'll just bleed my guts out on your precious chair how about that?" I said.

"Ew" Daniel shuddered.

"Fine, go!" she said.

"Score" I mouthed to Daniel, who was still cringing. I walked out and went to the first place a girl would go after storming out like that, the toilet.

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU STUP- Oh its just you Stella" Musa said, interrupting herself. She was sitting crosslegged on the counter thingy in front of the mirror eating skittles.

"Why would you eat in a bathroom thats gross" I said, grabbing some from the packet.

"Oh the irony" she said.

"Seriously, what's up with you? That guy said he just asked for notes and you yelled at and punched him?" I said.

"I know, I felt totally guilty so I just walked out. I'm just so fucking pissed" She said, clenching her fist.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its nothing" she said, looking down.

"Tell me" I said.

"No" she argued.

"If you don't tell me I will take you shopping after school" I said.

"Okay okay I surrender" she sighed.

"So?" I asked.

"Well I saw Riven-" she started.

"What did he do? Did he say something to you? You wanna me to swing at him? Girl I will do it right here right now, let me at him!" I said.

"Stella just let me finish!" she said. I stopped yapping and let her talk.

"I saw him...and...Alison..kissing" she choked, scrunching her nose up in disgust at Alison's name. Alison, or Ally as some people call her, is one of the girls in the enemy posse. She has tan skin, honey blonde hair with lilac purple tips and sky blue eyes.

"She...he..they...kis- WAIT WHAT?" I said, as the words escaping her mouth ran through my brain.

"I was on my way to History, when I accidentally knocked a girl over because I was looking downwards. I reached to the floor to help her pick up her books and when I looked up I saw Riven leaning against the lockers with Ally practically sucking on his fucking face!" She spat venomously.

Now Musa isn't really the type to go to the bathroom to cry, she just gets super mad.

"That puta" I growled under my breath.

"That what?" she asked.

"Puta. It means bitch in Spanish, I cuss in different languages so people have no idea what the fuck I'm saying" I said.

"Why Spanish?" she asked.

"Danny's Spanish and he's been teaching me the basics. And by basics, I mean insults and cuss words and loads of dumb shit thats totally useless in the real world. Isn't it cool that he's from Spain though? I mean I asked him like a billion times if he's related to Diego but he denies it. Seriously, can you not see the resemblance, and their from the same freaking country, insane right?" I exclaimed, trailing off.

"Yeah amazing now skip to the part were you call her a bitch?" Musa said.

"Oh right sorry, got carried away." I said.

"Anyways, back to subject, where was I? Oh right...WHO DOES THAT SALTY HOE THINK SHE IS, SNOGGING YOUR MAN AND SHIT!" I yelled.

"He's not my man!" she said.

"Still, SHE HAD THE AUDACITY!" I yelled.

"But Riven let her, what if he actually likes her?" Musa asked.

"Psshh, _puh-lease_. I like Brussel sprouts more than he likes her, and you know how much I like Brussel sprouts? I don't!" I said.

"So your saying he doesn't like her?" she said.

"Girl he likes you, we heard it for ourselves" I said.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts!" I interrupted.

"Now, tell me exactly why your here right now" I said

"Because I slapped a guy and turned a table, and I look like a maniac thats why!" she said.

"Okay, well why did you slap him?" I asked.

"Because I was pissed" she said.

"At who?" I said.

"What are you a freaking therapist? How is this supposed to help?" she exclaimed.

"At WHO?" I repeated.

"At Riven" she sighed.

"Why?" I said.

"Because he kissed Ally, duh!" she said.

"And how does that make you feel?" I asked.

That was when she froze.

"Angry, frustrated, confused, upset,...jealous?" She mumbled, whispering the last part as if she was questioning her self.

"See, that did help, right?" I said.

"Yeah I guess" she said.

"Now we gotta do some investigating, and get that bitch away from him" I said.

"He's probably gonna do that himself, I mean he plays with a girls' heart as if its a game or something" She said.

"Okay well Im gonna ask Danny to-"

"Wait, Stel, don't tell him" She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You told him we're together, so if you said he was kissing Ally he'd get the impression that Riven's cheating or something, and it'll be a huge mess" Musa sighed.

"Your right" I said, sitting next to her.

Then, Musa did one of the things you never would expect her to do.

 _She burst into tears._

I embraced her and she sobbed all over my sweater.

"Muse you're getting me all wet" I sighed, stroking her hair.

What really struck me was that they weren't even an item. I mean, if they were together and he cheated on her, even then she wouldn't cry, she'd just flip out. But here, she loves him _that_ _much_ that she's here right now getting snot on my shoulder because all Riven kissed another girl.

Poor thing.

"Okay thats it" I said, handing her some tissues and getting out my phone.

"I need you tell me this girl's address, squad assemble, we are beating ass tonight. I repeat we are beating ass" I said, as the girls' phones went into voicemail.

"Keep that smile on your face, it makes you look a million time prettier than when you're crying" I said, as she grinned at my message

"Why the hell am I even mad anyway? He's a jerk and he's afraid of commitment, so theres not even a tiny chance. I'm not gonna make myself look so vulnerable and down in the dumps just because he made out with some other girl" she said.

"STEL, MUSE, ARE YOU IN THERE?" Daniel yelled from outside.

"Yup" I said, opening the door and walking out with Musa.

"So what happened? I get if you don't wanna talk about it or anyth-"

"Riven cheated on me" Musa spat poisonously.

"He did?" Daniel and I said at the same time.

"I mean, yeah he did. That asshole kissed Alison, so she...he...they...broke up?" I stuttered.

He looked over to Musa, who nodded.

"Well, you deserve way better just so you know" he smiled. Gosh, Dan always knows how to lighten up the mood and all, but the fact that this whole thing is a lie makes it worse for Musa, since the whole reason behind her hurting is that she actually loves him.

"Um, by the way, could you like not mention it to anyone" I asked.

"Sure. So what are we gonna do now, go back to History or wander around and blame it on Stella's 'toilet emergency'" Daniel said.

"Toilet emergency?" Musa laughed.

"I had to tell miss that I was gonna bleed all over her chair if she didn't let me go" I shrugged.

"Ew, I am SO sorry you had to hear that" Musa said to Daniel.

"Yeah it will take some time to get that image outta my head" He chuckled.

* * *

Lunch.

Normally, my favourite time of the day, but on this particular day, it was rather difficult.

"Come..on..Musa...just...let...go...of...the...bloody...pole..." I said, as I tried to drag her into the cafeteria whilst she was making it extremely challenging for me by clinging onto the pole next to the door.

And no, not that kind of pole for all you dirty minded people.

"No!" she huffed.

"I swear, if you don't let go then I will- WOAH!" I screamed, as she suddenly let go making us both fly back.

"MUSA!" I screamed.

"Sorry, you told me to let go" she laughed.

"Oh what do we have here, someone call pest control, we have rodents on the loose!" Mitzi smirked, pointing to Musa and I who were still on the floor.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Musa said, standing up.

Here we go again...

"Ah, Musa. Whatever happened to you in History?" she snarled. Just then, the whole crew joined her, including Ally.

"Damn it, those girls didn't get my voicemail about beating ass, huh?" I muttered to myself.

"What do you want?" Musa snapped.

"This" Ally smirked, grabbing a plate of pasta and dumping it on Musa's head.

The whole cafeteria gasped, turning to us.

 _Shit_.

"Well? Why are you just standing there? SQUAD ASSEMBLE, READ MY DAMN MESSAGES!" I yelled to the girls who noticed what was going on and were sitting there with their mouths gaping open.

 _This is gonna be one hell of a fight._

 **Musa's P.O.V.**

Everyone let out a loud gasp as Stella yelled for backup.

She did _not_ just do that.

I wiped the pasta out of my face and grabbed a bowl of god-knows-what, and she practically took a shower in it.

"Musa what the hell?" Riven yelled.

"Muchacho idiota" Stella growled under her breath. If i'm correct, that translates to 'Idiotic boy'. Gee, she's taking the whole 'Spanish as a code language' thing seriously.

"Riven, oh Riven, look what this whore did to my hair" Ally cried, running to him.

"Are you kidding me? Why are you being so bitchy to her?" Riven yelled.

That hurt.

A lot.

Which only caused me to get angrier..

"WHY AM _I_ BEING BITCHY? _SHE_ THREW PASTA AT _ME_!" I yelled.

"Calm down Muse" Bloom said, as they finally joined us.

"NO! YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE, YOU KNOW THAT? WHY WOULD YOU DEFEND THAT..THAT..TOAD?" I yelled.

"Your only angry because your jealous, jealous that it isn't you" he smirked. He has the audacity to tease me now?

Everyone made an 'oooh' sound, some even saying 'burn'.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him how I feel, I couldn't tell him why I was angry, because he was exactly right.

I was about to burst into tears again, but I can't...not here...not in front of all these people...not in front of that jerk. It'll only feed his ego.

The girls took note of this and Flora grabbed my hand for support.

"THAT IS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW!" Stella yelled, walking up to him and punching him in the nose. The force made him fall down, almost fainting.

"I'm bleeding you crazy bitch" He hissed, as a crimson liquid oozed out of his nose, which also had a bruise on it.

"Oh I'm not done with you!" She said, about to kill him. Brandon and Sky held her back and the others calmed her down, and the room went into total chaos.

This was my chance to get a way.

So thats what I did. I ran straight to the girls bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle.

And cried my eyes out, letting the anger, frustration and pain escape with it.

Hot tears ran down my cheeks and I brought my knees up to my chest.

"Why him? Out of all the guys in the magic universe, why do I have to be hopelessly in love with _Riven_?" I whispered.

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE! I know, I'm horrible. I know this is a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but the next one will be longer, I promise. So, how are you like the drama? ik its kinda sad, and I thought that the situation would fit MuRi the best. And by the way, Stella punched Riven because of how hurt Musa was, not just because she hates his guts, just to clear it up.**

 **Remember to Review, byeee :)**


	14. Sunshine?

**Hey! Thank you all for 80+ reviews, you guys are the best :D. So Ik that last chapter was a bit upsetting, so you're gonna get Riven's side of the situation, hopefully explaining how he really feels :3 Also, theres gonna be alot of different P. in this chapter, a bit different to what I usually do, I know.**

 **Blueshinymoonlight: No prob, I appreciate requests and constructive criticism, besides MuRi is my second favourite couple, so I had to get some drama in there.**

 **Guest (Sep 29): Thanks, and I was gonna include something on the pranks but I wanna get all this llama drama outta the way. There may or may not be some pranks in this chapter though ;) And his P.O.V. is here too, you'll just have to keep reading.**

 **xxVictorious4everxx: Thank you, and all will be revealed soon. And I'm gonna put some Brella in here too :)**

 **Jen: Girl ur a GENUIS, seriously! Theres not really a point using the idea now since everyone will know and there'll be no surprise, but Darcy and Ally have a hella lot in common XD Idk, I think I have an idea with Darcy coming between them though...**

 **Guest (Oct 1): Even though I decided this was gonna be mainly Brella, I will try to put as much of the other couples in as I can.**

 **WinxMusaFan: hmm, a bit much don't ya think? He'll practically be dying because of the guilt though, so stay tuned :P**

 **SakuraStella: Thanks, and yes their friendship is really strong, I'm happy your enjoying it :)**

 **Guest (Oct 2): Ik, its gonna be pretty long though, but they will end up together. And yes, I will put in Brella moments, the last chapter was more MuRi, but this chapter will have some and I have a couple more ideas for the next ones.**

 **Guest (Oct 3): Thank you :3**

 **Daphne: Here's the update, enjoy :)**

 **Guest (Oct 10): Right now boo, Imma update right now ;) I hope Riven's POV answers all your questions, and I'm gonna try putting some Brella in too.**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V**

I could tell tears were pricking Musa's eyes, and that boiled me up. I stormed straight up to Riven, cursed at him and socked him right in the nose.

"I'm bleeding you crazy bitch!" he hissed.

I went in for another, but some one grabbed me by the wrist. I turned around to see Brandon and Sky trying to prevent me from killing the guy.

"Calm down Stella" Sky said.

"No, you break my best friend's heart, I'll break your face." I growled.

"She took that a bit too literally" Brandon sighed.

Before I knew it, the cafeteria went into total havoc, plates, food and even chairs being thrown around. I immediately searched the room for Musa, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"I'll be back" I said through clenched teeth. I pulled my hand out of Brandon's tight grip somehow, and ran straight to the girls.

"Where is she?" Bloom asked.

"I can't believe he actually had the nerve to say that in front of everyone!" Flora said.

"I know right, he's such a pri-" Aisha started, but got interrupted by a teacher yelling.

Everyone froze, and the teacher, who happened to be my extremely annoying History teacher, walked past the students who had formed a crowd around us. I was totally unaware of it, and I glanced around to see the girls, guys and I standing in the middle.

"What is going on here?!" she roared.

" _SHE_ PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE, MISS!" Riven yelled, pointing his finger at me.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" I yelled.

I could hear Tecna and Flora slapping their foreheads in unison, and the teacher glared at us.

"Both of you, one hour's detention!" she said.

"Fuck no!" I said.

"ONE AND A HALF FOR INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE!" she said.

" _Shit_ " I cursed under my breath.

Somehow, the old woman managed to hear that too.

"MISS STELLA! TWO HOURS!" She said, and some people had the audacity to laugh at that.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" I said, throwing my hands up in surrender.

I saw the guys whispering and I was staring at them with a _'get me out of this mess'_ look.

"Uh miss, I actually punched Riven too" Brandon said.

What is he doing?

"Since I enjoy torturing you kids, you will join them in detention. In History 5 this afternoon, all three of you" she said, waking off.

I raised a brow at him, and he just smirked at me.

"Why did you.." I started.

"Because you are obviously gonna murder him when miss falls asleep, duh" he said.

"Are you sure thats the only reason?" Bloom grinned.

"Bloom!" I whispered, nudging her.

"That and the fact that Sunshine could use some company" he said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go look for Musa" I said, glaring at Riven once more before walking out.

 **Riven's P.O.V.**

I stood there frozen for a couple seconds taking in what Stella had just said, until I was snapped out of my daze by the guys.

"Dude, your bleeding really badly" Nabu said.

"She hit you hard, like real hard" Timmy said.

"And I totally fucking deserved it" I muttered.

"What? Did he just say what I though he said?" Helia asked.

"Stella may be a little brat, but she was right. What the hell is wrong with me?" I said, my frustration growing as I threw a table down.

At this point, my nose was hurting less but the guilt was starting to hurt more.

"Why was she mad at you this time?" Sky asked, sitting down.

"I dont know" I sighed.

"Well I could ask Stella. I mean, Musa totally flipped out this morning and she ran out of the room, with Stella following her after." Brandon said.

"We all know you just wanna talk to her for the sake of talking to her, bro." Nabu said.

"Do you think it has something to do with Alison?" I asked.

"Finally, he cracked the case. YES its obviously Alison, she threw food at Musa and then you defended Ally and unleashed your cocky ego on Musa" Timmy said.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I said, banging my fist in the table.

"Apologise for a start" Brandon said.

"And then tell her how you _really_ feel" Helia said.

How I really feel about Musa?

I think shes the whole package. Talented, gorgeous, loyal, caring and totally badass.

Yet I just can't manage to tell her that. She already hates my guts, and now I've totally lost hope.

And I have a feeling that she saw me and Alison before lesson. Oh, and before you start judging, the girl just strutted up to me, flirted with me and kissed me. I pushed her away, but maybe Musa didn't see that.

Also, I only defended Alison because I didn't hear or see what that bitch did to her before Musa started yelling.

I know, I'm a cold hearted jerk, and she deserves way better.

God, this is _so_ messed up.

"I've got an idea" Sky said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sing a song for her, and then perform it" he said.

"Hell no" I said.

"Come on, don't you wanna apologise to her?" Timmy said.

"Well yeah" I said.

"Then do it the right way" Brandon said.

"Fine, I'll do it" I sighed.

"Good, I'll make reservations at the Frutti music bar" Nabu said casually.

"FRUTTI MUSIC BAR?" I yelled.

"Uh...yeah?" Helia said.

"IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?" I yelled once again.

"Dude, grow some balls and sing the damn song" Brandon said.

"Fine, this better work" I said.

"Oh it _will_ " Sky said.

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Where could she be?" Flora said, starting to freak out.

"God I don't kno-" Tecna started, but paused as an idea hit her.

"What? Tell us!" Bloom said.

"Why didn't I think of this before! She's probably in the Music room. That's where she goes when she wants to be alone, she said something about expressing herself through music." Tecna said.

"Lets go then!" Aisha said, as we walked to the music room.

"MUSA!" I yelled, as I saw her strumming a guitar. I ran to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Stella, you really need some ice" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your knuckles are turning blue" she said.

"What can I say, the jerk's got a strong face" I shrugged.

"Speaking of the jerk, I don't wanna see his face ever again" Musa said.

"Well you wont see him at home for 2 hours since Stella got detention with him" Aisha said.

"Why 2 hours though?" Musa asked.

"She argued her way to 2 hours" Bloom said.

"Well thanks I guess?" Musa smiled.

"Yeah no fun for me though" I sighed.

"Oh come on, it wont be _that_ bad" Tecna smirked.

"Why not?" Musa asked.

"Brandon lied his way into getting detention with them, he says its just to prevent Stella from killing Riven, but we all know its much more than that" Flora winked.

"Oooh" Musa cooed.

"Shut up, before I drag all of you into detention with me too, I mean I'm the one taking one for the team here for gods sake!" I said.

"Aw, is Stellie blushing?" Bloom giggled.

"Ugh, screw you! I'm gonna get sushi" I said, getting up.

"In the middle of a school day?" Tecna laughed.

I grumbled and sat back down, and then the bell rang.

"Whatcha got next?" I asked.

"Geography. You?" Musa said.

"English" Bloom said.

"Same" Aisha and Flora said.

"I.T" Tecna said.

"Maths. Fuck my life" I groaned.

"You'll be okay, right? Because if you won't, then you can take the rest of the day off and we-" Flora started.

"Relax you guys, I'll be fine." Musa smiled, patting Flora's shoulder.

I looked at her with a 'not convinced' look.

"Pinky promise" she asked, holding out her pink.

"Okay" I said, ignoring her pinky and taking her by surprise with a hug.

"Aww let me in on this!" Bloom said, as it turned into a group hug.

"I love you guys" Musa said.

"Well I better get to class before Mr Benson gives me a lecture on how missing out on algebra is gonna affect my future and how I'm gonna end up as a jobless, homeless, uneducated hobo" I said.

"Kay see you guys after school, well minus Stella of course" Aisha said, as we left for class.

* * *

 **Tecna's P.O.V.**

I walked into my class and sat down next to Timmy.

If you didn't know already, we have this project together.

"So you done with the powerpoint yet?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, yeah almost" I said, logging into my account and opening it up.

"Woah, how did you get those special effects?" He asked.

"Oh just some software I created" I smiled.

"You gotta teach me how to do that" he said.

"Only if you teach me how to write code for reading the books in an earth library on my phone" I said.

"Deal" he said.

The whole lesson we were just talking and bonding over our coincidental obsession over marvel comics and this new game that just came out in magix and has been trending and number one for the past month. To be honest, Timmy was completely different to what I expected. I thought he was a cold hearted jerk - well at first he was - but now, I've found out he's funny, dorky, intelligent and a total sweetheart. I have this feeling towards him which is totally illogical...or so I think.

No doubt about it, I'm _completely_ and _utterly_ in love with him.

"T-Tecna? Um, hello?" Timmy said, waving his hand in front of my face.

Shit, have I been staring at him this whole time?

Well maybe he didn't notice.

Or...maybe he did, judging by that smirk on his face.

Suddenly, the bell rang, saving me from yet another awkward moment.

"Well, see you after school I guess" I said.

"Yeah, this lesson was actually really fu- I mean, it was actually not too bad, yeah, thats what I meant" he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Not bad, huh? I can live with that, see you later then" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

 _HOLY MOTHER OF ZENITH WHAT DID I JUST DO?!_

Why the hell did I KISS him?

Kill. Me. Now.

I sprinted off before he could say anything, and found myself blushing fifty shades of red. I mean since when do I flirt with guys?

 _Boy, I'm becoming more and more like Stella by the day..._

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

I was walking through the hallways to get to my next lesson, science, and I saw Tecna bolting down the stairs lightning speed.

"Slow down Tec, you're gonna trip" I sighed, but she zoomed straight pass me.

What's up with her?

I shrugged and continued walking until I got to my classroom, and everyone was staring at me.

I mentally cursed at them, then I remembered that I kinda flipped out in the canteen earlier - and _everyone_ was watching.

"That. was. dope." Daniel said, as I at down.

"What was?" I asked.

"The way you punched Riven, he totally deserved that, I mean who does the guy think he is?" He said.

"Yeah well whats not dope is I got dumb detention for 2 hours" I sighed.

'With Brandon" Daniel smirked.

"You're _such_ a girl" I said.

"So whatcha guys gonna do for TWO HOURS?" he said, elbowing me.

"Shut up" I groaned.

"Just tell the boy you love him" he said.

"Not as easy as that" I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We had a...complicated past you could say" I mumbled.

"But still, he obviously likes you" he said.

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does"

"Danny, you are seriously gonna end up like Riven if you don't shut up" I said.

"Okay okay, chill, I was just saying" he shrugged.

"Hey you got any food?" I asked.

"If I give you some will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Give me some and I'll love you forever and ever" I said.

"Don't get caught" he said, as he passed me a pack of gum.

"Forgiven" I smiled, bear hugging him.

"You know you're gonna have to copy out encyclopaedias on paper for 2 hours" he said.

"Yeah right. I'm gonna wait for miss to fall asleep, then-"

"Then make out with lover boy?" he interrupted.

" _Steele_ " I warned.

"Okay okay, sorry" he said.

"Then, I'm gonna kill Riven" I said.

"Isn't the whole point of Brandon being there to prevent that from happening?" he asked.

"Well, unless Riven comes up with an amazing apology, then it depends" I said.

* * *

After science, I walked to History and saw Riven standing there.

"Uh..hey Stella" he said, looking down at his hands.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to control my anger, but I saw him backing away, so apparently I must've failed.

"Sunshine, calm down" someone chuckled, grabbing my hand and stopping me. God, I was so angry at him I wasn't even aware of what I was doing.

I turned around and saw Brandon. No surprise there. I was about to open my mouth and say something to him, when my teacher opened the classroom door.

"Good, none of you troublemakers ditched. Now let me go over the rules once more. No eating or drinking, no chewing gum, no smoking or drugs of any sort, no phones, no talking and absolutely NO making out or whatever you youngsters like to call it" She said, glaring at me as if that part of the sentence was aimed at me.

My mouth swung open, and I saw her looking in Brandon's direction too. I turned to look at him and, being Brandon, he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh that last ones unavoidable miss, these two are always doing it, all over each other 24/7" Riven snickered, earning yet another death glare from me.

"Teenagers" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

We walked in and we all sat in the back, with a chair's space between each of us. Brandon sat in the middle for 'safety reasons', Riven sat next to the door so he could ditch, and I sat next to the window so I could jump out.

Just kidding, I have more important things to do then suicide attempts.

Within the first five minutes, miss fell asleep and thats when the chitter chatter started.

"Good, now we can finally get out of thi- what the heck? It wont open!" Riven said, as he jerked at the doorknob.

"Riven, wait you're gonna break i-...nevermind" Brandon sighed, as the idiot broke the goddamn doorknob off.

"Ugh, stupid, look what you did! You're lucky I'm a fairy!" I said, trying to open it with magic.

"Whats taking so long?" Brandon asked.

"Uh..guys?" I said. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"I don't exactly know how to open locked doors, that Chatta's specialty" I laughed nervously.

"Wait what? You know how to destroy witches, wizards, evil masterminds and monsters, but not how to open a door?" Riven exclaimed.

"Hey, not my fault Wizgiz's classes were super boring" I huffed.

"So we're stuck here for 2 hours? Great!" Riven sighed, putting his feet up on the desk.

"So what are we gonna do for two hours?" Brandon asked expressionlessly.

"Certainly not what Daniel said" I scoffed.

"Well since we're here we should talk about...stuff" Riven shrugged.

"What, like gossiping?" i asked.

"I guess" he said.

"YAY!" I squealed.

"Dude, seriously?" Brandon groaned.

"Isn't it a good thing we agree on something?" I asked.

"That reminds me. Apologise to each other" Brandon said going from a casual tone to a serious one.

"What? No way" Riven said.

"What are you, my mom? I aint gonna say shit to him!" I said, crossing my arms.

"At least talk?" Brandon suggested.

"Oh so now you're the therapist here? _Great_ " I said.

"I'd rather not ruin my reputation by getting beat up by a _girl_ so, sorry Stella" he said.

"Um, sexist much?" I said.

"Stop being sassy and say sorry!" Brandon said.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or...god I dont know, just do it so we can get out of here" he said.

"Fine, Im sorry. BUT, I need answers" I said.

"Okay, ask away" Riven said.

"Are you in any type of relationship with Alison?" I asked.

"That brat? Hell to the no!" he said. I inwardly smiled, maybe this is going somewhere...

"Then why did you defend her?" I asked.

"Do I have to answer?" He asked, getting all nervous.

"Hmm, I know a transportation spell..." I smirked.

"Okay, okay. I didn't hear or see what she did to you guys before, and so I thought Musa was yelling for no reason. But now I know, the guilt is killing me, and I cant imagine why on earth I said that to her, it was just the heat of the moment" he said.

"You tell Musa that" I said.

"Oh, he will. Infact, he's gonna perform at the Frutti Music Bar on Saturday and sing his feelings to her" Brandon accidentally blurted out, causing Riven's eyes to go wide.

"OH. MY. GOD. I KNEW IT, I _KNEW_ IT!" I squealed.

"Why, man? WHY?" Riven cried.

"You're head over heels for her aren't you?" I smirked. Riven's face was getting redder by the moment.

"Can we get out of here now? You know, before he melts" Brandon asked.

"Right, lets see." I said, as chanted a spell, creating a portal.

"Um, Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What kind of portal is that?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought portals were supposed to be all colourful and glittery and safe? This one looks like a bloody tornado that leads to the Omega dimension!" Riven said.

"Oh come on, just trust me" I said.

"Ladies first" they both said.

"Such pussies" I muttered, walking into the portal first. It transported us right outside the house.

"See, we're all in one piece" I said.

"Yeah whatever, I'm gonna go sleep" Riven scoffed, opening the door.

"He's alive! Stella didn't kill him!" Nabu said dramatically.

"Why are you guys back so early? Its been 20 minutes" Sky asked.

"Miss locked us in and fell asleep so I transported us here" I said.

"But won't she kill you guys when she wakes up and finds out you ditched?" Helia asked.

"Nope, I changed her clocks to two hours forward, so when she wakes up she'll think we left at the right time" Brandon said.

"Guys, who is that talki-" Musa said, walking in and pausing when her gaze travelled to Riven. She glared at him, then looked back at me.

"Stel, you said two hours." Musa said.

"Hey, I cant survive detention!" I said in defence.

"Well I'm gonna go take a walk" Musa said.

"Ooh can I come?" I asked. Everyone gave me weird looks.

"What? They have a Ben and Jerry's down the street" I said.

"Fine, but you're paying" she said.

"Whatever" I sighed walking out with her.

I really needed to talk to Musa about the whole Riven situation, lets just hope I don't blurt out the big surprise like Brandon. Besides, the poor girl could use some fresh air.

"So, I gotta tell you something" I said, sitting down in one of the booths placing our 2 cups of ice cream on the table.

"What?" she asked.

"Riven...well...he said he's sorry and-" I started.

"Stel, if he's really sorry then I should be hearing it from him, not you" she said.

"You will be, soon actually" I said.

"Anyways, he's not with Ally, that whole thing was a mistake, in fact he hates her" I continued.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, and he lov- damn Stella, don't ruin it!" I said, interrupting myself.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing...just say you'll give him a chance" I said.

"Since when did you become so buddy buddy with him?" she asked.

"I'm not, I just think you'd be happier if you guys were on a mutual level" I said.

"I don't know Stel..." she sighed.

"Please?" I asked with puppy eyes. Ha, no way she's turning them down!

"Fine" she smiled.

"Yay" I squealed, hugging her across the table.

"By the way, whats the hells up with Tecna?" I asked.

"Promise not to scream?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"She kinda got carried away on flirty mode and kissed Timster" Musa said.

"SAY WHAT?" I yelled.

"Shut up you lunatic!" Musa said as everyone was starting at us.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Anyways, she KISSED him? Was it on the cheek, or was it like a peck, or was it a full on make out session?" I asked.

"On the cheek. But you know Tecna, she's shy about that kinda stuff, and now its super awkward between the two" Musa said.

"Well then she needs the Stella touch" I said.

"She told me specifically not to tell miss matchmaker" Musa said.

"You know, if we were on this mission with some other guys I bet you we'd have the trix and Acheron wrapped around our finger." I said.

"I totally forgot about the mission, with all of this high school drama" Musa said.

"Since its Friday, how about a girls night out?" I asked.

"Every time we try to have a girls night out, we fail miserably because the guys manage to ruin it" Musa said.

"It'll be okay, since the pixies aren't here to tempt them" I said.

If you're wondering what I mean by the pixies not being here, let me explain. After the Trix kidnapped them, and the others rescued them, Miss Faragonda said its safer for them to stay in Alfea and help create an alliance since those no good witches might hatch a plan to surprise attack them in Magix.

"Okay, whatcha wanna do?" She asked.

"Watch a movie?" I said.

"Sinister 2?" Musa suggested.

"Yes, we just gotta convince the others though" I said.

"Oh right, Flora won't be to keen on it" Musa said.

"Well how bad can it be? The reason people are scared is because they don't usually see paranormal shit happening but we live in the freaking magic dimension and trust me there is NOTHING scarier than the Omega Dimension as far as I'm concerned" I said.

"We're so going then!" Musa said.

"Can I invite Daniel?" I asked.

"GIRLS night remember?" she said.

"Aw come on Muse, he's practically a girl to me. Plus, he hates horror movies" I smirked.

"Okay, that is just plain mean" Musa said.

"Please? I just wanna see his reaction, and see his face when we come out all nonchalant and he's scared shitless." I asked.

"Fine, but I'm just saying, he's gonna hate you for this" Musa said.

"Um did I forget to mention, he's an extremely hot guy that can charm the lady at the counter to give us the VIP seats at no extra cost, _or_ even cheaper" I said casually.

"Call him now!" Musa chirped. If you didn't know already, this girl is really keen on getting good seats at the movies but _hates_ paying extra for them.

* * *

"Girls, we're going to the movies so hurry the fuck up and get ready NOW!" Musa said as she burst through the door.

"What did you say to her?" Flora asked me, slighty concerned by her sudden outburst.

"You heard the lady, get ready." I grinned.

"What movie?" Bloom asked.

"Sinister 2" Musa said.

"Hell yeah" Aisha said.

"I can live with that" Bloom shrugged.

"Are you out of your mind?" Flora complained.

"Come on Flo, its not that bad.." Tecna said.

She had no choice but to agree since Tecna hadn't really spoken all afternoon.

"Okay, fine" she sighed.

"Ooh can we come?" Sky asked.

Bloom's face lit up at the thought of the guys tagging along.

"Nope" I smirked.

"Stella!" Bloom whined.

"Aww come on, let us come" Helia said.

"Yeah, let em' come" Bloom said.

"No, its a girl's night" Musa said.

"See this here is plain sexism!" Nabu said.

"With the exception of Danny" I added.

"Discrimnation!" Brandon said, dramatically putting his hand on his heart.

"The movie starts at 6 so get your asses up and out by 5:40" Musa said, totally ignoring their comments.

"Whatever, we can have a guys night in" Riven shrugged, making everyone burst into laughter.

"Dude, say it again" Sky said in between laughter.

"We can have a...guys night in...?" He repeated, raising a brow.

"Even funnier the second time!" Timmy laughed.

"What? What are you people laughi-...oh...OH" Riven started, pausing as he realised what he just said.

"Shut up, it wasn't meant to come out sounding homosexual or anything" he said, as the laughter died down.

"Well...we're just gonna go get ready, so have fun with your _special_ guys night in" I said.

* * *

"No. No _fucking_ way am I going in there" Daniel argued like a little kid as I tried to drag him into the entrance of the cinema.

"Come on! It'll be fun" I said.

"I _told_ her it was evil" Musa shrugged.

"Pleeeaaassee?" I asked.

"Do they have those giant popcorn holder thingys that have space for a drink and snacks and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Fine" he sighed, walking with us.

"Now a certain blonde told me you can get us VIP seats for free so go me some royal treatment boi!" Musa said, as she pushed him towards the counter. He stood there for a second and turned around, walking straight back to us.

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"Forget free tickets, we aint even gonna get goddamn seats!" he said.

"Why? Do you need a refill on your lady charm? Or is it that the person there is a guy? Coz if its a guy then-" Musa started.

"Its Amber - like my demented ex-girlfriend Amber!" He said.

"Wait _what_? I didn't know she worked here" Aisha said.

"Ohhhh my god, she's gonna murder me!" I shrieked, hiding behind them.

"Stella, she's not gonna murd-"

"NO YOU TRASHY HOE, I AIN'T GONNA GIVE YOU NO DAMN REFILL, SO YOU CAN GO SHOVE THAT CUP UP YOU BITCH ASS!" Amber suddenly screamed at the girl infront of us.

"Ugh take a chill pill drama mama, no need to scream so loud that the penguins down in the South Pole can hear, damn!" the girl said, walking away.

"Thats how she acts to _strangers_. She's gonna pull me over the table and shove me in that popcorn machine!" I whispered.

"Since this isn't a school zone, there IS a 99% chance that she's gonna physically assault Stella" Tecna said.

"See!" I said.

"How does she keep her job?" Flora asked.

"The boss is probably her daddy or something" Bloom sighed.

"NEXT!" she said, irritated.

"Well Daniel's the ladykiller here sooo.." Musa said, as we all backed out of the line.

"Welcome to Cinewor- DANIEL STEELE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" She screamed, interrupting herself.

"Uh, h-hey Amber can I get-"

"No you can not! SECURITY!" She yelled.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Musa said.

"Amber please just give me 7 tickets for Sinis-"

" _Seven_ tickets? And who the hell is coming with you, because I swear if its Stella and her rotten friends then you can watch your movie elsewhere!" she interrupted.

"Rotten? Seriously?" Aisha said, rolling her eyes.

"Cuss at him ONE more time and I swear I will shove all of them cups up _your_ ass, bitch!" I whispered.

"Forget it" he muttered, walking back.

"What are we gonna do?" Bloom asked.

"Theres another counter and the line is short, but..." he started.

"But what?" Musa said.

"The employees a guy so we're gonna end up paying a hella lotta money for VIP seats" Daniel said.

All of a sudden, all eyes turned to me.

"No" I said.

"Come on, pleeeaaassee Stella, flirt your way into getting us free tickets?" Aisha asked.

"Nuh uh." I said, crossing my arms.

"You used to flirt with _every single guy_ back home, what happened?" Bloom asked.

"I dont do that bs anymore" I said.

"Since when?" Musa asked.

"Since she fell in love with Brandy boy, duh!" Daniel laughed, earning a slap on the arm by yours truly.

"Can't we just pay the usual price?" I asked.

"10 bucks extra per person, so that totals to 140 dollars, drinks and food _not_ included" Tecna said.

"Aw geez" I sighed.

"Please? My purse is begging for mercy!" Bloom pouted.

"Okay okay, just let me just see this guy first, I mean if he's like a 50 year old divorced guy then hell to the naw" I said, glancing over.

"Hot dayum, he's not bad. He looks like 19 or something" I grinned.

"Kay then, go get some!" Musa said, as it was my turn to be pushed to the counter.

"Hey there hotsuff" I winked. Geez, I haven't done this in a long time...

"Why hello to you there sunshine" the guy smirked.

 _Sunshine? Brandon's nickname for me is Sunshine. Aww geez, the mere mention of that word makes my knees go weak..._

"Uh, miss are you okay?" he said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, whats your name?" I asked.

"Ethan, yours?" He asked.

"Stella, you can call me Sunshine though" I said.

 _Bad move Stel, you just ruined the uniqueness of Brandon's nickname..._

"Stella, huh? I'll just call you _bellissima_ " he smirked. I'm not the best linguist, but I think that means beautiful in Italian..

"Italian guy huh?" I grinned.

"Anyways, I need seven Sinister 2 VIP tickets pretty please" I said, leaning on the counter and fluttering my eyelashes like goddamn butterfly wings.

"Oh so you have 6 other chicks with you?" he asked.

"5 chicks, one guy. But don't worry, he's just my homie, so I'm a single pringle" I said flirtatiously biting my lip.

"Okay, anything else?" he asked.

"2 Large salted popcorns, 1 medium sweet popcorn, 2 boxes of supreme cheesy nachos, 4 Sprites, 2 Fantas and 1 Coca Cola" I said, remembering all everyone's orders.

"That will be $175" he said.

"Will this make up for it?" I winked, slipping a folded up note into his hand, which hand my number in it. He smirked and nodded.

"Your order will be ready in 5 minutes" he said, as I walked back to the others.

"Up top girl!" Musa said, as I fist bumped her.

"Did you write your real phone number on there?" Flora asked.

"Yep, why?" I asked.

"You do realise he's gonna call you, I mean the boy totally digs you" Daniel said.

"So what? He's okay, I mean he hooked me up with a free order, so..." I said, nudging him.

"Oh so your using jealousy to get Brandon to fall for you, how nice" Musa said, rolling her eyes.

"Wha-NO! Brandon's like a thousand times better than him" I said. I saw everyone laughing, and then I realised I just said that line out loud. Damn it Stella!

"Stella, your food's ready" Ethan said.

"I don't like him" Bloom said.

"Yeah, take Brandon instead" Musa said, as I took the food.

"Enjoy" he said.

"Oh we will" Aisha said, taking a sip of her drink as we walked through the corridors to the right room.

"This is gonna be interesting" Flora said, as we sat down.

* * *

"AHHH! ITS COMING ITS COMING!" Flora screamed, covering her eyes.

"STOP FUCKIN PLAYIN YOU DUMB DEMON!" Aisha yelled.

"Don't open the doo- YOU IDIOT! You opened it, well done, your gonna die now." Tecna said, getting frustrated at the characters.

"THIS IS SO MUCH WORSE THAN I THOUGHT" Bloom screeched, hiding being a bowl of popcorn.

"You guys are wimps, there's nothing scary about thi- HOLY FUCK!" Musa said.

"Who's the wimp now?" I asked, my eyes glued to my phone.

"How is she not scared yet?" Bloom asked.

"Because she's on her phone, to avoid watching the movie, that doesn't count!" Daniel said, as he snatched my phone away, forcing me to watch it.

We were half way into the movie, and let me tell you, we we scared shitless.

Infact, Bloom, Flora, Daniel and I were all crouched down on the floor in fear, but since we have these stupid VIP seats, the view is perfect, even _under_ the seats...

"It's all good you guys, the movies finished...I think" Aisha said, taking her hands away from her eyes.

I peered my head up and a figure popped up out of nowhere and screamed, scaring the hell outta me. I shot back down, hiding my face in Daniel's shoulder who was also trying to not look at the screen.

"Stella get off, its my turn to use _you_ as a shield" Daniel said.

"Nuh uh" I said, my voice muffled since I was stuck to him like glue.

"Come on guys, this bits the best bit, I'm pretty sure tha- AHHHHH!" Musa said, interrupting herself once again. She got so shocked that she threw the popcorn bowl and soda in the air, which landed all over us and the Cola drenched the couple making out behind us.

"Oh shit" Musa said, sinking in her seat hoping that the lovebirds didn't notice - which they didn't surprisingly.

"Who the hell makes out while watching a freaking horror movie!" Flora said.

What felt like an eternity later, the end credits came up and the lights came on.

"Babe what the fuck? Why are we covered in soda?" the girl behind us said.

"I think its time to go.." Tecna said, as we all shot out of the cinemas and into the main court of the mall.

"Scariest shit I've seen in years" Bloom panted.

"I am _never_ gonna go to sleep again" Flora sighed.

"At least you guys have got each other, I mean my parents are out for the week again and I'm all alone in that huge house" Daniel said. Poor boy was petrified...

"Thats it, we're having a sleepover. I mean if thats okay with you" I squealed.

"Yeah, sure" Daniel said.

"Well can we go then? I mean, its getting dark and I do NOT wanna drive in the dark after that" Musa said.

"Okay, Tecna and Aisha can go with Musa in her car, and Stella, Bloom and I can go with Daniel" Flora said, as we walked to the parking lot. We git in the cars and first made a stop at our house.

"I don't understand why we stopped. I mean, couldn't Stella just give us clothes and stuff with magic?" Musa asked, as I knocked on the door.

"Yeah but he'd be suspicious about where the hell that stuff came from. Remember, he can't know we have magic?" Bloom said.

"Oh right" Musa said.

"What is taking those boys so long!" I said irritated, pounding on the door.

"What if they're out?" Flora asked.

"I highly doubt it since their car is right there and they're too lay to walk" Tecna said.

"BOYS! THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Aisha yelled. A few seconds later, the guys opened it and acted as if they didn't hear is banging on the door for the last 5 minutes.

"Back so soon?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, missed us?" Bloom said.

"Maybe" Sky smirked.

"Ugh stop flirting and help me find my shower gel" Musa said, interrupting them.

"Why do you need shower gel?" Riven asked, but she ignored him.

"Does anyone know where that PJ set I got last week is?" I asked, running around the house.

"Why do you guys need pyjamas?" Brandon asked.

"We're having a sleepover at Danny's" I said.

"Oh I know what's going on here, you guys are scared because of that movie you watched so your spending the night" Nabu said.

"Scared? Psshh, NO!" Aisha said.

"I still don't get why you're staying with him when you could be all cuddled up with me instead" Brandon smirked, following me into my room.

"Ew, no!" I shrieked.

"Calm down Sunshine, I was just messing with you" he said. Whats messing with me is that nickname again...

"Can you like...not call me that?" I asked.

"Why not?" He asked, leaning on the closet door.

"Because some other guy I met at the mall kept calling me that and, I dunno...its kinda confus-"

"Hold up. Some other guy called _my_ Sunshine 'Sunshine'?" he said.

"Yeah, I gue-...wait, when did I become _your_ sunshine?" I asked, slightly confused. He was just about open his mouth to answer when my phone rang. I grabbed it from my pocket, and it was an unknown number, but I still answered.

"Hello?"

 **"Hey Sunshine"** a husky voice said. Shit, it's that guy from the cinema...

Brandon's eyebrows furrowed at the nickname, which is when I realised it was on speaker.

"Uh hey Ethan, can I call you later? Now's not really the best time" I said, obviously not interested in the guy. Well, maybe I was at the mall but when Brandon is right in front of me, its not that hard to pick.

 **"Why not?"** he asked. Damn, why's he gotta be so nosy?

I bit my lip, thinking of an excuse, when Brandon took the phone.

"Because you just interrupted a very intimate make out session between me and my _girlfriend_ " He said.

My jaw dropped, which soon turned into a smirk at the thought of it.

 **"What the fuck Stella? You _said_ you were single"** Ethan growled. Time to get in on this call..

"I did? Sorry about that boo, but thanks anyway" I said sweetly.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get back to kissing MY exceedingly gorgeous Sunshine" Brandon said, ending the call. I felt my cheeks heat up and I tried to hide the ridiculous grin on my face.

"Thanks, he was a perv anyways" I smiled.

"No problem, _sunshine_ " he said, claiming back my nickname with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Stel, whats taking so long? Daniels about to have a panic attack because he apparently saw a demon in his car, you better get in there.." Bloom said.

"Guess I'm driving then. Bye" I said, wanting to kiss that adorable face. I wonder how the hell Tecna managed to pluck up the courage for it...

"Bye" He said, surprising me in a hug as his muscular arms wrapped around me. His fragrant scent bombarded my senses, and inside I was screaming up and down in joy.

Bloom was shaking her hands around, trying to be as quiet as possible while freaking out with me.

"STELLLLLLAAAAAAA!" Someone screamed, interrupting my wonderful moment. Daniel burst through the door, totally petrified, and then looked at Brandon and I.

"Did I...interrupt something?" he asked, turning to Bloom.

"N-No, lets go" I squeaked, awkwardly shuffling out of his embrace and flushing 50 shades of red. I walked out of the room, not looking back, dragging both Dan and Bloom out with me.

"What was that about?" Daniel smirked, nudging me.

"Nothing, now tell me why you ran in as if you just seen a guy being possessed" I said, swatting his hand away and getting into the drivers seat of his car.

"The AC turned on by itself" he whispered.

"Oh my god, just shut the hell up boy! The last thing I need is for you to get me all scared about Stel going out of control on a highway or something" Bloom said, getting paranoid.

"Look, we're gonna make it out alive, okay?" Flora said.

"Geez, you guys are CRAZY" I laughed, starting up the engine.

* * *

"Sooo, wheres the ice cream at?" Musa asked, skipping around the ginormous kitchen.

"We're fresh out. You can go get some though, theres a grocery store a few blocks away." Daniel said,

"Can't we just order some?" Musa asked, sitting on the bar stool.

"You can't order ice cream, right?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. But I'm literally starving so someone better go get that ice cream" Tecna said.

"Why don't we just get pizza, like normal people?" Daniel said.

"Good call" Aisha said, as she picked up her phone and ordered some.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Musa asked, sipping on her slurpee. God knows where that came from.

"Get changed in to comfier clothes, these heels are killing me" Flora said.

"Okay then" I beamed, flicking my wrist about to change our outfits. But before I could do anything, Musa grabbed my hand and stuffed it in her ice cold slurpee.

"MUSA?!" I shrieked.

"Uh..you- your knuckles are still all red and swollen, so I was just cooling them down for ya?" she said, giving me looks. At first I was clueless, but then I realised that I almost cast a spell in front of Daniel. Thank god for Musa..

"Oh yeah, right, thanks" I laughed, mentally slapping myself.

"You girls can go upstairs and change, and I'll set up the beds in the living room" Daniel said, as we walked upstairs.

"Close call Stel, you gotta be more careful!" Tecna said.

"I know, I know, sorry" I whispered.

Once we got changed, we went back downstairs and the 4 sofa beds in the living room were pulled into 3 king size beds and 1 single bed. Gee, we really need to get one of those for the guys..

"And voila! Hope you guys don't mind sleeping together coz I aint got 7 beds.." Daniel said.

"Nah not all" I shrugged.

By the way, sleeping in the same bed as your best friend is not gay, well unless you're in a relationship with someone who happens to be your best friend...okay I'm confusing myself now.

"I'm so freaking hungry, when is the piz-" Musa said, but got interrupted by a doorbell ringing.

"Probably the pizza guy right now" I said, walking to the door.

"Finally, its he-"

Pie. FREAKING CREAM PIE IN MY FACE! Somebody slammed a bloody pie in my face!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed clearing the whipped cream from around my eyes.

"Who is that at the door Stel?" Daniel asked.

"Sure as hell aint the pizza guy" I sighed.

As soon as they saw me, they burst out laughing.

"Shut...up...you...guys...its...not...funny!" I said, frantically rubbing my face with a napkin.

The door was wide open, and I could hear snickering from the bushes.

"Okay, this unlucky motherfucker is about to get his ass beat" I growled storming outside and standing outside the door.

"GET OUT AND EXPLAIN BEFORE I COME AND FIND YOU MYSELF!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I felt ICE WATER being poured on me from above. Yes, Ice water, with blocks of ICE in it...

"W-what t-the h-heck?" I said, shivering.

What is this, the ALS ice bucket challenge? _So_ last year...

"HA! GOT YA, I GOT YA GOOOOD!" Some one yelled from the balcony.

"SUCK ON THAT MISS SASSY!"

"DUDE, DID YOU SEE HER FACE?"

I glanced up only to see Sky, Nabu and Helia up on the balcony. How the hell did they even get up there? Oh right, they're specialists...

"SKY, HELIA, NABU, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" I said, still shivering.

"Stella what the hell is goin- OH MY GOD! Flora said, as she walked out and ran towards me. She saw the guys, who had jumped down from the balcony and were stadning in front of us laughing.

"You guys? Why did you-"

"Revenge, darling, revenge" Helia said. Soon after, Flora started to laugh too.

"Are...you...kidding...me...right...now?" I shuddered.

"FLORA!" I screamed, but she continued to laugh.

"Well, they obviously haven't forgotten about the pranks..." Musa sighed, walking outside and chucking me a towel.

"Ya think? And anyways, why didn't you get pranked too?" I asked.

"Gee, I dont kno-AHHH" Musa said, interrupting herself as she got covered in green goo.

I looked up at the balcony only to see Brandon and Timmy with a bucket...when did they get here?

"YOU JUST GOT SLIMED!" Timmy yelled.

"You guys are SO DEAD" She screamed.

"Okay, where the hell is the pizza guy at, for real though?" I asked.

* * *

 **Im am soooooooooo sorry for updating late, but I took ages to write this chapter lol. I was aiming for 10k but I think that would be better for the next one. And I promise I'll try to update in less than a week XD.**

 **Remember to review ;)**


	15. Apologies, Tears and Kisses

**Hey people!** **Tysm for all your sweet reviews, I love reading what you guys think about how the storys going so far. I was thinking its high time for one of them to together, so MuRi's first! Ik, they're normally the ones having problems and all, but theres gonna be lots more drama, including some of the others too. Oh and by the way, I haven't forgotten bout that Tecmmy moment in the last chapter, I mean things were getting boring between them so I spiced it up a bit. Here's the replies to the reviews, enjoy :)**

 **Jen: Don't worry, you didn't ruin anything since u came up with it XD And thanks, there will be lots more Brella to come.**

 **Guest (Oct 15): I see your excited, eh? Btw, THANK YOU, CAPS LOCK RULES.**

 **Guest (Oct 15): Updating now ;P**

 **SapphireBlue24: Thanks girl, I love your stories too *.***

 **Guest Oct 15: They'll be together, don't you worry. And yes, I totes agree with you on that, I feel like Riven and Musa would normally be last but I gotta make things more interesting. Thanks for reviewing ^.^**

 **Ashna: Glad I made you laugh, and they will be together eventually :)**

 **Guest (Oct 15): Aww, I honestly love you too boo ;)**

 **Sunsparklestella: Thanks sooo much, YOU are amazing!**

 **Monica: Thanks, I'm updating nowww. ^-^**

 **Guest (Oct 22): TYSM, and I say both Bella and Brella :D**

 **artcrazykatie: I shall continue this story now...**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V**

"I SWEAR BY STELLA'S CLOSET I WILL CASTRATE YOU FUCKTARDS!" Musa screamed, getting more frustrated by the second. Since the others were inside, unaware of the situation, and Flora over here is still laughing her ass off, I had to be the one to step in...

"Calm down Muse, they _did_ say that they'd get us back" I sighed, whipping my dripping hair away from my face.

"Good point" Musa murmured, giving up.

"That'll teach you not to mess with the boss" Sky said cockily.

"Don't push it princey boy, because I will NOT hesitate to bitch slap you" I said. Just then, Bloom walked outside.

"Guys what's the screaming all about, and who's out there with yo-"

She paused for a moment, took note of Musa and I, saw the guys, and then turned right around.

"Hey! Where'd you think you're going? You're gonna leave us here soaking wet?" Musa said.

"I am not getting involved in your shit" Bloom said. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Sky.

"Sky, did you know Bloomy over here has a huge cru-"

"OKAY OKAY!" Bloom said, turning around and running straight back to us.

"Guys?" Musa said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I think this slime stuff is starting to harden...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Musa yelled.

"Nabu made it!" All the guys, except Nabu, said simultaneously.

"Uhh, you should really get in the shower and wash it off before it...works its _magic_.." Nabu gulped. Musa bolted inside, with Bloom following after her.

"Where's Riven?" I asked.

"Practicing his song" Brandon said.

"No way, he's taking this seriously for once" I laughed.

"Yeah, but he keeps complaining about how people are gonna think he's weird so he rented out the WHOLE place for just the two of them" he said.

"Shut up" I said, as my eyes widened in surprise. He _does_ like her after all?

"Yep, and there gonna have some romantic beach date, well that's what he hopes" Brandon said.

"Aw, that is so sweet. By the way, I fucking hate you" I said, my face going from a happy expression to a straight up bitchy one.

"What? Why Sunshine? I though you loved me!" he said dramatically.

"Because I am FREEZING COLD. You drenched me with ice water, and it does NOT help that I'm wearing a tank top and shorts!" I said.

"Cold? You look hot to me Sunshine..." He smirked.

"Brandon!" I said, ignoring his teasing.

"Okay okay, but I do recall you stuffing my bag with french fries. Besides, I- SUNSHINE!" he started, interrupting himself as I shook my head like a dog, as I got bored of his speech, causing him to get wet.

"What were you saying?" I grinned.

"Nevermind" he sighed.

"Stel, whats taking so long...and why is Musa in my shower aggressively cursing...and why are these guys here...and why are you and Brandon drenched?" Daniel asked, walking outside.

The guys all looked at Sky, and he opened his mouth to make another lame excuse. "Oh hey dude were just here to-"

"To check up on their girlfriends" I butted in.

"Um, yeah thats why we're here" Nabu said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yup, I mean you should have seen the smile on Flora's face when she saw Helia, they are SO cute together, aren't they?" I said. They both blushed furiously, trying to avoid eachother's gaze.

"So, why is _Brandon_ here?" Dan grinned.

"If I was a guy, I would take off this soaking shirt and wring it all over you" I said.

"You know Sunshine, you don't necessarily need to be a guy to do that" Brandon smirked.

"Once again, I will not hesitate to slap you if you don't shut it, pretty boy." I said.

"Well we should get going now..." Timmy said.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay for dinner or something?" Daniel asked. Since when did he become such a social butterfly?

"Ooh, yes puh-lease!" Sky said.

Are you kidding me right now?

All the guys shot death glares at Sky, because this is obviously gonna be hella awkward.

"Fudge" I whispered, smacking my forehead. The girls are gonna have to pretend to be all lovey dovey with the guys, and Danny is gonna tease the hell outta me.

"But...the pizza's not here yet" Flora said.

"Oh I took care of that. They had a mix up and its taking so long because they made extra, but I told them to bring them all over anyways" Daniel said.

Sighing in defeat, I walked in, with the guys and Flora walking in after me.

 _So much for the morons not disturbing our night out._

"Um, what are you doing here?" Aisha asked.

"They missed you girls so they decided to check up on you, ain't that cute?" I said sweetly. Boy, I was having way too much fun with this.

"Yeah, delightful" Aisha muttered under her breath.

I watched all the awkward hugs and forced smiles, and decided that these girls were gonna freak the heck out, so I tried convincing Daniel to get out the room to give them a break.

"So, why don't we give these lovebirds some privacy and...um...go to Target?" I asked.

"Go out there, at this time of night? Hell no" Daniel said.

"Are you seriously still scared from the movie?" Musa sighed.

"If I recall correctly, YOU were the one who threw the popcorn in the air and soaked that couple, _who desperately needed a room_ , in soda.." he said.

"Ha, so you admit it!" Nabu said.

"Admit what?" Tecna asked.

"That you're petrified by the movie" Timmy said.

"Scared? Us? Pshh no!" Bloom said.

"Yeah right" Sky teased. I motioned him to say something else, before Daniel would get suspicious. I mean what kind of boyfriend teases their girlfriend for being scared, when they should be comforting them instead? Too bad these idiots are incapable of love...

"Uh..but it's okay..because..I'll cuddle you all night long if I need to" he said.

Bloom slapped her forehead and I started laughing, trying to contain my straight face. Do you know how hard that is? And how dumb it looks?

"Real cute" Musa giggled.

"Okay well what if I take Musa along? Then will you come with me?" I asked.

"Well yeah but Brandon here will be all alone" Dan grinned.

"Oh shut up, he doesn't need to come wi-"

"Don't be ridiculous Sunshine, I'm not gonna let you go out all alone" Brandon interrupted.

I inwardly groaned, and looked around at the others, who were practically begging me with their eyes.

"Whatever lets go" I grumbled.

"Good, I need to get me some ice cream anyways" Musa said. The four of us walked out the door, and I was tagging along at the back.

"You people owe me big time!" I mouthed, before slamming the door.

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

Stella shot death glares at us before taking a sharp breath and slamming the door. Poor, lovestruck girl...

As soon as the door closed, everyone immediately separated form their 'lover', practically moving to either side of the room, which was a HUGE room.

"We really do owe Stel one, I mean, one more minute of that and I'd be on the verge of freaking out - and that's totally illogical!" Tecna exclaimed, only so that us girls could hear.

"I could literally taste the awkwardness in the room" Aisha shuddered.

"Taste?" Flora laughed.

"Hey, I like to be creative with my description" Aisha shrugged.

"I feel bad for Stel though, I mean wandering around a retail store with Brandon, and having to deal with DANIEL and MUSA" I said.

"Oh they cant be that bad" Flora said.

"They're DANIEL and MUSA! I still don't understand how Brandon is so oblivious when Daniel's teasing Stella about him" Aisha said.

"Oh wait, I know, it's because he's a guy, and all guys are confusing as fudge" I said sarcastically.

"Well at least we got our personal space back" Tecna said, glancing at the guys who were zoned out on their phones. I couldn't help but notice Sky smirking...why is he doing that?

"Who's ya texting?" I accidentally blurted out. Great work Bloom, you look like one nosy, obnoxious, and extremely suspicious chick.

"Diaspro" he said, not even looking up.

DIASPRO? WHO-WHAT-WHERE-WHEN-HOW?

"Oh that bitch. I thought you said you didn't like her" I retorted.

Great, way to look calm. Not.

"Oh no its not like that, I'm just laughing at her pathetic messages" he said. A river of relief poured down on me as he spoke.

"Phew" Flora said dramatically fanning herself, noticing my sudden change of expression and mocking it, making the girls laugh.

"Don't you and Helia look SO cute together!" I said, imitating Stella.

"Okay, first off, Stel doesn't sound like a valley girl, she sounds a bit more...dramatic and squealish" Aisha said.

"I love shopping" I said, trying again.

"Getting there" Tecna said.

"Brandon is _so._ _damn._ _hot_ , I can't even" I said again, fainting into Flora's arms.

"That's more like it" Aisha grinned.

"I wonder how Musa's doing, you know, with Riven and that" Flora said.

"Stel was talking about some music performance" Tecna said.

"Oh I can tell you all about that" Sky suddenly said.

"Where you listening to our whole conversation?" I asked.

Shit, if Sky tells Brandon, then I'm gonna suffer the wrath of Stella and-

"No, we had headphones in the whole time" Timmy said, waving them around. Thank God...

"So, tell us the Riven plan" Aisha said.

"We call it..Operation Riven and Musa.." Nabu said dramatically.

"Wow, what a name" I said sarcastically.

"How about operation RAM for short?" Helia asked.

"Okay, now tell us about this 'operation RAM'..." Flora said.

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Why couldn't we take the car?" Musa whined.

"Because its a short walk" Daniel said.

"Or because you're scared of the bloody air conditioning" Musa grumbled.

"Oh come on Muse, its about time we get some excersize" I said.

"Where are we even going?" Brandon asked.

"Target" Dan said.

"They better have that Cookies and Cream ice cream in stock, coz I really need a tub of that right now" Musa said, as we finally reached the store.

"Well, I'm gonna go with Musa to find some ice cream, you guys can, you know, do _whatever_ you want" Dan smirked, as they both disappeared in another aisle.

"Oh great" I muttered.

"Why are we even here again?" Brandon asked.

"Because the others weren't exactly too comfortable pretending to be 'together', so I bought them some time. I mean, we practically hate you guys" I said.

 _Lies, lies, lies..._

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Brandon asked.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Just look at Musa and Riven. I thought Musa hated his guts" Brandon said.

"She does.." I said.

Gosh Stel, now you're lying for your best friend?

"Then why'd she get mad about Alison?" He asked.

"I don't know, and its none of your business anyway" I said, finding an excuse.

"Whatever you say..." he shrugged.

"I found the ice cream!" Musa sang, skipping to me and waving it all around.

"Better get extras to share with me. By the ways, where's Danny?" I asked. All of a sudden, Musa burst out laughing.

"Did I say something? I asked.

"No- its just, Dan saw this girl" Musa giggled.

"And?" I smiled.

"Well, we were just in the freezer section looking at ice cream and whatnot, then outta nowhere this hot brunette runs past and bumps into him. He was whispering to me how insanely hot she was and how he'd wanna bang that and all that boy bullshit, then she bent down to pick up her purse and he was all 'DAMN GIRL DAT ASS THO' and then the girl slapped him with her bag and ran away." Musa said, making us burst into laughter

"I didn't realise I said it out loud" Daniel shrugged, as he joined us with a pack of frozen peas on his chin.

"Dude, you really know how to pick up girls" Brandon said.

"Shut up, if you saw her you'd probably do the exact same thing" Daniel huffed.

Right, and then I'd strangle the girl for taking my man..well not 'mine' technically...but still.

"Nah, I'm not really into brunettes" He shrugged.

"Hear that Stel, he's not into brunettes..." Daniel smirked.

Doesn't mean that he's into blondes, okay?

"Why yes Danny, I heard that, I have ears if you didn't notice already" I said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP EVERONE I LOVE THIS SONG!" Musa yelled, as My Way by Fetty Wap came on.

"But no ones talki-"

"SHUSH!" Musa said, slapping her hand over my mouth.

"Okay, wait for it...wait for it..." Musa said, as the Drake verse was approaching.

"All I gotta do is put my mind to this shit, GODDAMN, cancel out my ex I put a line through that bitch" she sang.

"Thats it? You made us stop talking for you to sing 2 lines?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah 2 lines that only play one time in the whole song!" she said.

"Okay whatever, can we leave now that you've got your ice cream?" Brandon asked.

"Sir you gotta pay for them peas right there" Some middleaged woman with a southern accent said.

"But I didn't open them?" Dan said.

"Y'all teenages are always causin' trouble round here, I don't wanna have to call the cops on ya" she said.

"The cops? Bitch please" Musa said.

"Imma file a police report on y'all for verbally abusing me and stealing them peas. My boss will not accept this here shenanigan y'all are doin'" she threatened.

"I swear to god I'm gonna sucker punch you right in the-" Daniel started, getting really frustrated.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry for my friend, he has...problems" I said, glaring at Dan.

"We'll pay for the peas" I said.

"That'll be 50 bucks" She said.

"FIFTY? This pack is 2 dollars!" Musa said.

"It's your choice, Juvy or 50 smackers and forget anything happened" she said, getting out her phone.

" _JUVENILE DETENTION CENTER_? HELL TO THE NO!" I screamed.

"Calm down Stel. Here, take your fifty bucks" Brandon said, as he pulled out some cash from his pockets and gave it to her, before walking out.

"I can't believe you actually paid the nutter. I would've beat the shit outta that wrinkly old potato sack" Daniel said.

"We didn't do anything anyways, I just cursed once, which isn't a criminal offence...exactly. Anyhow, we didn't even refuse to pay we just asked why!" Musa said.

"She was making excuses to take our money, that broke bitch was taking advantage of us coz we're teenagers" I said.

"Well when you say 'taking advantage of us' it sounds like she was a rapist or something" Musa laughed.

"I'll call the cops on her thats what I'll do" Daniel muttered.

"Look on the bright side, you got the peas" Brandon said.

"But not the girl" I teased.

"Eh, her ass wasn't even all that great, so fuck her." He shrugged.

"What does she carry in her bag, a missile?" Musa asked, looking at his chin which was lightly bruised.

"Ha, now you have to wear foundation to school" I laughed.

"That'll attract the ladies for sure" Daniel said sarcastically.

* * *

"Shes made us pay _fifty_ _dollars_ for a pack of damn peas!" Musa yelled. We just arrived at Daniel's house and she was already telling the others about our interesting walk to the store.

"This bitch" Aisha said.

"Yeah, AND she threatened to call the cops on us and to chuck us in juvy too!" Musa exclaimed.

"She's crazy" Flora said.

"She's a gold digger" Tecna said.

"She's a bored old woman who picks on kids if you ask me" Bloom shrugged.

"She's probably just on her period" Sky said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well, you know how women are when there on their period" Sky said.

"Oh so it's all because she's a female is it? How sexist" Aisha said dramatically.

"Calm down, I was kidding" Sky said.

"Anyways, why did you have a pack of peas in the first place?" Helia asked. Brandon, Musa and I all turned to Daniel.

"He took out it out of the freezer and shoved it in his face after getting hit by a girl's purse" Brandon said.

"Hey, its wasn't my fault she was violent!" Danny said in defence.

"You made a perverted comment, what do you expect, a thank you letter?" Musa asked.

"What did he say?" Nabu asked.

"DAMN GIRL THAT ASS THO" I said, impersonating him with a deep voice.

"You know, you should really look at her face, rather than the junk in her trunk" Bloom said.

"Whatever, I complimented her and she smacked me, so its her loss" Dan shrugged.

"By the way, where's the pizza?" I asked.

"Oh...you wanted some?" Tecna asked.

"Come on, you guys ate it? Seriously?" Musa whined.

"Well sorry, you should stuck around" Timmy said.

"Its getting pretty late you guys should really go" I said.

"Yeah, we should" Sky said, walking to the door.

"Without saying goodbye to your girlfriends?" I smirked.

"God no...we were just kidding" Nabu said, trying not to like a bad 'boyfriend'.

"Danny, I suggest you leave the room" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"This is the part where they make out" Musa whispered, fake gagging.

"On that note, see you guys later" he said, going to the kitchen.

"Ahem?" I said.

"Yeah?" Bloom said.

"Thank you would be nice" I said.

"Oh right. Thank you so much Stella Solaria I owe you my life" Helia said dramatically.

"See you clowns tomorrow if you don't get hit by a bus on the way back" Aisha said.

"Aisha!" Flora whispered.

"What? It's a possibility!" She shrugged.

"Don't burn the house down or go into my room" I said.

"We've been home alone before you know" Timmy said.

"Yeah, enjoy your guys night in as Riv said" Bloom giggled.

"Bye Felicia" Musa said, slamming the door.

"You can come back in, the guys are gone" I yelled.

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" Daniel asked.

"What time is it?" Flora asked.

"Almost midnight" Tecna said, looking at her phone.

"Movie?" I suggested.

"Definitely NOT a horror movie" Bloom said.

"22 jump street?" Aisha said.

"Perfect" Daniel said, switching the TV on.

"I'll get the popcorn" Musa said, walking to the kitchen.

"I'll sit here and wait for the popcorn" I said, slumping onto the couch.

 **After the movie..**

"How dope would it be to be an undercover cop on a mission or something?" Daniel yawned.

"Now that would be cool" Tecna said.

The fact that we're literally undercover on a mission right now makes it super awkward...

"How about we get some shut eye now? I'm exhausted" Bloom said.

"Me too. G'night girls - and guy" Musa said, switching off the lights.

* * *

I let out a light yawn as I flickered my eyes open. I glanced over and saw a guy turned over so that I couldn't see his face.

 _Shit, I slept with someone?!_

I let out a sigh of relief when I realised it was only Daniel. Wait, I could've sworn I fell asleep next to Bloom...

"Psst! Danny wake up!" I whispered, shaking his shoulders.

"Calm down I'm awake woman!" he said, stretching his arms out.

"Sorry. Anyways, how did you end up here and Bloom over there?" I asked.

"Bloom woke up at 2 am and begged me, and I mean BEGGED me, to swap places with her because she couldn't stand your sleep talking" he said.

Since when did I sleep talk?

"What did I say?" I asked, sitting up.

"Bloom and Sky sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..you know the rest" he said.

"I torture her in my sleep too? Wow, I underestimated myself" I smirked.

"Yeah I don't understand why she made me move though, I mean she and Sky are dating anyways" he said.

"Um, she just kinda hates that song...because I used to use it on a boy she hated but I thought she liked at one point, thats all" I said, thinking of a lie.

"So, you wanna get some breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure, just let me wake the others u-"

"Please don't let her use the pots and pans boy, please" Musa groaned.

"I thought you were asleep" I said.

"Up until the part were you mentioned breakfast, yes" she said.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Belgian chocolate waffles with strawberries, raspberries and ice cream" he said.

"WAKE UP PEOPLE ITS WAFFLE SATURDAY!" Musa yelled, throwing pillows at the girls.

"I didn't know you could cook" I said, walking to the kitchen.

"My grandma taught me" he said.

"Aww, that's so sweet, grammy's little boy" I giggled, pinching his cheeks.

"Shut up" he said, blushing with embarrassment.

"I heard there's waffles up in this household" Aisha said, walking in with the others and sitting on the barstool.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Stella and Musa tried to cook?" Bloom asked.

"Nope, please do" Daniel said.

"Well, Bloom was making waffles for Sky, Flora was taking a shower, and Aisha and I were playing video games in the other room. Muse and Stel over here decided to make pancakes will they have their back to the stove and gossip..." Tecna started.

"Those guys are always at your house, they might as well move in" Daniel said.

"Yeah. Now, we were talking when I could smell smoke and the fire alarm went off. The guys were being wimps and screaming, whilst I, the hero, bravely extinguished the fire, hence saving thy life" I said dramatically.

"What is this, the medieval times? Who uses _hence_ and _thy_?" Flora laughed.

"Its was for effect" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Breakfast is served" Daniel said.

"Stella, please marry the boy already so he can make us breakfast everyday" Musa said, stuffing her face with waffles.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Brandon can cook too" Daniel said.

"What makes you think I'll marry Brandon?" I asked.

"You love the boy" he said.

"And hate him at the same time" I said.

True, I do hate but love him..its weird I know. Maybe if he was less attractive I'd just hate him.

"So, should we go out after this or go home?" Aisha asked.

"I'm pretty sure we've troubled the poor boy enough" Flora said.

"Actually, we do need to be getting home, _someone's_ got a date" I said, remembering Riven's frutti music bar performance.

"Right, we'll see you later. Thanks for the breakfast, it was really good" Bloom said.

"Bye, see you on Monday" I said, as we walked outside and got into Musa's car.

"Who's got a date?" Musa asked.

"Um, you actually" Tecna said.

"WHAT!? WITH WHO? STELLA YOU SET ME UP AGAIN!" She yelled.

"Calm down Muse, Riven wants to meet you at the frutti music bar to apologise" Aisha said.

"Please just go" I asked.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a stupid dress or anything" she said.

"Trust me, shorts, a shirt and converse is just fine" Bloom said.

* * *

 **Musa's P.O.V.**

Once we got home, I went to my room and on my laptop for a bit. At around 5 I got changed into a pair of distressed denim shorts, a black and white graphic tank top and white converse. I left my hair out and put on my shades, then went outside to clear my head a bit.

"Hey" A soft voice said. I turned around to see Stella bending down to sit next to me.

"Hey Stel" I said.

"So, you nervous?" she asked.

"Kinda. I don't know, its confusing. I doubt he actually gives two fucks about how I feel" I said.

"Musa, listen to me. I don't want to spoil the surprise, so believe me, its really hard to encourage you to go. Trust me, he may seem like jerk most of the- scratch that. He's a jerk all the time. But deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP down there, he's got a heart and...god, I have now idea what I'm saying." she sighed.

"Just go, you won't regret it. I wouldn't make you go with a guy like him unless he was worth it, only the best for my besties. And thats alot coming from me. Besides, I kinda sorta promised you'd go, sooo..." she trailed off.

"Okay I'll go, thanks Stel for the cheesy speech" I said.

"Ahem, it was not _cheesy_ , it was just the wise words of a love expert like moi" she said in defence.

"Whatever. Bye Stellie" I said, hugging her before walking towards my car.

"BE BACK BEFORE NINE OR I'LL COME PICK YOU UP MYSELF" Stella yelled.

"YES MOTHER" I yelled back, rolling my eyes. I drove to the frutti music bar, and it was isolated. The tables were gone, all but one, which had a red silk table cloth draped over it, a lit lantern and a chair, which I presume was mine. It was right in front of the stage, which was also decorated. Candles where everywhere, and the waves were tranquil. The sun was setting and the atmosphere was really...romantic? I sat down and put my chin in my hands, looking up at the stage.

About a minute later, Riven walked on and the spotlight gleamed on him. He took a deep breath and brought the mic to his mouth.

Was he gonna recite a poem? Maybe a speech?

The background music played, as realisation struck me...he was singing a song.

"Musa, this song is dedicated to you" he said, staring right into my eyes.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Give me all of you_  
 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

My eyes brimmed with tears...but this time tears of happiness. Holy shit, this boy made me cry 3 times already...

"Musa, I'm sorry" he said, with sincerity in his eyes. I got up and climbed onto the stage, so that we were only inches apart.

"I love you. I always have, always will. Please say something..." he said.

He loves me? He loves me. HE LOVES ME!

I wanted to say something so bad, but I was speechless. So...time to bold, time to make my move as Stella would say...

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and closed the space between us. He tensed at first, but soon his arms snaked around my waist and his lips were in sync with mine. I wanted to savour this moment, I wanted it to last forever, but a person's lungs can only survive a certain amount of time before pleading for air.

I pulled away, still in his embrace, my face red from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you too" I whispered, causing a smile to spread on his face.

Riven smiling? What an achievement...I've never in my life witnessed Riven smile, smirking is the closest you'd get. But it did look incredibly cute on him...

"I can' get enough of you" he said, crashing his lips on mine again.

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"GO FISH PEOPLE!" I yelled, slamming my card on the table.

"We're playing solitaire you fool" Sky groaned, smacking his forehead.

"How as I suppose to know, you said we're playing a card game, dickhead" I said in defence. The ten of us were in the living room, bored outta our minds, and we were trying to entertain ourselves.

"Typical blonde" Sky said.

"Look who's talking, douchebag" I said.

"Shut up you two, you're like a married couple for gods sake" Tecna sighed.

"Bleugh" I squirmed.

"This is the 21st century, why are we playing card games anyways? What are we, 60?" Aisha said.

"She's right, I'm about to pass out" Timmy said.

"I wonder what Musa and Riven are doing right now" Nabu said.

"Probably making out" I said.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Bloom smirked.

"No way" Brandon said.

"Why not? You scared?" Flora asked.

"Fine whatever, we'll play the stupid game" Helia said.

"Okay, Bloom first" I said.

"What, me? No way" she said.

"It was your idea" Sky said.

"Okay fine, dare" she said.

"I dare you to prank call Diaspro and tell her to back off because Sky's yours" I said.

"Stellieeeee" she whined.

"Please do it, I can't stand that girl" Sky said.

"Fine" she sighed, grabbing her phone and calling Diaspro.

 **"Who is this"** a high voice said.

"Hello would've been nice. This is Bloom"

 **"What is it Bitch"**

"I'm just calling to tell you to stay the fuck away from Sky, he's _my_ boyfriend not yours"

 **"Excuse me? Like he'd actually be with a worthless rat like you"**

"He's here right now, and I'll prove it" Bloom said, handing it to Sky.

 **"What? SKY! How could you do that to me! I hate you. UGH!"** she snapped, hanging up.

"Up top girl" Aisha said, fist bumping her.

"Stel, why don't you go next?" Bloom said.

"Whatever, I can take it" I said.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Tecna asked.

Truth or dare, truth or dare, truth or dare?

"Dare" I said.

"I dare you to go out with that Ethan guy" Flora said.

"I can't" I said.

"Why not?" Aisha asked.

"I kinda sorta told him I have a boyfriend. Well, not me, technically, I-"

"Who is this 'boyfriend'?" Bloom smirked.

"Oh just some guy I made up" I said.

"Come on Sunshine, don't lie" Brandon said.

"Why don't you since you were the one who told him" I blurted out.

"Fine then, I will." he said.

"On second thought, truth is just fine" I said, before he could continue.

"Okay, would you rather make out with Danny or Brandon?" Aisha smirked.

"Please don't do this to me" I muttered, as all eyes turned to me.

"Well the though of me making out with Danny makes me cringe because he's more of a best friend to me and I don't like him like that" I said.

"Then it's Brandon, right?" Timmy said.

"I didn't say that, I mean to be honest I kinda hate you, no offence" I said.

"Still offended" Brandon said, putting his hand on his heart dramatically.

"Just choose!" Helia said.

"Fine. If I HAD to, and I had no choice, then Brandon." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Nabu smirked.

"BRANDON, I SAID BRANDON YA HEAR ME NOW?" I yelled.

"I always knew she loved me" Brandon said cockily.

"Shut up" I said, punching his shoulder.

"Who's next. Flora?" Bloom said.

"Dare" Flora said.

"OOH! I got one!" I squealed.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"I dare you to kiss Helia!" I said.

"No way" she said, flushing red.

"We'll close our eyes" Aisha said.

"And it has to be on the LIPS" I said.

"Ugh okay fine, no peeking" She said, leaning towards a very nonchalant Helia. We all know you want it...

It was just a peck, like a nano second and they pulled away. How do I know this? Well, being me, I just had to peek...

"Done" she said.

"Okay, one of the guys next" Tecna said.

"Nabu" we all said.

"Dare" he said.

"Put on a bra and knock on the neighbours door, and ask if it looks good" Sky said.

"You've got some good ones up your sleeve" Bloom said.

"Here you go" I said, snapping my fingers as a bright pink bra appeared on his chest.

"Are you kidding me? This looks ridiculous" He whined.

"Exactly, now go!" Timmy said, pushing him out the door. We watched as he knocked on the door, and a man, about 50 years old, answered it He looked like a strict business man.

"Sir, would you mind telling me how I look in this?" Nabu said. The man slammed the door in his face.

"Damn, no need to be rude" He said, walking back, and taking it off.

"This is getting boring again" Tecna said.

"Its almost 9, where the hell are Musa and Riven?" I said.

"Probably prancing around at the beach being all lovey dovey and whatnot" Brandon said.

"I'm starving can we eat already" Bloom said.

"I say Chinese takeout" Flora said.

"Someone go get it. Not me, because Aisha, Tecna and I got it last week" Bloom said.

"Not me, I always make the food around here" Flora said.

"Nabu, Timmy and I got it last night" Sky said.

"I picked up subway on Thursday" Helia said.

"That leaves Stella and Brandon. Since you're gonna argue, both of you can go get it" Tecna said.

"My legs aren't cooperating, sorry" I said.

"Or we could just get it online using Stella's credit card" Bloom trailed off.

"Okay okay, I'm going, jeez" I said, walking outside and slamming the door behind me.

We hopped into the car and drove to the takeout place, then waited for our order.

* * *

 **Okay, I got stuck after that so I ended it here. IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! And ik I said it would be 10k, but I had end of unit assessments at school and all that crap so yeah. But I have this week off, so yay. BTW, ik I said Riven wrote a song, so lets pretend Riven wrote All of me by John Legend, lol. Seriously, if you listen to the song while imagining the scene, it makes it 10 times more cute ^.^. BTW, one review away from 100, so remember to review ;).**

 **Kay, love you all, byeee :P**


	16. Acheron?

**Hey guys. So ik some of you are asking for more Brella and jealousy and all that. Now, ik I said that the spotlight would be on them but I wanna get the others outta the way, saving the best for last, and trust me, I have a pretty good image of how they're gonna be together. SO, don't expect too much but I will try and put in as much as I can :)** **And now the replies to your reviews..**

 **shwetz2002: Thank youuu XD**

 **StellaBrealla: There's gonna be jealousy in this chapter, so stay tuned. And I beg you to update My love pleeeaase ^-^**

 **Guest (24 Oct): Updating now :p**

 **xxVictorious4everxx : Sorry, since there was so much MuRi it was kinda hard to focus on Brella but I promise I'll put as much as I can in the chapter :)**

 **Stella Love Sunshine: Thanks, ILY soooooo much xD Btw, thanks for the idea, let the jealousy begin...**

 **Sunsparklestella: TYSM, and I was thinking of a new story were the Winx become all badass bcoz of heartbreak, kinda cliche I know, so I'm trying to change it in some way since I've read so many stories like that already.**

 **Ashna: Yasss, I'll try put in as much as I can :)**

 **Jen: TY, and ik I took so damn long to update, hopefully this will be up in about 5-6 days :D**

 **Monica: And I love you for reviewing, thanks for the sweet comments :)**

 **artcrazykatie: Thanks, you're amazing :P  
**

 **MyAmazStories: TYSM, I love your stories too, they're amazeballs *.***

 **Guestwhoitis: No, you're not stupid XD Sky does like Bloom back, but they're both kinda oblivious to that.**

 **101olive4u: Thanks you, here is the update that I took way too long to do, sorry about that :(**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Okay, how long has it been?" I asked, trying not to loose my patience.

"36 minutes" Brandon sighed.

"THIRTY SIX MIN- Okay...Calm. Down." I said, interrupting myself to take a deep breath.

"Come on, its not that bad" Brandon said.

"Yes it _is_! We've been waiting over half an hour just to get some damn noodles." I exclaimed.

"When you put it like that...it's pretty bad" he sighed.

"Excuse me, um how long is it gonna take for our food to be ready?" I asked politely. The woman in the back turned around, her eyes glues to her phone.

Oh great, a _teenager_ working the shop.

"You'll get it eventually, blondie" a voice muttered. My eyes snapped up to the girl, I could recognise that witch anywhere.

"Mitzi? No wonder we've been waiting so long, she probably poisoned the food, that is, if she bothered to get it. Anyways, since when did you work here?" I asked.

What is up with the bitch posse getting local jobs? I mean, first Amber now Mitzi?

"Since you and your little friend got me suspended, my daddy said I have to get a stupid job and do some 'work' for once, or some bs like that." she said.

"You interrupted class multiple times, got into an argument with a teacher, and vandalised school property, what do you expect, a certificate?" I asked sarcastically.

"Look, I really don't have the time for a catfight, so can we please just get our food?" Brandon asked. Mitzi's gazed travelled to Brandon, then a smirk rose on her face.

"Hey hotstuff, what are you doing here with this _thing_ " Mitzi snarled. I rolled my eyes, getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"Please just give us the food" Brandon said, getting pissed off by her act.

"Ugh, fine. LISA!" she yelled, as a laday rushed in from the kitchen and gave the order to her. She had it the whole time? Well, at least she didn't make it...

"Oh, and by the way, was he good?" Mitzi smirked.

"Was who good?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, Daniel..." she said. I have never been more clueless in my life..

"What about Daniel? What the heck are you talking about?" I asked.

"I mean was he good in bed or what?" she winked.

"You _slept_ with him? Seriously?" Brandon said, his fist clenching up.

"Oh fuck you Mitzi" I said, grabbing the food and shoving Brandon out the door.

"Stella, did you sleep with him or not?" he asked, as we got in the car.

"NO! Well, yeah...but not like that!" I said. He tensed up and kept his eyes on the road.

 _Why is he getting so frustrated...I mean, like he really gives a shit about me..._

"I'm being serious! Bloom got annoyed by my sleep talking, since I was torturing her in my dreams, and she swapped places with Danny. We didn't _do_ anything, I swear" I said.

He let out a sigh of relief, and his grip on the wheel loosened a bit.

"How the hell does Mitzi know anyways?" he asked.

"You tell me. She's a sneaky, twisted girl. I dunno, maybe she was just kidding and ended up being right?" I said, as we pulled up on the driveway.

"Well then she's a good guesser" he mumbled, as we opened the door to 8 extremely irritated teenagers.

"WHAT THE FUDGE TOOK YOU SO LONG THE PLACE IS A TWO MINUTE DRIVE! NOT AN HOUR!" Aisha yelled, grabbing one of the boxes

"Mitzi didn't give us the food for like 40 minutes" Brandon said.

"Oh, that explains it" Nabu said.

"Why, what do you think happened?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, its not like we each came up with really graphic, intense theories of why you were taking so long..." Bloom trailed off.

"Anyways, is Musa back yet?" I asked.

"Nope" Tecna said.

"Its almost eleven we should call her" Flora said.

"Nah, she's with Riven its all good" Helia said.

"Thats what I'm afraid of" Bloom said.

"NO, you're the cutest!" Musa squealed, suddenly bursting through the door, hand in hand with Riven.

"Arguing I can handle for once" Sky said, winking at Riven.

"Where were you guys? I don't wanna have to set a curfew" Flora said.

Musa's face lit up with excitement as she started her list. "We were at the beach, then we went to this restaurant, then we stargazed, then we went to the fair, then-"

"Okay okay we get it you were frolicking around like ballerinas in the park. Now, do you want some food or did your boyfriend already stuff you with exquisite restaurant food?" Aisha asked.

"I'm good thanks" Musa said.

"So, tell me all about this date" I smirked, dragging Musa into our room.

"Well..." she started. "It was UH-MAY-ZING!"

* * *

"Come on Flo, you kissed him for _fucks_ sake! Tell him you love him!" Musa exclaimed. We were currently changing, since we just had PE.

Yes, physical excersize first period on Monday, great way to start the week.

Note the sarcasm.

"No! He doesn't like me back...I mean, it was just a stupid dare" Flora said.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me it meant nothing" I said. She looked at me for two seconds before sighing and whipping her head to the side.

"Be confident girl, before miss candy floss takes your man" Aisha said, referring to Krystal.

"Well I've got History next period, you coming Muse?" I asked, grabbing my bag.

"Yup, see you guys at lunch" Musa said, following me.

"Why do I feel like a judgemental bitch around you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Musa laughed.

"I don't know. Ever since you've got with Riven, you went all mushy and lost your, you know, badassness?" I said.

Yup, I totally, made that word up.

"And who told you that?" She smirked, grabbing a wrench from her bag and beating a nearby locker open.

"Musa, what the hell?! I'm enough trouble already!" I whispered.

"Relax. This locker is Georgina Brown's locker. I gave her my history notes and when I asked to get them back she told me to take them from her locker" she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah but not with a freaking wrench!" I exclaimed.

"Magic fixes everything" she smiled, tapping the locker, returning it to it's normal state.

"So, have I regained my badassness?" she grinned.

"Yeah but not your sanity, honey" I said sarcastically, as we both walked into class.

"You know, the Trix haven't really attacked for a while. Its real sketchy don't you think?" Musa said.

"Yeah." I mumbled, as I noticed a familiar redhead walk by and stand near the door.

"Hey Bloom, what are you doing here, I thought you had geography? You're gonna be late for class" Musa said.

"Oh hey, I thought I'd just hang with you guys for a bit" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Geography is pretty boring, so you know..." Bloom said, fumbling with her phone.

"Yeah sure. Now, the real reason?" Musa said.

"Diaspro's in my class" she gulped.

"And?" I asked.

"Remember the prank call? That girl's gonna _physically_ _attack_ me. If she was a witch, I'd knock her out in an instance but since she's a human I can't use magic, now can I?" She said.

"Well ditching class isn't much use" Musa said, pointing to a furious Diaspro storming down the corridors.

"Shit" Bloom murmured.

"Hey Diaspro, whats up?" I smiled, acting all innocent.

"Not in the mood Solaria" she grumbled.

God, I love pissing people like her off.

"If you're looking for Bloom, she's not here" Musa said.

I glanced over, and Bloom was gone. Like for real, here one minute, gone the next.

"Well she's lucky I'm bunking all my lessons today to get my nails and hair done" Diaspro said, strutting away.

"Phew" Bloom sighed, reappearing.

"Where'd you go?" i asked.

"Invisibility spell I learnt on Pyros" She smirked, walking back to her lesson.

"Where's the teacher at? Its been like 10 minutes already." Musa asked, as we sat down.

"I'M NOT LATE MISS, I HAVE AN EXCUSE!" Daniel yelled, bursting through the door.

"Miss isn't even here yet" I laughed.

"So...you're...telling...me...I...ran...all...the...way...from...McDonalds...for...nothing?" he panted, taking his seat.

"Yup" Musa said.

"Wait what were you doing at McDonalds?" I asked.

"I had to try the All day breakfast menu thing" he shrugged.

"Hi class, your usual teacher is unwell so I'll be taking this lesson today" a guy said, walking in.

He looked pretty young to be a teacher, like in his early 20s or something.

"First things first, attendance. Who are you?" He asked one of the trashy whores in our class.

"Hot and ready" she smirked, biting her lip.

 _*Mental facepalm*_

"Hitting on a teacher, really?" I whispered.

"Barely a teacher, more like a college student" Musa whispered.

After that extremely awkward lesson, Musa ditched me to go looking for her lover, leaving me all by myself.

The walk through the chaotic corridors was pretty quiet and uneventful...that is, until my klutziness decided to kick in.

Somehow, I managed to trip myself up, and if thats not enough bad luck, I bumped into someone, making me fall on top of them.

 _Stupid heels._

"Sorry" I squeaked, opening my eyes only to see a pair of chocolate brown ones.

Back the fuck up. Did I just fall on top of Brandon...

 _Oh shit, I did_

Okay, what the heck did I do to deserve this type of Karma?

But still, he looks hot from this angle. Oh, who am I kidding, he looks hot from _every_ angle.

"Desperate much, Sunshine?" he chuckled, snapping me out of my gaze.

Was I just laying on top of him for 5 minutes straight staring at him and daydreaming?

This is _so. freaking._ _embarrassing._

"Shut up" I muttered, immediately getting up and dusting myself up and trying to hide my face in the process, which by the way was flushing red.

"You know, if you wanted me, you could have just asked" he smirked.

"It was an accident, moron. I made the dumb decision of wearing louboutins on a Monday, when I'm still half asleep" I said.

"Whatever you say" he said, obviously not convinced.

"Seriously? Out of all people, _you_ happened to be in my way, okay?" I said.

"STEL I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Tecna yelled, running to me.

"Okay?" I said.

"In _private_ " she snapped, looking at Brandon.

"Okay okay I'm going" he said, walking ahead of us.

"What's so important that you had to scream across the corridor?" I asked.

"Well, its about...Timmy" she said.

"Spill the beans Tec SPILL!" I squealed.

"He kinda asked me out...well, I think" she mumbled.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH TELL ME EVERYTHING!" I screamed, catching the attention of everyone.

"Yes people I'm a crazy bitch who just screamed for all of America to hear now carry on with your lives" I said, making everyone stop staring.

"He asked if I wanted to go out for dinner today" she said.

"Well what did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't reply yet" she said.

"Wait he asked you out by text?" I asked.

"Yeah" she shrugged.

"I knew there was a twist. Now, give me your phone" I said.

"Why?" she asked, handing it to me.

"Meet me at Cafe rouge at 5pm sharp - with a winking emoji for extra flirtiness - and _send_ " I smirked, as I typed a reply.

"Thanks?" she said.

"My pleasure" I said, as we reached the cafeteria and met up with the others.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Timmy asked you out on a date by text? Kinda dodgy don't you think?" Aisha said, as we drove home.

"Come on guys its Timmy we're talking about, obviously he's gonna be all technical about this" Bloom said.

"Besides, he's probably shy too" Flora said.

"Not shyer than me thats for sure" Tecna said.

"You guys will freak when you all see what I picked out for her to wear" I squealed.

"Is it that awful?" Musa said, as I glared at her.

"Hey, I'm kidding, I bet its out of this world" She said.

"Technically, it is. I mean, it is a part of the Zenith runway collection" I grinned.

"Ok, enough about me, how are you and Riven doing?" Tecna asked. Musa immediately tensed up and narrowed her eyes.

"He is such an obnoxious, self absorbed jerk!" she growled.

"You guys in a fight already?" Flora asked.

"Are you kidding? This is their, what, sixth or seventh fight in the last two days!" Bloom said.

"Well, nothing like a little, or a lot in this case, of llama drama to spice stuff up" Aisha said.

"She'll get over it once he gets her chocolates and roses" Tecna said, as Musa pulled up in the driveway.

"Now, come with me so I can glam you up" I said, grabbing Tecna's arm and dragging her into the house.

"Dude here she comes now, grow some balls and apologise!" Helia whispered, pushing Riven towards Musa.

Ignoring the current romantic movie scene in front of me, I shoved the magenta haired fairy into my room, and closed the door.

"This is gonna be awesome" I squealed, starting my masterpiece.

After an hour of hard work, I finally finished.

"Voila" I smirked, shining a mirror in her face.

Her face beamed with excitement. "How did you-"

"The dress? I modified the original runway dress to make casual but classy, and added the Stella touch of course" I said.

"Shit, I lost track of time, its almost 5. I gotta go, thanks for everything Stel" she said, glancing at the mirror briefly before hugging me and running off.

"Was that Tecna that just ran out the door?" Aisha asked.

"Impressed" I smirked proudly.

"You could tone it down on the sparkle next time" Nabu said.

"First off, you can never have enough sparkle, and second, I'm the fairy of the _shining_ sun for crying out loud, what do you expect?" I said.

"Can't argue with that" Musa said.

"Guys, you should check this out" Flora said worriedly, pointing at the window.

"What is it Flo- Oh god" Bloom said, pausing as she took notice of the streets outside.

The usually flamboyant spring trees were stripped of leaves and the pavement was covered in shards of ice. Dark clouds were rolling in, as if a storm was about to take place, and the sky was getting darker and darker.

"This is crazy" Sky said.

"This is the Trix if you ask me" I said, as we all rushed outside.

"Look, over there!" Riven exclaimed, as a black portal formed, as the Trix and a mysterious hooded figure emerged from it.

"Is that...Acheron?" Brandon whispered.

"Nice to see you pixies got our message, why, long time no see, am I right?" Icy smirked.

"And I'd like to keep it that way" Bloom said, before we transformed.

"Before you attack, you should at least have the pleasure of meeting the great and mighty Acheron" Stormy said, as the guy levitated up and revealed his face. His eyes glowed a sickening yellow, and were surrounded by devilish red tattoos much like a mask.

"So, the whole magic dimension and earth depend on 10 so called heroes?" he snorted.

"Well, 2 of them are missing, but that just makes it easier for _us_ " Darcy hissed.

"Enough talk, let the battle begin" Aisha said.

Before we knew it, we were split into groups while fighting the Trix, and their 'master' was just sitting there, watching the whole thing.

Why wasn't he fighting? Maybe he has some other plan - a much more elaborate way of taking over the universe? It's weird though, how he doesn't show for the previous battles we've fought, and when he does, he's just standing there.

"STELLA WATCH OUT!" Flora screamed, luckily snapping me out of my thoughts just in time for me to create a barrier. Gosh Stel, focus!

"Flame storm!" Bloom yelled, sending large beams of fire towards icy.

Ha, that'll teach the bitch not to mess with us.

"Is that all you got?" Icy smirked, as the fire turned to ice before it could hit her.

"Why aren't our attacks working, that was my best one!" Bloom said.

"They've probably got even stronger" Aisha said.

"Without Tecna, we can't perform a convergence spell, even though it wont be any use anyways." Flora said.

"These psycho chicks need to take a chill pill, seriously!" Musa groaned, dodging multiple shadow spheres.

"Hey, where'd Acheron go?" I asked, looking around.

"Probably got bored of the show" Musa said.

"I'm being serious Muse, he might've used the Trix as a distraction while he goes to destroy a city or something" I said.

"Actually, Stella's right, he was acing way too innocent" Flora said.

"So lets go after him!" Aisha said.

"No, you guys stay here and fight the Trix, they're not gonna let us out of their sight. I'll go" I said.

"Stella you have no idea what that guy is capable of" Bloom said.

"Trust me, I'm gonna look for him but not fight him - I hope" I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna create a sound wave to distract the Trix, and then you can get out of the area and find him" Musa said.

"Deafening chord!" Musa yelled, making the three withes cover their ears in agony. I zoomed past, and flew up high above the clouds where people wouldn't see me. I used a spell to track where he is, and he was in magix.

More specifically... _Alfea?_

 _What would he be doing there?_

I transported into Miss Faragonda's office, since it was a good place to start.

"Stella, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Miss F asked.

"Acheron, he's here Miss Faragonda, like in this building" I said.

"What in the world would he be doing here?" she gasped.

"I don't know, but you have to evacuate everyone out. _Now_." I said. She nodded, and sent the teachers to all the dorms, quietly dismissing all the students.

"Good, now he can't do any harm to anyone" I said, as I was about to fly back in.

"Wait, you can't go back in dear, he's dangerous" she said, grabbing my wrist.

"He must be looking for something, and whatever it is, it must be very powerful in order for it to be hidden here. I have to find him and stop him before he destroys Alfea" I said.

"Okay, but please be careful" she smiled, as I flew in.

"Where is that weirdo?" I whispered to myself. Suddenly, I could feel dark energy surround me, and I followed the trail to some chamber underneath the school. There was a room, and in the middle of it stood a tall glass stand. A diamond floated above it, and it was protected by a magical barrier.

In front of it was Acheron, laughing in Victory.

"Soon, it will all be mine. The forces of evil will conquer the magic dimension, and I will become the ruler." he smirked, casting a spell. Darkness invaded the room, and a strong gust of wind blew past. I stood behind the door, trying to be as silent as possible, as my hair blew furiously in the wind.

The barrier suddenly froze and turned brittle, then shattered. He grabbed the diamond, and held it up high in awe. I looked closer, and on each side of the diamond, there was a sign of each planet. Like a sun for Solaria, a water droplet for Andros, a flame for Domino. Since it was a diamond, there were many sides, so it contained symbols for the whole magic dimension.

Then, it clicked in my mind. I remembered learning about something like this, a mythical stone that was the source of good energy for the magic dimension. When activated by evil, all realms would lose their powers and dark magic would overtake the good.

I knew it was hidden in a secure place, but I never expected to be Alfea...

If he took that diamond and absorbed it's power, he'd become invincible. And I couldn't let that happen.

"HEY!" I yelled, making him turn around. His shocked expression soon turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Why, I didn't expect to see anyone here. I definitely underestimated you" he chuckled.

"Let go of the stone, NOW" I threatened.

"Or what, you'll attack me?" he asked.

 _Oh I'll blast that pathetic smirk off your face and burn you so hard it'll feel like you're in hell._

"Face it fairy, you're nothing but a weakling compared to me" he said.

Now you're gonna bruise my ego, huh?

"Light diamond!" I yelled, making him fly backwards.

Not so tough after all?

"You may think you're strong now, but when I take the power from this stone, I will be _invincible_ " he growled, casting another spell before I could stop him.

Blinding light filled the room, even brighter than my sun rays. I shielded my eyes as I heard him chant a few words, and then ground started to shake. I looked up and the light was gone, but the diamond had turned black.

 _Oh shit, I just stood here and let this happen, didn't I?_

"You won't get away with this on my watch" I muttered, as the wind finally died down, and the diamond was around his neck.

"Oh, is that so?" he snarled.

I was absolutely _fuming_ by this moment, and I had to fight him. He'd probably destroy me in a matter of seconds, but its worth a try...

"Ray of pure light" I said, shooting a spiralling beam towards him. Somehow, he managed to absorb my attack. Gosh, this is like the wizards of the black circle all over again...

" _Pathetic_. This, my dear, is how you do it" he said, as he shot a giant red beam at me.

"Double eclipse" I shrieked, quickly creating a defence shield. I held it up with all my strength as the beam got stronger and the shield got weaker.

 _Come on Stel, you can do this..._

"Light spectrum!" I yelled, as an even stronger beam broke through and started battling with his. It was going back and fourth as we both continued to add more energy, and the room started to tremble rapidly again. The ceiling started to crumble down and smoke filled the small space, but I was determined to finish this fight.

"INFINITE CHAOS" he bellowed, as I started to loose balance.

Don't give up now Stella, just keep pushing.

He narrowed his eyes and smiled smugly, and my shield suddenly obliterated, making me fly backwards and hit the gravel.

"I am SO not done with you" I hissed, getting a grip and flying back up, avoiding and dodging the falling pieces of stone that were descending down at lightning speed.

"Stella!" someone shouted. I turned around and saw Brandon standing there.

 _Oh joy..._

"Not now brandy boy, I'm busy" I grunted.

"Sunshine stop being stubborn and get down from there!" he yelled, slicing through the rocks with his phantoblade.

It was literally a meteor shower in here.

"No, I can't let him win without even trying" I exclaimed.

"Stella this is no time for sass this place is gonna fucking collapse now come on!" he said sternly, grabbing my wrist and literally dragging me down.

"But-"

"Watch out" he said, jerking me closer to him as a boulder-sized piece of rock collapsed down, blocking the exit.

Jeez, that thing could've squished me..

I quickly blasted a way out and literally jolted for dear life.

We got out of the building just in time. A couple seconds later, the place blew up. Literally, _blew up_.

"Lucky escape, huh?" Brandon panted.

"Thanks for saving my life like 6 times in there" I smiled.

"PRINCESS STELLA!" a voice snapped, making me flinch.

"What is the meaning of this?! 3 years ago it was the potions lab, now the entire school! You are in deep deep deep trouble young lady!" Miss Griselda yapped.

"Griselda please, it wasn't her fault, in fact, she was only trying to prevent it" Miss Faragonda interrupted.

"I find that hard to believe" she scoffed, making Brandon snicker.

"Shut up" I muttered, elbowing him.

"Did you see what happened?" Miss F asked.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, then started to explain. "Acheron was in some room deep underground and he stole the power from that diamond thingy, and then turned it black. I tried to stop him, but-"

"But you almost died in the process and I saved you" Brandon smirked.

"Indeed, I have to thank you for that son. Stella here has a tendency to be quite stubborn" Miss F said.

"But its all good now, right? I mean, he couldn't have possibly survived in that explosion" I laughed nervously.

"Don't be too sure" Brandon whispered, as a dark figure rose from the ground and disappeared in thin air, probably transporting himself back to their hideout.

"All that for nothing? Seriously? Do you know how frizzy my hair got from the humidity in there? And how many rocks I got hit by? And how dirty my wings are?" I cried.

"Miss Stella, your frizzy hair is the least of my concern right now, what are we going to do about the school?" Griselda said.

"We can fix it with magic like we did last time, and the students are safe which is the important thing." Miss F said.

"How the heck do we defeat Acheron now? I mean, he's like stronger than all of us combined, and so are the trix." I said.

"The fate of the magic dimension, and earth, is in your hands. You girls and boys must take the stone back and restore it's power before it's too late. And I'm positive that if you use a strong enough convergence, with the power from all your realms and Bloom's dragon flame, you will be able to defeat him. But be careful, he may strike earth first..." she explained.

"Okay, and I'm really sorry about, well, blowing Alfea up" I said.

"Alfea can be rebuilt, but please tell me what happened on earth happened in there" She asked.

"Well, he took the gem, stole its power and put it around his neck. When I confronted him, he started to attack me, and my defence shields weren't strong enough. Out of nowhere, I let out a really strong beam that was battling his and thats when the place started to shake. Eventually, he beat me and I was about to go give that moron a piece of my mind when Brandon pooped up and we made a run for it. In fact, next time I see him I will beat the crap out of him and-"

"You two should get home before she does any more destruction" Griselda interrupted.

"Be careful, and good luck" Miss F said, before I transported us home.

Thats reminds me...

"What happened with the others?" I asked.

"Tecna and Timmy showed up in he middle of the fight and we beat them." he said.

"Oh my god, i forgot all about the date! How'd it go?" I squealed.

"Good I guess" he shrugged.

"STELLA WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Flora screamed, as I opened the door.

"She battled Acheron in some chamber underneath Alfea and it blew up" Brandon said nonchalantly.

"Wait, dude, what do you mean blew up?" Sky asked.

"Oh you know, KABOOM" I said.

"And you're alive?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah thanks to me. One more second in that place and she'd be dead meat. Literally." Brandon said.

"Shut up" I groaned.

"So wait, what was he doing there?" Tecna asked.

"Oh yeah, he stole this stone that contained the power of the whole magic dimension and now we have to get it back before its too late" I said.

"What, another mission? Well that is just _great._ Ugh." Musa moaned sarcastically, shoving a cushion in her face.

"First we have to find out where the hell this whacko is hiding. Probably the sewers" Bloom said.

"On it." Tecna said, opening her laptop.

"Aha! I got something, a pinpoint location. They're in an abandoned barn near gardenia park" she said.

"Well we can go find them tomorow, I need my beauty sleep. And a shower, _desperately_ " I sighed.

* * *

 **Okay yes I know really late update and you hate me Im soooooo sorry. School started this week and since I"m a last minute person I do all my homework the night before or at school in the morning, break or lunch lol. I was super busy but now that I have that shiz under control, I can write more. BTW I know this chapter is kinda short and I've been promising longer chapters but they're getting shorter. I've been having some serious writer's block and I finally came up with this lame safe the magic dimension cliche thing .. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. Like srsly, my mind is blank *-*. Also, you might've noticed that the spells aren't necessarily bloomix, some are sirenix or believix. I just think theres a larger range so yeah. ^.^.**

 **Remember to review, and I promise I will try to update as soon as I can!**

 **Love you all, bye xoxo 3**


	17. Scandals and Jealous Fangirls

**Hi guys! I don't really have anything to say so yeah here are the replies to the reviews:**

 **StellaBrealla: Soz, I haven't really got any ideas at the moment, but I hope you come up with something soon :D**

 **artcrazykatie: Thank youuuuuu ^-^**

 **Jen: Don't worry about it, I totally feel you. So basically I made Stella's surname 'Solaria', and since Diaspro is a scheming, devious chick, she knows everything about everyone lol. And yes, I'm gonna get the others out of the way and my idea for Brella involves a party at the end of the school year ;).**  
 **And girl, you do not how how long I have been waiting for you to say those words. I can't wait to read what you have planned I bet it will be AMAZING, and finally be able to PM you instead of thanking my laptop whenever you review XD. So yeah as you can see I'm overly excited...but srsly, good luck, and message me ASAP PLEASE! :P. Love ya** ㈎9

 **Guestwhoitis: Thanks, and this chapter's gonna have some Bloom, Sky and Diaspro drama. Love you tooooo :3**

 **xxVictorious4everxx: Yup, I'm gonna make Brandon and Stella get together last since I'm saving the best for last, and since I've done Tecmmy and MuRi already, theres 4 to go. And to answer your question, I don't really intend on using the legendarium and mythix and all that, idk I personally didn't like Mythix that much, and I was gonna use the Legendarium but I didn't want it to be a carbon copy of season 6 or anything so I thought of mixing it up a bit. Besides, sine they have a mission on earth and now extended to the magic dimension, the legendarium world and all that would be kinda confusing :).**

 **Sunsparklestella (not logged in): I was thinking that the specialists would have a crush on them but harshly rejected them because of a dare and only realised that they liked them when the Winx left school. Then they return a year later and the guys to associate with the winx but fail miserably so they have to earn back their trust and forgiveness. And thanks ILY too** ㈵6

 **Guest (Nov 6) : Aww thanks, Here's the update ^.^**

 **Stellacelestia: Thanks, tbh I think thats a really good idea and I' totally gonna try fitting that in somewhere :D**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Psst! Stella! Stellie? Stel!" Daniel whispered trying to get my attention. We were currently in the middle of a history lesson and I was still tired from that fight yesterday, plus, I couldn't sleep a wink last night..

"What?" I murmured, my words coming out muffled as my face was buried in my arms on the desk.

"Why are you so sleepy, I mean I know this lesson is boring, but still, normally you'd be a lot perkier, and loud - and a tad bit annoying, so why the hell are you being so-"

"Shh, just shut up" I mumbled, placing my finger on his lips to silence him like some drunken teenager.

 _Gee, my head hurts from all this talking, I just wanna go to sleep..._

"Goodnight Danny" I yawned, before curling back up in my seat.

"Um, you're definitely _not_ on drugs, so the...what are you on? Ah, fuck it. I'll just leave her be" Daniel shrugged.

"Stel, you can't fall asleep now, the bells gonna ring in 10 minutes" Musa said, tapping my shoulder.

"Okay okay I'll stay up. But my dark circles must be horrendous by now" I grumbled, lifting my head up to face Musa.

"You look fine. Anyways, its obvious you need some sleep so just make it through this lesson and when we get home you can go straight to bed." she said.

"Thanks, I could barely keep my eyes open today. And thats especially hard when you have a maths exam to do" I said.

"Right. Anyways, why didn't you get any sleep last night?" Musa asked.

"I kept having these nightmares of the magic dimension going into chaos, our realms being attacked, magix completely devastated, and they all ended with me fighting him at Alfea, except I didnt get out in time. The place was about to crush me and thats when I wake up screaming. I mean its worse than those nightmares where I can't reach the stores in time on sale days" I explained.

"Where the hell was Brandon at?" Musa asked.

"Unfortunately, he only appears in my dreams, not nightmares" I pouted.

"Which reminds me. Did I tell you about Tecna and Timmy's date?" she asked.

"Nope, spill" I smirked as she started to explain.

* * *

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

"Sky, whats the answer to question five?" Diaspro said, flirtatiously playing with her hair. I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on my paper.

I was currently in geography, and we had this test to do, but Diaspro kept turning around to talk to Sky.

I swear, It was _so_. _damn_. _annoying_.

Oh, and did I mention Sky sits right next to me, so _I_ have to deal with her bullshit too?

"The answer is do me a favour and go fuck yourself" he replied, as her lips trembled as if she just lost a rivers worth of confidence.

A giggle escaped my mouth as I watched her pathetic attempts at seducing Sky.

"Oh but I'd much rather fuck _you_ " she smirked.

I'm about to be sick...like seriously my stomach just can't take her bitch ass.

"Diaspro why can't you understand I'm not interested?" Sky groaned.

"Its you! You little bitch, you must've drugged him to say this stuff!" Diaspro said, pointing her claw-like fake nails at me.

"Excuuuuse me?" I laughed, stretching the words for a sassy effect, as Stella would say.

"I mean, I bet you guys arent even dating, its all just some stupid lie you made up to upset me" she huffed.

"We _are_ dating, and I'll prove it, right _here_ , right _now_ " Sky smirked.

 _But how is he gonna prove something thats not even true? Make up some lame excuse for a lie or someth-_

My train of thoughts were interrupted warm lips crashing onto mine. I let out a squeak of surprise before responding. I could hear Diaspro growling as realisation dawned on me.

 _IM KISSING SKY? HES KISSING ME. WE'RE KISSING! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?_

Wait, what am I thinking, kissing Sky in the middle of a test with a teacher and twenty-something other students in the room?!

Oh well, I've been waiting a long time for this moment, so to _hell_ with this test!

"MISS BLOOM, MISTER SKY! I suggest you stop sucking at each others faces and continue your tests unless you want detention" The teacher said, as we suddenly pulled away. Everyone in the room turned to us. My cheeks heated up furiously, and I was pretty embarrassed until I realised everyone was giving us impressed looks.

"We can continue that after class if you'd like" Sky whispered.

 _Come on Bloom, be bold...get that flirty agenda back.._

"After class it is" I smirked.

Diaspro turned to me with a death glare, but this time, I didn't give a shit.

I finally beat her and won Sky over. I smiled sweetly at her before continuing my test.

"So we ARE dating now, right?" He asked.

"Is _that_ how you ask girls out?" I teased.

"Fine. Princess Bloom of Domino, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Was the whole title really necessary?" I asked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"I'm just kidding, I will totes be your girlfriend" I laughed.

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"And THAT is why the black death was a significant event in the medieval age-" the teacher said, being interrupted by the loud bell.

"Saved by the bell!" Musa sang, packing her stuff up.

"Muse, could you please put my book in my bag?" I yawed, curling up in my chair.

"Stop being lazy Stel" Musa laughed.

"I'm not, I'm tired by that extremely long speech" I groaned.

"Fine but only if- oh, soz I have to go meet Riven, bye!" She squealed, checking her phone and running out.

 _Stupid Riven._

"Tired, sunshine?" Brandon asked, making me open my eyes.

"Hey, do me a favour and put my stuff away" I asked.

"Actually, you're the one who owes _me_ a favour since _I_ was the one who saved your life" he said cockily.

"Why do you have to be such a fuckboy?" I whined, carelessly shoving my stuff in my bag.

"Sunshine, how could you hurt me like that?" he cried dramatically.

"I'll hurt you for real if you don't carry my bag for me" I threatened.

"Why would I do that?" he aksed.

"Are you blind? I'm exhausted and I can barely walk, and my considerate, kind hearted best friend ditched me once again" I said sarcastically.

"Well thats your problem, isn't it?" he shrugged, walking towards the door.

"Pleeeeeaaase?" I pouted, making the most persuasive puppy face possible.

" _Fine_ " he sighed, grabbing my bag.

"Score" I smirked to myself, as we both walked out the door.

Correction, Brandon walked.

I kinda just stumbled, or hobbled, or limped, or...I don't know? All I do know is that I was literally drunk with fatigue.

"Woah, easy there Sunshine" Brandon chuckled, holding my hand.

"Hey!" I squeaked, snatching my hand back to my sides. "I'm not a baby, you don't need to hold my ha- _ouch_."

I wasn't even looking where I was going and ended up tripping myself up AGAIN, and in the middle of claiming my independence. How ironic.

"What was that?" Brandon asked, looking down at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"Fine, but don't invade my personal space or else" I threatened, composing myself and getting back up, unwillingly grasping his hand.

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying this" he said.

Secretly, he's right. The reason I'm keeping my personal space is so that I'm not tempted to just kiss that face then and there...

"Shut up" I groaned, rolling my eyes. In the corner or my eye, I could see him staring at me.

"What?" I whinged, growing impatient and feeling kinda self conscious being under is gaze.

"Nothing, its just" he paused. "Forget it"

"You fucking liars! You ARE secretly dating! I KNEW IT!" A voice from behind shouted - or squealed like a girl, yet too masculine to be a girl so I'm guessing...

"Daniel" I muttered under my breath.

Doesn't he just have the _best_ timing?

...Note the sarcasm.

I feared to turn around, since I'd just suffer his teasing, but I had no choice.

"What? Me? Him? No! I can explain, I swear!" I claimed.

"Yeah, right. Its SO obvious, I mean holding hands in the hallways, how cute" he cooed.

"Nah, she's right. If we were together, we wouldn't just be holding hands, we'd be full on making out 24/7, like M rated shit all the time..." Brandon smirked.

"Yeah- wait, _what_?" I asked, thinking about the last part of his sentence.

To be totally honest with ya, I wouldn't mind that at all...

 _Too bad its just all in my head._

God Stella you're hopeless...

My weird daydreams were interrupted by a bright light flashing in my face.

"Hey! Stop that!" I said, blinking to make sure I haven't lost my vision.

"Sorry Stel, but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do" he smirked, meddling with his phone with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Okay, first off the phrase is a _girl's_ gotta do what a _girl's_ gotta do, and second...DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF BRANDON AND I AND POST IT BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU ARE _SO_ FUCKING DEAD STEELE!" I screamed.

"Pipe down would ya" he said his eyes glued to the screen as if he hadn't heard a word I said.

"I see how it is" I said dramatically, glaring at him before grabbing his phone and running for dear life.

"HEY! STELLA! GIVE IT BACK!" Daniel yelled, chasing after me, as I ran in circles.

"Nope" I laughed, looking at the phone.

"And...dele-"

"Not today S" he interrupted, tackling me.

How the hell did he catch up so fast?!

"Come on give it to me!" he said, as I moved my hand side to side while he tried to grab it.

"No!" I shrieked.

I'm running out of space to hide this damn phone...plus, this floor is filthy, and I'm practically bathing in it...ugh.

He was just about to clutch it when an idea popped up in my head. God, I'm gonna regret this, but its for my own good - or social status - either way he can't post that picture!

I collided my lips with his, and wasting no time, I slid the phone across the floor to Brandon.

"Stella what the fuck are you trying to do, get me beaten up by him?" Daniel exclaimed, as I pulled away.

"What are you on about?" I asked, getting up from the floor.

"Cheating right in front of your _boyfriends_ face?!" he whispered.

"No you idiot, I TOLD you he's not my boyfriend!" I sighed.

"Wait, you _really_ aren't together?" he asked. I nodded.

"You still loooooove him, right?" he whispered. winking at me.

"Shush!" I whispered, elbowing him as I heard Brandon clear his throat awkwardly.

"Here" Brandon smirked, chucking the phone at Daniel.

 _Why is he smirking?_

Daniel looked at me and then back at Brandon, exchanging that look again.

My phone suddenly beeped, and when I checked it, i saw the picture.

"BRANDON, YOU POSTED IT? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled.

I shouldn't have trusted that boy, obviously he wouldn't delete it, instead he'd post it _just_ to get on my nerves.

"Traitor" I growled under my breath, glaring daggers at both of them.

"Hey, it wasn't me, it was him!" Daniel shrugged.

"Get ready for the satanic wrath of your truly" I hissed at Brandon, who was finding the situation quite amusing.

"I thought you needed my help to walk?" Brandon grinned.

"Hell to the NO. I'm not going ANYWHERE with _you_ " I said, getting out of sight so I could take the lazy way and transport myself.

* * *

"IS IT TRUE?" Flora screamed, as I appeared in my room.

"No, no, no, no, no, no and NO! That fuckface decided he had the permission to post a picture of us holding hands which only happened since I was so tried and this bitch right here ditched me!" I said, looking at Musa who was stuffing her face with Doritos.

"What?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Stel, you may wanna check this out, I mean, you always did like the spotlight but um..." Tecna hesitated, as she handed the laptop to me.

My jaw dropped, and my eyes almost fell outta their sockets...that picture already had thousands of likes, and the comment section was, well, LOCO! Absolutely insane, and the numbers were increasing by the second.

"Well, read them out girl!" Aisha said.

"Nuh uh" I said, handing the laptop to Flora and Tecna, then slumping on my bed.

"These arent bad, I mean..." Flora started.

"READ THEM FLO, _READ_!" Musa said, getting frustrated and throwing the bag of cheetos in the air...which went everywhere.

"Okay okay. Lets see here... _Aww, they're SO cute together, Brella is totally declared the new hot couple_ " she said _._

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Tecna asked.

"No...yes...oh I dont know keep reading!" I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Theres like a thousand comments on how extremely hot Brandon is and stuff, ooh, heres and interesting one.

 _Brandon is wasting his time with this trashy bitch, she's WAY out of his league and he's way too good for her. On the other hand, I am a million times more suitable for the position, so call me Brandy_ " Tecna read.

"Tec can you create a software for slapping hoes through the internet bcoz this one is asking for it" I said.

"Oh, and look who its from - Mitzi" Flora said.

"Obvs, that bitch is like ALWAYS drivin' Stel up the wall with her dumb commentary but she's just jealous, she practically admitted it" Musa said.

"Okay, how about this one - _Brandon is a fucking player who just causes heartbreak and Stella is too fabulous to be wasting her precious time on a moron like him, and will never ever end up with him?_ " Flora said, as they all looked pretty surprised, while I was laughing.

"Who wrote this?" Aisha asked.

"Um...MUSA?" Flora said, looking at the username.

"Muse, how could you? Especially after YOU found love?" Tecna said.

"I didn't write that, I swear! I don't even have my phone on me" Musa said.

"Then who-" Tecna started, but paused when her gaze travelled to me.

"What? I commented my opinion..."I smirked, holding up Musa's phone.

Yep, I was laughing at my own comment.

Sad, I know.

"Is it true? Dear god please tell me its not true I cannot deal with Brandon drooling over that girl 24/7, well, like he doesn't do it already, but still!" Nabu said, bursting through the door.

"Ever heard of knocking, prick?" Aisha snapped.

"No, its not true, now ge-...wait, what do you mean like he doesn't do it already?" Flora asked, raising a brow.

He cursed under his breath as if he just blurted out some secret and then literally bolted out of the room.

"Weird..." Musa said.

"Hey, any of you seen Sky?" Helia asked.

"Oh my god, its such a simple concept, KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" Aisha said, getting frustrated.

"No we haven't seen Sky, or Bloom either...which is weird since she's normally early" Tecna said.

"What if they're, you know together, _doing_ something..." I suggested, as dirty innuendos entered my head.

"Stella!" Flora warned.

"What? Its a possibility you know" I said.

"Well I don't know about them 'doing' something, but I saw Diaspro coming out of school and I couldn't establish if she was sad or mad...like, she had make up running down her face, yet she was trying to swing at everyone who'd talk to her in the process. Only something with Sky could piss her off that much, and Bloom just happens to be missing right now so Stel could be right" Aisha said.

"As long as she doesn't come back _drunk_ or _pregnant_ , or worse, _both_ , it's all good" Flora said.

"So back to the subject" Aisha said, glaring at Helia, indicating him to leave.

"Okay I'm going jeez" he said, closing the door on his way out.

"Now, what are we gonna do about Stella's problem?" Flora asked.

"I don't understand why its a problem - I mean, isn't being Brandon's girlfriend what you wanted?" Musa asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, he's a cold hearted, egotistic, self conceited son of a bi-"

"Hey hey hey, control your hormones girl, don't say or do something you'll regret" Aisha interrupted.

"Yeah, says the one who lunged at Nabu last week, giving him a bloody nose, because he said girls are crap are sports" I said.

"Okay I had a reason, that boy was asking for it!" she huffed.

"Anyways, what did Brandon do this time?" Tecna asked.

"Basically, I was really tired and I held his hand for support, then Danny spotted us and got the wrong impression. He took a picture and was gonna post it when I grabbed his phone and he chased after me. Obviously, I couldn't run that fast since I was wearing heels-"

"Um, you're wearing converse, not heels..." Flora said.

"Yeah okay whatever, now, as I was saying, he caught up with me and tackled me to the ground, and he was about to grab it. I only had once choice left, so I kissed him-"

"Shut the fridge - you _kissed_ him?!" Musa interrupted.

"YES, now please stop interrupting me. Thinking I could trust Brandon to delete it, I slid the phone to him, but instead he sided with Daniel, betraying me, and he POSTED IT!" I screamed.

"And why is this a bad thing?" Aisha asked.

"I'm gonna get tormented, strangled, assaulted and cussed at like crazy by the Brandon Shields fan club, which includes Mitzi!" I groaned, stuffing a pillow in my face.

"Oh right. Well then, get ready for a whirlwind of hate" Musa said.

"By the way, this is technically Musa's fault because she ditched me" I said.

"You could have asked Daniel for help. Besides, Riven me to come home in time to watch the MMA match tonight" She said.

"Oh and thats more important than helping your best friend not get into spontaneous cat fights with random girls?" I asked.

"You haven't got into any though" Aisha said.

"Not yet, but I will" I said.

"HEY GUYS WHATS UP I LOVE Y'ALL" Bloom suddenly squealed, bursting through the door and attacking each of us in hugs.

"Are you high?" I asked, as she pranced around with a huge grin on her face.

"Nope" she giggled.

"Where the heck have you been?" Tecna asked.

"Oh I think I know" I smirked.

I knew that face, that was the face of a lovestruck teenager.

"You do?" Bloom asked.

"SKY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled.

Coincidentally, he arrived home at the same time as Bloom, and walked in. They both looked at each other for two seconds before avoiding each other's gaze and flushing red

"I knew it. You _were_ together after school, and having a make out session" I said.

"How did she know?" Sky said, and Bloom shrugged.

"Because I'm a love expert, duh!" I stated.

"Here we go again" Flora sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm totally cool with you guys dating as long as you treat my Bloomy right. You do _not_ wanna get on my bad side, or-" I started.

"He gets the point" Bloom said.

"Well I'm gonna go now" Sky said, getting out the room before the awkwardness could eat him alive.

"What have I missed?" Bloom asked.

"This" Tecna said, chucking her phone to Bloom.

"OMG!" Bloom squealed.

"Long story short, its not true and Stella is afraid of getting jumped by angry Brandon fangirls" Aisha said.

"Once again, it is a very possible possibility" I said.

"Possible possibility?" Tecna laughed.

"Have you even looked at the picture?" Musa asked, trying to show it to me.

"No and I don't want to!" I said, covering my eyes.

"But the way he's looking at you is so adorable" Flora squealed.

"Enough about the picture and my misery. Tell us _everything_ that happened with Sky" I said.

* * *

"Stella come on, get up!" Aisha said, yanking my arm.

"NO" I argued, grabbing onto my bed frame.

"I'm serious" she warned, as my grip slowly loosened.

"And so am I! I can't go out there into the real world..." I said.

"Tough luck" She said, as she pulled one last time before I tumbled face down onto the floor. She grabbed my leg and literally started to _drag_ me.

"I'll miss you baby" I cried dramatically, waving goodbye to my bed.

"This girl, honestly" Aisha muttered, rolling her eyes.

When we got to the front door I decided I had no choice so I might as well walk from here.

"You got her, finally" Helia said, as the guys, minus Riven, stood next to the car.

"Wait, where are the girls...and Musa's car...and Riven?" I asked.

"They left, and Riven got bored of waiting so he went with the girls" Aisha said.

"You didn't tell me we were going with _them_ " I hissed, walking past to the sidewalk.

"What are you doing now?" Aisha aksed.

"Walking" I said.

"You don't know the way!" She yelled.

 _Shit, she's right, I don't..._

I sighed and turned back around.

"Did you just walk out of bed or something?" Sky asked.

"Yes" I groaned.

"Well, ya look ratchet boo.." Aisha said.

"Fine, here" I said, snapping my fingers. My hair was in a messy bun and I had a bit of makeup on.

"Thats it? You, _Stella Solaria_ , are going to school like that?" She aksed. I looked at my outfit, which were my pyjamas. I had on a black adidas hoodie, light grey skinny sweats and white converse.

"If you don't approve I'm going back to bed" I said.

"Okay okay just get in the car" she said, as they all climbed in. Sky was in the drivers seat, Aisha in the passengers seat, Timmy, Helia and Nabu in the back, which left 2 seats in the very back, since this was a 7 seater car.

Brandon got in, and I refused to sit next to him. Especially in such a small space. Ugh.

"Stella do I need to get up and shove you in myself?" Aisha sighed.

"I am _not_ sitting next to him" I said, crossing my arms.

Brandon rolled his eyes, and suddenly grabbed my waist, hauling me into the car and slamming the door, giving me no way out.

"You can let go" I huffed, shuffling to the side.

"She's in, you can go" Timmy said.

"What did I do this time, Sunshine?" Brandon asked.

"Traitor!" I said.

"How am I a trai- wait, this isn't about that picture, is it?" he aksed.

"You totally humiliated me Shields!" I growled.

"Humiliated you?" He chuckled.

"RIP my reputation, now that I'm labelled your girlfriend" I said.

"Actually Sunshine, its a good thing" he said.

"Oh please" I sighed.

* * *

"There you are, final- oh god, did you not bother to change again?" Daniel asked, as I approached my locker.

"Why is everyone critiquing my choice of clothes?" I whined.

"I personally think it looks kinda hot" Brandon smirked.

Did he just say I look hot? He said I look hot. Oh my god.

Hold up, he's probably using his charms to get me to forgive him! That cheeky little dickhead.

"I would thank you for the compliment, but I don't value your opinion" I said.

"Doesn't change a thing" he shrugged.

I looked over to see Daniel on his phone again, with that adorable yet stupid, scheming grin in his face.

"Gimme that" I said, looking at his phone. It was on twitter, and he had just posted a video.

 _'It's official guys, they're together..._ ㈴7' was the caption, and the video was of Brandon and I just a minute ago, when I complained about my outfit, and ended just before I sassed at him.

"DANIEL TYLER STEELE!" I yelled.

"Yes?" he asked casually.

"Boy, you better stop playing with me before I body slam you like John Cena did to Jon Stewart" I threatened.  
(A/N If you watch WWE you'd understand xD)

He opened his mouth to reply, but got interrupted by miss biatch herself. AKA _Mitzi_.

"HEY! BLONDIE!" She screeched from the other end of the corridor, clicking her tacky heels in the most annoying way possible.

"Honey. My name is _STELLA_. S-T-E-L-L-A. Not _Blondie_. I get that your diminutive brain is incapable of understanding simple things, but at least _try_ to get it right" I said.

She totally ignored what I said, and went straight to her rant.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to try me like that. You know perfectly well that you are no match against me for Brandy. You are a complete and utter waste of time, and Brandon is _mine_!" she hissed.

"And you are complete and utter BITCH, so please get out of my face, and take a breath mint" I said sweetly.

For real though, her breath smelt of tuna and those gross protein shakes...

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that, and get to the point. For taking my Brandon, your getting this" she snarled.

"Um, I didn't take anyth-" I started, but was thrown to the ground by Mitzi.

The crazy girl is fighting me? This is what I've been afraid of.

Now, you're probably thinking - Stella, you can handle this weak ass bitch, right?

Wrong.

Unfortunately for me, Mitzi works out and takes part in all of these earth sports like kung fu, kickboxing, and all types of martial arts. Infact, the whole enemy posse does.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, struggling out of her reach. I saw a couple of other students crowd up around us, chanting 'fight, fight, fight!"

If its a fight they want, its a fight they'll get.

Or so I thought...

Before I knew it, she had tackled me down to the ground, and was randomly swinging punches. It just so happened that all my friends were absent at the time, Daniel was god knows where, and Brandon was being attacked by an angry mob of fangirls, and couldn't see what was going on.

I quickly thought of a tactic, which was every girls weakness.

I yanked at a clump of her hair, which literally came right out.

 _What the actual fuck...she's wearing extensions? Seriously?_

The only thing I could think of was to scream before she killed me...but not seem like a crybaby at the same time, so trash talk and hope someone hears me.

"MITZI GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU'RE _INSANE_!" I yelled.

"Stella why are there so many people at your lock- oh shit" Daniel started, interrupting himself as soon as he saw me.

 _Now_ he decides to turn up?

He barged past the crowd, and grabbed a hold of Mitzi's arms, twisting them behind her back so she couldn't move.

"Sunshine?" someone said, pulling me up off the floor.

Oh wow, my knight shining armour finally arrives. _Not_.

"See, this is all your fault!" I whispered, as I didn't want to make a scene.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked, ignoring my comment.

"Are you serious?" I muttered.

"Mitzi, what the heck is wrong with you?" Daniel asked, trying to figure how she got so..well..psychotic..

"She stole Brandy from me, just like she stole you from Amber" she growled.

I was just about to defend myself, when Brandon butt in and beat me to it.

"She didn't _steal_ anything, and I was never _yours_ in the first place" he said.

"That doesn't make her an innocent princess!" she said.

"Actually, I _am_ a-"

Oh wait, I can't reveal my identity...

"I'm more innocent than you, I mean your so called boyfriend Nate is so oblivious to the fact that you've cheated on him like a million times!" I said.

"Well, I refuse to believe you two are together, I think its just a scandal" she huffed.

"You're righ-" I started, but got interrupted by Brandon again.

"Wrong, you're wrong, and we are together. If we weren't, I wouldn't do this" Brandon smirked. I raised a brow.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine.

Oh my GOD.

HES NOT.

THIS IS _NOT_ HAPPENING.

HOLY GUACAMOLE IT IS.

Brandon is kissing me.

Woah.

I can't even.

What is life.

His warm, soft lips moved in sync with mine, and I heard an extremely un-human sound come out of Daniel, like a squealing fan girl when her OTP gets together.

 _Oh wait, thats exactly whats happening._

But forget Daniel and his ships, this right here is _heaven._

 **Sorry late update, yet again. Blame my homework and procrastination. But next week i have thrusday and friday off, so a 4 day weekend, Yay! Anyways, remember to review!**

 **Love you all, byeee :P**


	18. Selfish Jerks and Pizza Parties

**HOLA PEOPLE. So if any of you were confused by the last chapter and the kiss, it was just to get Mitzi out the way, but they're not together. I will continue from that exact moment since the awkwardness and emotions flood in.**

 **Also, shoutout to the bae, SolariaPride (aka Jen). She just wrote her first fanfic a couple days ago, so check it out, it's awesome sauce :P**

 **Now here are the replies to your reviews:**

 **StellaBrella: If you didn't convince me to update then there wouldn't have even been a kiss since that was a last minute thing, so thank you xx**

 **SapphireBlue24: Thanks for the enthusiasm, I will do my best to upload this ASAP xD**

 **iradfs: Hooray indeed :D**

 **Sunsparklestella: Aww, TY and you're doing an AMAZING job with Bad Boys.**

 **xxVictorious4everxx: I'm feeling the Daniel vibe too aha. And yes, this girl is going to go _insane_ after she processes the situation in her head, but she isn't aware that Brandon feels exactly the same about the kiss. They're going to end up together last, and theres alot more drama to come.**

 **SolariaPride: When you said you were gonna make a new acc, I was like, I swear she had one like forever ago and probably forgot the password or something. Turns out I'm psychic haha. Btw I srsly love your new story, it's FANTABULOUS (another thing I predicted lol). And there's alot more PMing to come ;) Okay that totally sounded like I was hitting on you lmao, but chicks before dicks am I right? Mkay, I'll stop now xD**

 **Merida: Or she could go to Vegas and get married on the day lol :P**

 **artcrazykatie: Thanksss xxx**

 **Guest (Nov 20): My extact thought process haha. And you're welcome :)**

 **brella9678: Another what? Im confused sorry lolz.**

 **Pickles333: Thanks, I fucking love YOU aha :)**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

After what felt like forever, I pulled away, breathless.

 _No, no, no! Come back please!_

"Holy mother of Chipotle" Daniel breathed, his mouth still wide open.

 _Um, dramatic much?_

"I DONT NEED YOU! I CAN GET ANY MAN I WANT IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE" Mitzi screamed, storming away.

After it she left, it was just the three of us. Brandon was avoiding my gaze and he looked kinda guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. It didn't mean anything, it was just a pointless little kiss" I said.

 _What the heck is wrong with me? Didn't mean anything? Just a pointless little kiss?_

 _Bullcrap._

"Yeah" he agreed, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Um, I have this date tonight and I need an expert's advice on outfit choice - and the whole tux vs casual debate - so, er, lets go Stel" Daniel said, signalling me to make an escape.

"Oh, who with?" Brandon asked.

"Uhhh...Blair Waldorf!" he said, before dragging me off.

"Okay, first of all, Blair Waldorf isn't a real person she's a fictional character from Gossip Girl" I said.

"And he doesn't need to know that, now does he?" Daniel said.

"You don't have a date, do you?" I asked.

"Nope, but all the lying is killing me" he said.

"What lying?" I said.

"He kissed you for God's sake! All kisses mean _something_!" he explained.

"I kissed you twice and it didn't mean anything" I said.

"Yeah well that's different!" he said.

"And wrong and weird and should never be done again" I said.

"Harsh but true. Anyways, it obviously means alot when the guy you're in LOVE with spontaneously kisses you" He said.

"He only did it to drive Mitzi away. Besides, if he actually CARED he would ditch the spotlight and girls to help me, but he didn't. Instead he let me get brutally attacked by that toad. Which reminds me, thanks for actually _physically_ helping me." I said.

Brandon didn't even help me 'mentally' to be honest. Like, the guy just left me confused, more than ever. I know he didn't feel anything, but I did.

Forget sparks, I felt frickin fireworks going off, every bone in my body was tingling and I was choking on my emotions.

 _And_ the lack of oxygen in my lungs..

"What, you'd think I'd let you get mauled by a cray cray jealous teenage girl? Who'd be there to torture me and my poor decisions and make fun of me repeatedly" Daniel said.

"Shut up, like you'd survive a day without torturing me with your stupid _Brella_ theories" I joked.

"By the way, sorry for that - well the tweet and the picture, but not posting it because that was him not me" Daniel said.

"Still doesn't make up for it" I said, crossing my arms

"Okay, does a hug and a Pizza party at my place make up for it?" he asked.

"Pizza sounds good" I nodded.

"Come here sassy pants" He said, embracing me in a hug.

"Dude, you smell like burnt pastries" I laughed.

"Cooking class, long story" he shrugged.

"I'm gonna go get lunch now, the girls are probably wondering where I am. I'll meet you after school in the parking lot, okay?" I said.

"Actually, could you wait for me in the Maths corridor?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you do this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well, the teacher was like, _'If you have 44 candy bars, and you eat 9/12 of them, what do you have now?_ ' and I was like, diabetes, you have diabetes. And then she gave me a twenty minute detention for 'disrupting the learning of other students' or whatever" he said.

"Why'd you say that in the fist place?" I asked.

"I was pointing out the obvious, duh!" he exclaimed.

"Okay okay, I'll wait for you, just try not to get anymore detentions or 'state the obvious' for the rest of the day" I said, walking to the cafeteria.

When I spotted the others, I walked to their table and sat down, and they were all staring at me.

"..What?" I asked.

"Where were you? You're NEVER late on a Friday, they're all out of mashed potato and sausages now" Musa said.

"Oh shit, now I have to eat that gross pasta" I groaned.

"OR your extremely kind best friend saved you a plate" Musa said, grabbing the food beside her and sliding it to me.

"Well that makes up for yesterday" I grinned, stuffing my face.

"So, why _were_ you late?" Aisha asked.

"Oh you now, Mitzi attacked me" I said nonchalantly.

"Woah, what?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, you ask Brandon here. He was beyond useless" I muttered.

"Why'd she fight you?" Bloom asked.

"Again, ask Brandon" I said, as they all turned their heads to him.

"I dunno, she's crazy?" he said.

"No you _moron_ , its because you posted that fucking picture yesterday!" I yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't _locking lips_ with Daniel, you would've noticed" he snapped, the tone of his voicing getting angrier by the second.

"Okay you guys thats enou-"

"Oh so you're pinning it on _me_? I only did that because I thought you'd delete it, but it turns out I was wrong. And don't even try to bring Daniel into this, he was the one who actually helped get that crazy bitch off me, while you were too busy enjoying the spotlight from that crowd of whores" I hissed back.

"Cut it out you guys!" Sky interrupted, but he totally ignored him.

"Yeah, says _you_!" Brandon retorted.

 _He has the nerve to call me a slut?_

"I fucking hate you" I yelled, slamming my fists on the table before getting up and walking away.

"The feelings mutual" he yelled back, his voice laced with venom.

I felt like stopping then and there, walking back and socking him in the face, but at the same time, just breaking down into sobs on the floor. But I kept walking until I reached the bathroom. Surprisingly, it was empty, so I hopped up onto the counter thing near the sink, and plugged in my headphones.

"That arrogant, selfish jerk. And to think maybe he'd changed after a year. He's still the same self centred, immature idiot who thinks this is all a game" I muttered, putting my head in my hands.

What the hell do I even see in him?

 _Probably the fact that he's unbearably hot..._

God, snap out of it Stel! Your better than that.

I'm arguing with my conscience again? Oh great.

"Flo, she's obviously in here! Where else do you suppose she'd come?" I heard a voice from outside whisper, along with footsteps.

Sounds like Musa to me.

"She's right, I'm here" I yelled, before they could get into an argument.

"Told you!" Musa said, as both of them walked in.

"Hey, things got kinda wild back there. Are you okay?" Flora asked.

 _Am_ I okay?

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"Girl, he is _obviously_ jealous that you kissed Daniel, not him. Guys always act as if they hate you when really they're just jelly." Musa said, sitting down next to me.

"Um, I don't think thats the case" I said.

"What do you mean?" Flora aksed.

"OH MY GOD. I've seen this kind of shit before, theres a backstory, isn't there?" Musa suddenly exclaimed.

"Well..." I stuttered.

"What? Spill!" Musa said.

Should I tell them?

I should tell them.

I'm telling them!

"BRANDON KISSED ME!" I yelled, slapping my hand over my mouth after my sudden outburst.

The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes, then back at me.

"Say what?" They both asked simultaneously, in confusion and astonishment.

"Well, I was being assaulted by Mitzi, and then Daniel dragged her off and Brandon came running to us like some kind of hero, _except he didn't do anything_ , and he wanted to 'prove' to Mitzi that we were dating so yeah, he kinda kissed me." I said.

"See, he clearly took advantage of the situation. If he wasn't so in love with you he would have just agreed that it was a scandal" Musa said.

"Then I told him it meant nothing to me and was pointless" I said quietly, afraid that they were gonna yell at me over it.

"Ouch" Flora said.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TACO BELL? WHY?!" Musa yelled.

 _See what I mean?_

"Well you don't just tell a guy you love them, especially THIS guy, I mean did you hear what he said to me?" I said.

"Stel, he didn't mean those things, it was the heat of the moment. Besides, he's secretly mad that you didn't feel anything when he kissed you. Which we all know is a LIE because you love him" Flora said.

Musa was staring into space until her face lit up, as if an idea had just hit her, and then she started rambling. "So here's the plan, you make him jealous by pretending to be with Daniel until he snaps. Then he'll get so mad that he'll confess, maybe injure Dan in the process, but-"

"Hey hey hey. There's no plan, I'm not pretending to do anything, no ones confessing and no ones getting hurt" I said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the others are all over there screaming their lungs out to scold Brandon since he drove you away and acted all chill about it." Flora said.

A smile cracked on my face at the thought of that.

"Oh, by the way the afternoon lessons are cancelled because of the Netball tournament, and two of the best girl's teams where chosen by the PE committee to play against each other" Musa said.

"Aisha made the team, right?" I asked.

"Duh, and she's the team leader, and we're all on her team, remember?" Flora said.

"Oh god, we are, arent we? So that means we're all playing against the other top team?" I asked.

"Yup. Its Aisha, Bloom, Flo, Tec, Sophie, you and I" Musa said.

"And..the whole school will be watching, right?" I gulped.

"Yeah? Why are you so scared, I thought netball was the only sport you rocked at - other than shopping that is" Flora said.

"I am, its just - wait, tackling is a penalty, right?" I asked.

"Yup" Musa said.

"Okay, I'm safe" I breathed.

"Whatever, we need to get to the locker rooms and get ready for this match thingy. Aisha's counting on us" Flora said.

"Lets get a move on then!" Musa said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out.

* * *

After the bell rang, everyone made their way outside around the court, and we had just walked out of the locker rooms.

"Holy schnitzel - you didn't tell me _she_ was gonna be there! I can't do this!" I shrieked, turing around after making eye contact with the other team. Their team consisted of Diaspro, Krystal, Alison, Amber, Kate, Lizzy and MITZI - the enemy posse.

"Oh no you don't, group huddle!" Aisha said, grabbing my hand and trapping me in our huddle.

"You can't back out now Stel. And quit hyperventilating!" Bloom whispered.

"But you should've seen the way that viper looked at me" I said.

"She can't do anything to you, if she comes in contact with you, she'll be out" Sophie said.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it but I'll be needing retail therapy after this" I sighed, as the whistle blew. We got into position, and it just so happened that I was goal attack, and Mitzi was goal defence, which meant she could mark me.

In other words, tower over me and try to kill me.

In the corner of my eye I could see the guys - including Brandon, who wasn't even paying attention.

Typical.

 _And I don't give a shit, now do I?_

I looked to the opposite side of the court and saw Daniel screeching my name like a JB fan at a concert.

"Stop embarrassing me!" I mouthed, and he shrugged.

The whistle blew again, which marked the start of the game.

At the beginning, Musa and Bloom played using quick passes, and Aisha scored like 2 goals in a row without a single player from the other team getting it.

"HA! KRYSTAL CATCH!" Diaspro yelled, intercepting the ball from Bloom and passing it to Krystal.

"Mitzi!" she yelled, getting ready to pass.

"STEL BLOCK IT!" Aisha yelled.

I ran in front of her, following her shadow as she moved from side to side. I was about to get it when she knocked me down.

Like, I'm not talking a little push, I'm talking barge the Stella aside like shes a bloody bowling pin!

She frickin SHOVED me.

"HEY! YOU CANT DO THAT!" I yelled, wanting to beat the crap out of her.

I looked at the coach, who was carelessly munching an apple, paying absolutely no attention to the actual game.

"You can still block it, she's about to score a goal!" Tecna yelled. I ran in front of her, and held my arms up, ready to block.

I glared at her grim, dark eyes...dark...DARK!

Thats it! I got it! LIGHT!

Just as she was about to throw it, I used my telepathy skills to swiftly move the clouds, revealing the blaring sun.

She squinted at the sunshine as I jumped up as high as I could and caught the ball. I CAUGHT IT!

"Looks like the weather was on Stella's side, huh?" she muttered under her breath.

"STEL PASS THE BALL!" Aisha yelled. I threw it at her, and scored a goal from the other side of the court, which made the whole crowd roar with cheers and screams.

"You did it Aisha! WE WON!" Bloom squealed, as we attacked her in a group hug.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Musa smirked.

"Seems like we had a lucky change of weather, just in time" I said, winking at her.

* * *

 **Aisha's P.O.V.**

After that game, we split up to clear the equipment, and I was in the store cupboard when I heard someone approach.

"Really good game you played there" someone said, making my eyes snap up. Nabu was leaning on the door, playing with some cones.

"Means alot coming from you" I said sarcastically, snatching the cones and stacking them up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, last time I checked, you said girls can't play sports" I said.

"Oh..um...about that. I was totally messing with you. Girls can play sports just as well" he chuckled.

"And that bloody nose? I was messing with you too" I smirked.

"For real, I'm sorry" he said.

"Yeah, sorry for real too" I said.

"Are you just gonna keep copying what I'm saying?" He sighed.

"And you're here why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to this new Italian restaurant down the street, to celebrate your victory?" he asked.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked, hands on hips.

"Don't pretend you don't want it to be" he smirked, gaining his confidence and pride back.

"Yeah right" I laughed.

"So, its a date. No questions, 7pm don't be late and wear something nice" he said nonchalantly before walking off.

"Woah" I whispered.

Did that boy just...you know what, I'm gonna ignore my conscience for once and listen to my heart...however cheesy that may sound.

* * *

"I knew it" I sighed, as I looked at my phone. It was 7:10, and I was sat alone on the table.

It was all just a joke, how could I think for a second that he'd actually show up? I mean, like he meant what he sai-

"Sorry sorry sorry" Nabu panted, sitting down.

Okay, scratch that thought. He showed up, thats a good sign, right?

"So much for 'don't be late'" I said, mimicking his voice.

"Sorry, I had to deal with a certain brunette's grumpy ass." he sighed, referring to Brandon.

"Why is he so mad?" I asked.

"I don't know, he won't tell anyone. I'm telling you, it's like he's on his bloody period!" He whispered, making me crack up.

"I forgot to tell you that you look amazing" he said, sipping from one of the tall glasses of champagne. Fancy, right?

"You don't look bad yourself" I said, making me realise I was totally checking him out.

 _Way to go Aisha._

"So, shall we order" He aksed.

"Hell yes, I wasn't waiting here for 20 minutes ALONE so I could starve" I said.

 _Woah, cool with with the sarcasm, your gonna upset the boy sooner or later..._

"Hey, not only did I have to nag Brandon, I had to pick something very important up on the way too" he said.

"Oh? And what is this very important thing?" I asked, curiosity flooding my mind.

"Uh, you'll find out soon enough. WAITRESS!" He yelled, as a tall slim redhead approached our table.

"You ready to order?" She smiled.

"Can I have the wedge salad and grilled salmon - and some more of this champagne" Nabu said.

"I'll have the lasagne with a side of garlic bread and parmesan cheese. Oh and for the drinks I'll have a strawberry lemonade please" I said.

"You're order will be ready in 10 minutes, 15 tops. By the way, you guys are an adorable couple" she grinned. My cheeks flushed red.

"Oh no, were not a cou-"

"Why thank you miss" Nabu smirked, interrupting me, before she walked away.

From then, it was just small talk, until our food finally arrived.

"God, Stel and Muse would LOVE this" I said, digging in.

"Now _this_ is the shit" Nabu said, holding up the glass of champagne.

"It can't be any better than my pink lemonade" I said.

"Pink lemonade sounds artificial and nasty" he said.

"Excuse me? Unlike you, I like to _enjoy_ my drinks, not forget the taste of them after gulping down only a single glass and numbing my senses due to extreme drunkness" I huffed.

"How about this. We swap drinks and whoever can finish the other ones first gets to choose dessert" Nabu asked.

"Fine" I said, exchanging my glass for his.

"Here goes nothing..."I sighed, bringing the cold glass to my lips. My eyes shot open at the sensation and bursting flavour.

"Hey, t-this is actually pretty good" I said.

 _I'm totally winning this competition._

I glanced over to Nabu, who was already half done.

"I thought you hated it?" I aksed.

"It's not bad to be honest" he said.

That makes two of us.

I quickly gulped down the champagne, slamming the glass down on to the table at the exact same time as Nabu.

"I WIN!" We both chorused.

"I guess we both get to choose the dessert. Cheescake?" he asked as we both looked at the menu.

"No!" I said.

"Red Velvet cake?" I asked.

"No way. Creme Brulee?" He aksed.

"Nuh uh! Apple crumble?" I asked.

"Nope. Vanilla cream Meringue?" He asked.

"Noooo. Strawberry shortcake?" I asked.

"Nope" he sighed.

 _Dang, that was a good one._

"CHOCOLATE FUDGE CAKE WITH A SIDE OF STRAWBERRIES AND COOKIES & CREAM ICE CREAM?" We both yelled in unison.

"I guess its settled then" he laughed, as the waitress came over and we ordered dessert.

Shortly after it came, we dug in and I got dibs on most of the strawberries because chocolate covered strawberries are the best way to have them.

"You wanna take a walk outside? Theres a park nearby" Nabu asked. I nodded, and we got up to leave.

"So um, that thing I was talking about earlier, like the thing I had to pick up. Well, I was looking at the sports they have around here and.." he said, reaching into his pockets.

"I got 2 both tickets for the next football game. Come with me?" He asked.

"Oh my god, you did not!" I squealed, looking at the tickets.

"You got really good seats, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE COST?" I screamed.

"Yeah, I bought them?" He laughed.

"Right" I said, smacking my forehead.

"So...will you go with me?" He aksed.

"If you answer one question. Why do you wanna take _me_?" I asked.

He paused, and got pretty nervous. This is my chance, maybe I should make the first move? Never really worked before, but its worth a shot, right?

"Nevermind. I need to tell you something" I breathed.

"What is it?" He asked, as a cheeky grin played on his face.

"What so funny?" I huffed.

"You're so cute when your nervous" he said, locking his eyes with mine.

Oh shit, I'm blushing...

I tried to say something, but there was a lump in my throat. What the fudge? I can't freaking speak!?

The ' _only chance I have left_ ', as Stella would say, was my last shot.

I got onto my tip toes and closed the distance between us. At first, he tensed up but then I felt his lips move in sync with mine and his arms snake around my waist.

"Well, there wasn't much speaking involved" I whispered, as we parted, though we were just inches apart, both breathless.

"I wanna take _you_ because..." he started, taking a deep breath.

Okay, time to tell him now...

"I love you" we both chorused, AGAIN.

"Wait for real? Or were you copying me again?" Nabu asked.

"For real!" I laughed, punching him on the shoulder.

"Well then. We don't have a curfew, so..." he whispered, picking my chin up and kissing me again.

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm switching to Stella's POV but this takes place before Aisha and Nabu's date, after the game when her POV ended, so yeah were travelling to the past incase you're confused haha)**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Did you see what that girl tried to do?!" I said to the others, as I was doing my hair.

We were in the changing rooms, and Aisha was still clearing up.

"What, trip you up?" Musa aksed.

"Um YEAH!" I said.

"Well at least you're not injured" Bloom said.

"Oh so this is nothing?" I asked, extending my arm out, which had a couple of red scratches that looked like wolverine attacked me, and a big blue bruise near my elbow.

"Oh my god I had no idea your fight was so extreme!" Flora said, running over and observing it.

"It would have been worse if Danny didn't help me. BTW, I'm going over to his house for a pizza party." I said.

"Did you tell them about the thing?" Musa asked.

"What thing?" Tecna asked.

"She kissed Brandon" Flora said nonchalantly.

"I DID NOT! _He_ kissed _me_!" I said.

"Then she told him it didn't mean shit" Musa said.

"Thats why he's so pissed" Bloom said, as we all walked to the door.

"Hello ladies" Some one said, which shocked me and caused me push them to the ground.

"Riven?! Oh shit, sorry" I said, helping him up.

Yup, you heard right. Riven and I are on better terms you could say. He makes Musa happy which means I'm forced to be nice to him.

Plus, he's on my side of Brandon and I's feud, probably because of Musa.

"Babe, you can't just stand at the door of the girl's locker room eavesdropping!" Musa whispered.

"Wait, you were eavesdropping?" I asked.

"Blondie and Brandy kissed" He smirked.

"None of your business" I huffed.

"Oh no, it's TOTALLY our business" Bloom giggled.

"You know what, I'll catch up with y'all later, I gotta go wait for Danny" I said, as I walked to the maths corridor and saw Daniel walking out of the door.

"That was quick" I said.

"She let me off. Anyways, that Mitzi bitch tripped you up, didn't she?" he asked.

"You are the _only_ one who noticed!" I said.

"Nah, I saw Brandon looking at you" he smirked, elbowing me.

"Don't speak of the devil!" I said, slapping my hand over his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled, taking my hand away.

"Didn't you see what happened in the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Nope, I had lunch detention, why, did I miss any llama drama?" he asked.

"I'm not even bothered to explain" I said grabbing my phone and scrolling through Georgina Brooks' Instagram page.

Georgina Brooks is just another normal high school girl who's obsessed with blogging and gets _everything_ on video. She's like the paparazzi of the school in a way.

"Found it!" I said, playing the video.

"Daaaaamn, he needs to chill" he said, as Brandon began snapping at me.

"He did not just call you a whore" Dan said dramatically.

"Oh god, any moment now..." he watched, flinching as the sudden sound of my hands slamming on the table echoed through the empty hallways.

"See why he's the devil" I said, stuffing my phone in my pocket.

"I would be an honest friend and say he's jealous but your gonna throw a hissy fit and argue with me so how about that pizza party now?" Daniel asked.

* * *

"Wait, can we stop so I can grab some PJs and all that" I asked, as we got near my house. He pulled up and I went knocked on the door.

When it finally opened my eyes locked with a pair of chocolate brown ones.

"Sunshine? I-" Brandon started, but I shoved him out of the way and ran upstairs, getting my stuff. I wanted to get out as soon as possible.

I was about to walk out the door when Brandon stepped in front of me blocking the way.

"What do you want?" I hissed, avoiding his gaze.

Just seeing his face made we wanna burst into tears, but I wasn't gonna make myself look vulnerable in front of him.

Plus, _Eyes Shut_ by Years and Years was blasting through speakers in the empty living room, and that song makes me turn into one emotional ass motherfucker.

"I just want to talk" he said softly.

"I think we've done enough talking" I whispered, as the hurtful things he said replayed in my head.

" _Please_?" he begged.

"Just let me go Brandon" I said. He sighed in defeat and shuffled to the side as I bolted to Dan's car and got it, putting the window up as fast as I could.

"You okay Stel?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just drive please" I said, as we drove in silence for a couple of minutes. When we got to his house, I went to his room to change, and when I came downstairs the pizza was already here. I sat next to him on the couch and the exact same song was playing from his radio.

"You looked pretty upset when you saw Brandon open the door" Daniel said.

Tears pricked my eyes.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I want to let it out.

I _need_ to let it out.

All of a sudden, I bursted into uncontrollable sobs.

Daniel didn't waste a second, as soon the first tear rolled down my cheek, he embraced me in a hug, and stroked my hair, pressing a soft kiss on my temple.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to, you know, come across as a wimp or anything" I sniffed.

"A wimp? Oh please, even _I'm_ more of a pussy than you" he said, making me giggle.

"I'm not kidding, remember the movie?" He said.

"Well that was because you were scared, you had a good reason" I said.

"That was just a stupid movie. Brandon totally snapped at you. It's all my fault for taking that picture, even though I wasn't gonna post it" he said.

"Don't blame yourself, he's always been a selfish, heartless moron" I said.

"You know, _he_ should be crying over you. He doesn't realise who he's dealing with" he laughed.

"I doubt it" I scoffed.

"Home alone, empty living room, sad music? Sounds like the perfect crying atmosphere to me" he said.

"Why does he have to be such a jerk?" I muttered, hugging my knees to my chest.

"This is a pizza party, which means you gotta be HAPPY, okay?" Daniel said, changing up the music.

"Hello...its me..." Daniel sang along.

"No stupid! You gonna make me cry again!" I groaned.

"Okay okay, how about this?" he asked, as the song beautiful girls by Sean Kingston came on.

A throwback, aye?

 _You're way too beautiful girl_  
 _That's why it'll never work_  
 _You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_  
 _When you say it's over  
_

 _Damn all these beautiful girls  
_ _They only wanna do you dirt  
_ _They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
_ _When they say it's over_

Daniel held out his hand with a huge grin on his face, wiggling his brows as he sang along.

"No way" I laughed.

"Come on, get up here and dance with me!" he demanded.

"Dude, how do you even know this song?" I asked.

"I was alive in 2007 when the songs were better" he shrugged, messing round with a metal hairbrush as if it was a speaker.

"Be careful with that, you're gonna break something!" I said, as he swung it around like he was playing just dance or something.

"Danny watch out for the-"

"Shit" Daniel cursed, as we both stared at the hairbrush which was now pierced into the 80 inch flat screen TV.

We both stared at each other in fear, then spontaneously started cracking up.

"My mom is gonna MURDER me. That was 100 thousand smackers" he said.

God I wish I could fix that, but I can't use my magic around Daniel...

"Let me clean up the broken glass before you slip and break your neck, because I don't have time to take your dumbass to hospital" I laughed, grabbing a dustpan.

"Well look on the bright side, I made you laugh" he smiled.

"By breaking you parents expensive high tec TV?" I asked, as I threw the spare glass in the bin.

"Well, we have insurance on it so I can get a new one before they come back" he said, which gave me an idea.

"Hey, why don't you go to the kitchen and get the pizza and snacks ready, and I'll call the Insurance company, pretend to be your mom and get it fixed in no time" I said.

"Perfecto" he said, walking to the kitchen. I snapped my fingers, repairing the crack instantly, and waited about 15 minutes until calling Daniel to come back in.

"So did they buy it or- woah, how'd that happen?" he asked, looking at it impressively.

"Well they happened to be in the neighbourhood and had this offer on free repairs on a Friday, so they came by like 10 minutes ago and installed a new one in" I smiled.

"Well then, Netflix and Chill?" he smirked. My smile turned into a frown as I threw a pillow at his face.

"Your gross, you know that?" I said.

"No pizza for Stellie I guess" he shrugged, grabbing the pizza box.

"Gimme that" I said, taking a slice.

"For real, what do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"Well, I've watched PLL a million times, I finished the Gossip Girl series, I've watched 9O21O-"

"I asked what do you want to watch, not list everything you have" he said.

"Okay okay, White chicks?" I asked.

"White chicks it is" he said, dimming the lights.

* * *

 _"WHITE? Oh the perception! The betrayal!"_

 _"Calm down, man, I'm an FBI agent, I was undercover-"_

 _"NEGRO, PLEASE!'"_

A loud yawn escaped my mouth, it was almost the end of the movie, and I was exhausted.

"Okay, time for bed" Daniel said, switching off the TV.

"Hey! I'm not tired!" I said, trying to act as awake as possible.

"Yeah, and I'm not addicted to cheetos. Lets go" he said sarcastically.

"Wait, were am I sleeping?" I asked.

"Well since there isn't 6 of you here, you can sleep in the guest bed in my room" He said.

"Okie Dokie" I said, following him up the stairs. I went to his room and got ready for bed while he went to change into his PJs.

When he came back, he was wearing spongebob themed PJs.

"Don't judge" he said.

"I'm not, I should have got mines so that we could have twinned" I said.

"But in all seriousness, spongebob is boss" he said, getting into his bed.

"True" I laughed, as I put my phone down on the bedside table and snuggled into the extremely comfortable duvet.

I was just about to drift off to sleep, when my phone started vibrating rapidly.

"Who is it?" Daniel whispered, clearly annoyed that someones calling me at midnight, interrupting his beauty sleep.

"Ugh that asshole" I groaned, turning my phone off.

"Who Brandon? Why is he calling?" He asked.

"I dont know and I couldn't care less now shut up I'm tired!" I whispered.

"Whatever you say. Night Stel" he said.

"Night" I mumbled, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hey. Okay yes I know its really late again ugh I'm sorry. I had a case of writers block and had to think of ideas and do my homework all in time to go to sleep before 2 am. Also, remember to check out Jen, bcoz she's bae and her story is amazinnggggg ;)**

 **Remember to review, Love y'all, byeee xx** ㈵6


	19. A heart to heart?

**HIII! Okay so writers block is eating me alive at this point aha. Its not that I don't have plans for whats gonna happen next and all that, because I know exactly how this is gonna end and I have some ideas for future chapters, its that I don't really know how to carry on from this point lol. StellaBrella said they should have a heart to heart, which gave me another idea, so tysm for that ㈵6. So yeah forgive me if this chapters shit, and I promise to post this ASAP haha.**

 **Heres the replies:**

 **StellaBrella: Aww. Ikr, I've been sick all week and having a blank mind doesn't really help either :( And as for Jen, sadly she might not be continuing the story bcoz she's lost interest in Winx. She said she may or may not finish the story, but she's gonna continue fanfics, I think theres a Joe Sugg one coming up. BTW thanks for the motivation, I know, I'm being soo lazy rn.**

 **Pickles333: Thanksss ;)**

 **iradfs: Yep, they both can be a bit stubborn sometimes...**

 **SolariaPride: Thanks you, and np. I hope you'll still enjoy the story even though you've lost interest in Winx Club :)**

 **Farkle: Wait no longer, the update is here xD**

 **BitchRoyalty:** **Updatinggg ^-^**

 **shreyamishra1232: Aww, thanks *.* Hope you like this chapter..**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

 _So I love when you call unexpected_  
 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_  
 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_  
 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

 _'Cause, girl, you're perfect_  
 _You're always worth it_  
 _And you deserve it_  
 _The way you work it_  
 _'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)_  
 _Girl, you earned it, yeah_

I fluttered my eyes open, as a loud groan escaped my mouth. I could hear _Earned it_ by The Weeknd blasting through the speakers from downstairs. I looked over to Daniel's bed, which was empty and surprisingly neat. I grabbed my phone and a rolled over, about to get up when I suddenly hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Well, seems like my dumbass beat my legs to it" I mumbled, as I got up and walked downstairs.

"Danny, you better not be watching Fifty shades of Grey!" I yelled, as the song got louder.

"And why the hell would you think that?" he asked.

"Because that songs in the movie, thats as far as I got" I scoffed, sitting down on the bar stool.

"Okay now you provoked that dirty side of my brain to come out and disturbing images to pop up, so thats enough of that" he said, changing it to One last time by Ariana Grande.

"Is that waffle mix I smell?" I smirked.

"No, thats the smell of bacon, and I'm using my waffle maker to make bacon" he said sarcastically.

"Someones on their time of the month" I muttered under my breath.

Daniel looked at me with an offended look, and started to rant dramatically. "Okay first of all-"

 _Ding_

"First of all, you get those waffles ready" I laughed, as he paused and opened the machine.

I turned my phone on, and it was flooded with notifications, like, it was just beeping for a full minute, and was literally about to burst.

"I can already guess who those are from" Daniel said.

I looked at the call logs, and it said 32 miscalls from Brandon, 28 texts from Brandon and 3 voicemails.

Plus, 4 calls from Sky, 2 from Riven and one from Musa. He probably thought I was ignoring him on purpose and used their phones instead.

But still, 39 calls in total? What the fudge?

"Woah, looks like he's got a whole load of shiz to say to you - including confessions" Dan grinned, scrolling through my phone.

"Oh sure he does" I said sarcastically.

"Why else would a guy pull an all nighter just to reach a girl?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"These calls are from 7pm to 6am. You better call him back" he said.

"What its like 8 am now? He's probably asleep after giving up" I said.

"Do it!" he said sternly.

"I'll do it later!" I said.

"Promise me you'll talk to him?" he asked.

"Pinky promise." I said, extending my pinky.

"And I don't mean cuss at him, I mean listen to what he has to say" he said, raising his brow.

"Yeah okay fine" I sighed, shaking pinkies with him.

"Good, you better keep that promise" he said. I rolled my eyes playfully and grabbed the plate of waffles in front of me, as I walked to the living room and slumped down on the couch.

Daniel turned on the TV and switched the programme to Spongebob.

A guy in Spongebob pyjamas eating a Spongebob shaped waffle while watching Spongebob?

 _Instagram material if you asked me..._

I shifted to the side and put my phone up as if I was texting someone and snapped a pic, but he was too focused on the TV to notice.

I posted it with the caption _'When your homie is spongebob af'._

"Why are you giggling like that?" he asked, as I stuffed my face with waffles, trying to hide my grin.

"Check Instagram. It's revenge" I smiled.

He picked up his phone and looked at the screen with a casual face and looked back at me.

"Thanks for promoting how good of a cook I am. Totally boyfriend material, right?" he smirked.

"I give up" I sighed, leaning back.

"Aww, its okay Stellie, whatever you do you'll never be able to get under my skin. Unless of course you set me up with an Amber 2.0" he said.

"And don't even think about it" he said, almost reading my mind.

"Whatever" I chuckled, grabbing my phone to call Musa.

 **"Dude, you're alive?"** she asked.

"Um yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

 **"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been ignoring lover boy's calls, causing him to come to me at THREE AM IN THE BLOODY MORNING!"** she yelled.

"Well I ain't gonna talk to that hot-headed jerkface" I huffed.

Suddenly, Daniel grabbed my phone.

"She is too talking to that hot-headed jerkface, who she is so _deeply_ in love with" he cooed.

"Hey! Give it back!" I said, trying to take my phone from him.

I had no idea what she was telling him, but it was something evil for sure, I could tell by that smirk.

"Okay, she'll be there in 10" he said, ending the call.

I raised a brow at him ad he chucked my phone back to me and got up.

"Well what are you waiting for, lets go!" he said, grabbing my arm.

"What, now?" I asked.

"Yes NOW!" he said.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, we got to the house and Bloom answered the door staring at us, confused.

"Nice PJs?" she grinned, tilting her head to the side in a curious manner.

"He didn't give me time to change" I sighed, realising that I was still in my burgundy tank top and dark grey pyjama shorts.

"Well I'll be off now, good luck" Daniel winked, walking off.

"What is going with you lot? And where's Brandon" I aksed, as Bloom pulled me in, closing the door.

"He's asleep. And nothing is going on." she smiled.

"Oh look, Stella's back" Aisha said, staring at her phone and smiling.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"She's checking out the details on this match Nabu's taking her to" Tecna said, elbowing me.

"Woah woah woah. Hold up. YOU and NABU?! I _knew_ it!" I said.

"Oh my god. No freaking way. NABUUUU!" Aisha screamed, as something that must've caught her interest suddenly popped up, causing her to sprint up the stairs.

"Woah" I smirked.

"Yup. Apparently she took your advice on the _only chance left_ theory, and I guess it worked" Flora giggled.

"See, you're all critiquing my dating advice, but in the end I'M the match making queen" I said.

"So, you must be exhausted form partying all night so why don't you go have a snack in the living room" Musa said, shoving me through the door.

"No, I'm fine actually" I said, trying to pull back.

 _What in the name of Taco Bell is up with these girls today?_

"Oh but I cooked your favourite" Flora said quickly.

"You guys I don't think thats really necessa-" I started, but got interrupted as I fell back onto the ground and they slammed the door shut in front of me.

"What the actual fudge?" I mumbled, getting up and turning around, only to see...

" _Brandon_?" I muttered.

"Hey" he said nonchalantly.

I should've known, those sneaky girls...and guy.

All of a sudden, an ear-deafening siren went off, and metal walls slowly descended, trapping the two of us in.

"HOLY FUCK IT'S THE _PURGE_!" I screamed, recognising the sound of the siren, which was identical to the movie.

"Its not the purge Stel, calm yourself" someone said through a speaker.

"Musa? I demand to know what is going on here!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

"You guys need to sort yourselves out. Now, when you forgive each other, the walls will disappear. Until then, your both basically jailbirds" Tecna said.

"Don't worry we aren't watching you or anything, the barriers are made of magic and will know when to come up" Bloom said.

"Yeah because thats how you get two people to make up, trap them in a bloody prison cell" I growled.

"At least ya get privacy, if you know what I mean" Riven said suggestively.

 _Yeah no._

"Dude get out of here, this is _our_ headquarters! Shoo!" Musa whispered, although you could clearly hear everything though the speakers.

"Good luck!" Flora said, as the speaker turned off.

"Fuck my life" I groaned, slumping down on the couch.

Brandon sighed and walked over to sit next to me. "Come on Sunshine I said I'm sorry like a million tim-"

"Bitch when?" I scoffed.

"Oh right, since you were an _Daniel's_ house, you couldn't answer a single call or text, could you?" he said, practically cringing at the word 'Daniel'.

"Or maybe I'd just rather hang out with a friend than talk to a dickhead who thinks I'm a _slut_ for no apparent reason" I huffed, trying to hide the hurt in my voice with anger.

He stiffened at the mention of it, as if he had just realised what he'd said.

"Sunshine you know I didn't mean that" he said softly, shuffling closer as his chocolate brown eyes locked with mine.

"I'm sorry Stella. I mean it, for everything I said or did that hurt you, including, you know, that _thing_ last year" he said, referring to the Prom incident.

 _He called me Stella..._

 _When was the last time he called me that?_

 _Like, that literally happens once in a blue moon, so I guess he's being serious?_

"Sunshine?" he asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh right. Me too, I'm sorry for calling you a man whore...and screaming at you...and calling you a useless prick" I said, biting my lip nervously.

"Nah you're right, I was useless" he said, making a smile crack on my face.

"Truth is I don't _hate_ you.." I said, biting my lip as nervousness took over my body.

"Me either. And about that kiss...well I know that it meant _nothing_ to you, but I-"

"It didn't mean _nothing_ " I interrupted, taking a deep breath.

 _Don't freak out._

 _Don't. freak. out_.

 _DON'T FREAK OUT!_

"Brandon, I lo-"

"STELLA, BRANDON GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE, WE FOUND ACHERON!" Sky yelled, as the barriers suddenly opened.

 _Hallelujah..._

I glanced at Brandon for a second before running off the the girls, who were in the kitchen, as I flushed bright red.

"Are you okay?" Musa aksed.

"I'm...hyperventilating...can't...frickin...breath...oh...god..." I panted.

"What the hell happened in that room?" Flora asked.

"I almost told him I loved him, Flora, THATS WHAT!" I whispered.

"And thats bad why?" Bloom asked.

"Sky interrupted me. He either just ruined and prolonged a perfect moment, OR he saved my ass from rejection" I said.

"Why the hell would he reject you?" Tecna aksed.

"Oh I don't know, now you got something about Acheron or naw?" I asked, as the guys walked in, looking at my blood red cheeks.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Riven said, noticing the tension, which earned him an elbow in the ribs by Musa.

"To answer Stella's question, yeah" Timmy started.

"First of all, I need to check if my theory is accurate, Stel, is this the stone you saw Acheron take?" Tecna asked, showing me an image.

"More or less" I nodded.

"Good. Now, I used this software I created to check the area for any traces of newly generated dark magic, and I found something that matched the numbers to this gem" Tecna said.

"Can we get a location?" Helia asked.

"Is 33 kings avenue, West Gardenia good enough for ya?" Tecna grinned.

"You're the best!" Bloom squealed, embracing her in a hug.

"Sooo, when do we leave?" Musa asked, walking towards the door.

"Not now thats for sure" Riven said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You do realise they're like 100 times stronger than us?" Flora said.

"Right" Musa mumbled, flopping down on the couch.

"So what _do_ we do?" Aisha asked.

"Well what did you do when you battled him, Stel?" Tecna asked, as all eyes travelled to me. I opened my mouth to answer but got interrupted.

"She didn't, she was saved by lover boy" Riven cooed, resulting in a pinch on the arm by Musa, once again.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Boy, I swear to god, if you don't _shut_ _up_ , Imma-"

"You guys cut it out, time is running out!" Nabu said.

"Well, as Riven here _kindly_ answered.." I said sarcastically. "I didn't really fight him, more of him fighting _me,_ which apparently includes trying to BLOW ME UP!"

"Okay, heres what we'll do. We go to this hideout and estimate how bad this fights gonna be, and we take a trip back to Magix for advice" Bloom said.

"Thats sounds great, leave now?" Musa asked, and everyone nodded this time, as they all headed to the door.

"WAIT!" I said, before running to the kitchen and coming back with a donut in hand.

"Really?" Flora asked, looking unamused. I shrugged and followed them outside.

* * *

"Oh, and the one that goes - _I'll never forget you...and you'll always be by my side...from the day that I met you...I knew that I would love you till the day I die_ " I sang, while I stuffed my mouth with Donut.

" _And I will never want much more, and in my heart I will always be sure, I will never forget you, and you'll always be by my side_..." Musa continued.

" _Till the day I die"_ we sang - or _screamed -_ together.

"WOULD YOU TWO _PLEASE_ BE QUIET FOR A NANOSECOND SO I CAN CONCENTRATE?!" Sky yelled.

"Daaamn, take a chill pill" I laughed.

"I can't just ' _take a chill pill_ ', I need to get this done or else its our lives on the line!" he said, fiddling with the lock.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen" Musa said.

We were currently outside this humungous gate right infront of an abandoned warehouse, and Sky was trying break the tiny little lock.

"God Sky just move over.." Bloom said, shoving him lightly as she broke the lock in two seconds with magic.

"Its was that easy? And you just stood here and watched me try to break this for 10 minutes?" he sighed.

"It was cute" Bloom giggled.

"Guys stop flirting we have work to do!" I said, rolling my eyes as I pushed the gates open and walked past the couple.

"Stella's right, the longer we wait the more powerful they get. Lets go in through that back entrance" Flora said. We snuck across the dead grass and stood next to the big steel door.

"Woah, even _I_ haven't heard of those words before" Musa said in astonishment, as she read the graffiti on the side of the wall.

"How do we open it without them suspecting anything?" Timmy asked.

"Step aside people, I'll handle it" I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Be as subtle as you can" Tecna said.

"SHINING PUNCH!" I yelled, jerking my fist out, causing the door to shatter like glass.

"What part of SUBTLE do you not understand?!" Nabu said.

"Relax, this place is huge. Its not like they heard it, right Muse?" I asked.

"Yeah, the sound waves wouldn't be able to be heard through those titanium walls and that distance" Musa said.

"Tecna, can you get a hologram of the place?" Aisha asked.

"Yep, here" she said, holding out her phone.

"We have a slight problem..." Timmy said, studying the hologram.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"Well, there are 6 rooms in here, and one huge underground hideout, where the Trix and Acheron are. Luckily their security systems are weak, and I already disabled any magic detectors or cameras. Each of the 6 facilities have an equal amount of dark energy in them, and the same amount as the stone" Timmy explained.

"So in other words, the stone could be in any of them" Tecna said.

"Okay, well we'll split into groups. They're colour coded, right?" Bloom asked. Tecna nodded.

"Good. Bloom and I will take the red one" Sky said.

"Riven and I got the purple one" Musa said.

"Tecna and I will take the green one" Timmy said.

"We got the blue one covered" Aisha said.

"Flora and I will take the pink one" Helia said, which left Brandon and I.

 _Nope._

 _No way._

 _Not again._

"And I'll take Mcdonalds" I smiled, turing round.

"No, you and Brandon are going to check the yellow one. Questions?" Bloom said, grabbing my arm.

"But I-"

"Okay, good. Lets go, if you get caught transport back home, which will alert the others to do so as well. Meet back here in 20 minutes." Bloom said, as they all disappeared.

"Uh...we should um, you know, get going" I said, opening the hologram up on my phone as we walked through the dark corridors

"So about earlier..." Brandon said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _Shit...change the subject Stel!_

"Did you hear that?" I interrupted.

"Hear what?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Sorry, false alarm. Just my imagination again" I said.

"I think thats it" he said, looking at a door which had a yellow sign on it.

I clicked my fingers, opening it quietly. We cautiously crept in.

"Nothing in here, just a load of potions. It's probably a lab" I said.

All of a sudden, the song Hotline bling came on.

 _You used to call me on my cell phone_  
 _Late night when you need my love_  
 _Call me on my cell phone  
_ _Late night when you need my love_

"Where's that coming from?" Brandon whispered, looking around panically.

"My phone!" I whispered, frantically tapping my pockets to find it.

"Turn it off!" he said.

"I'm trying!" I said, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets.

 _And I know when that hotline bling  
_ _That can only mean one thing  
_ _I know when that hotline bling  
_ _That can only mean one thing_

"Found it! Stupid Daniel." I said, looking at the miscalls.

What an _appropriate_ time to ca-...oh wait, I can't really blame him since he has no idea I'm on a mission..

"Shit" he muttered, as footsteps echoed near the door.

"What do we do?!" I whispered, as the they got louder.

A second before the door flung open, Brandon grabbed my hand and pulled me into a small closet type space, with shelves full of books.

And by small, I mean _really_ small...

We peeked through the crack in the door as the Trix walked in.

"I could've sworn I heard something" Icy said, looking around.

"Theres NO ONE here" Stormy said.

"I told ya she's trippin' sister. I bet you its the song of cupid she heard when she was in LaLa land, aka Acheron's presence" Darcy snickered, making Stormy laugh.

"Hey! I'm not in love with that wizard, I just...admire his power" she said dreamily.

 _Oh wow, even Icy's getting the feels._

"Um, thats what you said about your _Tritannus_ " Stormy said, mimicking her.

They continued to waste time arguing while I was stuck in this stupid little space with Brandon less than and inch away from me.

I was literally squished against him.

 _I'm not complaining...but still._

"Arghhh! As If! Anyways, soon we'll be able to take over the whole magic dimension and crush those stupid little Winx" Icy said.

"The only thing that will be crushed is your face!" I hissed under my breath.

Before I could curse any further, Brandon covered my mouth with his hand to prevent any further accidental yapping.

 _Oh right, I forgot...be quiet._

When they finally left, he took his hand off my mouth and we got out of that cramped up space.

"Thats was close" he said, rubbing his face with his hand, which caused him to accidentally get my coral pink lipstick on his cheek.

"That may or may not come off within a 24 to 48 hour period" I said nervously.

 _God, why did I have to buy the best quality ones?_

"What may or may not come off" he asked.

"Nevermind. We should meet the others now.." I said.

He started at me curiously, then shrugged and followed after me.

"You guys are here, good" Flora said, as we walked out of the huge gate.

"And it seems some alone time was all you needed" Riven smirked, looking at Brandon's face, and the lipstick mark was really visible in the sunlight.

"What? No it was an accident, he just-"

"See, the love expert strikes again" Riven interrupted, swinging his arm around Brandon and I.

"Okay, first off _Mr Valentine,_ I'M the love expert around here" I said, shoving his arm away. "And second, _that_ was a mistake" I said, pointing at the stain.

"Aww, no kiss is a mistake...well looks more like a make out, but same thing..." Musa said.

"Kiss? Someone please tell me what's going on here" Brandon asked, looking more confused than ever.

"Don't try to hide it. We all know what you've been doing. I'm pretty sure it was going smooth back at home too, if it wasn't for Mr Party Pooper here" Riven said, looking at Sky, who interrupted our 'talk' earlier.

"Riven. Chill the fuck out. Please." I said.

"Theres no need to thank me. I knew it would blossom sooner or later" he said.

 _When did he become cupid?_

 _And what in the name of Solaria is he going on about?_

"I know what you're thinking. How did this guy get so smart all of a sudden?" He said cockily.

"Dude, I will bitch slap you hard that-"

"Sunshine, spare us the gory details and just explain what the heck is going on here" Brandon said.

"Long story short, the Trix walked in and we were hiding in closet, and then I said something and he covered my mouth with his hand, and ACCIDENTALLY touched his face, getting lipstick on it. You got it all Riv?" I said.

"Wait what?" Brandon said, frantically wiping his cheek.

"Sooo, no making out?" Riven asked.

"God no" I said.

"Well I have an appointment to get to before I get slapped - possibly with another fish" Riven gulped, slowly walking away.

"Why didn't you tell me I had lipstick on my face?" Brandon asked, still rubbing at his cheek, which was bright red by now.

"I tried" I shrugged, as we walked off with the others.

* * *

"So, besides that, did anyone find anything useful?" Tecna asked, tapping at her screen.

"I saw this graph thing with all these weird letters and colours, like Fe and Mg and Na. It's probably some code for witchcraft" Riven said, playing with a soda can.

Everyone stared at him as if he had just admitted that he has an addiction to eating plastic.

"Thats the periodic table, genius" Nabu said sarcastically.

"Pssh, I knew that" he mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure they must be hiding it in that underground hideout then" Musa said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, steal it?" Aisha asked.

"Too risky. He'd take care of that thing as if it was a baby. We need to fight" Bloom said.

"Well, anyone still up for that trip back home?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should go to Miss F. She probably has already teamed up with Saladin and Griffin" Flora said.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go" Musa said, clicking her fingers as a portal appeared. In a matter of seconds, we were outside Alfea, which was half built.

"Oh shit" I muttered, as Griselda noticed our presence and walked towards us with a clipboard in her hand.

"Here to destroy Red fountain too?" she said, as the others snickered.

"Yeah, I am. Because all guys are dogs and deserve to be blown up in a tragic accident" I said sarcastically.

"Winx!" Miss Faragonda smiled, walking to us as Griselda left.

"Miss F. We need your help. We've searched Acheron's hideout and had no luck so far, and its way too dangerous to go underground where they are staying, which is likely to be the place they're hiding the stone" Bloom explained.

"I have an idea, I'll be right back." she said. A minute later, she came back with her Crystal ball.

She gripped it tight and closed her eyes, as the Trix and Acheron appeared on it.

"Is that what they're doing right now?" Helia asked.

"Yes. And there is the stone. It seems to be slightly deteriorated, but it still has positive magic in it. Soon all realms will go into chaos, which they have prepared for with armies of their own. I can sense how powerful they are, and its unbelievably high." She said.

"So what do we do?" Aisha asked.

"Well, Codatorta has suggested you learn to use weapons. It'll confuse the Trix and save your energy and power for Acheron. But this means you'll have to take a 2 week course at Red Fountain, which is how long it will take for Acheron to increase and sustain his dark magic" She said.

"Why can't the guys just sprout wings, wear tutus and learn magic?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me as if I was delusional.

"What? It's just a thought." I shrugged.

"So, does this means we'll have access to the gym, boxing ring, wind riders and Dragons?" Aisha squealed.

"From now on, you are officially specialists in training" Miss F said.

"Wha-..How co-...but what about school?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh we can get that sorted, I'll call in and say its a family emergency" She said.

Flora had a look of uncertainty on her face. "Miss faragonda, this is.."

"Tell her Flo" I smirked.

"An AMAZING opportunity, thank you!" she said, hugging her.

My jaw dropped. Like how the heck could she approve of this?

"Close your mouth before someone stuffs a dick in it" Riven whispered.

"Shut up, your making me physically and mentally sick" I groaned.

"Wait, where do they stay?" Sky asked.

"Well, I'll need you boys to help train them so you'll be here. And I understand you're on good terms so you'll be roommates" She smiled.

"On second thought, the Trix can strap me to explosives and blow me up" I sighed under my breath.

"Oh, and Saladin told me to give this to you. Its your room assignments, and he said he's trusting you boys" she said, passing a sheet.

"Sky & Bloom, Riven & Musa, Timmy & Tecna, Helia & Flora, Nabu & Aisha, Brandon & Stella" Sky read.

"WHY?" I cried dramatically fainting on the grass.

"I heard they're having major sales at Magix Mall, and the Linaria runway collection just dropped" Bloom said.

"Say what?! Nova hasn't kept me updated!" I said, immediately getting up. If your wondering what the 'Linaria' collection is, its a collab between the best designers in Linphea and Solaria. They basically shipped the names, thus creating _Linaria_.

"You can go shopping later, you need to get stuff sorted out at RF and start your training" Miss F said, as a ship landed.

We climbed aboard and soon arrived at Red Fountain. We spent like 20 minutes going on a tour, then went to the dorms.

"Geez, how do you guys live in this. Its so messy" I said, as we walked through the door.

"I'll clean it up...eventually" Brandon said, grabbing the huge pile of laundry from his bed and stuffing it in a closet.

I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands, making everything organise itself.

"Your welcome" I grinned, sitting on the surprisingly comfy bed.

"If only I was Harry Potter, then maybe things would be like this all the time" he said.

"Now, be quiet. I gotta call Danny and make something up" I said, dialling his number.

 **"hello?"**

"Hey, Its me"

 **"Oh hey Stel. I tried calling before, but you didn't pick up"**

"Yeah, sorry about that. The thing is, the girls and guys and I aren't gonna be in school for 2 weeks"

 **"Why?"**

"Um, well you see it's an emergency. My...mom, yeah, my mom, she's...er, getting married in 2 weeks and we have to be there to help with preparations"

 **"Wait, I don't understand..."**

"Right, I forgot to tell you. My parents are divorced, and my moms been dating this new guy name Anthony. He's super sweet and all, and my dads actually cool with it. Infact, he's helping to pay for the ceremony"

 **"Oh, well then congrats"**

"Thanks. I totally wanted to bring you but it was super last minute"

 **"Nah its calm. Anyways, where are you guys going?"**

"She currently lives in San Francisco so we're about to board a plane. Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but I have to go. Bye!"

 **"Its fine, tell your mom I said hi. Talk to you later"** he said, ending the call.

"Impressive" Brandon said.

"I wasn't kidding, my moms actually dating this Anthony guy of Callisto. He better not pop the question anytime soon though, I can't bear the idea of that dude being my stepdad" I said.

"You really hate him huh?" he asked.

"Well, its not him. He's a sweet guy but his style is so tacky and he's way too posh. Besides, I wish she'd just get along with my dad, I mean you can't leave them alone in a room for more than 20 seconds. I'm pretty sure they're not over each other just yet, they're just confused and want to get rid of their feelings" I said.

"Imagine if people would just listen to their heart and suck up the courage" he said.

"Damn, and I thought _I_ was corny" I laughed.

"I'm not corny, I'm just open-minded" he huffed.

"Aww, is Brandy embarrassed?" I giggled, as his cheeks flushed red.

"Say, Sunshine, aren't you one to talk" he said.

True, how many times have I embarrassed myself?

 _Way too many is the answer._

"And for a second I thought the nickname was gone for good" I said.

"You never complained about it so I'm pretty sure you secretly love it, _Sunshine_ " he grinned.

Damn, this boy is so fucking cute...do you know how hard it is not to just grab that gorgeous face and kiss him?

"I don't _love_ it." I huffed.

"..But I mean, I don't hate it either" I shrugged, replacing his frown with a proud smirk.

"So where do you wanna train first?" he asked.

"Wait, we get to choose?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the training facilities are open all day, so you can decide what you wanna do and when, as long as you complete all of the courses" he explained.

"Well then to the boxing ring we goooo!" I said, grabbing his arm and running off to the 2nd floor of the gym.

* * *

 **Yes, ik I took 2 weeks to update and I'm a terrible person. I told ya it was gonna be crap ㈷5. Soo I got his idea from a reviewer a while ago, who said they should learn how to use weapons, and I was trying to fit it in somewhere, so yeah.**

 **BTW, my friend StellaBrella asked me to tell the people who read her story Forever and always (If you haven't read it check it out coz its awesome) is writing a 10k chapter which she's working on and will hopefully be up soon, and she challenges you to write a story of your own, and she'll check it out.**

 **Sooo yesh thats all I gotta say, remember to review, love you all ㈵6㈵6**


	20. Archery and Twisted Ankles

**Hello people of the world. So I've got a new story coming up in Jan, or earlier if possible. My friend gave me this idea (not using names or anything since she didn't want me to and I respect that) and I'm really excited for it. I'm gonna start writing it soon, and I hope y'all will enjoy it. More info about it at the end of this chapter :D.**

 **StellaBrella: Ikr, if it weren't for Sky they'd be together by now -_-.**

 **iradfs: Yup, they're gonna get way closer and a lot more comfortable with each other :3**

 **Pickles333: Thanks :)**

 **SolariaPride: Thank youuu. I srsly can't wait for you to write that story bcoz its gonna be awesome. Ly *.***

 **Emma: thats such a coincidence, bcoz I was thinking the exact same thing and was planning for this to be a Floria chapter - if thats their ship name xD**

 **WinxMusaFan: What can I say, Spongebob is boss...**

 **shreyamishra1232: Not to come off as rude or anything, but if you didn't like it, you don't need to read it. It actually takes a long time to rewrite a chapter, and no one else seems to have a problem with it so its fine the way it is. I'm sorry you found it boring but I can't just change the whole thing because of an individual's opinion. As I said before, I'm not tryna start beef or anything, but your version of boring can be another person's interesting, so I can't remove a whole chunk of the chapter so that it's up to your standard.**

 **Guest (18 Dec): Well die no more, the chapter is here xD.**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V**

"Come on Stel, run faster!" Brandon yelled over the blasting music. We were in the gym training, and I was using a treadmill, drenched in sweat.

"Can...I...please...stop" I panted, as my legs started aching.

"Fine, 5 minute break" he said.

"Hallelujah" I said, stopping the machine and jumping off.

"You were on for 4 minutes sunshine.." Brandon said.

"Four and a HALF, get your facts right!" I corrected.

"Whatever. You look like you're boiling hot too" he said.

"Thats because I am" I said in a 'duh' tone, pointing to my clothes.

"Well who told you to wear sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt to the gym?" he aksed.

"Ugh fine. This better?" I aksed, snapping my fingers as my outfit changed into a black nike sports bra and a pair of grey workout shorts.

"Much" He smirked.

"Shut up you perv" I said, slapping his arm as I grabbed my bottle.

"Okay so next you're doing another half hour of sword fighting, then a half hour of archery to improve your aim." He said.

"THERE'S MORE?" I yelled, spitting out the water in my mouth.

"Yep. But don't worry, you'll get dinner after that" he said.

* * *

 **Flora's P.O.V.**

 _Gosh, why does he have to be so perfect?_

 _I mean, I've never seen anything more fine in my life._

 _Like he even beats Jacob Black, you know, from Twilight?_

"Okay, you ready to try it?" Helia asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Dang, I missed his Archery demonstration because I was so busy daydreaming about him.

 _Well done Flora._

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Remember to keep your arm straight and concentrate on the target" he said, handing me the bow and arrow.

I held the bow with my left hand and the arrow with my right, and attempted to point at the target. Did I mention how heavy this thing is? It weighs a freaking ton!

"Oops" I shrieked, as y bad aim kicked in, causing the arrow to fly far off into the bushes.

"I'm rubbish at this" I sighed.

"No you're not, you were just distracted" he said.

Hell yeah I was, by that breath taking face.

"Just try again, trust me you'll get it eventually" he said. I shrugged and held it up like before, except this time I felt two arms over mine.

"Keep your eye on the target and hold the bow with less pressure" he said.

The lack of space between us was making me extremely anxious - but I felt safe and comfortable at the same time.

"Like this?" I aksed.

"Yep, now shoot" He said. I squinted my eyes and released my grip, making the arrow zoom forward at lightning speed.

"Bullseye!" I squealed, looking at the arrow which was now pierced through the middle of the target, not even a millimetre off.

"See, I told you. Now, what do you say we go have lunch at Magix Cafe?" Helia said.

"What, now?" I aksed.

"Yes now, come on!" he said, grabbing my hand and walking out of the field. After about 10 minutes, we got there and got a table.

"Here's your latte and black coffee" The waitress said, placing the on the table.

"So, how exactly is this training gonna help us?" I asked, sipping on my latte.

"Well it improves your agility, reflexes and aim when using magic attacks, and Saladin said you could benefit from-" Helia started, but got interrupted by his phone vibrating.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Krystal." I felt my fists clench up. "Can I take this?" He asked.

I nodded in response as he walked outside.

Why am I getting so mad?

I'm not... _jealous_ , am I?

 _Oh who am I kidding, that slut hogs Helia like they're a couple or something, and I'd be more than happy to push her dumbass into a lake._

I slapped my hand over my mouth for thinking that.

What is wrong with me?! Damn you feelings.

I peered through the glass and watched him laugh at her annoying remarks on how fabulous she is.

"As if" I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes.

I continued to watch him and every time he smiled or laughed, that knife would impale deeper into my heart. Okay I'm being kinda dramatic here, but it did hurt me to watch him act so happy around her, even if it was just on the phone.

After a while, I realised I'd been drinking out of an empty cup subconsciously for the past 5 minutes, and Helia was still on the phone. I grabbed my bag and left the cafe, and he didn't even realise. Since I didn't want to go back to RF straight away, I just walked through the streets of Magix, like the old times. I glanced over at the stores.

The mall? Nah, being friends with Stella makes you scared of that building.

The Arcade? Nope, unless I'm with Tecna, I'm crap at video games.

The Club? Hell. to. the. no.

"Woah" I gasped, staring in amazement at the sight infront of me. A huge park of plants and flowers of all kinds.

Gee, a lot _has_ changed since we stared that mission.

Without second thought, I rushed in, taking pictures of everything. I soon reached a quiet, tranquil spot where a massive pile of autumn leaves of all colours lay. I focused my energy and made the leaves fly up using a soft breeze, and then used a spell to create a huge image of a sunset on the grass. Since the picture was so big and the leaves so small, it created a really good contrast.

"Isn't nature the best form of art?" I grinned to myself, looking at the huge assortment of leaves with pride.

"It is."

Startled by the voice, turned around, only to see Helia. My smile turned into a frown.

"Aren't you supposed to be talking to Krystal?" I hissed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, ignoring my remark.

"Well, it was a little trick I learnt on a course back in Linphea. It was the same spell I used to make 100 of those huge banners for the prom last year" I said, my voice getting quieter near the end of my sentence.

"Wait. You made ALL of those?" he asked.

"Yup. Took me two whole nights in a row, but it was worth it...well until it all got ruined that is" I said.

"Sorry for that. Really, it was so stupid of us to just ignore the effort you put into it" he said.

"Its okay. I mean, in the end we got our prom and the best thing was we made sculptures of you burned them down" I said casually.

"You did?" he asked, looking taken aback.

"No, I'm just kidding." I laughed, sitting down underneath a blossom tree.

"So, what were you and Krystal talking about for so long?" I asked, trying to hide the venom in my voice.

"Oh, right. She was asking me if I wanted to go out with her after her boyfriend dumped her" he said.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"No, _obviously_ " he said.

 _Halle-freaking-lujah._

"Wait, so why were you all happy?" I asked.

"Because I asked her why he dumped her and she was telling me the longest and most hilarious story ever - well not for her obviously but yeah." he said.

"Well tell me then!" I said.

* * *

"He did not! A mustard commercial?" I asked, as I wiped my face from laughing so much to the point I was crying.

"Yep. She did that commercial for Heinz when she was 9, wearing a mustard bottle suit, and he played it on the big screen in the middle of their 'movie date'" he said. **(I searched it up and there actually happens to be a commercial where someone's wearing a mustard costume lmao.)**

"Well then, I'd never wanna mess with that guy. He sure taught her what public humiliation is" I giggled.

"What?" I asked, as Helia gazed at me with amazement.

"Its just that you're so beautiful" he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Flora, if I've learnt one thing from you, it's to be straight forward and honest. Which is what I'm gonna do now" He said.

 _What is going on right now? What is he talking about?_

"Wait, what are you-"

Suddenly, his lips came into contact with mine, interrupting me. It lasted for only a couple of seconds, and was a short, sweet kiss, but it was enough for me to suck up the courage to tell him.

"Although I have no idea why you kissed me, I've been waiting the longest time to tell you...I love you" I said.

"You beat me to it" he pouted.

"You're kidding me" I said with a straight face.

"Nope" he said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, at least now I know it's not a one-sided thing" I said.

"It probably is, because I love you more than you can imagine" he said.

"Ah but I love you more than pizza and we all now that THAT is true love" I smirked.

"Can we stop arguing and go get some pizza then?" he asked, standing up.

"Why are we acting so nonchalant about this?" i asked, grabbing his hand to get up.

"The difference between the others and us is that we kinda knew all along and we're horrible at keeping it in" he said.

"True" I smiled.

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Fuck you Brandon!" I screamed, as I sat pulled a bandage over my ankle.

"Oh fuck you Brandon" I repeated.

"Thats the, what, 87th time you've said that to me? You know cursing doesn't help the pain" Brandon said.

I was currently sat in bed soaking wet, with twisted ankle, all because BRANDON made me do push ups!

Can you believe it?!

 _Neither can I._

And you can probably guess what happened when I attempted to do one.

"All because of your dumbass, I had to _limp_ all the way here from the gym, across the outdoor arena, in. the. RAIN!" I yelled.

"Hey, you can't blame me, I insisted to carry you like a billion times but you refused. And please stop yelling, your gonna lose your voice and I'm gonna lose my eardrums" he complained.

"Oh yeah, coz it's all about YOU isn't it?" I huffed.

"Stella, do you want dinner or not?" he asked.

"DUH I WANT DINNER!" I yelled.

"Then stop yelling sunshine, and dry yourself up" he said.

"Fine" I groaned, clicking my fingers to change my clothes into a black adidas sweatshirt, grey joggers and white converse, & hair was back to normal.

"Now I'm gonna ask you one last time, are you absolutely sure you don't want me to carry you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said, getting off the bed and limping to the door.

"Unless you want to fall down a flight of stairs, give me your arm" he said.

As I had no choice, I held out my arm and he pulled it over his shoulder.

"Okay this looks dumb" I said.

"No it doesn't, it's barely noticeable that you hurt your ankle, so it'll just look like-"

"Like I have my arm around your shoulder just for the fun of it? Thats the point, people will _assume_ things" I said.

"So?" he asked.

"So fuck yourself Brandon" I muttered. Suddenly, he pinched my arm.

"Ow! What the hell?" I shrieked.

"From now on, every time you curse at me I'll pinch you" He said.

"Why pinching though?" I whined.

"What, you want me to kiss you?" he smirked.

"Ye-NO! No, I said no" I said.

 _Close call Stel, stop embarrassing yourself!_

"Okay, then no more cursing. Which includes dumbass and all that" he said.

"Can we have food already? I'm starving." I grumbled.

After about 10 minutes of limping and leaning on Brandon's shoulder, we finally got to the cafeteria, which was kinda empty since we had different schedules and times to the students here.

"I knew it. I _knew_ it. I told you guys they'd be together already" Riven scoffed, as we sat down.

"We're not 'together', dumbass" I groaned.

A second later I realised what I had said, but it was too late.

Instead of just a pinch this time, he kissed my cheek too.

He actually did it?

"Hey, you can't do both!" I complained, rubbing my arm and cheek at the same time.

"I thought you said you'd rather have me do that then pinch you, but I did both for the fun of it" he shrugged.

"I didn't say that!" I argued.

"Yeah you did, you were about to say yes then you changed it to a no" he said.

"No I didn't!" i said.

"Someone fill me in on whatever this is" Musa said.

"Brandon, I mean, this dickhea- wait I didn't mean to say tha- Ow!" I said, interrupting myself as he pinched and kissed my cheek simultaneously yet again.

"I told you, every time you curse I won't hesitate" he said.

"Wait why do you kiss her when she curses?" Sky asked.

"Because she hates it" he said, looking over to me, while I was rubbing my cheek with napkin.

 _Yeah I act like I hate it, but I'm secretly doing it on purpose because I'd totally risk getting pinched in return to be kissed by him - even if it's on the cheek._

"Okay can either of you explain whats going on?" Bloom asked.

"Basically, Brandon FORCED me to do pushups, and I twisted my ankle and limped in the rain back to the dorms. And instead of sympathising he's pinching me" I pouted.

"Because you keep yelling at me like a maniac and you told me to go fuck myself over 80 times" he said.

"Personally, I'd start pinching after the 5th time" Musa said.

"Wait, you twisted your ankle?" Aisha asked.

"I think" I said.

"I'll ask Flora to check it when she comes back. Where is she anyways?" Aisha asked.

"She went to have lunch with Helia at 2. And its now 8. So, I'm assuming they're out somewhere in Magix" Tecna said.

"I'm gonna sit next to Bloom for my own safety" I said.

Not bothered to stand up and go around, I crawled underneath the table, and tied Riven's shoelaces together in the process because why not?

"By the way, I got you mash and sausages" Musa said, sliding a plate in front of me.

"Thanks, I am so starving you don't even know" I said.

"I'm gonna get a soda" Riven said, standing up and tripping over instantly.

"What the- _really_ Stella?" he said, glaring at me.

"Is that Helia and Flora? Holding hands? Awww" Bloom squealed.

"Oh god no. Not her too" I moaned.

 _Yeah I'm really happy for them and all, but seriously? Am I the only single one left now?_

"You're the only one left now" Tecna whispered, as if she read my mind.

"Hey Flo you can tell me all about your day right after you check my ankle because it hurts like hell" I said, grabbing Flora's arm.

"Why, what did you do this time?" She asked, inspecting it.

"Push-ups. It was all his fault" I said.

"Yep, it's twisted and you'll recover over the week but you need bed rest all day tomorow and Brandon will be your assistant" Flora said.

"Ha, you hear that? Now you're my servant!" I grinned.

* * *

The light hit my eyes, making me wake up instantly. I looked over at the clock, and it was still 6 am.

What cruel person would open the blinds at 6 in the morning?

Oh right, Brandon.

"Wake up Sunshine!" he said enthusiastically.

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out, well a whisper, but nothing loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Lost your voice? I told you not to yell" he said, sitting on my bed.

"Its too early, I'm going to sleep" I whispered, pulling the duvet over my face.

"You can go to sleep after you have breakfast" he said.

"Fine" I whispered, sitting up.

"Here, drink this, it'll help your throat" he said, handing me a mug.

"What is it?" I aksed, taking a sip.

"Honey and lemon tea" He said.

"It's already working" I whispered.

"Oh, and I got you breakfast in bed" he said, placing a tray on the bed.

"Thanks" I said, looking at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, its just didn't expect you to actually bring me anything" I said, digging in.

"I'm not as selfish and careless as you think, Sunshine" he said.

"Yeah, I guess you're okay" I shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do all day?" he asked.

"Sleep" I said, placing the tray on the bedside table and laying back down.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Cook me a pizza, bake me a cake, the possibilities are endless" I yawned, stuffing my face into the pillow.

"I'm gonna play GTA, just ask if you need anything" he said, walking to the other side of the room.

"Okay" I smiled, before drifting off to sleep.

 **Yes, I know this chapters kinda boring and quite short. I had writers block but I've got the next chapter in my head. Hopefully it will be up by Xmas day ;) Now to tell you about this new story (its a Brella story obvs)**

 **Stella's a new student at this high school and her first encounter with Brandon wasn't a good one, causing him to have a bad impression on her. After this they become the worst of enemies, and soon discover that they're neighbours too. And if that isn't enough drama, Stella's best friend happens to be Brandon's cousin. No one knows why Brandon is such a hot headed jerk, but will Stella be the one he finally opens up to?**

 **Sooo do you like it? Tell me in the reviews, Im gonna try to get it started before New Years. BTW, Merry Xmas And Happy New Year, love you all ㈵6**


	21. A Christmas Get-Together

**Helloooo. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, or Happy Holidays of you don't celebrate any of those. So this chapter is most definitely gonna be up on Christmas day, if it isn't then I wouldn't be writing this xD. So my new story is coming up very soon, or maybe already posted, depends whether or not I decide to write the first chapter after this. Okay, enough of me blabbering, so enjoy..**

 **StellaBrella: Thanks haha. And if you like that you'll love this chapter, trust meh xD**

 **Pickles333: TY, and it'll be up very soon.**

 **iradfs: Yup, me either, but jealousy can do alot to a girl :P**

 **shreyamishra1232: Idk if I can put in jealousy since they're so close to being together, but I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere.**

 **artcrazykatie: Thanks youuu :3**

 **Guest (Dec 21): Aw, I hope you getter better soon :( And yup, Musa and Bloom are her best friends but the one that's Brandon's cousin is an OC called Liam who's also friends with Bloom and Musa so theres like 4 in their friend group.**

 **Guest (Dec 21): Thanks, btw theres no name, but I'm guessing this is Jen? If so then where are those chapters at, I'm dying here!**

 **WinxMusaFan: Well Brandon's a bit pushy when it comes to excersize and Stella's ankle does not agree with him :)**

 **BitchRoyalty: I might post it later today, as an Xmas present? ^.^**

 **Guest (Dec 23): Thanks you, hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

So far, practice was going great. We're almost done with the course, and I can already guarantee you my aim is 1000 times better, considering how off it was before. Like seriously, just last week, if you had asked me to throw something to you, it would end up in oblivion, thats how bad but powerful my aiming skills are. But thats besides the point. My ankle is back to normal, I can use 2 swords at the same time if there happened to be a situation were I had no magic, and I still punch the same - like a kangaroo. Today's the 24th, Christmas eve, and Red Fountain have this yearly get together thing with Alfea, which gives us a day off.

"Get out of bed Sunshine, Codatorta specifically asked US to help in the kitchen. Not that either of us can cook if our lives depended on it, but still" Brandon said, tugging at my covers.

"Give me five more minutes" I yawned.

"Fine, I'll wait. Scoot over" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can make sure you get up after exactly five minutes" he said.

"Whatever" I shrugged, moving a bit.

I couldn't care less that Brandon was laying in bed with me, if it means more sleep, then lay all you want.

After only 10 seconds, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waste and before I knew it I was tossed onto the floor with a thud, despite the fact the floor was covered in pillows.

"You tricked me!" I huffed, as Brandon watched me with an amused expression, which made it really hard to be mad at him since he looked so adorable.

"Sorry Sunshine, but I' pretty sure you enjoyed it" He winked.

"Yeah no." I said, getting up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back in 10 minutes - unless, that is, you wanna joi-"

"No. Just no" I interrupted, scrunching up my nose.

"Calm down, I was kidding. But seriously I'll be back in 10 minutes" he said, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

I looked over at my phone , and it was only 7 in the morning. We had to be in the kitchen around 7:30 and there weren't actually any other students except us. There were a bunch of professional cooks who had the help of interns. We were the only ones going alone, and everything was going to be done Human style, absolutely no magic. I looked at my messages and saw a text form Danny.

 _ **Hey Stel, hows the dress hunting going?**_

Yup, I told him we were dress shopping for a couple days.

 _We're actually getting the brides dress custom made, and the bridesmades' dresses are on the way, I'll send you a pic later._

Eh, I'll think of something eventually.

A couple minutes later, Brandon walked out with a fresh pair of clothes on and his hair still wet, and I went in to have a shower. After that, I blowdried my hair and put it in a messy bun, and put on a pair of black leggings, a grey cropped hoodie and white vans.

"Here, eat up" Brandon said, handing me a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, but I thought we were gonna go eat in the cafeteria" I said.

"We were, until Sky brought us free breakfast" he said.

"Oh, well then remind me to thank him later" I said, digging in.

"By the way, do you know how to prepare a turkey by any chance?" He asked.

"No way, we gotta do the turkey?" I whined.

"Actually, _a_ turkey. They're cooking loads and we have to do one too" he said.

* * *

"Okay, first we have to rinse it off, you can do that" I said, reading the cooking book as I handed the tray to Brandon.

"Does it look like I know how to wash and dry a turkey?" he asked.

"Dude, use water to wash it, and use a paper towel to dry it" I said, trying to dumb it down.

"And what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Cooking the herbs" I said, melting some butter in a pan and throwing in some rosemary or whatever its called.

"Is this good enough?" he aksed.

"Do I look like a chef to you?" I sighed.

"Right, I forgot we're both rubbish at this." he said, dumping the turkey back on the tray.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I think you put those leaves inside to set it or something, but first you have to take out the insides" he said.

" _Insides_?" I shrieked.

"You know, the giblets, which include the gizzards, the neck..."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not touching turkey guts!" I said.

"Oh come on Sunshine, it's not that bad." he shrugged.

"Why don't you do it then?" I asked.

"I already cleaned the outside, you'll clean the inside" He said.

"Fine" I grouched.

I hesitantly reached into the turkey, trying not to scream.

"Stella stuffing her hand in a turkey, never thought the day would come" he said.

"Shut up" I groaned, taking out all the insides and dumping them on a plate.

After that, we seasoned it and let it cook, and when it came out, it actually looked great.

"I knew we could do it and not totally fail" I said, hi fiving him.

"Ah, Miss Stella. I see you have completed your task well, why don't you two make some brownies and then you can be off for the day" Professor Wizgiz said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but make sure you clean up after" He said, walking off.

"I'll get the sugar and eggs" Brandon said.

"And I'll get the flour and cocoa powder." I said, turing around to go to the store room. I looked around and found some self-raising flour. I grabbed the bag and walked back, but on the way I slipped on some milk, dropping the bag which covered our workspace, and the both of us, in flour.

"Shit" I groaned. Brandon rolled his eyes and helped me up. "Sorry, some moron dropped milk on the flo- Ouch"

"The whole floor is covered, isn't it?" I sighed, after falling over again, but this time bringing Brandon down with me. I snapped my fingers, making the mess disappear.

"Okay, lets try keeping this table as clean as possible from now on" he said.

* * *

"Brandon...stop...that's...enough...already!" I said in between laughter, as Brandon smeared batter on my cheeks.

"And for the finishing touch" he smirked, grabbing a cup of sprinkles.

"Don't you dare" I said stepping back, which was when I realised I was backed up against the wall.

"Voila! I call it...get ready for this... _the_ _Sunshine brownie_ " he grinned, as he threw the whole cup on me.

"You are _so_ dead" I said, grabbing a can of whipped cream before tackling him to the ground and spraying his face.

"Well I guess we're even" Brandon chuckled, as he rubbed his face.

"You look cute with whipped cream in your hair" I accidentally blurted out, before mentally slapping myself.

 _Fudge_.

WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU STELLA?!

"So do you" he smiled.

 _Well at least he didn't tease me.._

"Wait a minute...I don't have whipped cream in my- BRANDON!" I screamed, as he sprayed it right on top of my head.

"What?" he grinned cheekily.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna bother with you. We need to clean this up" I said, glancing at the messy kitchen.

"Well you can do the dishes and I'll stand here and watch you" he said, leaning on the counter as I dumped the messy bowls and spoons in the sink.

"Make yourself useful and wipe the countertops" I said, chucking a red cloth at his face.

"This is boooring" he whined like a 5 year old.

"Fine then, how about some music" I said, clicking my fingers as the radio played, and _All I Want For Christmas Is you_ by Mariah Carey was blasting through the speakers.

"Better" he said, before singing along to the words deafeningly.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you" He sang, waving the rolled up cloth around like a microphone.

Where have I seen this before?

 _Oh right, Danny and the hairbrush incident..._

"Stop messing around and clean so we can go already" I said.

"Why can't you just use magic?" he asked.

"Because we have to clean up the human way too. Unless it's an accident with ingredients like the flour" I said.

"Fine" he pouted, as he started to wipe the table.

A couple minutes later while I was pouring soap on something, out of nowhere Brandon licked my cheek.

Yup - _licked_ it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising a brow as I stared at him weirdly.

"What? We can't let the batter go to waste. Besides, its really good" he said.

"Yeah well can you not just rub it off and then eat it? Must you _lick_ my face?" I said, snatching the tablecloth from him to wipe my face.

"Bloody hell, calm down miss sassy pants." he said.

"How can I? Lately you've been obsessed with my face. I can't blame you though" I shrugged.

Thats it Stel, bring out the ego to make _him_ feel awkward for once.

"Well, I can't argue with that, can I?" he said, biting his lip as he gazed into my eyes.

 _I literally couldn't take it anymore._

 _He was too irresistible...too. damn. hot._

Spontaneously, I found my self closing the small distance between us as I slammed my lips against his.

He tensed up at first, but then his arms snaked around my waist and my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as our lips moved in perfect sync. My whirlwind of emotions were dominating each and every move I made, every inch of my body was tingling with sparks of desire and passion. It was like nothing else around us mattered anymore, as if time had just halted.

After my lungs begging me to stop, I finally pulled away, still in his embrace as he stared at me in awe.

 _Holy shitballs._

 _That was one heck of a kiss._

Hold up. What the actual _fuck_ was I thinking?!

"That was...unexpected" Brandon said breathlessly.

What do I say? Think Stel, _think_!

I slowly pulled my hands behind my back, clicking my fingers unnoticeably, causing a small sprig of mistletoe to grow right above us. Thank God it was nearly Christmas.

"Um, look up" I said, as my cheeks heated up.

Actually, to be honest here, my whole body was heating up.

"Oh...how long was that up there?" he asked.

"I don't know, I only noticed it while rolling my eyes at you" I grinned.

 _Way to ruin the moment Stella.._

"You see, I kinda promised Bloom thats I'd follow each and every Earth tradition - which includes this one." I lied.

I deserve a grammy for that save...like seriously.

"Um, we should finish cleaning up" he said awkwardly, as I gained back my personal space.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

 _Why can't I just suck up the courage to tell him?_

* * *

"Where's the DJ at? I need to talk to him pronto!" Musa said, walking around in circles backstage.

It was currently 8pm and everyone was in the hall and Musa was about to do her annual performance to start off the party. The thing was, she was going absolutely crazy behind the curtains, and I was the only one here calm her because the others were in the audience. Well, it wasn't really like a concert audience, it was like a live concert were everyones having fun. But anyways, this girl was FREAKING OUT. And out of all the girls, she picks me to be back stage with her.

"Chill Muse he's just getting a drink" I said.

"I can't 'chill', I need to do a sound check because I edited the track, plus the power keeps cutting out" she said.

"And I already asked Timmy, look, here he comes now" I said.

"Um, I have bad news and good news - which one do you want first?" he aksed.

"Good?" Musa asked.

"The extra effects that you aksed for were added to backing track and its good to go" he said.

"Great, now the bad news?" I asked.

"The weird weather change caused the wires to freeze over, it could take like an extra 20 minutes to melt it" he sighed.

"We've already delayed the show enough" Musa said.

"Well, you're the fairy of music, can't you make a track on your own?" Timmy asked.

"That would mean I'd have to DJ live while singing, and doing that choreography...too risky" she said.

"Live - thats it. You could get someone to to acoustics for the time being, then when the tracks start working again it will be like you did it on purpose to make the drop sound twice as good." I said.

"Who here can play guitar?" she asked.

"I know who" I said, peeking through the curtains and signalling Riven to come up.

"Whatcha need?" he asked

"Him? Riven plays the guitar? Since when?" Musa asked.

"Since you started teaching me, duh" he said.

"Oh right. Well then, you better not let me down" she said, clapping her hands as a guitar landed in his arms.

"And now, welcome Musa Melody to the stage everyone!" Miss F said, as Timmy and I went backstage and the curtains separated. She started singing along to Santa Tell me.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
 _Next year_  
 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here, next year_

"How are we gonna melt that ice in time?" Timmy asked.

"Have you forgotten - I'm Stella, the fairy of the shining SUN. The sun is hot, and heat melts things?" I said.

"Right" he said.

"Okay, now where are those wires?" I asked.

"Round the back, come on" he said, as we walked through the hallways and up A LOT of stairs.

"Its up in that box" he said, pointing to a black box fixed to the wall about a metre above us.

"Give me a boost?" I asked. He did as I said and I looked at the red, white and blue wires which were stuck in a box of ice.

"Damn...thats a lot of ice" I said.

"Stella could you not just fly?" he asked, as his hands started to shake.

"Oh shit, yeah sorry" I said, snapping my fingers which caused me to float.

"Light Spectrum!" I said, shooting a beam at the ice. It slowly started to melt and after about 30 seconds it was all gone.

"You got it?" he asked.

"Yup, lets go" I said, as we ran backstage.

The chorus of the song was about to come on, and the DJ was gone because, well, long story short he ditched. What do you expect from a RF boy? Musa kept glancing at me with worrying looks.

"Do you know how to DJ by any chance?" Timmy asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Well too bad" he said, pushing me on stage. My friends were staring at me and I was shrugging at them.

"Stel, you can do it, just stand behind that thingy and press buttons!" Timmy whispered.

I didn't want to ruin this for Musa, so I hesitanlty stood behind the spinny thing at stared at it with confusion.

 _But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling_  
 _Or if it's true love that he thinks of_

Here it comes...

 _So next Christmas_

Maybe the red button? Reds always risky though...

 _I'm not all alone, boy_

Oh just push the bloody button for fucks sake!

All of a sudden, a sick beat dropped, the back of the stage lit up as sparks were pouring down, and a million other things which made the crowd go CRAZY.

"Yup - thats right people, _I_ did that. Dang am I good or what?" I yelled while examining my nails, even though everyone was to loud to hear.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
 _Next year_  
 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh_  
 _On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh_  
 _But I don't want a new broken heart_  
 _This year I've got to be smart_

 _Oh, baby_  
 _If ya won't be, if ya won't be here!_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
 _Next year_  
 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
 _Next year_  
 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

The crowd roared as Musa and I hopped down off the stage and other Christmas tunes started playing.

"That. was. awesome" Aisha said.

"You totally killed it" Tecna said.

"How on earth did you do that?" Flora asked me.

"Well it was pretty easy I mean I just pressed a bu- I mean, years of practice and my awesomeness combined" I joked.

"Can we get some food? I mean, whats christmas without roast turkey?" Musa asked.

"Girl, you better eat the one I made because I had to stick my hand up a frickin dead turkey!" I said.

"Which one did you make?" Bloom asked.

"I carved my initials on it" I said, looking at the row of turkeys.

"Aww, y'all are too cute" Aisha said, staring at one of them.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look, this one says S + B" Musa smirked.

"But I didn't write that.." I said.

"Then who did, Santa?" Bloom asked.

"Nah, it was me. I knew it was Stella's because she always seasons it more to the right. I just added a plus B next to the S" Musa said.

"Not even gonna bother with you" I said.

"Oh my god" Flora gasped.

"What?" Tecna asked

"This actually tastes really good" she said.

"See, I don't totally fail at life" I shrugged.

"How do we know Brandon wasn't the one who made it this good?" Bloom asked.

"he was totally useless, all he did was laugh at me, wash the turkey, laugh at me again, throw batter at me, laugh at me some more..yeah pretty much it" I said.

"You guys had a food fight? Someone please explain to me why they arent together yet?" Musa said.

"It wasn't a food fight, it was more of a 'throwing food at Stella like she's a bloody target" thing. I wasn't involved in his childish antics" I said.

"Are you sure?" Aisha asked.

"Yup. Well I sprayed whipped cream at him but he asked for it." I said.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something?" Flora asked.

 _Because_ _I am._

"If I didn't know better I'd say there was mistletoe involved" Bloom laughed.

How did she know?

God, they're definitely onto me now...

"I didn't mean to do it just happened I had no control whatsoever over my dumb instincts and I-"

"What are you talking about?" Tecna asked.

"I kissed Brandon...again" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"I was just joking with the mistletoe thing but DAMN girl" Bloom said.

"I swear it was a mistake he just made that adorable face and was way too close to me which is his fault" I shrugged.

"Wait, was there any actual mistletoe - as in the plant - involved?" Aisha asked.

"Nah, that was just an excuse to make up for it. But now everything is awkward between us again" I said.

"JUST TELL THE BOY YOU LOVE HIM" Musa yelled.

"Pipe down they might hear you!" I whispered.

"You know what, screw this lets just stop being stressed over Acheron and the Trix and BOYS, and let loose? Its Christmas eve after all" Flora asked.

"Come on lets dance I love this song" Musa said, as _GDFR_ by Flo Rida blasted out the speakers.

"But I-"

"No buts!" she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dance floor.

* * *

"See, I told you it would be fun" Musa said, as we walked outside to the snow filled arena.

"I know, I actually wanna do it agai-" I started, but got interrupted as something hit my cold shoulder.

I looked over and saw Riven and Brandon with BUCKETS full of snowballs.

"HEY!" Musa yelled.

"Yeah?" Riven said casually.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said.

"You too weak to handle a snowball?" Riven asked.

"It's war!" she smirked, clapping her hands as a small wall of snow appeared next to us, kinda like a fort to hide behind.

"Musa do we really have to do thi-"

My hair.

He threw a snowball at my HAIR.

"Its on" I said, trying to pick up the snow with my rays. Unfortunately I failed for two reasons.

One - I'm not Elsa.

Two - My magic melts things. Great, just great.

"Sound wave attack!" Musa exclaimed, making their weak ass snow wall crumble down.

"Up top girl" I said, hi fiving her.

"That's not fair, they have magic" Brandon said.

"New rules, no magic, no walls, no forts, just your bare hands" Riven said.

"Since when did you play by the rules?" I asked.

"Since now" he said, dumping his ready made snowballs into a nearby bush.

"Okay fine" Musa sighed, breaking down our forts.

"Now I'm scared" I gulped.

"Me too" she said.

"Why do I have a feeling they're gonna chase us?" I whispered.

"Because they are, RUN!" she screamed.

"I can't run in snow!" I groaned, hiding behind a tree.

 _I'm safe here, right?_

"Hello sunshine" someone said behind me, dumping snow on my head.

"BRANDON!" I screamed.

"Mhm?" he asked.

"You're dead" I said, glaring at him.

"Am I?" he smirked, backing me up on to the tree trunk.

"Yep" I smiled, shaking the tree, causing tons of snow to descend on him as he tumbled down.

"Sunshine how could you do that to me?" he said.

Yup, he's gone back to his old self - probably forgot all about the kiss.

"Because you're annoying as fuck and I hate you" I grinned, about to walk away.

"Oh no you don't" he said, grasping my hand making me fall to the ground next to him.

"This...is...freezing..." I shivered.

"Not as cold as the water that the Titanic sank in" he said.

"I'll never let go Jack" I said dramatically, quickly switching characters and pretending to die.

"Bravo, you should be an actress" he said sarcastically.

"But seriously I'm freezing" I said, as he stood up.

"Then get up?" he said.

"I can't, my legs are numb" I said.

All of a sudden, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" I said, trying to punch his back but he didn't feel a thing.

 _But damn those back muscles tho_...

"I'm doing you a favour" he chuckled, dropping me on a bench.

"Yeah because trying to break my spine is a favour" I groaned, getting up.

"HELP!" someone screamed.

I looked over and saw Musa being tackled by Riven, but in a cute way.

"Bro, look up" Brandon yelled. Right above them was a floating sprig of mistletoe.

Looks like I'm not the only one...

"STELLA!" Musa yelled.

"I swear I didn't put that there...you guys must've, I don't know, attracted it? I mean, it is magical mistletoe" I said.

"3..2...1...cover your eyes if you want to live" I shrieked, looking away as they practically started making out.

 _Well I wasn't looking so I don't know, but they probably were._

"You can look now, we're done" Riven said.

"We should get back inside, its almost midnight" I said.

"Yeah, they're probably partying their asses off by now" Musa said, as we walked in.

"Were have you guys been, it's one minute until christmas!" Flora said, sipping on what looked like a martini.

"Flora..." I said, raising a brow.

"Calm down it's only juice" She laughed.

"Look, they're staring the countdown" Bloom said.

"Isn't that just a New Years thing?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, but Miss F suggested to do it this year" Tecna said.

"5...4...3...2...1."

"Merry Christmas people" I said, as we toasted our glasses.

 _Of juice._ So calm down.

* * *

 **Idek. Was it okay? And they kissed again, yay. Also, I'm almost done with the first chapter of my new story but I might finish it later coz rn its a twilight marathon for me :P BTW its currently 3AM were I live so technically its xmas. So Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Years, Love you all and I hope you have an amazing time :D**


	22. Finally in the Omega Dimension

**Hey guys, first of all TYSM for all the sweet reviews on my new story, I think it might be updated before this idk. Soo the end is near as you can tell, the battle might take up 2 chapters and then Brella finally get together so idk it might be from 24 to 28 chapters, but I _promise_ you they'll get together soon.**

 **Pickles333: Thanks, and Happy new year to you too :)**

 **Fashionstyle02: Probably up to 30 chapters, and btw I read Mysterious past and I'm liking it so far.**

 **shreyamishra1232: TY, and when they go back to Gardenia after the battle there will definitely be some jealousy involving Danny.**

 **xxVictorious4everxx: You're right, they are hopeless XD They just need that tiny push and a wake up call, and all that ish is really close.**

 **Niru (Guest): AW ILY YOU MORE, TYSM ㈵6**

 **PrincessEmarld: Idk what you mean but if you want more Brella theres a lot more to come.**

 **WinxMusaFan: Yeah Brandy, is that how you think you should get a girls attention? xD**

 **iradfs: Maybe he'll wait under the tree to remind her that he is a gift, bcoz thats just Brandon being Brandon haha.**

 **Guest (Dec 27): Thank youuu ^-^**

 **Guest (Dec 27): Tbh, they were just young and stupid and it started off as a prank but got outta hand and instead of taking responsibility they just ditched. And thank you :P**

 **MyAmazStories: Yayy I'm glad you enjoyed it :D**

 **SolariaPride: YAY OMG IM SO STOKED YOU DONT EVEN KNOW FINALLY AND ILY TOO *.***

 **S (Guest): Thanks and yess they will soon :P**

 **shreyamishra1232: Updatinggg noww lol**

 **paulaluizevigante: Thanks, and unfortunately they've finished their time at RF but there will** **definitely be some jealousy in the next two chapters becuase theres gonna be A LOT of brella in there :)**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Today's the big day" Brandon said, as he opened the blinds.

"What, the day you finally get a girlfriend?" I yawned, getting out of bed for once.

"Very funny" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm serious though, we're going back to Gardenia and I don't know the plan after that because no one told me but we'll probably have to attack that warehouse and take the gem back"

"It's weird, we've been on this mission for months and all the action happens in the last week" I said.

"By the way, don't tell Daniel we're back yet, I mean it _is_ a secret mission" he said.

"What do you take me for, a doorknob? Duh I won't tell him" I said, before walking into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower then changed into a pair of light wash denim shorts, a black and white graphic crop top, a pair of white low top converse and a red and black flannel around my waist, and put my hair up in a messy bun. Then we went down to the cafeteria to have breakfast and met up with the others in the training arena.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Tecna asked, taking out her computer and placing it down while we all gathered around it.

"Yep...oh wait, where's Riven and Musa?" Bloom asked.

"They're probably making ou-"

"Shut it Stel we're right here" Musa said, as she rushed in, followed by Riven who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not even gonna ask.." Aisha sighed.

"Now that everyone's present, we can get to the plan" Tecna said, as a hologram showed up.

"This is a map of the warehouse and the trix are currently in one of those rooms, while Acheron is still in that underground hide out. I'm not exactly sure what he's doing but its probably got something to do with that stone. Now, since they're alone, we can start with the trix and once they're out the way, we can use the stone to destroy Acheron." she continued.

"So how do we wipe those witches out?" Sky aksed.

"Well, you guys will have to be our backup for the moment. The plan is that we pretend like we lost our powers and use weapons. The Trix will think we're more easy to defeat since we have no magic and will use minimum power on us, and then when the time is right the guys distract them while we transform and then we can defeat them and their defence spells will take too long to go back to their higher energy levels" She said.

"You're a fucking genius" I said.

"Wait, how about Acheron?" Aisha asked.

"I did a little research on that stone, and well, its too late to restore it" Timmy said.

"What? According to my calculations we have another day to save it" Tecna said.

"Sorry Tec, not this time" He said.

"So you mean all the worlds are already going into chaos?" Flora asked.

"Yup. But it's okay, because we may not be able to save it but we can transform it" he said.

"How the heck do we do that?" Brandon asked.

"Only the guardian fairies hold the power to do that. We don't have time to get all of them but 6 will be enough. Theres a book called the Legendarium in an ancient library in Domino, and that book traps and releases legends. We can use the blank page were the story of the stone is to generate a new in it's place because not all information is lost." Timmy said.

"I'll get Daphne to work on finding that book" Bloom said, as she called her.

"We need to get going because if the Trix arent with him that means he's planning something big" Helia said.

"Well then, lets go!" I said, creating a portal.

In a matter of seconds, we reached the Warehouse and Aisha gave us each weapons, and mine was just a plain old sword. The idea was to make it look like we had barely any power and make them lower their energy as much as possible.

We walked in and instantly came face to face with the trix.

"Ah, look what we have here, I was expecting them to come prepared, but they're not even transformed" Icy smirked.

"We may have lost our powers, but that doesn't mean we can't beat you" Flora said.

"They lost their powers? Luck is on our side today sisters" Darcy cackled, as they began to attack.

They started off more powerful and we shook it off but after we acted as if we were getting weaker, but the only thing weakening was their attacks.

"This is way easier than I thought" Stormy said, shooting a purple orb at me. I fell to the ground, even though I couldn't feel a thing.

"4 down, 2 to go. And I barely have to put any effort into this" Icy said, examining her nails.

"Sunshine, you okay?" Brandon said, glancing at me since I was playing dead.

 _What can I say? I'm good at acting.._

I just winked in response. And no, not in a flirtatious way, in a ' _I'm not really dead I'm just faking'_ way if you get what I mean.

"I can't keep it up much longer.." Musa said, dramatically fainting to the ground, which is when Bloom gave us the signal. The guys stepped in for us while we unnoticeably transformed and got behind them.

"BLOOMIX CONVERGENCE!" We all yelled using as much energy as we could. They floated up into the air, and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"It worked!" Aisha said.

"Where did they go?" Nabu asked.

"The Omega dimension"

"Lets go teach Acheron a lesson" I said, as we broke the ground underneath us, entering his lair.

"There he is" Riven said.

"Why, what a surprise" Acheron smirked, turning around to face us. The stone was already pure black and was attached to a chain hung around his neck, and he was absorbing it's magic, making him even more powerful.

"Look, we're not here to play around. Give us back the stone" Bloom said, stepping closer to him.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said.

"We're not scared of you" Aisha said.

"Well you should be" he said, as rocks started to crumble down from the ceiling.

"Organic shield!" Tecna yelled, creating a defence shield.

"Infinite echo!"

"Volcanic Attack!"

"Water Bolt!"

"Your pathetic spells are no match for me" he chuckled.

"Lilac vortex!" Flora yelled, catching him off guard which caused him to tumble backwards.

"The stone!" Sky said, as it shattered into pieces. "He may be powerful, but without it he's no longer invincible"

"Convergence spell?" I asked.

"Yeah, we could try- hey, wait, where did he go?!" Tecna said.

"He's such little bitch, too weak to face us without help" Musa said.

"Can you track where he went?" Helia asked.

"He's in the Omega Dimension" Timmy said.

"No way. We are NOT going back there again. Remember how many times we almost died?" I exclaimed.

"Stella, we all gonna die anyway if we don't do anything" Flora said.

"Fine, but if we get lost in there then I'm blaming you guys" I said, before creating another portal.

"Theres something different about this place" Bloom said.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"It feels more...alive" she said.

"Thats impossible, the only live things here are the ice serpents, besides that everything here is frozen" Brandon said.

"No wait you're right, I can feel it too. The faster we find him, the better" Flora said.

"What if we found you first?" Icy said.

"I thought we got rid of them for good" Riven said.

"Well you didn't, and now..." Acheron started, as he began to cast a spell. Suddenly, the ice around us was breaking and he began to create an army including some familiar faces.

"Valtor? The Wizards of the Black circle?" Flora gasped.

"We meet again" Ogron said.

"What the fuck? How is that even possible? I thought the ice here was unbreakable" Musa whispered.

"Me too, but I guess he really is the biggest threat to the magic dimension since the ancestral witches...I mean combined with all of them, we don't have a chance" I said.

"They're gonna destroy us" Tecna gulped.

"Guys! I know this might seem really, _really_ bad." Bloom started. "But we're the Winx, we can do this if we just-"

"Just what? Bloom, this time, its way bigger than just anything we've done before. Sure we've saved the magical dimension a couple times, but with all their forces combined, all the realms in complete chaos, and the power of that stone, we won't be able to stop them" Aisha said.

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Flora said.

"Girls we've got a problem..." Nabu said.

"Oh what now?" Musa said.

"Acheron's gone" Sky said.

"Where?" Tecna asked.

"Who cares? His plan worked. He led us here to fight him, created an army and left to take over the magic dimension leaving us here to get attacked by them!" I said

"Okay then, we fight them and then track him down and destroy him. For real." Bloom said.

"Are none of you guys aware that this isn't like one of those armies full of monsters or minions...this is like Valtor, The trix, The wizards and some random criminals that are probably just as dangerous since they've been locked down here for so long. We can't do this alone, its illogical since they'll destroy us in a second!" Timmy exclaimed

"For once I agree with him" Riven said.

"Guys, we're wasting more time talking! Here's the plan, we get ready to fight and try the best we can. If we beat them, good, if not, then um...I'll think of something. Now lets go kick some evil booty" Musa said.

"We'll go handle the weird zombie looking people" Sky said.

"Here, take this" Bloom said, casting a quick spell that made their weapons magical. "It'll help you incase you can't defeat them on your own"

"Who first?" Tecna asked.

"Okay I know we work in a team but we have to split up because theres too many of them. Flora and I will handle Valtor, Musa and Tecna on the Trix and Stel and Aisha on the wizards. Good luck girls" Bloom said, as we all split up.

"Oh great, we get the 4 douches" I groaned.

"If only attitude was a source of magic, you'd destroy them in two seconds" Aisha said, as we flew up.

"Who have we got here? Miss Sunshine and Miss Bubbles" Gantlos chuckled.

"Bubbles? Really dude?" Aisha said.

"Enough chit chat - lets get on with this fight" I said.

* * *

"MORPHIX CAGE!" Aisha yelled, creating a defence shield as Ogron and Anagon attacked her.

"Blinding ray!" I said, blasting Duman who was in a wolf form. It turned him back into his original self and he flew backwards.

I smirked in victory, but I was suddenly thrown onto the tall ice rocks as Gantlos beamed a powerful sound wave at me.

They cracked behind me and if I didn't fly off in time, they would've crushed me.

"Give it up, there's 2 of you and 4 of us. You don't stand a chance" Ogron chuckled, as they circled around us.

"I have an idea" Aisha whispered, as we flew up into the air.

"What?" I asked.

"Focus your energy on the ice. We can surround them in a wall of rocks, you can melt the ice so it floods and I'll keep them in it while it freezes" she said.

"But this ice is really hard to melt, it's stronger than regular ice" I said. "And with all the realms being in chaos, I don't know if I can use the extra power of the suns of Solaria"

"Maybe back when we had believix. But now, we're a thousand times stronger. You can do it Stel" She said.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" I said, taking a deep breath. "You make the wall to distract them, and make it seem like it's a battle field or something. When the time is right, retreat and I'll melt the ice rock over there, pouring the water directly on them"

She nodded and flew back down, creating a box like structure around them.

"It's just you lot and me" she said, as they got ready to attack. I closed my eyes and focused my energy.

 _You can do this Stella._

"Light spectrum!" I said, shooting an extremely bright, hot, spiralling beam at the chunk of ice, as Aisha quickly made an escape. The beam wasn't like my usual ones, it was way more powerful, I could feel it. And apparently everyone could see it, since the others shielded their eyes.

"Morphix Mega Net!" Aisha yelled, trapping them in a net as the ice froze over in a matter of seconds.

"We did it" I smiled, hi fiving her. Together, we pushed the block of ice over the edge of an ice cliff, making it descend deep down into the darkness.

"I'll the girls with the other ones and you go help the guys with the zombie people" Aisha said.

"On it" I said, flying down.

"Hey" I said casually, as I shot bright yellow orbs at the monsters.

"We can handle this ourselves" Riven said.

"You sure about that?" I asked, pointing to the monster who had just grabbed him by the cape and was waving him around.

"I take it back! HELP MEE!" he yelled, as the others laughed.

"Light diamond" I said, knocking the creature off it's feet.

"How many more are there?" Helia asked, as he destroyed another.

"Like 7" Sky said.

"Well there's 7 of us so.." Timmy said, as we split up and took one each.

"You're a feisty one huh?" I said, as the thing shot a beam of ice at me.

"Solar eclipse!" I said, creating a defence shield. Suddenly, the ice under me started to crack.

"What the..." I said, as the ground split into two, making a huge space in between, causing me fall downwards at lightning speed.

"Why aren't my wings working?!" I said, as I tried to fly upwards. Flapping my wings only slowed down the fall, and I couldn't go against gravity no matter how hard I tried.

I looked down and I couldn't see an end, just ongoing darkness. My wings started to get weaker and I started falling faster. All I could do was scream, but it wasn't much help since no one could hear me. It was getting colder and soon could see a huge garden of rigid razor sharp ice shards spiking upwards like crystals about 10 metres down.

 _Am I really facing d_ _eath?_

I gulped, as I got closer and closer.

This is it.

Get ready Stel...

I squeezed my eyes shut and shrieked, expecting to feel sharp ice, excruciating pain and blood. But instead, my breath hitched as I felt a pair of muscular arms grab my waist right in time and pull me into a warm embrace.

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of chocolate brown ones staring at mine with concern.

"Brandon?" I whispered.

"You okay Sunshine?" he asked.

"How did you.." I asked, noticing we were literally only a couple centimetres above the ice on his levabike.

"These things have _super_ speed" he said. "But for real, are you okay?"

"Except from the fact that I almost died, yeah." I said.

"God you scared me, I seriously didn't think I'd make it in time" he sighed.

 _Why would that scare him?_

"Well you did" I smiled, as I got off and started to fly upwards.

"Don't risk it Sunshine, get on" he said.

He's right, I couldn't fly all the way up there by myself...

I carefully got on the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around him tightly, before he zoomed upwards.

 _Gee, if it wasn't for Brandon, I'd be dead by now...I guess he isn't as selfish and careless as I thought.._

"Oh my god you're alive!" Musa exclaimed, as we finally got back up to the surface or whatever. She ran over and tackled me in a hug, knocking me right off his bike.

"Did you get rid of _all_ of them?" I asked, noticing that the place was clear of Acheron's stupid army, including the trix.

"Yup, now we need to battle Acheron, who's basically as powerful as all of them combined" Flora said.

"See, I told you guys we could do it!" Bloom said, before noticing my presence.

"Oh hey Stel, you missed the epic battle we put up, where'd you go-OH MY GOSH, YOU FELL DOWN THERE?!" she gasped, looking over at the cliff.

"Uh, yeah?" I said.

"How the heck did you not die?" she asked, before Flora nudged her with that evil smirk of hers which made itself onto Bloom's faced too.

"Aww, how romantic" she squealed.

"Can you not" I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Sorry, just..isn't it cute?" she said.

"We have a magical dimension to save Bloomy" I reminded.

"She's right, we need to find Acheron" Timmy said.

"Where is he?" Sky asked.

"Ugh, I can't get a signal down here. We'll go back to Magix for now and find him" Tecna said.

* * *

"Miss F? Griselda? Anyone?" Musa yelled, as we walked through the halls of Alfea. It was completely isolated, the students were all fighting in their own realms but there was no sign of the teachers.

"You guys, I'm getting pretty worried" Flora said.

"What if Acheron came here already?" Helia asked.

"No, it would impossible to put up a fight with Faragonda without causing a bit of damage to her surroundings" Tecna said.

"Well, do we do now?" Riven asked.

"Tec, you got a signal yet?" Bloom asked.

"Yup...he's in the Omega dimension" she said.

"What? That's impossible, we were there like 2 minutes ago, portals travel fast" Brandon said.

Portals...

Suddenly, it clicked.

"Oh my god" I said.

"What?" Musa asked.

"He's been there the whole time. We were just in the wrong place, infact we were right in the centre. All this time, he's been opening up portals to all the realms of the magic dimension since he didn't have the stone and all the realms have blocked the portals. Once he gets through, the whole magic dimension is defenceless. We can still stop him if we leave now" I said.

"How'd you know that?" Nabu asked.

"I'm pretty good with portals if you couldn't tell already, and Palladium's class wasn't all that bad" I shrugged.

"Well then, lets go!" Timmy said, as I created a portal. In a matter of seconds we were back in the Omega Dimension.

"God I hate this place" Bloom shuddered.

"Where the heck do we go?" Aisha said.

"I think I know the way. The vortex that connects all the portals is the highest point, which means it's the closest to the Sun" I said.

"This girl's on fire today" Musa said.

"How far is it?" Sky asked.

"Lets just say you wouldn't want to walk all the way there in heels" I said.

"Well thats useful" Riven said.

"Whatever, lead the way Stel" Flora said.

"Okay, I need to get a link with the sun..." I said, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I felt powerful waves hit my head, overtaking the energy from the Sun.

"Woah, did you guys feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" Flora asked.

"That wave" I said.

"No, we didn't. Maybe you felt it because the portal to Solaria is being opened first" Tecna said.

"Well we better hurry up. It's weak but I can still feel it" I said, as I started to lead the gang.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Riven asked, as we came across a long ice bridge leading to a cavern.

"I think" I shrugged.

"Don't question her! She's gonna get confused!" Musa said, nudging him.

"Okay, just walk across, watch your step, and don't look down" I said.

"Uh, Stel?" Aisha said.

"Yeah?" I asked

"We can fly, and the guys have levabikes" Bloom said, stating the obvious, which made me realise I was the only one standing at the beginning of the bridge.

"I knew that, I was just saying, ya know, incase" I said, as I flew up and joined the others. After that, we were walking through the cavern and the connection was getting stronger, yet weaker at the same time because of the vortex being opened.

"Are we almost there?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, we should be clos- Ow! Stupid rock" I groaned, as I aimlessly walked into a huge icy blue thing.

"Stel, I don't think that's a rock.." Timmy said, as they all took a step back.

"What are you talking abo- HOLY CHIPOTLE" I screamed, turning around only to see the thing moving and forming into a dragon kind of creature. I literally bolted away from it and hid behind the others.

"What is that thing?!" Helia said.

"It's not a Guardian for sure.." Bloom gulped.

"It's some type of ice serpent created by Acheron to keep us back" Tecna said, scanning it.

"Well can't you try to make psychic contact with it? " Sky asked.

"I'll try" Bloom said, flying up. She shut her eyes and an orange bubble started to form around her, but the creature was quickly broke the link and shot beams at her.

"Chlorophyll Bolts!" Flora yelled, attacking it which caught it off guard.

"I can't seem to communicate with it" Bloom said, flying back down.

"You guys, we need to get to Acheron before he opens those portals, I mean Stella over here is already going pale" Musa said.

"I am?!" I shrieked, looking at my hands.

"You girls go ahead, we got this" Riven said, busting out his phantoblade.

"Are you sure?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah we've got this" Nabu said. The girls and guys said their goodbyes while Brandon and I just exchanged awkward glances.

"Lets go Winx" Bloom said, as we passed the others and flew straight through the cavern at full speed, since the creature had somehow managed to make everything start to shake.

We were in the middle of the tunnel, and I suddenly felt a wave of weakness hit me. The sound of my head pounding invaded my ears, and my wings felt heavier and heavier. I started panting as I tried to catch up with the others, but I couldn't.

"Stel? You okay?" Musa asked, turning around.

"Oh my god she's as pale as a ghost" Flora said with concern, as my vision started to blur and my whole body started to get colder. My lips quivered as my breath came out in puffs of smoke.

"Stellie?" Bloom said, while trying to hold me up.

"B-Bloom...I-I...c-can't.." I stuttered, unable to get my words out.

"She's too far away from the sun. Acheron's probably almost done opening the vortex, and when she's down here she can use the suns of Solaria. Without them, she's gonna freeze to death. We need to get her out of this place and back in the sun" Tecna said, as Aisha and Bloom grabbed my arms and pulled them over their shoulders.

"It's okay, we're almost there" Aisha said.

"I can feel it. Look, there's a light!" Bloom said, as we headed closer to the other side of the Omega Dimension, were all portals led to.

"Stop right there Acheron."

* * *

 **Late AGAIN I know, I'm sorrrry. And Ik this is pretty short, I was writing chapter 3 for TOF lol. But don't worry, the next part of the fight is coming soon, it'll be up in a week or less, I promise. I was gonna make this super long but I felt really bad for not updating so here ya go. Hope you enjoyed and yes the Brella chapter is very very close. like 3 chapters away. Promise *-*. BTW thanks you guys again for all the support on Twist of Fate, I'm happy you're all liking it. A majority of you already know that Brandy has a dark past and all that, but this time, he's not the only one with secrets...you'll find out what I'm talkin about soon. Okie, anyways, ik this was shorter than my usual chapters but Idk why my teachers have the audacity to give me so much homework, like I have a life dude.**

 **But yaa, Imma update soon, so look forward to that. And idk maybe a chapter of TOF might be up before that, idk. Love you all. Thanks for bearing with my lazy ass. Byeee** ㈵6


	23. Ice Skating and McDonalds

**Heyy. Okay ik its literally been over 2 months, but oml school and life is a pain in the ass. Finally I'm on easter break, and I have 2 weeks of relaxation, so I'll try to not be lazy, and hopefully finish this story. Plus, my laptop was kinda messed up so I had to get it fixed but now I have it back so I can continue. Tbh, i kinda had writers block too, with the Brella parts and with the Acheron parts. So I had to read my previous chapters and remember what was going on xD. But yeah, I have the last chapters planned out perfectly which leaves this one, but now I've finally finished it so read on and enjoy...**

 **StellaBrella: I'm sorryy only one or two chapters to go you'll survive trust me XD**

 **Pickles333: Thanks, and yup like what did we do to deserve such torture ugh.**

 **shreyamishra1232: I'm happy you're excited lol coz these chapters are gonna be packed with Brella.**

 **Mel: Yass Flora is boss xD**

 **iradfs: Took longer than i expected but its up now :)**

 **SolariaPride: YOU'RE WELCOME AND IF YOU THOUGHT THAT CHAPTER WAS GOOD THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL KILL YOU GOD HAVE MERCY UPON US ALLLL XD**

 **WinxMusaFan: Yup, Stellie's gonna get him..**

 **cherry156: Updatedd ;)**

 **Guest (Feb 8): I UPDATED GIRL :D**

 **S: Unfortunately I took a long ass time but the updates will be faster from now on :)**

 **Guest (Mar 2): Updated :P**

 **Winxtorious: Just did, love your new pen name btw :)**

 **SecretLoveSong: Yeah Stella's stubborn af but the confession is really really close, like im talking 2 chapters away which will hopefully be soon.**

 **Stella1: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter :P**

 **Guest (Mar 26): Thank you :P**

 **Guest (Mar 27): I'm happy you're loving it, enjoy the update ;)**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Well Well, look what we have here..." Acheron grinned, halting the portal as he walked towards us.

"Give it up Acheron, we have the power to defeat you, and we _will_ use it" Aisha said.

"Oh is that so?" he asked.

Flora suddenly nudged me, pointing to the portal. While he was distracted talking to us, it was slowly closing up again. Except, he didn't know that. And once it was sealed, it would take a long time to open it up again using dark magic.

Bloom quickly took note of this, and started rambling on, getting on his nerves, until it was completely closed up. All of a sudden, I felt a rush of energy and my power was coming back since it was closed.

"You know what redhead, I don't have time for this, I have a magic dimension to destr-" he suddenly paused, noticing that all the portals were sealed again. "Why you little-"

"Save it Acheron, as long as we're here, those portals will never open" Tecna said.

"Well then I'll just get rid of you" he said.

"Oh geez, here we go again" Flora sighed.

"Girls, I have a plan. Tec, come with me, Daphne just contacted me and said she located the book, we need to get there and bring it back here in time" Bloom whispered. Tecna nodded, as they quickly disappeared.

"The grounds shaking again.." I said, as he started to cast another spell.

"SONIC MIRROR!" Musa yelled, quickly creating a shield as icicles descended from above.

"WATER BOLT"

"LILAC VORTEX"

"INFINITE ECHO"

"LIGHT SPECTRUM!"

"It's not working! It has no effect on him whatsoever" Aisha said.

"Our spells aren't as powerful in here that out there, plus, we've literally been doing the same thing for hours, when are they gonna be back?" Musa groaned.

"I don't know, but for know we should just defend ourselves" I said, as we all put up defence shields.

"Winx!" someone yelled.

"Roxy? What the hell are you doing here its dangerous you should be at Alfea!" Flora said.

"You guys need all the help you can get, trust me I have an idea" she said.

"Well you better hurry before we're all crushed to death like we almost have been for the dozenth time today" I said.

"Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow, I managed to gain contact with his ice serpent creatures. Turns out they aren't his creation, just defenders of realms that he spelled. I managed to get them all back to normal, but I told them to act like they were still under his control, then at the right moment, they'll use their powers against him too which would buy you time to generate a new stone out of that book" Roxy said.

"Woah, good work" Musa said.

"Speaking of the book.." Aisha said, pointing at tecna and Bloom, who were rushing towards us.

"Okay you guys, we have to make this quick. The ice serpents are gonna bust through this wall and act like they're attacking us, then Roxy will tell us when it's time" Bloom said.

"Here they come" Tecna said.

"Okay guys, 3..2..1.. ATTACK!" Roxy said, as the serpents suddenly shot beams at him.

We formed a circle and out the book in the middle, then used a convergence spell.

"It's working!" Flora said, as the book lit up and bright light filled the place.

A sparkling new stone arose from it, and all the portals in the room started going back to normal, meaning all the realms were going back to being peaceful.

"Winx, this is it, focus your energy. We can do this, now, all together.." Bloom said.

"WINX BLOOMIX CONVERGENCE!" we all yelled, as the stone shone in Acheron's direction.

He started to disengrate, and suddenly appeared as a picture in what was the blank page in the book.

"Oh my god. Is it over? Did we do it?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, Acheron's gone. But there's still a risk of the book being opened again, and the stone can't remain at Alfea, it's too precious" Bloom said.

"Well, I've got a solution. We simply destroy the book, and as for the stone, we need to transfer the power in it to something much more stable...and less breakable" Tecna said.

"How about the tree of life?" I asked.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but first, we need to get the guys. As for you Roxy, thanks for all your help, you need to go back to Alfea though" Aisha said.

"You're welcome, and thanks for, well, saving the magic dimension again. I'll tell Miss Faragonda about the book and stone. Bye!" she said, before disappearing in a portal.

* * *

"We did it you guys, we did it!" Musa squealed, as we got back to the surface of the omega dimension and met up with the guys.

"I'm so tired" I said.

"Well we're not done yet. We still have to go to Pixie Village and transfer the power of the stone" Tecna said.

"You guys go without me, I want to go back to my bed" I yawned.

"That reminds me. Miss faragonda told me earlier on that we'll have to stay on earth for the next month, just until graduation, so nothing seems, you know, suspicious" Bloom said.

"Shit, that reminds me, when we get back you guys all have to act as if you just came back from my mom's wedding" I said.

"You told Daniel that huh?" Nabu asked.

"Yup, and I assume he told everyone else. So if anyone asks questions, make shit up based on that" I said.

"We can discuss all that later, we need to get to the tree of life pronto" Bloom said.

Once we got there, we were greeted by the pixies, and Flora connected with the tree in order to transfer the energy from the stone.

"Finally, it's all over. We can go back to Gardenia and live in peace for a bit" Musa said.

"Can we come with you?" Chatta asked, as 5 other eager pixies surrounded us, pulling their best puppy faces.

"Well..." Flora said, tilting her head in thought.

"Pleeeaase?" Caramel begged.

"Okay okay, but you guys can't cause any trouble, clear?" Tecna asked.

"Crystal!" Lockette nodded.

"Can we go home now?" Sky asked.

"Yup, we're finally done for the day." Bloom said, as one of the pixies created a portal.

Within a minute, we were back on earth. We all watched TV for about an hour, with absolutely no disturbances or constant fear of getting attacked for once.

"Hey, you guys wanna go get dinner? There's this really good restaurant and I can get reservations now, it's an hours drive but I heard it's totally worth it" Tecna said.

"Yeah, we really deserve a night out after all we've done" Musa said.

"Well it's like 6, so we should probably leave now, before the spots fill up" Helia said, as they all got up.

"Can we come?" Chatta asked.

"Sure, why not" Flora said, making them jump around in excitement.

"Stel you coming?" Aisha asked.

"Huh? Oh, um no you guys go without me, I'm really exhausted" I said, clicking my fingers which changed my outfit to PJs while I grabbed a pillow and snuggled up into a more comfy position on the empty couch.

"You sure?" Musa asked.

"Yeah" I said, closing my eyes.

"Kay then bye" Bloom said.

"Bye" I yawned. Before I could even hear the door close, I fell into a well deserved deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone gently stroking my hair, and I could feel a warm blanket on me.

 _Thats weird - I don't remember getting a blanket..._

Slightly confused, I let out a soft groan as I opened my eyes.

"Hey Sunshine" someone said nonchalantly.

 _Wait a minute..._

"Brandon?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "Why are you still here? Didn't you go with the others?"

"Nope, they were being way too lovey dovey. Besides, I couldn't leave you all alone, now could I?" He said.

"Well thanks I guess" I said, sitting up.

Alone.

In the house.

With Brandon.

Okay, _calm_ down Stella.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 8" he said. "They're probably out partying"

"Well didn't watching me sleep for 2 hours bore you?" I asked.

"Nah, you were sleep talking. Pretty entertaining if you ask me" he said.

Oh _shit._

Coincidentally, I just _happened_ to be dreaming about him...and he heard everything I was saying in my dream.

Fuck my life.

"Really? Um...what did I say?" I asked.

"It sounded like you were talking to a puppy or something. You kept saying things like 'no, _I_ love you more' in a baby voice" he said.

This boy is clueless to say the least. A puppy? Really?

At least he doesn't know it was about him.

But still, it's pretty embarrassing, and I was turning bright red.

"Aw, is someone blushing?" he grinned.

"Shut up" I muttered, hiding my extremely flushed face in a pillow.

"You're so cute Sunshine" he chuckled, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume a bit.

"Wait...are you watching Jersey Shore?" I scoffed.

"Don't judge, there was nothing else on" he shrugged.

"Can we watch a movie? I'm sure there's something else on" I asked.

He nodded and passed me the remote, and I started to loo through the channels.

"How about 21 Jump Street?" I said.

"Okay, you want snacks?" he asked.

"Duh. Can we order pizza?" I asked.

"I'm broke because I gave others what I had left on me" He said.

"Just happens that I'm broke too. Are they going to Vegas to gamble and party or something?" I asked.

"Probably. Can't you just use magic to make food?" he said.

"Nah, the last time I made food with magic...well, you don't even wanna know" I said.

"Then whats left is just raiding the kitchen" he said, getting up.

"What the heck happened? We went grocery shopping the other day!" I exclaimed, opening the fridge, which was pretty much empty.

"Nothing here" Brandon said, opening the cupboards.

"I'm gonna call Musa and ask her" I said, grabbing my phone.

 **"Hello Darling.."** she slurred.

"Muse? Are you drunk?"

 **"Drunk? Me? Stel how could you accuse me of such- yeah dude I said 2 shots with lime in them!"** she said, interrupting herself sounding like she was ordering drinks or something.

"Where are you guys?"

 **"Some bar in Las Vegas"** she said casually.

 _So I was right..._

"VEGAS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN VEGAS?!"

 **"I don't know, Riven said we should go, so we did. Don't worry I'll bring you something back. Besides, you have a night alone with Brandon"** I could practically see that evil smirk.

"Whatever. Anyways, where'd all the food go? There's literally nothing here"

 **"Our room, last drawer under my bed. Knock yourself out"**

"Thanks. By the way, don't get too crazy okay?"

 **"Yeah yeah, we won't. See ya"**

"They went to Vegas" I said

"I knew it" he said

"Anyways, I know where all the food went. Be right back" I said, before going into my room.

I pulled open the drawer under Musa's bed, and it was jammed with snacks. I grabbed two packs of microwave popcorn and a pack of Doritos, and for some reason she had a mini bucket of ice in the corner full of drinks which stayed cool thanks to a magic freezer, so I got 2 bottles of Lucozade, then went back to the kitchen.

I threw the porpcorn into the microwave and got a bowl for the Doritos with some dip, then set them down on the coffee table with the drinks.

"Voilà!" I grinned.

"Finally" he said, turning the Movie on.

* * *

 _"You're fucking cops? We partied together, man. You bought us Taco Bell. You made me this friendship bracelet"_

"Dave Franco is so fucking hot...like just look at him" I said, practically drooling.

"He's screaming like a child because he doesn't want to die, how is that hot?" Brandon asked.

"Still, look at his face...damn" I said.

"He's like 30 though" He said.

"So? He's still cute. There's no point in trying to argue, so you might as well agree" I said.

"Whatever" he said. "It's nearly 10, and thanks to those energy drinks I'm not going to sleep anytime soon"

"Me either, what do you wanna do?" I asked, switching the TV off as the end credits came up.

"I have an idea. Sunshine go change into something warm" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You'll see, just do it" he said.

"Okay okay" I said, getting up and going to my room. I looked through my closet, then snapped my fingers, changing my outfit to a pair of black jeans, a grey and black adidas sweatshirt, black converse and a black beanie.

"I'm ready, now can you tell me what we're doing?" I said, going back to the living room.

"You'll find out soon" he said, as he opened the door.

"Fuck, I forgot they took the cars. I guess we'll have to take a taxi then" he said, dialling a number on his phone. A couple minutes later, a car arrived and he told the driver where he wanted to go but I didn't hear it.

"Oh my god Brandon just tell me where we're going!" I begged.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty pretty pretty please?"

"No matter how pretty your please is, the answer is no. Just be patient" he said.

About 15 minutes later, we finally reached our destination, and he payed the driver before we both got out.

"I thought you didn't have money on you" I said.

"I found fifty bucks in the mess we call Riven's bed" he shrugged.

"Oh. So...where exactly are we?" I asked, since we were on some random sidewalk.

"Well, we could take the long way which is going down that road and taking a left, or we could just jump over that fence" he said.

"Lets take the fence then" I said. He jumped over first, then I did with no problem, which surprised him.

"I thought you'd be more scared than that" he said.

"I'm a fairy, being high is normal for me...oh wait no that came out wrong, but you know what I mean" I shrugged.

"Anyways, is this it?" I asked, pointing to the really tall trees and bushes in front of us.

"Nope" he said, shoving the branches out of the way. " _This_ is it"

A couple metres in front of us, was a massive, beautiful skating rink. Music blared out of the speakers all around it, creating a bubbly and energetic atmosphere.

Trees were covered in fairy lights, and other bright lights surrounded the rink, painting a vibrant canvas on the ice. You could hear the crunch of metal against the ice as people skid past.

Some people span and twirled, dancing the way so few can, and gasps of awe washed over them. Some found it difficult, an arena of challenge, courage and effort. Others were just having fun, slipping and sliding their way to their friends, laughing and joking.

I glance up and admired the sight above me. The night sky was an inky canopy of darkness freckled by hundreds of stars which glimmered against the half moon like diamonds, and it was so tranquil that it complimented perfectly to the lively setting.

An icy breeze blew against my skin and the cold wind tinted my cheeks a scarlet red. I bit my lip, which was trembling uncontrollably.

Yup, I was shaking. Not because I was cold, but because I was in awe.

It was honestly magical _._

"This place is... _breathtaking_ " I mumbled. Brandon looked at me with an accomplished smile on his face.

"Well what are you just standing here for? Come on!" He said, grabbing my hand and snapping me out of my amazed trance.

We got a pair of skates each, and then proceeded to skate for a bit.

"You know, I'm actually an expert at this" I said.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yep, the whole world gets chills from my amazing performance" I grinned, spinning around.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yeah, I mean it would take a hurricane to make me fall over, well actually not even tha-BRANDON!" I screamed, before slipping on the ice.

Cold.

Very very _very_ cold.

My ass is not enjoying this.

 _Well, this is what you get for being cocky, Stel._

"What were you saying?" he smirked.

"You're s-so m-mean t-this is f-freeezing" I shivered.

He just burst into laughter taking no regard whatsoever. I rolled my eyes before an evil smirk plastered itself on my face.

I kicked his skate, making him lose balance, the he came tumbling right down next me. We looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh man you should've seen the face you made, you never looked so betrayed in your life" I giggled.

"Nah, you've gotta admit, you looked even funnier" he beamed.

 _He's got such a cute smile.._

 _And the way his gorgeous brown eyes light up when he gets excited, and then he does that thing with his hair..._

 _And when he gets nervous, it's twice as adorable, I mean the way he bites his lip...damn, some one call 911 before the flames of his hotness burn right through my soul..._

"Sunshine? Aren't you gonna get up?" He asked offering his hand out, which interrupting my thoughts - or daydreams.

"Oh right yeah" I said, getting back up.

"There's a McDonalds down the street, you wanna go get dinner there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could use some food" I said.

We both returned our skates and left the place - well, after I took a billion pictures of it of course.

* * *

It was only like a five minute walk to McDonalds, so we got there quickly and ordered our food.

"Thanks" I said to the cashier, as I got the food and sat down at a table.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now" I said, digging into my food.

"Probably playing drinking games or gambling. I just hope they don't come back bankrupt or pregnant" Brandon said.

"Yeah, and- hey, is that Daniel?" I said, noticing a guy walk in. I got up and took him by surprise.

"HOLY MOTHER OF- _Stella_? You scared the shit out of me I swear I'm gon- oh my god, Stella, you're back!" he said, before attacking me in a hug.

"Yup, how you been?" I asked.

"Good, what are you doing here alone though?" he asked.

"I'm not alone I'm with...um, I'm with...you know.."

"Brandon?" he smirked.

"Yeah" I muttered.

Before I knew it, he had already gone to our table and sat down.

"Danny you really don't need to-"

"So, is this a date?" he asked, making Brandon choke on his drink.

"No, it's not" I said, shooting him a look.

"Well, where are the others?" he asked.

"They're in Las Vegas because..um..." I said, thinking of a reason other than the real one, I mean he can't know that we just saved the magic dimension and they're celebrating.

"Because it was Nabu's brother's 21st birthday and he was throwing a huge party down there" Brandon said.

"Cool, but why didn't you guys go?" Daniel asked.

"I kinda got bad allergies, and so I was too sick to go when we came back last night" I said.

"Yeah, and I offered to stay home too since I was down with a bit of a fever and I didn't feel like going" Brandon said.

"Oh okay." Dan said, before glancing down at his phone. "Shit, I'd love to stay and annoy you two with my presence but I really gotta go. See you guys on Monday" he said, then left.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"11:35, we should probably go home" he said, checking his phone.

After eating our food, we left about 10 minutes later and then took a taxi home.

"I'm literally about to pass out...for the second time today" I said, opening the door.

"Same, I'm gonna go straight to bed" he said.

"Hey, thanks for tonight, it was pretty fun" I said.

"You're welcome. I think if they can go to a high end restaurant then have an unplanned trip to Las Vegas, we can skate and eat fast food." he said.

"Yeah. Goodnight" I said, walking into my room.

"Night Sunshine" Brandon said, going to his.

I changed back into my PJs and jumped into bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Sorryyyy** **you guys Ik I'm late again and this is a short crappy chapter but damn okay only 2 chapters to go and I've already written the last one, just needs some tweaking. So yeah this stupid Acheron thing is over which means more Brella. Brace yourselves because the next chapter is gonna have a lot of Brella moments, right before they get together, it'll probably be quite long too. I'll try and update Twist of Fate before this finishes, but once it does i can focus entirely on that. TYSM to StellaBrella for the idea, without it I'd probably take a fucking year to update. Btw, you guys should totally go check out her sotry Twisted Love on Wattpad because it's awesome just like her ㈴3.**

 **Anyways thanks for being so patient and not attacking me lol, I'lll try my best to update soon.**

 **R** **emember to review, love you all ㈏0**


	24. UPDATE

**Hey guys. Sooo, First of all, sorry if you thought this was a chapter, its not :(. Okay so i know i haven't been updating lately, and ive written the reason why in the chapters ive been working on, coz i honestly thought i'd be updating sooner. I've just been really busy, with life and school and all that, and I obviously have exams coming up, but the thing is this year they're more important. And my dumbass messes around all year which results in me having to do all this last minute revision in order not to fail. So I've been busy with school work, and I have all this new coursework to do, so alot more homework and extra work to get my target grades. Plus writers block is killing me, and I keep getting side tracked. So I can't really tell you guys for sure when I'll be able to update, hopefully sometime in the space of the next 2 weeks, but if i cant, please forgive me lol. I have pre written chapters coz i know when i eventually do update, i'll take another bloody century to update again, and trust me the upcoming confession chapter is kinda crazy and I've tried to make it as Brella packed as possible. So yeah, again i'm not entirely sure when i can update this story, or Twist of Fate, but after my exams are over (Some where in June-July) I'll try to get back to a faster updating schedule. I just don't wanna give you guys short crappy chapters as faster updates, and would rather take the time to write longer, better ones. Tbh I wasn't really gonna make an update like this but you all probs thought I mysteriously died or something lmao. I'm gonna end up deleting this when I upload the next chap btw.**

 **Anyways, love you all, and tysm for 200+ reviews, you guys are the best. Take care xx**


	25. Graduation and Partying

**Hey guys. TYSM for 200+ reviews, y'all are the best. This chapters kinda short, cut the next one is literally so close and the drama is in that, so enjoy :P**

 **StellaBrella: We're almost there, so be prepared xD**

 **iradfs: Thanks, enjoy this chap**

 **Pickles33: Thank youuu :)**

 **Guest (Apr 6): Updated xx**

 **Guest (Apr 7): Thanks :P**

 **Winxtorious: Thanks, idk how much brella there'll be in this chapter but the next chapter is oozing with brella moments..**

 **Guest (Apr 7): TY, hope you enjoy this chap x**

 **Guest (Apr 7): If you mean Twist of Fate (My story) then dw coz it'll get better, and if you man Twisted Love (StellaBrella's story) then I appreciate the compliment, but her story is just as great :)**

 **Stella2306: TYSM, enjoy :)**

 **Guest (Apr 8): Hell yeah I get what you're saying, and trust me, the next chapter will be exactly that. I don't wanna put too many brella moments in this because it's like the build up, but I have some HOT moments in the next one ;)**

 **Zahra: Thanks, updating now :P**

 **SolariaPride: Lmao yw, although I am practically dead inside thanks to the hell on earth (aka School). And yes, I will slide into your PMs xD Ly xx**

 **Julieee0721: Updated :)**

 **Brella: SO AM I GIRL, SO AM I, IT'S COMING SOON JUST HANG IN THERE XD**

 **SecretLoveSong: Thank you, enjoy the chap x**

 **Guest (May 19): I'M UPDATIN XD**

 **Guest (Jun 10): I'M SORRY BABES IM TRYINN xD**

 **deepakkhaloha11: Now I guess lol. I do have a life outside fanfiction ya know ;)**

 **quest: Thanks xx**

 **Guest (July 17): JESUS CHRIST I REALISED I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE IDK BEFORE MAY BUT THANKSSSS ENJOY...**

* * *

 **(1 month later)**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"That was so fun, man it sucks that we have to go back home next week" Musa sighed, as we walked into the house.

"Come on, it won't be all bad. Besides, I visit Gardenia every now and then since my parents live here, so you can come with me" Bloom said.

Now, you must be hella confused. Well, it's been a little over a month, and we just got home from graduation. That's right, us fairies just graduated from an Earth high school. But next week, we're going back to Magix, since we've successfully completed our mission.

"Stel, what are you gonna tell Danny? I mean, it sounds kinda sketchy that all 12 of us are leaving town." Tecna asked.

"Shit, I haven't thought of that yet" I said, slumping down on the couch. "I'll come up with a lie eventually"

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat, so imma go to sleep" Aisha yawned.

"Same, I'm gonna crash, night" Nabu said, before Timmy and Helia trailed behind too.

"Me too" Flora said.

"Me three, goodnight guys" Tecna said, before the three of them went to their room.

"I'm hungry" Musa said, said.

"After that huge feast we just had?" Riven asked.

"Let's be real here, that 'feast' was mostly cafeteria food, and we all know how Muse feels about that" Bloom said.

"How about we go get fast food?" I asked.

"At this time of night?" Sky asked.

"Um, yeah?" I said.

"Sorry, but I'm way too exhausted to even walk to the car at 2 am" Bloom said, looking down at her phone.

"Well I'm down" Riven shrugged.

"Same, I could use some actual food" Brandon said.

"Okay then it's settled, me, Stel, Brandon and Riv will go get food. But don't complain when we come back with nothing" Musa said, before clicking her fingers, chaning our outfits into more comfy clothes, and out of those itchy dresses.

"Be back before 3, okay?" Bloom said.

"We will!" I said, before walking out.

"Who's driving?" Brandon asked.

"Can I-"

"NO GOD NO" They all yelled.

"Okay okay I get it, you guys just don't want to have a fun car ride" I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"No, we just don't want to get several tickets for speeding and running goats and deer and chicken and zebras over" Riven said.

"There aren't even zebras in-"

"Okay you guys that's enough I'm driving get in" Musa said.

"So where are we going?" Brandon said.

"Krispy Kremes?" Riven asked.

"Nah, they aren't open. It's 2am, remember?" Musa said.

"McDonalds? They're open 24 hours" I suggested.

"Perfect" Musa said, starting up the car.

* * *

"Hey Stel could you go get 4 straws and a ketchup?" Musa asked, coming to our table with her hands full of our orders.

"Sure, I was gonna get one for myself anyways" I said, getting off my seat.

"Make that 3 ketchups" Brandon said.

"4" Riven added.

"Can't you go get them yourselves?" I asked.

"Please?" Brandon asked.

"Pretty please?" Riven asked.

"Fine fine" I sighed, as I went up to get them.

As I was getting everyone's condiments, I got a call from Daniel.

"Hey Danny"

 **"Hey, I need a favour"**

"What is it?"

 **"Okay, well you know how I said I'd have that huge end of year party?"**

"yeah?"

 **"Well the club I was renting out is only available for Friday"**

" _This_ Friday? Today's Wednesday - wait no it's Thursday I forgot it's almost 2:30 am. So that means you're having it tomorrow?"

 **"I know, I know, there's like no time. Which is why I need you to come over and help"**

"What, now?"

 **"No, at like 11 or something. I'll pick you up, okay?"**

"Okay. And you owe me one"

 **"Thanks"**

"There you are" Musa said, when I finally came back.

"Sorry, phone call" I shrugged.

"Who was it?" Riven asked.

"Danny. He needed help with preparation for the end of year party he's throwing" I said.

"When is it?" Brandon asked.

"This Friday" I said, as I started to eat my cheeseburger.

"Cool. We'll all be there" Musa said.

* * *

"STEL WAKE UP"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, before sitting up and asking why the heck someone is screaming at me.

"What is it?" I groaned.

"Daniel is at the door" Bloom said, going back to bed. I checked the time, and it was 11:20.

The house was quiet, so I assumed everyone was sleeping. I went too the bathroom, brushed my teeth and stuff, you know, the usual, and clicked my fingers because I was half asleep and not bothered to change. I made my way outside, where Daniel was waiting in his car.

"Hurry up and get in!" he yelled, honking which made me flinch.

"Okay okay I'm coming" I said, opening the car door and getting in the back seat.

"Why didn't you just sit in the front?" he asked, starting up the car.

"Because in the front seat I can't do this" I said, laying down across the seats.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked.

"There was a bit of traffic for some strange reason last night, so once we got back from McDonalds it was almost 4am. And due to various reasons, including Musa talking for a very long time, I didn't get any sleep until about 6am. So I got 5 hours of sleep - which is totally not enough for a person like me" I yawned.

"Well once we're all done with the preparations you can crash at my place for a bit" he said.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked.

"Food?" He said, pulling up next to Breakfast Cafe.

"Yes please" I said, getting out.

After about an hour, we finally finished eating and chatting, so we got back in the car and went to the huge place he rented out. It had a bar and a lounge and a dance floor and everything, it was like a private club basically.

"So why exactly are we here? I mean don't they provide everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have to pick everything out, like the food and drinks served, buy the actual decorations, oh and I need to hire a DJ." he said.

"Oh, okay so what now?" I asked.

"We need to fill this thing out" He said, as the guy behind the counter gave him a tablet with a survey kinda thing on it. It had all the food and drink choices and stuff.

"Okay, finger food or naw?" he asked.

"Definitely finger food, there better be cheese on cocktail sticks" I said.

"Right." he said.

"Oh and like meatballs and tiny sausages on a stick, and mini fruit kebabs - infact every type of kebab, and those adorable miniature burgers. There'll be dip right? For like chips and stuff? How about pretzels?" I asked.

"Is it gonna be like this for every single option?" Daniel asked.

"Probably" I shrugged.

"Okay how about this. While I choose everything, you go get decorations. Knock yourself out - and don't crash my car" he said, handing me some cash and his keys.

"Yay, shopping!" I squealed.

"Don't go too crazy though" he said.

"I won't" I smiled, before going outside and getting in the car.

I drove to the nearest Target, and skipped inside, getting a cart. I went straight to the aisle with all the party supplies. I grabbed tons of balloons, and huge gold letters spelling out 'congrats'. I got streamers, party poppers, and every glow in the dark thing I could possibly find.

Hmm, Silly String?

 _Hell yeah._

Now all I need is a helium tank for all the balloons, and where the heck would that be? I doubt they even sell those.

I looked around and saw an employee, and asked him.

"Um excuse me? Do you guys have a helium tank?" I asked.

 _Boy, this guy looks kinda like Brandon...it's probably those eyes, those hypnotising, dreamy chocolate brown eyes..._

 _You know, I haven't been able to get him off my mind lately, I don't know why. Is it just me, or did he get hotter? I mean maybe he's been working out more, or-_

"Miss?" The employee asked, interrupting my daydreams, as he stared at me weirdly.

"Huh yeah what did you say?" I asked.

"Isle 7" he said, as if he was repeating it for the tenth time.

Damn, see what I mean? He's on my mind 24/7, distracting me from everything.

Whatever. I just need to buy this stuff and get back to the club to pick up Dan.

Once I was finished shopping, I loaded the car, and went to get Daniel. We stayed at the club for a bit to put everything up and blow up the balloons and stuff so it was ready for tomorrow, got a dinner, then went back to his place at around 8.

"Cookies, Ice Cream and 2 giant frozen pizzas? Stel we already have enough food for the party" Daniel chuckled, as he took everything that was left out from the bags.

"Oh I know. Those are for me" I grinned.

"Should've expected that. Anyways there still one more thing we gotta do" he said.

"Ugh, more work?" I pouted, stretching out on that ginormous black leather couch of his. "I'm too tired, I mean pumping up balloons takes a lot of elbow grease"

"You can have a nap right after we do this" he said, sitting down next to me.

Yup, his couch was big enough to fit a laying down Stella and still have space for people to sit down. It was one of those U shaped ones but the seats were really wide, so you wouldn't fall off if you were to sleep on it.

"We need to book a DJ, and I have some good ones here" he said, showing me his laptop.

"Hmm, chose that one" I said, pointing at one of them.

"Stella, you can't just chose one because you think he's cute" he said, practically reading my mind.

"Fine fine. How about this one? He seems to have good taste" I said, looking at another one. It had some info about their mixes and tracks and stuff, and the types of gigs they play for, and all that.

"Yeah, we'll hire him. Kinda expensive but hey you only graduate high school once right?" he said.

 _Not if you're an undercover fairy..._

"Yeah. Now can I take a nap?" I asked.

"Just one sec" he said, rushing up stairs.

"Here" he said, chucking a faux fur blanket and a pillow at me.

"Thanks" I yawned, snuggling into the pillow.

* * *

"Stellie. Wake up. I made waffles"

"Waffles?" I grinned, opening my eyes.

"Yup" Daniel said.

"Wait a minute...you only make waffles in the morning.." I said, raising a brow.

"You see, I was watching TV and fell asleep then woke up at 12 and you were still asleep and I didn't wanna wake you up or make you go home so I let you sleep in peace. And now it's almost 10." he said.

"Ah shit, my friends must be wondering where the hell I am" I said getting up as I followed him to the kitchen and sat down on the barstool.

"Don't worry, I texted Musa that you were staying the night. So, did you get that good sleep you deserved?" he asked, covering the waffles in whipped cream and strawberries.

"Yup" I said, as I tied my hair up in a messy bun.

"Eat up" he said, passing me the plate.

"This looks so good" I mumbled, before I totally devoured it.

"I know, I'm literally the best cook ever. You know, I should get my own cooking show." he said.

"Cocky, but true" I said, taking a sip of juice.

After eating, Daniel finally drove me home, and when I opened the door, I saw everyone giving me weird looks.

"What?" I asked.

"*cough* walk of shame *cough*" Riven chortled.

"Shut up!" Musa whispered, elbowing him, although she herself was holding back from cracking up.

"Nice to see you Stel" Bloom smiled.

"Did you have fun?" Nabu asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What the- wait hold up I know what's going on here. Musa, what did you tell them?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing, nothing. Just that you were too 'tired out' and had to 'stay the night'" she giggled.

Suddenly, it clicked in my head.

"EWW NO YOU GUYS DID _NOT_ JUST THINK THAT" I screamed.

"Think what?" Sky smirked.

"I got tired because I only got a little sleep last night and I was pumping up helium balloons an hanging up things all day. I only meant to have a little nap but I ended up sleeping the whole night." I said.

"See. I told you guys" Tecna said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to my room" I said.

"Oh hey you're back" Flora said, walking out of her room and joining me in mine.

"Yeah" I said, getting on my bed. "I'm really gonna miss this place"

"Me too. I can't believe we're going back to Alfea already, and the guys back to Red Fountain." she said.

"Ye- wait a minute" I said, as realisation dawned on me.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That's it. That's the reason I can't get Brandon off my mind. Because this is the last week of us being on Earth, and soon it's gonna be back to normal, and I'll still have this crush on him, but there's never a chance of us actually happening." I said.

"You'll still get to see him, it's not like his friends aren't gonna drag him along when they come to Alfea. Plus he's not gonna forget about you" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Positive. Now do we have a party to get ready for or what?" she asked.

"Woah, Flora in a partying mood? Something I've never witnessed nor expected, but I like it" I said, nudging her.

 **A couple hours later**

"How are you not feeling the vibe? You were so pumped about it before and now you're all...eh" Daniel said, talking over the music.

"I don't know, I'm just not in the mood" I shrugged.

I _do_ know.

 _It's because of Brandon. I mean, I haven't really seen him, maybe he's avoiding me? I dunno, Flo told me not to worry, which makes me worry even more.._

"You know what" he said, grabbing my hand and literally ripping me off the couch and throwing me near the dance floor.

"Come on Stellie, loosen up. It's a party after all!" he yelled over the music.

* * *

 **I KNOW I KNOW. It's a very short and shitty chapter. I needed a filler chapter lol. Buuuut I've finally finished the Brella chapter (the next one) and it will be up Weds because I need to edit it a bit. And because there's no PLL this week so I need to do something else on weds to entertain myself :P. So be prepared because hopefully it will be so corny you cringe. And sorry for the wait, but I PROMISE it will be up on Wednesday.**

 **Love you guys ㈎9**


	26. Drunk in love

**Hey guys. Soo it's technically weds for me because it's 12am. But for some of you it's still Tuesday, so yes it's early (Thank StellaBrella for that). Nothing much to say, so yeah.**

 **iradfs: i know, I hope this ones better :)**

 **cherry156: It's here :P**

 **Maddywinx4eva: It's mostly all in Stella's head, trust me he's far from ignoring her.**

 **StellaBrella: Yupp, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

The shining sun hit my eyes, and I let out a soft yawn as I slowly opened them - or at least tried to...

Damn, why does my head hurt so bad?

Screw that, why does my whole _body_ ache?

Even though my vision was blurry, I could see classy white walls with black decor.

 _This isn't my room for sure...am I in a hotel room?_

Barely able to move my body, I glanced to the right and saw my phone on a bedside table.

Maybe I should call one of the girls, they must know whats going on.

I tried to move my arm to reach over, but I couldn't for some reason.

 _Is my pain that extreme?_

 _Did I get hit by a fucking Taco Truck or something?_

I peered down and gasped, noticing that there was a tan, muscular arm around me in a protective manner.

I HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND?!

HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT.

I looked to my left, and my breath hitched as I saw a shirtless guy in boxers, but I couldn't identify who it was thanks to my crappy vision and their hair covering their face.

 _Stel, what the heck did you get yourself into?_

He wasn't bad looking from what I could tell, infact he was pretty hot. But there was something incredibly familiar about him.

 _The scent...I recognise that scent._

Then, reality hit me like a brick.

"BRANDON?!" I shrieked.

This is a nightmare...no this a _dream_...no, I'm hallucinating, I must be on drugs or something, this is impossible...

"Morning Sunshine.." he said, interrupting my thoughts. It is him!

No matter how nonchalant he tried to act I could tell he was baffled too, as he had a glint of confusion in his eyes.

 _But damn, why is his morning voice the sexiest thing ever?_

Focus Stella!

"What the fudgeballs happened last night?" I asked.

"I have no idea, I can't remember _anything,_ but I have the worst hangover ever" he said.

So that's what it is...

I sat up and grabbed my phone to check the time. In the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me. I looked down and realised I was only wearing an oversized grey T-shirt that reached mid thigh.

"Isn't that my shirt?" he smirked.

 _It is.._

"Brandon what the heck did we do to end up here? Did we, you know..." I started, not wanting to end my sentence.

"Sunshine, if we hooked up, the bed would be broken" he said.

It took a while for me to register that in my head, but when I got what he was hinting at I literally gagged.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" I said.

"In all seriousness, nothing happened. I think" He said.

"Then why am I wearing your shirt? And why are you wearing Chanel lipstick?" I asked.

"As far as I can remember, we went to a party so your clothes were probably too uncomfortable to sleep in, so being the gentleman I am, I offered to give mine. And the lipstick, because we probably had a hardcore make out session" he said.

 _We made out?_

And Daniel's end of year party...that's were we were...but still - WE FREAKING MADE OUT.

I really can't tell whether to be over the moon or to be extremely worried. I mean, I have no memory of the party last night, it's currently 11am on a Saturday morning, and I've somehow ended up waking next to Brandon in some random hotel room.

"We need to find out what happened last night" I said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" he asked, finally getting up.

Oh god.

Stella don't stare, it's just a shirtless Brandon. Just an extremely sexy shirtless Brandon..

But why does he have be _so_. _damn_. _hot?_

"Sunshine?" he said, snapping me out of my daydreams.

"Um, we could...well, get out of this place for a start" I said.

"Like this?" He said, pointing to the lack of clothing we had on.

I snapped my fingers, making us both look somewhat presentable.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much. Now, how do we get home from here?" he asked.

"We could ask the front desk where the fuck we are" I said, grabbing my phone as we both left the room and took the elevator down. We soon got to the front entrance, and there was lady behind the desk, probably in her early 20s.

"Um excuse me miss, could you tell us-"

"Well you two look _much_ better" she smiled, looking at us as if she saw us before.

"What?" I asked.

"You two were the completely wasted lovebirds that came in last night, right?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't really remember anything from last night. Would you mind, like, telling us what happened when we got in?" I asked.

"I was working the night shift last night, and well, you two kinda stumbled in, and you couldn't stop kissing and smiling and giggling at each other. It was so adorable, you literally looked like a honeymoon couple, couldn't keep your hands off each other for one second. You asked for a room and just by your voices I could tell you were drunk off your minds. It was about midnight and so I gave you the key, and that's all I can tell you. But you must really be in love with her to buy her a deluxe 400 dollar room at a 5-star hotel" she said.

"Four. Hundred. Dollars." Brandon breathed, trying not to flip out at the fact that his bank account was probably wiped out all for one drunk night.

"Well, uh, thanks. Also, could you tell us how to get back to Gardenia?" I asked.

"It's only a 30 minute drive from here" she said, handing me a pamphlet of a map of were we where.

"Okay. Thank you, we should get going. Nice meeting you" I smiled, walking outside with Brandon.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Brandon asked.

"Oh so _now_ you're interested?" I said.

"Since we decided to stay at a 5-star hotel and they practically ran me dry, yes, I'm very curious" he said.

"Well all we know for now is that we came here, acting all...well, you know, how she described" I started, not wanting to use the terms she was. Not because I was uncomfortable, but because I was purely shocked, and extremely nervous talking about it.

I mean, how did it happen?

Me...and...Brandon? What are the chances?

It probably didn't mean anything to him, maybe he was just craving affection or something, and when back to his old ways, picking up a vulnerable girl and...

No Stella, he's _changed_.

Or so I believe.

I can't skip to conclusions, but it does sound like something he'd do.

But then again, why _me_? Out of all the other wasted chicks in the bar he picks me?

Maybe I blurted something out, so he took advantage of my feelings?

 _Dammit Stella, stop being so judgemental._

"Sunshine? You okay?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" I muttered, looking down at my phone as I checked the miscalls from the girls.

"No, you're not. I know that look. You know you can tell me Stella" he said softly.

Maybe, just _maybe_ , he does care...

"Everything's fine Brandon. Can we just go home?" I asked.

"Okay" he said, dialling a number on his phone. A couple minutes later, a taxi arrived, and within half an hour, we were home.

"The girls are gonna be so pissed" I gulped, as I opened the door.

"STELLA THERE YOU ARE!" Musa yelling, jumping of the couch and hugging me.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Aisha asked.

"Now that is a very good question" Brandon said nervously.

"Which we cannot answer because we don't really know" I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Riven asked.

"You tell them" I said.

"No you tell them!" Brandon said.

"Will one of you please tell us?" Flora asked.

I took a deep breath, then spoke.

"We woke at a hotel room extremely hungover and-"

"Woah woah woah. You woke up in a hotel room? Together? As in.." Bloom started, giving me a look.

"Oh. My. God. You guys fucked?" Musa exclaimed.

"NO!" we both yelled.

"Then what did you do?" Tecna asked.

"We don't know that's the point" I said. "Anyways, who cares, I'm hungry"

"Drink this it'll make you feel better" Helia said, handing us both cups of coffee.

"Anyways, Stel I need help choosing a outfit for someone, and since you're a lifesaver in the fashion world, could you help me?" Flora asked.

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Great" she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me into her room, then shutting the door.

"Okay, now I normally wouldn't do this, but I feel like more than you think may have happened last night. And since you need answers, I'm gonna do it" she said.

"Wait, do what?" I asked.

"Cast a spell on you that will give you the memory of last night back. It's normally used on major cases with people losing their entire memory, but it'll work for one night" she said.

"What is going on in here I can sense Flora being sneaky and I like it" Musa said, walking in with the others.

"I'm helping Stella remember what happened last night so she can tell us because it's probably one heck of a story." she said.

"Hey what happened to the fact that I need answers?" I said.

"That too" Flora said, before whispering a few words.

"So? Did it work?" Aisha asked.

"Oh my god." I said, my eyes widening as the events of last night run though my head. I could remember _everything._

"It worked. Now tell us!" Bloom squealed.

"Well.." I started, as I began to explain.

 **Flashback**

 _"Come on Stellie, loosen up. It's a party after all!" Danny yelled, over the loud music. I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the barstool in front of the long table at the front of the club. Behind me where hundreds of teenagers dancing along to the music, drinking, laughing, and all that._

 _My friends were all there too, but me? Normally I'd be a party animal, but I wasn't feeling it._

 _"No thanks" I said._

 _"You know what would cheer you up? Maybe if- oh one minute, I'll be right back" he said, spotting someone he knew, before he disappeared into the crowd._

 _"Out of all people, you'd be the last person I'd expect to be sitting here all alone" someone said sitting next to me._

 _And it just happens to be Brandon._

 _"Me? how about you?" I said._

 _"I'm not alone, I'm with you" he said in a 'duh' tone._

 _"Whatever." I muttered._

 _"Can I get you two anything?" the bartender said._

 _"Yeah could I get a shot of Whiskey?" I asked._

 _"Same as her" Brandon said._

 _He quickly filled two shot glass with the drink, and put it out in front of us, along with the bottle incase we wanted more._

 _I grabbed the glass and drank it all, slamming it down on the table as my throat burned._

 _Is this really a good idea?_

 _"Fuck it" I said, before pouring myself another shot._

 _I hastily chugged shot after shot, until I my body refused to take anymore. After about 7 or 8, I was for sure wasted, and so was Brandon, I mean he practically drank the whole bottle._

 _ **(A/N: They were drunk at this point so anything they say after this they have no control over, but then again they're being unusually honest so it's not all whack)**_

 _"This place kinda boring, don't you think?" Brandon said, looking at me._

 _"I guess" I shrugged._

 _"I'm gonna leave. See you later Sunshine" he said casually._

 _"Hey, you can't leave" I pouted, grabbing his arm._

 _"Why not?" he asked._

 _"Because I don't want you to" I said._

 _"There are other hot guys you can talk to, you know" he said._

 _"I don't wanna talk to them, I wanna talk to you" I said._

 _"Why?" he asked._

 _"Cause I love you, duh" I said nonchalantly._

 _His face suddenly froze and he looked really shocked._

 _Why would he be shocked? Surely he knew? I mean my dumbass makes it so obvious._

 _"Really?" he said._

 _"Yeah. It's kinda crazy to be honest" I said, playing with my empty shot glass._

 _"That it is" he said._

 _Wait, does he not like me back?_

 _How? I mean, I'm pretty fucking amazing if you ask me._

 _"Um, would you excuse me for a sec?" I said, before finding my way to the bathroom._

 _"Fuck. What is wrong with you Stella? Of course he doesn't like you back. No wonder it's so surprising to him" I said, looking in the mirror._

 _I've screwed everthing up, haven't I?_

 _But I just have to face him, it can't really get worse from here._

 _I walked out and pushed through the crowd, then got back to the bar._

 _Empty._

 _I should've seen this coming._

 _He hasn't changed a bit. He doesn't give a damn about me and never will, and he ditched just to avoid me._

 _Since there really wasn't a point of me staying here, I left a tip on the table, then walked out the door._

 _Before I even got a metre away from that place, I felt a hand grab mine, pulling me into a dark alleyway._

 _My immediate reaction was to scream of course, I mean a bloody stranger just grabbed me, but something told me not to. So I shrieked, squeezing my eyes shut._

 _"Calm down Sunshine" someone whispered, which caused me to open my eyes. Although it was pitch black outside, there was a street lamp close to us, so I could only see his silhouette._

 _"Brandon?" I whispered._

 _He didn't say anything._

 _Instead, he leaned closer to me. I didn't know what to do or expect, so I just froze. Standing there, completely motionless._

 _I felt his warm breath comfort me, yet my heart was already speeding with adrenaline. A second later, I felt his soft lips greet mine. I tensed up at first, but soon melted into it._

 _It only lasted for a moment before a gush of cold air met my lips again, causing me to frown._

 _"I love you too"_

 _He loves me?_

 _He loves me._

 _HE LOVES ME_ _!_

 _Those 3 words set off my heart like a ticking bomb, and all my nervousness had seemed to just disappear._

 _My face immediately lit up, and a wave of relief washed over me._

 _"THANK GOD" I yelled dramatically, causing him to laugh._

 _"Now how about we ditch this place? For real this time." He said._

 _"Where do you wanna go?" I asked._

 _"Somewhere quiet" he shrugged._

 _After a long taxi ride, we soon reached a really nice hotel. Like, really really nice. We asked the lady at the front desk for a room, and so she gave us one._

 _"Finally, some piece and quiet" Brandon said, shutting the door as I sat down on the king sized bed. "So, what do you wanna do now?"_

 _"I have an idea" I grinned, clasping my hands on either side of his face before pressing my lips onto his. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around my waist, protectively holding me close to him, as I snaked my arms around his neck, my fingers entwining through his soft, brown hair._ _Our lips moved in perfect sync, and the kiss became more passionate by the second._ _I felt a smouldering heat deep within me as his grip tightened, pressing my body to his, gentle yet firm. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around us, along with all of our worries, our troubles and our problems. He made me feel like none of that mattered. It was just this moment, and this moment alone._

 _After what felt like a century, I pulled away, since all the wind had been knocked out of my lungs, and they were pleading for oxygen._

 _"Damn Sunshine, you seriously don't know how long I've been waiting for that" Brandon murmured, causing my already crimson face to flush a few shades deeper._

 _"But we've kissed like 4 times already" I said._

 _"Those 3 don't count, you were clearly teasing me" he pouted adorably._

 _"Whatever. What should we do now?" I asked._

 _"How about just talk until we fall asleep?" he said._

 _"Really? You actually wanna hear me rant for an hour and a half about a hoe that tried me at the mall?" I asked._

 _"I don't mind, as long your gorgeous face is the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up" he said._

 _"You're so corny" I scoffed._

 ***End of Flashback***

"So wait, you actually talked until you fell asleep? That is _so_ cute" Flora grinned.

"Flo, are you sure the spell isn't a spell that makes up dreams, because the chances of all that actually happening are extremely low" I said.

"Actually, adding up all of today's and last night's events, the chances are very high" Tecna said.

"And you can't argue with Tecna on that" Musa said.

"But still, you guys think I really got that drunk? I mean, no way would I ha-" I started, but got interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

 **"Yo Stel, it's Danny."**

"Oh hey"

 **"Just wanted to check up on you. I mean, I leave you alone at the bar for 5 minutes, and you disappear, no where to be seen. You okay?"**

 _So I did leave the bar - which means I did drink a lot, which means the whole Brandon thing was real..._

"Yeah, I just got a hangover. But I'm fine, no need to check up on me, and no questions about last night, okay? Bye" I said, quickly ending the call.

"Oh my god" I sighed, dramatically falling back on my bed. "What if he remembers? What if he knows? Fuck, I messed up big time"

"No you didn't" Bloom said.

"Yes I did! I mean, what brought me to randomly saying I love you? Even for a wasted Stella, that's just weird" I said.

"True. And well, to be honest, the pixies, especially Amore, have been acting hella sketchy since last night" Musa said.

"Maybe they know something we don't" Flora said, before calling them all.

"So, we've been noticing you guys have been acting pretty peculiar. Have anything to confess, specifically about last night?" Aisha asked.

They all were silent for a minute, exchanging nervous glances at Amore, until she finally spoke.

"OKAY OKAY! I may or may not have...put a love potion in both of your drinks" she said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled, getting up.

"I'm sorry but you guys were being all boring and needed a push, but it worked, right?" she smiled anxiously.

"For one night I guess. Now it's back to normal, you know, me being hopelessly in love with him and him not giving a single fuck" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Well, thats not all..." Amore said.

"What else?" I asked.

"You see, the potion I used, it wasn't an ordinary love potion. It only enhanced any feelings that were already there, making them obvious to the other person. Which means Brandon liked you in the first place" she said.

"Not necessarily. It could have just been the drinks" I shrugged.

"Still, whatever it was, you guys should probably talk" Aisha said.

"Yeah, it's not like you can just avoid last night. He may not remember it but he sure as hell remembers waking up next to you in the morning so you should probably fill him in" Musa said.

"Okay...I mean what's the worst that could happen anyway? If he doesn't like me then that's on him, I mean I'm like literally the most fun person ever and I-"

"Okay tone down on the cockiness, miss ego." Bloom said. "But yeah, thats the spirit, now go, and fill us in via text"

"Fine, see you guys later. I'm gonna go to the cafe downtown...the one with the really nice hot chocolate and triple chocolate cookies, good enough place to confess your love, right?" I asked.

"Anywhere that serves food is good, now go!" Flora said, pushing me out the door.

I walked into the living room, where all the guys where, except Brandon.

"He's in his room" Riven said, already knowing what I was gonna ask, and giving me that look.

I headed towards his room and knocked, waiting for a reply.

"Come in" he yawned. I walked in, and saw Brandon in his bed, looking at his phone.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm just tired." he said.

"Oh. Well, um..I was just gonna ask if you wanted to join me to go to that cafe downtown?" I asked, looking down nervously as my fingers fiddled with a strand of my hair.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were asking me on a date" he smirked.

"No, nothing like that...I just...I-" I stuttered, trying to prevent myself from turning a shade of bright red.

"I'm just teasing Sunshine" he chuckled, nudging me. "But yeah, I could use coffee, or their hot chocolate rather...I mean it's so much better and way underrated"

"Right? So I was thinking we could go..like right now?" I asked.

"Five minutes?" he asked.

"Meet me in Musa's car" I said, walking out of his room and grabbing the keys from the table near the front door.

"Just don't think about him and you'll be fine" Musa said.

"How does that help?" I asked.

"Oh it doesn't it just keeps my car safe from your reckless driving" she said.

"Just be straight up, if he doesn't like you then it's his loss" Flora said.

"Good luck blondie" Riven said, winking at me.

"Why did you tell him?" I whispered to Musa.

"I didn't, he knows...I think everyone except you two do. Now go!" She said, pushing me out the door.

I walked to the car and got in, turning the radio on to calm myself down. I quickly grabbed my phone and decided to call the first person that came up in my mind for advice.

"Hey, Daniel, you busy?"

 **"Nope, why?"**

"Well, you know how you said I disappeared last night? Turns out Brandon and I drunkly confessed then went to hotel room to makeout then woke up clueless. He doesn't remember but um...Flo gave me this herbal tea stuff that helps with hangovers and it made me remember"

 **"No fucking way."**

"Yeah. And now I'm gonna tell him, but sober. The AC is on full blast up in here because I'm getting really freaking nervous and like what if he already knows or he doesn't like me back and it was only the alcohol that did it, or-"

 **"Stel. It's gonna be fine, take a breath. Just chill, don't act desperate or anything. And DO NOT rant because even strangers from a mile away could tell you're nervous when you rant. I gotta go, my mom's calling, but good luck."**

"Thanks"

"So, you fine to drive?" Brandon asked, as he opened the door and got in.

"Yeah, I'm good" I said, starting the car up.

* * *

"Anything else?" The waitress asked, bring us our drinks.

"No, we're good, thanks" I smiled, before she nodded then walked away.

We were currently in the cafe, and to make matters worse, all the tables were taken up so we were in a dark, circular booth type seating, not the usual good tables distance between us. AKA the perfect place for a couple to make out in, not for an extremely nervous girl about to spill her guts out.

"So" I sighed.

"So.." he said.

"Okay. First off, I remember what happened last night, that is, if you really wanna know?" I asked, sipping my hot chocolate.

"Go on?" he said.

"Well..how do I put this? You know what I'm shit at explaining so I'll use a spell to transfer the memory." I said.

"We're in public" he whispered.

"I know, it's barely noticeable, trust me no one will know" I said. "Give me your hand"

I chanted a few words, looking round to make sure no one was suspicious, then let the spell do it's magic. In this case, it was waiting for it to sink into his brain.

"Wait, I don- woah...are you _sure_ that happened?" he asked.

"I don't know okay, that's what I remember. We were drunk so it made a little sense, right?" I asked.

"Damn Sunshine" he smirked, probably thinking of something dumb I did which satisfied his ego.

"Stop" I muttered, swatting his hand.

"Huh? Oh, um yeah, must've been all those shots...to be honest though, it wasn't even that much. Like, someone must've spiked our drinks with something. You don't know anything about it, do you?" he asked.

"Me? Well, no, of course not" I said.

"Really? Come on Sunshine, you know I can tell when you're lying" he said.

"Okay. You want the truth? Here it is. Amore put a love spell in our drinks, which caused the events of that night to happen. For the most part, none of it's real, okay? It's back to reality now. You only loved me because of a stupid spell, and you know what, I was probably not even spiked by it, just naive enough to believe it an-"

"Stella calm down" he whispered, grabbing my shoulders and staring right into my eyes.

Dammit, I started ranting, didn't I? Daniel warned me, but I guess I saw it coming anyway.

"Listen, I don't need a spell to love you. Because I already do." he said.

"You're kidding...did you just? No, don't mess with me Brandon, because I actually-" I started.

"I'm not. I'm dead serious. I don't care about what happened last night, because that love spell didn't do anything to me. I was always in love with you, always have been, always will be."

"Why?" I asked.

 _Oh wow, good going Stella._ _Out of all the things you could have said to react to it, you say 'why?'._

"Because why the fuck not? I'm tired of containing my feelings in for so long. _Everything_ about you is amazing. Your mesmerising smile brightens up my day, just hearing your angelic voice, even when you say the dumbest shit, or try to offend me, I can never take it seriously because you're just so damn cute. Oh and don't even get me started on how fucking gorgeous you are, I could write a whole damn book dedicated to your beautiful face. I love how you're always positive and bubbly, and so protective over the people you care about. I love how you unintentionally make all your moods so obvious, when you're happy, embarrassed, upset. And how your whole face lights up when you get excited over the tiniest things, and how you blush at almost everything. I love how you're never afraid to speak your opinion and not afraid of people's judgement. I could go on forever, trust me, but what I love most of all is how you make me a better person, and-"

"Ugh shut up" I laughed, before grabbing his face and kissing him, which he immediately responded to.

"You're seriously cheesier than any pizza puns ever invented" I scoffed, pulling back, but still only inches away from his face.

"You bring that out of me" he said.

As much as I wanted to burst out in laughter, which I did infact a couple seconds later, my cheeks where heated, infact my whole body was on fire. I couldn't really identify the rush of emotions I had - excitement, happiness, relief? All I could really do was smile.

No, but for real, my cheeks are physically stuck in the position of the biggest grin ever.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging Sunshine. Your turn to say something" he said.

"I love you" I whispered, attacking him in a hug.

"You know, I was starting to think you'd forget all about me" I said.

"Forget _you_? Are you insane? The only thing I forget is how to speak english because I'm so busy thinking about you all the time that my brain stops functioning"

The moment was so perfect, so serene and tranquil. I felt warm and safe in arms, and his scent comforted me, I literally could have melted like butter right then and there, but someone just had to interrupt.

"AWW HASHTAG BRELLA I SHIP IT SO HARD"

We instantly separated from each other, looking away as the awkwardness sunk in.

"Danny what are you doing here?" I whined, signalling at Brandon.

"Oh..sorry, you guys can continue that" he said "I just came to make sure Stella here didn't chicken out on confessing her deep, deep love for you"

"Oh my god shut up" I said, chucking the closest thing to me, which was the menu, at him.

"Okay okay sorry I'll go" he chuckled, before actually leaving.

"So um, what now?" I asked.

"I didn't spend 7 dollars on these hot chocolates for nothing" he said, pointing at the two mugs that were still mostly full.

"Well let's not let it go to waste". We both raised our cups as some sort of cheer, "to our newfound relationship".

I chuckled and shook my head, " to us".

I took a couple sips of my hot chocolate, before whipping out my phone and texting the group chat.

 **Bloom: Any updates Stel?**

 **Tecna: There's a 100% chance it went well..**

 **Me: Yup. Infact, it went went better than expected.**

 **Musa: How much better? ㈴7**

 **Aisha: Yeah, what happened?**

 **Flora: Don't make any dumb decisions, okay?**

 **Me: Muse, shut up, and I'll fill you guys all in later**

"On second thought". Brandon grabbed my hand from across the table. "Come on, let's ditch this".

"And go where?" I asked.

"Just this place I know" he shrugged.

We left a tip, before leaving and getting back in the car.

"So, what's this place like?" I asked, getting in the passengers seat and shutting the door.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise" he said.

"Please" I pouted, with my best puppy face.

"It's not gonna work this time, just be patient" he laughed.

"Me? Patient? Very funny. Just tell meee" I begged.

"You're so cute Sunshine" he said.

* * *

 **YESS OKAY WE'RE FINALLY HERE 25 CHAPTERS LATER XD.**

 **But for real, I'm fangirling as hard as Daniel rn.**

 **So incase you thought that was the end, it's not. There's gonna be a chapter after this, possibly 2, but most likely only one because I'm lazy xD. So when I was only a few chapters in on this story, an idea popped into my head of Stella and Brandon suddenly waking up together, confused af. Idek, don't ask, I probably saw it in a movie or something So since then I've been developing that idea in my head, and when I got bored and had no internet one day, I literally typed it out on word...but then deleted it lol. So this is how it came about. Kinda weird I know but the whole drunken and crazy in love night was kinda cute to me idk. And it literally pained me bcoz this story was so dry of actual romance lately so I forced myself to make Brandon say a cheesy speech. Mind you if someone said that to me in rl I'd probably laugh and cringe and cry all at that same time.**

 **Okay I'm rambling again.**

 **Anyways TYSM for being so patient with me lol. I hope that was worth the wait, and yes, after this story is done I can fully focus on Twist of Fate, so I will update that too. Side note: Thanks to StellaBrella for helping me with some things in the chapter, ly :)**

 **Love you all ㈏0**


	27. McDonalds and Epilogue

**Hey, I have nothing to say so I'll jump right in.**

 **XSimplyBernieX: Me toooo. Still waiting on Brella to get together in your story though - but Zach and Stella is enough fluff for me for now :)**

 **Pickles333: Thanksss xx**

 **monkeyseemonkeydo10101: Thanks, lol sorry for the wait, hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Winxtorious: Thank you, and hope you enjoy this chap!**

 **iradfs: I know rightt :P**

 **Raema Shikhawat: Thanks, enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Solaria Pride: Thank you, and yeah me too. But hey Twist of Fate is far from ending xx**

 **MyAmazStories: Yeah, I like when Stel is bold and bubbly like she is in the actual series, I feel like in normal Winx stories they include that but when it's Brella stories Stella is always this shy quiet girl.**

 **princess emerald: Unfortunately this is the last chapter, I was gonna split it into two but there wasn't much to write for the first bit and it would be too short for a chapter on its own. Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

 **Guest (Sep 2): I actually did have wattpad but deleted it some time ago. And me toooo Brella foreverrr xD**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"This place is...mesmerising" I breathed, looking around. We were currently at this hidden beach type of place.

It was like a big cave with a beautiful mini beach in it, there was loads of soft golden sand, and calm waves coming in. Although it was hidden, just the right amount of sun shone through, but it was still a private, peaceful location. **(A/N: If you're confused, search up hidden beaches, it's basically like that but more sand space)**

"Not as _mesmerising_ as you" Brandon replied.

"Can you stop with the cheesy jokes?" I asked.

"Nope. Just making up for all the times I couldn't say shit like this to you otherwise you'd be weirded out" he said.

"I am weirded out" I said.

"Don't lie Sunshine, I know you love the compliments" he said, sitting down.

"Can't argue with that" I shrugged, sitting down next to him. "So, how'd you find this place?"

"I came here with Helia because he wanted to draw landscapes, and so I went to explore around and found this cave, and instantly thought of you" he said.

"Why? And don't say coz it's pretty, I already know that" I joked.

"No, it's actually because when you try and come here you need to pass through some really stubborn rocks" he said.

"I am _not_ stubborn, if that's what you're trying to say" I said.

"Yes you are" he said.

"There's no point arguing, I'm not gonna win with you. Fine, I'm a bit stubborn. Is that all?" I sighed, giving up.

"Also because the sea glimmers like your eyes, this sand is as warm as your heart, and the sun is very very very very hot, but _nothing_ compared to my Sunshine" he said.

"What did I say about being cheesy" I smiled, my heart literally fluttering, as I turned my face around hoping he wouldn't see the blush creeping up my neck.

"Aw, is someone blushing?" he grinned, swinging his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"Shut up" I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder.

We kinda just stayed there in silence, enjoying each other's company, while we watched the waves.

"Brandon" I said, breaking the quietness.

"Mhm?" he mumbled, caressing my hair.

"We have to talk" I said seriously, sitting up straight.

"Okay.." he said.

"Can we get McDonalds?" I said.

"That's what you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Yup. So can we?" I asked.

"I haven't really eaten all day, so fine" he said.

"But first.." I said, taking out my phone, then snapping a pic of the beach. "Okay let's go"

* * *

"So, is this considered our first official date?" I asked, sitting down at a table as I set the food down.

"We've had loads of dates before" he said.

"When?" I asked.

"The time we hung out at the mall when you dragged me shopping, the time I took you ice-skating, ect." he said.

"You considered those dates?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah? It was so clear that you were in love with me, I mean you were so obvious" he said cockily.

"Well if you knew why didn't you man up and say something" I said.

"I liked watching you get all nervous, it was cute" he said.

"I was _so_ not nervous!" I said.

"Yeah you were, I can tell when you're nervous, you play with your hair, you blush and stutter and rant about the most random shit." he said.

"Okay okay. But I didn't make it obvious" I said.

"Yeah you did, you were so head over heels for me that you literally couldn't control it and kissed me on the spot, back at Red Fountain on Christmas eve" he teased.

 _Fine, that one was kinda true._

 _Like really true. I literally couldn't control myself._

"No, I kissed you because of the mistletoe" I said.

"Suuure you did" he said sarcastically.

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes as I took a bite of my burger.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed it. Infact I was gonna kiss you anyways, you just beat me to it" he said.

"Who's the nervous one now" I smirked.

"Still you. Infact your face is all red" he said.

"That's ketchup, dumbass" I said, wiping the sauce off my cheek.

How did that even get there?

"Hey, you can't call me that!" he said, dramatically swinging his hand to his chest. "I'm your boyfriend now, so you gotta call me something nice"

"Fine. It's ketchup, _babe_ " I said.

"You missed the Mustard on your chin, _princess_ " he said in the same tone.

"What happened to Sunshine?" I asked.

"See, you DO love that name." he said.

"Well I did tell you I didn't hate it" I said.

"You really do have mustard on your chin though" he said, wiping it off with a napkin. This burger must really hate me, it's spilling it's insides all over me.

"Thanks. Anymore condiments on my face, or am I good?" I asked.

"You're good. For now at least." he chuckled.

We talked and ate for ages and we had to leave eventually. We drove back home but we didn't actually get out the car because we parked in the driveway and then talked for so long we kinda forgot. We just sat in the back, opened the sun roof, stared at the stars and took turns to ask each other questions.

"My turn. What are your go-to pizza toppings? This is like the most important question yet" I said.

"Depends on my mood. But it's normally either just pepperoni, or pineapple, jalapeños, olives and all that" he said.

"No way. Those are my favourite too" I said.

"And stuffed crust" we said simultaneously.

"Okay how much more perfect can you be?" I asked.

"Hey, it's my turn to ask you a question" he joked. "Favourite earth comedian?"

"Kevin Hart" I said. "Favourite colour?"

"Green" he said. "Favourite food?"

"Is that even a question. Pizza, obviously!" I said.

"If you could do one thing right now, anything in the world, what would it be?" I asked.

"Kiss you" he said.

 _Awwwwwwww..._

 _I'm fangirling over my boyfriend. Is that normal?_

"So what's holding you back?" I asked.

"Your hand. It's covering your mouth" he said.

I looked down and realised I was practically shielding my face because that's apparently my natural instinct for when I'm blushing.

"Oh, rig-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he closed the gap between us.

At first, he just brushed his lips on mine, like a tease. His fingers lingered on my back, sending chills all over my body. Soon enough, my arm was locked around his neck, and our lips moved in perfect sync.

I honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so exhilarating.

His arm drifted to my waist, drawing our bodies together like magnets. My fingers entwined through his soft, tousled brown hair.

 _I could feel sparks, fireworks, explosions. Just like the first time._

The feeling was intoxicating, it was electrifying.

I felt a soft refreshing breeze from the open sunroof, which cooled my heated body down. Even though we were in the back seats of Musa's car and the space was kinda tight, we had managed to shift into comfortable enough positions.

I pulled back just for a second.

"Hey. I just realised, this is so much like the movies. Like, we're making out in car, so cliche. I feel like someone's gonna fog up the back window and write 'I'm watching you'. Ya know, like from Pretty Little Liars?" I whispered.

"Sunshine. You really just stopped a perfect moment to say that?" he whispered.

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly. "Did I make it too awkward to continue? Or sho-"

"Shut up" he muttered, cupping my cheek and slamming his lips against mine once again.

"OKAY FINE RIVEN I'LL FIND THEM MYSLEF JEEZ!" someone yelled, opening the car door.

I opened my eyes and saw Musa in the front of the car and literally yanked my face back.

"Uh..Musa?!" I said.

"WHAT THE- STELLA? BRANDON? What the fuck are you guys doing in my car?! I did not expect that." she said, turning around and noticing our presence. "And where were you guys? I tried calling but your phone was off, and so I sent Riven to go look for you guys but you weren't at the cafe"

"Um, yeah we left the cafe and went a couple places then drove back here" I said.

"I saw the car in the driveway like ages ago, I thought you left it here and you guys went somewhere. You're telling me you two have been here all along? It's almost dark" she said.

"I know, we were just um, you know...talking" I said.

"Honey it doesn't look much talking was going on to me" she said, observing the fact that we were still kinda close and looked, well, messy.

I instantly shuffled over, fixing my hair a bit.

"You know what I'm hungry, anyone else hungry? I'm gonna go inside and get some dinner coz I'm starving" I said, changing the subject as I opened the car door and literally sped inside.

"You're back? What happened?" Bloom asked.

"I'll tell you later" I said, following after Bloom into our room.

"You guys better not have banged in my car" Musa said.

"Hell no, we literally just talked. Right before you came in things got, ya know...kissy" I said.

"Thank god" she said.

"Hey I'm gonna order Chinese food" Aisha said, coming in.

"Yay, I haven't had takeout in ages" I said.

"I guess we're having another takeout, movies, pillow fight, karaoke girls night in party again" Flora said.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It's been a whole year already, and nothing much has changed.

I mean, Alfea's all back to normal after me accidentally blowing it up, and all destruction caused by Acheron is finally repaired. No major masterminds have tried to control the universe yet, but they always come back, trust me.

And 'they' being the trix who just happen to come back to life and join forces with another insane villain.

So you must think we've been bored all this time. Although it's great to have no one attack and try to kill us, no crime fighting for a while does make things kinda unusual. At least for us.

But that was about to change, because right now - well not right now, but like 5 minutes ago - we met with Miss Faragonda who had another mission for us. Apparently, some crazy shit went down in a couple planets like Eraklyon and Zenith, so we have to go find out what's going on.

"Yo Stel I called the guys, they'll be here in 20" Musa said, peeking her head through the door.

"Cool" I said, continuing to scroll through my phone, as she closed the door.

After about ten minutes, I put my phone down and went to the balcony to get some fresh air. I closed my eyes, feeling the cool breeze run through my hair. It was so quiet, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Princess"

The sudden voice caused me to shriek, swinging around and backing up so fast I almost fell off the damn balcony.

"No need to be that excited" Brandon chuckled, grabbing my waist and pulling me close before I could fall.

"Jesus, don't creep up on me like that!" I said, banging my fist on his chest lightly, as I caught my breath.

"Sorry. Don't I at least get a hello?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes playfully, as he embraced me in a hug.

"Hello" I said, before pecking his lips.

Things have been going really good between Brandon and I, he's the sweetest, most amazing boyfriend I could ask for.

But hey, when you're dating me, my awesomeness does tend to rub off on you.

"I haven't seen you for a week, whatcha been up to?" he asked.

"I was..uh...busy" I said.

"Yeah, that's what Bloom told me when I asked her." he said.

 _Ah Bloom, she's always got my back._

"Before texting me a stream of pics of you sleeping" he said.

 _Dang it. I'll talk to her about that later._

"I did wake up for food" I said.

"But not for your boyfriend" he said.

"I texted you, but you didn't reply" I said.

"Did you remember to take your phone off airplane mode when doing that?" he asked.

I grabbed my phone and looked at it. Shit, why do I always forget.

"Here you go" I said, turning it off, as the hundreds of texts I sent finally delivered, making his phone beep.

I'm not obsessive, I just like to text random thoughts I have.

"Hey...why is there a D in fridge and not in refrigerator?" he read.

Yup, random thoughts.

"Aww, look at this" He grinned, reading more messages out. "'I miss you baby' 'Can you come here with some pizza and cuddle with me' 'you're very fucking lucky I love you so much otherwise I would personally come to Red Fountain and scream at you for not replying to my texts' 'Snookums why aren't you answering?'"

"Don't read them out loud!" I said, my face turning red.

"But there's no one here" he said.

"Still!" I whined.

"You're so adorable Sunshine" he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Anyways, Muse told me you guys were gonna come in 10 minutes" I said.

"Yeah, I came early to see you. We haven't spent quality time together for ages because of all the training we had to do the past month at RF" he said.

"Well get ready, because you'll be stuck in a ship with me for an hour and a half" I said.

"You better not take any more naps" he said.

"Why would I take a nap on a mission?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the ship landed, which really messed up my hair. Does that every time, they really need to work on the whole windy landing.

"Ready to go kick ass and save the universe again, my fellow partner in crime?" he asked.

"Always" I smirked.

* * *

 **So here it is, the final chapter. I was gonna make it two chapters but I feel like it's too short to be a chapter on it's own (and even the epilogue put together in this is kinda short). I'm not really the best when it comes to endings lol. But I can't believe it's finally over. Thank you guys sooo much for all the support and reviews and stuff on this story, love you all to bits. I hope you guys liked reading this as much as I did writing it. If you haven't already, check out my other story, Twist of Fate. See ya later ;)**


End file.
